This Room is Filled with the Ghosts of Discontent
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Azeroth is on her knees. Battered, bruised and weak from wars. Peace seems impossible, until a certain Banshee Queen proposes a new alliance. Another Political Marriage fan fic because im obsessed with them and Jaina and Sylvanas 3
1. Chapter 1

This Room is filled with the Ghosts of Discontent.

Irishfire Summary: Azeroth is on her knees. Battered, bruised and weak from wars. Peace seems impossible, until a certain Banshee Queen proposes a new alliance. Another Political Marriage fan fic because im obsessed with them and Jaina and Sylvanas 3 Notes: I don't own WoW. I play it for enjoyment. Please be nice, this is my first fan fic.  
I'm trying here. I just love Sylvanas and jaina together 3  
there is some swearing in this and scenes of violence.  
I hope you all enjoy. -  
Sylvanas is full of angst.  
Jaina is a self confessed caffeine addict.  
Also, cute nose booping! 3 -

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: I Spy With My little Eye... Chapter Text

_**One**___

_She slammed Jaina into the wall with her Banshee magic, the crack of her shoulders and spine dazing her momentarily, purple tendrils keeping Jaina pinned and in place. Jaina could feel her magic crackling in her hands, the blue glow casting shadows against the cold stone. Jaina flinched as her arms thundered to either side of her completely trapping her now. She turned her head defiantly to the side as she felt sylvanas's hair brush up against her collarbone, her lips against her ear._

_'"Gods above, I should have ended you when I had the chance!" Her voice hissed in her ear._

_"If I go down you're going down with me Sylvanas! Your puppet Nathanos can sweep up your ashes!" she snarled as the room started to coat in ice. Jaina turned to face those glaring scarlet eyes. "You know this shit doesn't work on me Sylvanas. Neither of us is leaving here alive! You hurt me and you'll only hurt yourself! Lets finish this how we started"_

S_he caught Jaina off guard by pulling back and observing the mage squirm. A shudder ran through Jaina's body, trying to supress it she kept her eyes firm on the ground concentrating on the cracks. She felt a clawed gauntlet reach out and tenderly lift the anchor pendant that hung between her breasts. " You know Proudmoore, your'e really quite stunningly beautiful when youre all rauled up..." she snarled. Jaina briefly looked up and saw the sharp glint of Sylvanas's fangs draw closer. "I propose a truce..." jaina spat on her hand that held the pendant "I'll take that as a sign of your difiance Proudmoore! Don't say I didn't give you a chance. Suit yourself..." she ripped the pendant from Jaina's neck roughly. " you can stay here and wallow while all that you love burns like Teldrassil did...try and break free you wont get very far..." sylvannas smirked as she started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and caught Jaina stealing a glance to the window, the orange glow starting to rage through the Stormwind Keep Gardens with tears in her eyes she slumped in her smoking chains, defeated she bit her lip to bite back a sob._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**_"WAIT!"_**

The morning, dusky glow rose over the bed that Jaina Proudmoore was dozing in. Basking in the amber light she stirred rubbing her eyes, the dust falling over her hands. She held her head rubbing at her temples, her dreams had been hazy and thick like a fog. She preferred when she had a dreamless sleep. The less anxiety caused this upcoming week the better. She groaned as she leaned back against the velvet head board. Her headache already building. She squinted her gaze out onto the balcony, looking to the cathedral clock as it chimed 11 in the morning. God she missed the sea air. Stormwind was the finest city she had ever lived in but heart belonged to the sea. It was an abnormally hot summer this year. She gulped down water from her bedside table trying to recover her sense as if she was hung over.

11am...

Shit! she was running late with her meeting with her favourite king and nephew. She didn't normally sleep this well into the start of the day. She cursed Anduin under her breath, he must have had a rogue or druid slip something into her cup last night in the tavern. He knew she hadn't been sleeping properly since Theremore. Ever since the war with the Horde ended on a mutal and temporary truce to bury the dead and recover some what the nightmares had gotten worse. A particular Banshee and Warcheif of the horde forevever plaguing her dreams along with Arthas. She pulled on her mage robes and quickly pulled her hands through her hair and put it into her signiture braid, the blonde steak falling forward to frame her face. She turned to the polished silver, her reflection a constant reminder of the pain. Jaina Proudmoore never did show fear but there was something about the Banshee that unnerved her. She put it down to the fact she was a walking coprse risen by Him. She scoffed at her own thoughts and brushed them aside.

Jaina thundered through the wooden doors and down the spiraling stair cases into the depths of the keep.

* * *

Jaina scoffed as she walked through her portal onto the other side of it. Why did Anduin still look suprised that she could magically appear anywhere she liked in an instant. She strode over to the High King and snapped his jaw shut with a wave of her hand, "Don't stand there with your jaw open Anduin. I know what you did last night, was it a druid or a rogue you had slip purple lotus into my drink ?" she gave him an expectant look from accross the breakfast table.

"Good morning to you too, Aunty." he smirked.

Jaina Proudmoore scoffed and puffed her hair out of her face and pulled out a heavy chair and flopped down onto it. "Sorry, I thought you could use the sleep. I've been very worried about you Jaina. I know you havn't been the same since Theramore but -"

She waved her hand quickly and he found his mouth closed shut "Don't use Theramore as an example. Anduin, you know better." she cut in distastefully. The sour taste of Theremore still cut deep-too deep. He gave her his beautiful puppy eyed dog look. She sighed and waved her hand again and leaned her head into her hand resting on the table. "All I meant to say" he started putting his hands up passively " Was that you're only human Jaina, you need to eat and sleep. Take care of yourself Aunty. I worry about you."

"You speak some sense for a very young man" she grinned, lifting an apple while her magic conjoured an extreamly hot cup of coffee."I suppose you arn't High King for nothing." she cocked her head to the side smiling at him.

"And you'll put yourself into a sugar coma if you don't cut back on the stuff. How many is that now 4? 5 lumps?"

She playfully eye rolled as she stirred her coffee and brought it to her lips, inhaling the fresh and roasted bean smell. Yes there was nothing like her first cup of coffee for the day. This was bliss. Now she felt she could function. "Have you prepared the notes for this meeting with the Horde then?" another sip.

"Yes and no, Aunty Jaina. I need you to read over the majority of it. I've been researching as much as I can for it. Of past peace agreements and what not. But in truth I just don't know If the Horde will agree 100% to this peace talk proccess." he signed heavily.

"As much as what I despise the Horde Anduin, peace is what we need. It's what Azeroth needs. She is on her knees. The Horde know this. We gave them time to bury their dead and recover, they did the same to us. Not much more other than corpses can come from continued fighting. " she shifted in her seat "I'm just not sure that The Banshee will agree. You must present formidable arguments as to why we need peace other than the obvious"

"It's Greymane, Tyrande and Alleria I worry about. Greymane wants the Banshee ripped out over the table. Tyrande, well she has every reason to want the Banshee permanently 10 feet under ground. I can't blame her on that one. What the Banshee did was horrific. And they're still cleaning that mess up and burying their own dead from it. " He paused unsure." And Alleria-"

"Her sister? What of her-"

"Alleria agreed to meet with Sylvanas quite recently and Vareesa. Vareesa tried to unite the sisters. It didn't end well. The two elves had their arrows at each others throats."

Jaina's eyebrow raised in suspicion, "Vereesa didn't tell me any of this when I met her last night before you and Greymane came along." another sip.

"Jaina -Aunty-I don't mean to pry but are you and Vereesa an item?" he asked, awkwardly blushing a thousand shades of pink.

Jaina eyed him , that was a very big assumption. One she wasn't sure of herself. She had been seeing Vereesa on and off but hadn't thought of asking the status of their relationship. She was just going with it. Strange it was Sylvanas's sister. Yes they looked alike but were on two totally different ends of the spectrum. She shrugged refilling her coffee." Honestly Newphew, I'm not sure. We enjoy each others company and friendship. But it's nothing entirely serious.I think. We have been trying to keep it quiet."

"I have my spies" he smirked, of course he did she thought " does she make you happy?"

"Yes" she didn't need to think about the answer. she made a mental note to speak to Vereesa about this meeting they had with the Banshee. "They were sisters I suppose" she trailed off tracing the round rim of her coffee mug. "Still are-just two have sworn their allegance to the Alliance. Probably something Syl-The banshee Queen can't forgive or forget. I'm shocked she turned up at all, but not shocked at drawing arrows at their throats." She swallowed, hard. The Banshee never missed a target.

"Imagine them all in the same room, at the same table." he chuckeled. "I've sent request we use somewhere neutral for this. Dalaran after the first few in Stormwind. I know you have a reluctance to return and for the city to welcome you back but its the only neautral ground we can have both fractions in for longer than a few days."

Jaina took a long sip of her second coffee. Dalaran. Yes the slaughter of Bloodelves she had caused, as a reaction to Theramore. She didn't feel any pang of guilt. She nodded "Anduin I am but a Mage and your Aunty. You are High King. You dont need my acceptance." her face twisted.

"While that Is true, I could just command you with the King's command, Aunty. I want-I need you there. I value your counsel above all else." He lightly touched her arm, smiling up at her.  
"Your'e such the charmer. Silver tongued Anduin. " she grinned. "I'll be there don't worry, I want peace as much as you. " She watched him withdraw his hand, the warm comforting touch leaving her cold again.

"I believe it, Aunty. Now are you going to eat more than 2 cups of coffee before you read over my proposals?" he pointed out, eyeing up the apple that she had picked earlier.

Jaina turned her self to look out of the balcony they were on further, watching the crowds of Stormwind go about their daily business. She looked to the docks, craving the sea salt air and the wind through her hair. She tugged and pulled her cloak from it's Anchor clasp "Gods above this heat is stifling!"

She set the apple back into the fruit bowl.

* * *

Jaina awoke to the announcement that Sylvanas and her Horde had arrived. She groaned at the mention of the Banshee. It wasn't even sunrise and she hadn't put her paper work down all night. She muttered in a harsh tone under her breath. Cursing the Banshee a thousand times over for her impeccable time keeping. She threw on her morning robe and made her way sleepily to the balcony. Watching the docks intently. She could see the sails of the Banshee's ship. A deep purple, almost a royal colour. Jaina sighed, beckoning to her servant to prepare her for the tyrants arrival.

Jaina stood with Anduin in the war room. Impatiently tapping her staff on the ground. Digging her nails into the wood. Greymane stalked around pacing back and forth, wrestling something with himself.

"Greymane, spit it out." Jaina sighed frustratingly. She needed a nap. Frost started to creep up the staff of hers like vines.

Greymane paused and glared at her, the frost evaporating " I have spies. Spies in Orgrimmar, they reported this morning that the Banshee has inherited death magic somehow. There was an-altercation where she used it." he spat, "She has no honor and no place even being here!" Jaina rolled her eyes, he was pactically foaming at the mouth!

"Even so, I've cast runes and wards that won't allow her to use any magic here." jaina shrugged looking at Anduin. "Death magic you say though? " She side glanced at Anduin.

Greymane eyed Jaina, "Aye, My Lady!"

Jaina turned at the commotion outside the doors and looked at Anduin exasperated. As if they didn't need another reason to aggravate the situation when the Banshee herself stood in the entrance. In all her finary and in all her glory. Jaina eyed her armour, shined to perfection. It wore her like a glove. She watched Greymane growl as she strode past, scoffing at him. "Muzzle your vermin, little lion cub." She grinned flicking her silvery spindles of hair over her shoulder. Jaina couldn't help but grin as she watched her puppet Nathanos plod behind the Banshee.

Anduin put a hand on Greymanes shoulder before he could retaliate. Sylvanas stood before them, "Well, well, well If it isn't Jaina Proudmoore! How's Derek ? " She snarled with venom. Her fangs glinting in the light of the mages blue anger.

"Before You start something you can't finish, Sylvanas Windrunner, I welcome you to Stormwind. I hope your stay will be successful." He said curtly. He gripped Jaina's arm for support reminding her of where she was and because her frosty aura was making him shiver unwillingly.

"Lets get this over with! " Jaina flounced out of the room leaving a trail of frost behind her.

* * *

Jaina leant over the bath to run the taps. It had been a long day of peace talks ,introductions and Sylvanas's sarcastic wit that she didn't care for. She just had to keep up appearances. The talk of peace had not gone entirely to shit. She needed to wash the day off.

Sylvannas lurked in the shadows, her eyes never leaving Jaina. She really was at her prettiest when she was soaking in a tub and not with an arrow through her heart. She licked her lips hungrily, watching her prey intently. Jaina's hair, un braided fell loose around her shoulders and over her chest, the way she moaned gently as the steam hissed against Jaina's pale skin. She leaned against the pillar of jaina's apartment to her open balcony, stepping into the light. Jaina's back was facing Sylvanas. Brilliant , Sylvanas thought, unsuspecting. She observed Jaina for a moment, to be sure she was alone and without a servant. Sylvanas's heals clicked on the floor, "My, my, my what do we have here? I spy with my little eye something beginning with J!" she snarled as she leant forward her hands gripping the edges of the tub. Jaina Gasped and then frowned furiously, the steaming water now freezing over. "Don't even bother crying out for your guards, they're-indisposed sorta speak." She snickered splashing the water at Jaina.

Jaina blew the loose wet tendrils out of her face "What do you want Windrunner!? How did you even get past the wards of this room on that thought!?" Jaina cried hotly.

Sylvanas stalked around and edged her hip onto the side of the tub, she gripped Jaina's chin tightly knowing Jaina would try to resist. She held Jaina's gaze, those blue pools burned a bright arcane blaze. "You are so beautiful when you are so angry. Being naked is just the cherry on top. " Sylvanas purred, bopping her button nose with a long finger her gaze flicking downwards over Jaina.

Jaina gritted her teeth trying to struggle out of her grip but she couldn't it was like steel, cold and vice like. "Don't you dare touch me you Bitch!"

Sylvanas dropped her hand from her chin, jaina could feel the red marks starting to appear or was it her face flushed from not just Sylvanas's touch ? Sylvannas booped her on the nose again and Jaina shook her head watching Sylvanas mock her. "ME!? A BITCH!? OH JAINA ! HOW YOU WOUND ME WITH YOUR WORDS" she pretended to swoon onto a cushioned couch. She sprawled seductively onto it. "I want to have a little chat. Woman to Woman" She sat up and stared intently, her red eyes scarlet set aflame.

"Are you even a woman in your undead state?! Spit it out and get out of my sight, infact throw yourself off of that damned peak again and have it over with!" Jaina spat.

Sylvannas laughed and sat cross legged comfortably lounging and poured herself a glass of the wine that Jaina had started. "Such a low blow, Proudmoore. I expected better insults from you." She took a sip "Hhhhhmmmmmm" Her eyes never left Jaina.

Jaina supressed a shudder. "I wouldn't use your magic on me Jaina, it will render itself useless " Jaina opened her mouth in shock, hearing the echo of Greymane's words from earlier. Sylvanas swirled the wine around in her glass. "I have my secrets too Proudmoore. You have always been a lovely and pretty one to bargain for peace, am I not correct?"

Jaina sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillow of her tub, the water instantly melted and went back to steaming , rising into the air like whispering flames "Fine. I will hear you out, but you better give me a glass of wine and you stop pouring when I say so before I put a spike of ice through you!"

"Oh, The Lord Admiral shines through. Cute." Sylvanas strode accross the room with a glass and bottle in hand and started pouring. "I have a proposistion, Proudmoore. If you so desperatley want peace that is." still pouring "that much wine is bad for you in one go, little Mage."

Jaina shot her a warning glare and reluctantly withdrew the glass and gulped a swallow of wine down. "Being in your company, Windrunner, would drive anyone to drink to their death." she muttered gathering the bubbles with her spare hand and trying to cover her modesty.

Sylvanas scoffed, she stood as her eyes bore into Jaina, "Do you want peace or not, Admiral?" She cocked her head to the side and her hips followed . At that moment she looked so much like Vereesa. It was a family trait, obviously. She gulped her wine again, Jaina chided herself secrelty here she was sharing a glass of red with the Banshee Queen! Anduin would have a thousand fits if he knew!

"Maybe, depends If your proposal makes me declare another war on you or not." she shrugged effortlessly. Why did she feel so comfortable around Sylvanas all of a sudden when she usually unnerved her? Another shudder, this one she couldn't supress as Sylvanas walked over to her again leaning on the tub, peering over at Jaina.  
"I wouldn't be shy, Proudmoore, we are going to get to know each other soon enough. Its nothing I haven't seen before." she purred her fingers lightly tracing the bath oils slick stain on the surface of the water. "And I would gladly enter a war with you, Proudmoore. But you would be the one on their knees in the end... Like when I remember you in Silvermoon-"

Jaina eyed her curiously, arching a brow. "Excuse me!?" she felt the anger rise to her throat. She didn't know the undead could still remember their life when alive.

"You honestly think I didn't watch you like a hawk when you came to Silvermoon? At 16, you were so young but lets just say it was hard not to look at you, Proudmoore. In them tight little revealing robes. The way your hair shined like the sun itself..."

" That is-"

Sylvanas waved her hand and cut her off "Whether you were trying to impress anyone or not you certainly turned heads. I can see why my dear little sister is attracted to you." She smirked at Jaina's hot face. Jaina could feel herself turning a thousand shades of red, the water starting to bubble with anger "My sister Vereesa a sore spot , Proudmoore? How is the little darling? Still thinks I'm a monster? "

"Tides, Windrunner! You mention her again and I will be forced to start a war I don't want!" Jaina snapped, impatiently.

Sylvanas whipped around all of a sudden, the wine glass dropping and smashing against the floor. Jaina looked either side of her, Sylvanas's arms on either side "I know my sisters more than you do, Proudmoore. You'd do well to remember that. You lay with her, you lay with me. We are of the same blood. The same flesh."  
Jaina couldn't help herself when her eyes travelled down to rest on Sylvanas's lips. She was so close that she should feel Sylvanas's death energy thrum off of her. Jaina's breath caught in her throat. She smelled of cold steel with a hint of -Jaina paused- Sun flowers? Sylvanas started to gently brush her nails against Jaina's flushed cheek. Jaina shivered even though the water was piping hot. Jaina wanted to turn away but she felt herself frozen in place. Sylvanas didn't possess this type of magic- how- Sylvanas leaned forward to her ear, lips brushing against it "When you scream you will think of me. When you tip over that edge it will be by my hand, and my hand only " Sylvanas turned to walk away. "My Proposal-" Jaina felt dizzy , felt herself left bereft. She slumped into the tub , panting breathlessly as if she had been running. "Is marriage." the words echoed as Sylvanas faded off into the shadows, the sound of her heals clicking on the stones forever in her ears.

"fuck off Windruner! A political Marriage !? You are out of your mind! That peak in Icecrown awaits you! Do us all a favour!" the steam started to rise from the water as Jaina's temper flared.

With the room incased in ice Jaina threw an ice bolt at the wall, she heard a sheer evil laugh fade into the night.

Those red eyes lurked for hours until Jaina had drifted off into a deep sleep sprawled over her open books, making sure she was not disturbed by a certain little sister of hers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Summary: Vareesa learns a hard lesson and Jaina is hung over.

Notes: I don't own WoW so don't sue me please I have $1 to my name... ** So much Agnst…  
Poor Vereesa.  
Was that really needed Sylvanas?!  
Jaina, cut back on the caffeine and take a nap! enjoy! **

Two

Sylvannas lurked in the corner by the window, she was peering out over into the night sky. The sun had just set and she was bored. This city of Stormwind was supposed to be the main hub of the alliance, yet she found it drearey, dull and boring. If she wasnt dead this place would be enough to throw her to her death. She started picking at her nails, sighing another day of talks had gone no where. And a particular mage sat quiet throughout, strange for Proudmoore. However, she glared at the thought of jaina's hand reaching over to Vereesa's leg under the table as they listened to the lion cub.

She rolled her eyes, about to move away from the window untill a hooded figure in a blue cloak stumbeled out from the near by tavern and into view, with her sister Vereesa on her arm. A few stands of grey and blonde came into focus, she narrowed her stare. "Proudmoore"she whispered fiercly. She in her minds eye glanced back to the talks. She wanted to make it obvious and enjoyed putting Jaina on edge, so she never took her eyes from Jaina. She wanted to infuriate Vereesa. Get right under her skin, hit her where it hurt the most. Her sister had grown a strange affection for the lady proudmoore. that fire needed to be put out. What did Jaina really see in Vereesa? She watched Jaina fumble around with Vareesa hearing her giggles and her vivacious lauighter. Jaina irked something in her that she didnt like.

Narrowing her gaze as she remembered Jaina at the age of 16, when she herself was a ranger general , with absolutly everything to live for. Jaina, clumsy but keen, soppy at times but charming. Her thoughts strayed to how Jiana's body was constrained in the mage robes, those newly debveloped curves, Sylvannas licked her lips hungrily, the way her blonde hair flowed in the summer sunlight like strands of gold. Her innocence untainted by this cruel world. Not that Jaina hadn't become ever more attractive , it was the only living memory that Sylvannas had that constantly burned through. It taunted her, she couldn't push it to the back of her mind no matter how hard she tried.  
Sylvannas caught Vereesa pushing jaina up against the wall and slowly kissing her goodnight. Vereesa lingered far too much for her own good. Why should Vereesa have all the fun? It was no secret Sylvanas preffered the female form but Vereesa had always been into men. She watched as she turned in for the night leaving Jaina to stumble home, she wondered how drunk Proudmoore actually was.

"Nathanos, I know you're there." she hissed

He emerged from the shadows and bowed low, "My Queen?"

She turned around occasionally [peering out at Proudmoore, "Get me that potion and my cloak!"

"My Queen, might I make a suggestion?" he quipped nervously.

She glared at him and her hand fell to rest on her hip. "No you may not! I do not remember asking for your counsel."

"SHE is as bad as HIM! She isn't needed or wanted for that matter-"

"Potion! NOW! I dont want to hear about again! And, if i do your head will be impaled on a spike from my own hand." She whipped past him grabing her burgandy hooded cloak encased with threads of celtic gold. Nathanos noticed she saved this one for her scheaming and this was a special occasion.

She left her quarters and stalked after Proudmoore, her shadow cast over onto the stone walls. As she moved her shadow changed the elven ears grew in length, she turned more of a pale blue tinge to her skin. her hair grew in length and blew in the soft sea breeze. She purposley bumped into Proudmoore, "OH! Im so sorry! How clumsy of me!" she started picking up contents Jaina had been fumbling with in her hand. Sylvannas stared a little, she held the pedant of proudmoore in her hand it glowed a faint blue. "My apologises Lady proudmoore, Lord Admiral!" so the pendant was magical, she could feel the arcane power flowing through her hands.

Jaina giggled, " It's fine! Hic! I've never - Hic!seen you around here -Hic!-Elf. Please, call me Jaina! Hic!"

Sylvanas pulled the hood of her cloak back and took Jaina's hand and brought it to her lips " My Lady, I am new to this city but I'm in love with it so far. My name is Lillian Vaeflower." She lowered Jaina's hand and turned it up so her palm was facing upwards and she put the pendant back into her palm and closed her fingers over. "I believe this is yours. Can I walk you back to your apartments? You look a little worse for wear."

"That would be lovely Lilly!" Jaina beamed, "Your name is so pretty!" she linked arms with Jaina, wow she thought that 16 year old Jaina was a little too eager. Drunk Jaina reminded her so much of the old Jaina before Theremore. This was going to be easy.

Jaina couldn't recall if it was in her drunken state but she swore for a moment her arm felt a faint chill at this new woman's touch. She looked down at their arms linked and smiled knowingly. "What brings you to this lovely city" Jaina flushed, she had deffinitly drunk too much she shook her head, swearing she had just seen a pink elk!

Sylvannas grinned. "Why My Lady, You." She yanked Jaina into a shaded Alley in the Mage Quarter, and wrapped her cloaked arm around Jaina's body. Jaina looked up , her cheaks flushing a thousand shades of red as her mouth parted , her eyes glazed. Puppy like. Sylvannas tipped her chin up gently and laid a kiss on her lips, delicate and soft. She had to lure her in to this gently. Sylvannas pulled back slightly but Jiana quickly grabbed at her collar and pulled her close smashing her lips onto hers. Hmmmm, So the mage was very eager in her drunken state, her lips tasted like peaches and sugared apples. Sylvannas didnt really taste much often in her undeath but she liked it.

Jaina pulled back breathlessly, looking 16 again suddenly, "Can I ... Can I touch your ears?" Sylvanas froze, her ears swiveled and twitched forward. Jaina reached out to touch them. Sylvanas didn't like her ears being touched at the best of times but she knew she had to reel Jaina in. " You have a fascination with elven ears, Little Mage ?"  
"Yes! there was an elf I once admired but never got to talk to once. She is still beautiful though! I always wanted to ask her could I touch her ears!" She felt a small trace of a smile ghost over her own lips. If Sylvanas was alive she may have felt utterly flattered and potentially shy and bashful.

_End this nonsense!_

"We can talk later!" and she pushed Jaina against the wall and continued to kiss her, her lips sliding down her neck. Se heard a little moan escape from Jaina's throat , she marked her territory by biting down on her neck playfully. "Ooooohhhhhh!", Sylvannas hand slid up Jaina's robes. Her breath hitched in her throat, Jaina felt the flames engulf her as she gave into the elf.

* * *

Vereesa opened the door sluggishly, trying to look through bleary eyes. She walked to Jaina's mage tower, trying to feel fresh as the new day. Although, she had a strange sense of forboding. She shrugged it off, probably the unease of knowing her undead sister was near and in Stormwind. She was greatful for the misty sea air , dulling her hang over down. Vereesa walked past a bunch of blue roses that had been planted for Jaina by Anduin. Her favourite flower. She plucked one from the ground, trying to be careful of its thorns, She hissed as a thorn scratched her and watched a couple drops of blood drip out.

_ Vereesa you idiot._

She wiped the blood on her cloak and continued on up to the tower.

* * *

The Elf stroked the dips in Jaina's back, trailing little circles here and there. Jaina stirred against her neck, feeling groggy Jaina's hand flew to her head as the sunlight streamed in, illuminating the floating particles of dust. " Tides above! My head!" She gasped, the other hand flying to her throat, dry as Tanaris again. "I'm getting far too old for this shit..." she rasped.

The elf laughed, "Hardly! You are only 35 at a push!"

Jaina suddenly turned to the elf and shifted back a bit trying to recall the nights events. Sylvanas pushed a laugh back, she relished in seeing Jaina jump. It all came over Jaina in a haze and she thumped her head back down onto the pillow and groaned. She lifted the silk sheets to see that she was clearly naked. Her hand settled at her temples rubbing them. The elf traced her long fingers down Jaina's arm. The cold finger tips making her shudder. Jaina looked up at her remembering the passion she had felt last night, her face blushing. "Whats done Is done I suppose, " she grinned. "I shouldnt have imposed myself on you like this..." She conjuered up coffee and handed a mug to the elf.

"Coffee and the Ever Beautiful Lord Admiral in bed!" She raised the mug in a cheers, Jaina shuffleded herself up leanig againdt the headboard, her head swimming with the replay of last night. She felt more different than she had ever felt. Guilt suddenly washed over her. Vereesa.

" I have-You have to go soon. I don't do attachment. " Jaina stiffened. "Plus I've the peace treaty meeting again today. " Spooning copius amounts of sugar into her coffee she looked over to the elf who was looking up grinning, perched on her elbow lounging lazily.

"The Lord Admiral, busy as always. Now, forgive what I'm about to say but theres always options to peace. Treaties, truces even political Marriages. " the elf sipped at her coffee slowly, looking over the rim at Jaina with scarlett eyes glowing with humour. Something oved behind them eyes.

Jaina eyeed her curiously, those eyes made her uneasy, yet she wanted to swim in them " Dont make me laugh. A politcal marriage between Sylvanas and Anduin of the alliance will never work! Shes a Banshee Bitch to start with. " She muttered looking off into the shadows of the room. She missed the glare the elf shot her.

"It was just a suggestion. But I didn't mean-" she laid the cup on the bedside table and turned on her back to look up at the ceiling, inscribed with mage runes and arcane patterns. Jaina sighed and quickly gulped her coffee cutting her off " Sorry, my hang over is putting me on edge, If It isn't that Banshee. You do raise a good point"

"Quite successfully, actually." she added.

Jaina rolled over onto her side, the sheets sliding down to uncover her breasts, the elf fixated her glance on the anchor swinging back and forth. The blue arcane humming in her ears "I have eyes you know." Jaina smirked." I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this" the elf did have a good point-No even if Anduin agreed it would be madness he would never agree and there would be no one else eligable.

"Oh really?" The elf purred pouncing on Jaina flipping her onto her belly, pinning her hands behind her back. The elf started inbetween light kissess on her back " The - " a kiss "-great Arch Mage -" another kiss , tingling in her skin. "-Has very- " another kiss cold and fosty against her flesh "-Very pretty eyes..." Jiana felt the elf's hand slide between her legs, parting them, She bit her lip and moaned. "The great Proudmoore melting at my touch..."

"Jaina..."

Jaina fumbeled so much her cup smashed onto the ground as she fought to claw her way to the face dripping with tears, the figure in the door way narrowly dodged ice spikes that flew from Jaina's hands in panic. flipping the blood elf off she grasped at the sheets and gasped in shock, panting hard her cheeks flushing. Jaina's hair hung guilty and completely undone from the braid and now fell disheveled around her arms. The silver glinting harshley. She paled. The blue glow in her eyes cracked with horror.

The blue rose fell to the ground.

* * *

Jaina held her head in her hands rubbing at her temples. Elbows on the table she frowned as the once quiet room started humming with voices bustling in to take their seats at the round table. She groaned and conjured a coffee, only because wine was banned from the meeting rooms. She watched Anduin take his place beside her on her left. "Long night?" he asked carefully. Her head jerked up as she saw Vereesa shyly enter the room and sit down awkwardly on the other side of her. she glanced at her face and looked away guilt in her eyes. There were tear tracks on Vereesas face. She had been crying. Anduin watched them both, Vereesa nervously shifted in her seat keeping her eyes downcast into her lap. "What did you do Jaina?" he whispered accusingly, leaning over to her awaiting the Banshees arrival.

"Not now Anduin! If you have any consideration for my sanity please, save it for later." she pleaded, her voice cracking.

Jaina saw Malfurion take his seat out of the corner of her eye, but Tyrande was missing. Odd Jaina thought, very odd. She knew Tyrande had a blood lust for Sylvanas. And in the last couple of meetings it had been fun to watch Tyrande make Sylvanas anxious.

The fimilar click of heals sounded and in strode the Banshee Queen taking her seat opposite Aundin, her gaze flickered from Jaina to Vereesa then back to Jaina. Those firey eyes , jaina noted , never left her. She snarled, showing her fangs. Jaina felt a pang of anger, what was Sylvanas so smug about now? She narrowed her glare into the wall, frost creeping in through the cracks on the stone.

"Get this over with Aundin! We are all here!" Greyman snapped, he had taken his worgan form, his claws sharpened to a dagger point. Jaina frowned, weapons including daggered arour was banned from this room.

Jaina shot Greymane a warning glare of frost.

"Dont give me that look Jaina. You know I don't want to be in the same room as that thing!" Greymane pointed to Sylvannas with a shaprened claw.

Jaina watched Sylvannas roll her eyes and mock Greymane. Jaina supressed a grin. "In a hurry are we old mut? Lion Cub, when are you going to muzzle him? Actually Furrball, Hows the family? That son of yours? Still cold in his grave without daddy's hugs?" Sylvannas purred slowly leaning forward , again her eyes never leaving Jaina. Jaina noticed her actions, her speech wwere fluid like a saber cats. She had a bad feeling about this.

"YOU DARE BRING MY SON UP!? YOUR'E MINE BANSHEE BITCH!" Greymane roared from across the table, suddenly there was uproar. That's were it took Anduin, Baine and Surfang to restrain him from running across the table at her. Jaina thanked the tides all weapons were banned from the meeting rooms. Otherwise Greymane would have been served up as dinner. Jaina waved her hand and a rope of frost kept Greymane pinned into his seat.

"Smooth, Proudmoore."Sylvannas grinned slyly. Jaina shivered. "Would love to use that on you."

Jaina shrugged off the one liner looking at Sylvanas "You planned that Banshee." she hissed. Anduin blushed a thousand shades of red. Jaina saw and slammed her fists on the table, she was too hung over for this. Everyone looked to her, suprised.

"Now, has everyone had their drama for the day? Enough of this shit!" Jaina snapped, her chair scraping on the stone floor. "Lets get down to what we came here for ! We are all adults in this world are we not?"

"well said , Mage." Sylvanas started. Jaina avoided her stare boring into her. Her eyes fell on Nathanos he was glaring at her his eyes glowing orange with rage. What was his problem!? She acklowedged the compliment out of spite and nodded to Sylvanas in return. Nathanos looked away engulfed with anger on his face. Jaina grinned, Sylvanas caught it, smirking.

Jaina nudged Anduin who at this point was deep in thought. "Yes! Hello everyone! Now that we have calmed down we can finally open this second day for peace talks. We move the talks to Dalaran by he second week and I would like each of you to come up with something atleast." he inhaled " Even if it be only a suggestion that we can consider."

Sylvannas shifted in her seat, swinging her legs up over onto the arm rests, playing with the purple tendrils smoking out of her hand. She looked stunnigly bored but beautiful, Jaina thought. Her hood fell back, and her hair looked like light against the crimson silk. Jaina bit her lip. Jaina heard Vereesa mutter under her breath and broke Sylvannas's glare to look over to the elf on her sniffed. Jaina touched her arm and frowned when Vereesa pulled her arm away, as if Jaina's touch had burnt her. Jaina sighed and turned her attention back to the throng of voices. She deserved that and alot more. She shrugged off her battling thoughts.

* * *

4 hours later...

"I say we adjourn this for the day Anduin. We have gotten no where. "Jaina whispered into his ear. She could see everyones tempers fraying worse than they did when they started. Jaina had to magically gag Greymane from spitting insults at the Banshee Queen. She was fed up of windrunner and greymanes constant squabbling, Nathanos's strange glares and Vereesa's frosty attitude now.

Anduin nodded in agreement, he sat and waited for everyone to begin to file out. He hung back and grabbed Jaina's arm gently, "Jaina, The Banshee has a particular interest in you. Please be careful." His eyes pleaded with her.

Jaina starred in shock for a moment, then her eyes briefly fell on Sylvnnas, her ears caught jaina's attention, flicking forward, they swiveled, knowing they had been talking about her. Elf ears always were sensitive, and had fantastic sense of hearing. Her finger tips danced with the haunting touch of the elf from last night. She really wanted to touch those ears...she shook her head. "Newphew, please leave this entirely today, before I overdose on caffiene or freeze someone!" she pointed discreatly to the 8 cups of empty coffee.

He threw her a look of difeat and cleared his throat. "Why don't we adjourn this untill tomorrow, we meet at the same time. Its clear we havnt made much proress today. Everyone get something to eat and rest."

Jaina's chair was first to ring a scraping sound against the floor, She could feel Sylvanas's hot gaze watching her carefully from the entrance she lingered in as she strode out, leaving a trail of frost crawling up the windows.

* * *

Vereesa sat by the moon well , letting the moon glow off of the water. She felt utterly betrayed by Jaina. She thought they had something. Something strong. Something powerful. She was in love with Jaina Proudmoore. She had introduced her children to her, her precious boys. The Person, the Mage, the Lord Admiral. She held her head in her hands, sobs racking her. She had been friends with Jaina for years, how could Jaina throw that away for a one night stand!? She shook with rage.

Clicking heals rudly interrupted her train of thought. "What do you want?!" she hissed, fists clenched in her lap.

Sylvanas stood, looking down with amusement, she folded her arms, "Having a moment are we, little moon?"

"You have no right to call me that Banshee! You are in the body of my sister but you are not her! Your'e a monster!" She got up to leave but felt a vice like grip on her arm. "I told you from our last meeting to stay away!"

"As it stands, I may be a monster but im still your sister, little moon. Proudmoore again?" Vareesa searched Sylvanas's features before relenting and sighed. wiping her tears "Yes" she mumbled. Sylvanas's grip relaxed.

"Stay away from her, Little Moon. she's damaged, shes broken. She will only hurt you more. Just ask her about Theramore." Sylvanas knew that Vareesa always listened to her. She dropped Vereesa's arm.

"I know about Theramore, its no secret Sylvannas." he kept her eyes on the ground.

"You misunderstand me, Little Moon. Ask her what really happened at theremore. What she covered up. Not just Garrosh. I believe She is called "The Daughter of the Sea" for a reason ? The anchor that hangs around her neck isnt just a family symbol. Ill take my leave."

Vareesa stared in shock at the purple mist, she shook her head but she swore she caught a glimpse of burgundy and golden celtic elvin swirls on her cloak.

* * *

Jaina was the first to arrive in the morning at the meeting chamber. She pushed the doors open and smiled at the sun light streaming in. She walked over to her chair, Anduin had had it specially made for her. It had kul tiras patterns carved into it, the sun illuminated the blue crashing waves painted onto it, her fingers lightly tracing over the arms. She could feel a presence interrupting her, she whirled at the clicking of heals and had an ice bolt in her hand ready to be fired.

"Beware, Beware the daughter of the sea..." Sylvannas drawled.

Jaina's frown deepened as she launched the ice bolt at sylvannas, she cooly dodged it. "You have no right to sing that in my prescense!" How did she dare!

"Beware I heard him cry."

Another ray of frost launched, another dodge, the clicking of heals becoming louder.

"His words carried along upon the ocean breeze-"

"I swear to Tides! Banshee, I will end you!" She launched at Sylvannas, holding her by the throat against the wall.

"As he sank beneath the tide..."

Jaina's grip tightened. The cool skin of her enemy becoming scorched from Jaina's frost burn.

"Beware , beware The Daughter of the Sea, Beware -"

"Beware of ME!" she whispered hotly. Sylvannas laughed and disappeared into a purple mist. Jaina fell forward her hands flat against the stone. How !? Sylvannas couldnt posess such magic! She whirled panting and found a clawed gauntlet wrapped around her throat, the banshee sliding an clawed hand up her robes.

"How Windrunner!?"

She felt the cool touch of the banshee tip toe against her skin. "Oh Proudmoore..." she purred, slyly "Such a temper you have. It really brings out how beautiful you are."The fimilar scent of steel and sun flowers clouding her mind.

"Fuck off Banshee!" Jaina spat, trying to struggle from her grip.

Sylvanas's mouth curled into a snide smile, she placed her lips to Jaina's ear, "Yes, I have magic, but where it comes from is none of your concern, Little Mage! Such a pretty neck... "Jaina could feel the sharp fingers of her gauntlet lightly scratching her neck. The arcane magic from Sylvanas thrumming in Jaina's ears. Sylvannas could feel Jaina's frost magic whirling up in her arms. Suddenly Jaina felt as if her magic was being drained and she gasped. "Back down , Proudmoore! Now thats a good little girl." It was bad enough her grip was like cold Thorium metal and her body felt numb under it.

"I am not little , Banshee! Fuck you! what do you want to gain from this!?" Jaina spat over her shoulder throwing an icy glare at Sylvanas.

"You" purred Sylvanas, " Remember our little chat the other night wont you." She released Jaina and took her seat at the table, lounging, her legs thrown over the arm rest again."You have untill the last day at Dalaran." Jaina stood, fleeing a race of emotions. Anger, infuriating irritation and bereftment. The Banshee's touch did something to her, ignited something she didnt like, it unerved her but also alighted her. Jaina rearranged her braid , smoothed her robes over and took her own seat conjuring a cup of coffee.

"Not even going to offer me a cup of coffee , Proudmoore? So rude to your guests." snarled Sylvannas.

Jaina shot her a warning glare "It's not like you can even taste it Banshee." she growled. The clanking of her spoon hitting the cup as she stirred. The silence screamed so loud as both women glared intensly.

Malfurion coughed nervously breaking Jaina's concentration. The other half of the table stood behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of the tension infront of them. They hurridly entered and Jaina observed everyone who come in. Jaina smiled at Baine and mouthed a hello. She watched as Tyrande cautiously sat down beside Malfurion. She nodded at Tyrande. She could guess why Tyrande had been absent from a few of their meetings, her usual night elvin skin was glowing but still pale. She looked at even water as if it had left a sour taste in her mouth. She watched as Tyarande's hand rested on her slightly swollen belly that she had tried to hide by wearing a loose gown. Tyrande always wore tight and clinging dressess. She nodded at Tyrande and Tyrande smiled grimmley back. Thalryssa was next in, she took her place beside tyrande. Jaina blinked, she could have sworn she saw Thalryssa's hand brush against Tyrandes' under the table. It wasn't un common , Jaina thought, for night elves to have a lover while married. She blushed. Flickering her gaze to Sylvanas , the Banshee shifted in her seat staring at Tyrande. So, the Nightelf did make her truly uneasy. Jaina sat up a little straighter. And now Tyrande was pregnant, she saw Sylvanas's eyes flicker downwards to her hand resting on the curve of her belly.

She shifted in her seat again, "Uncomfortable Banshee?" Jaina smiled sweetly.

Purple mist started smoking around the clawed gauntlet tapping on the table. Her frown dark and taunting. Everyone held their breath. Anduin coughed as he stood at the doorway. The mist evaporated and Jaina gave Sylvanas a long hard look of satisfaction. Letting her know she still reigned superior once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I like you in Blue

Summary: Jaina has a constant headache.

Notes: thank you so much for all the love! I'm really enjoying writing this!  
And a big thank you to my Pep girl for the endless check overs! (she knows who she is) My update schedule will be regular, or as near to regular as what I can get it to, I will update every Saturday/Sunday However, there will be an update on a Thursday if I am going to be busy at the weekend.  
Things will be getting crazy in my work life coming up to Xmas so bare with me. ***** I wrote this on my phone and its now currently 3:30am and I'm editing at this time...If there are any mistakes I apologise... enjoy.

Chapter 3

Sylvanas felt anger strong and ablaze inside of her chest. If she wasn't surrounded by the alliance and horde leaders she would have claws Proudmoore's satisfied grin off of her face in an instant. She could feel her own eyes flaring. _How dare Proudmoore!_ Sylvanas was always the Alpha. She steadied herself her clawed nails digging into the wood of the table. She made a mental note to put the daughter of the sea in her place later on. Surveying the table she snarled.

"Anduin, I propose a change of seating. Why should we all sit as opposite sides when we are trying to result as one ?" Sylvanas simply explained, her hand gestures innocent and sincere. Jaina didn't believe the innocent act for a second, she threw a glare at Sylvanas. Bright and frosty.

Sylvanas lingered on Jaina, watching her look to Anduin pleadingly not to change seats. Anduin shrugged " The Warcheif raises a fantastic point. Everyone change seats. Everyone mix up"

"Lord Admiral, won't you sit beside me ?"

Jaina paused, staring at the chair that Sylvanas 's gauntlet was attentively tracing the top outlines. It was the chair prisoners would usually sit in for any counsel. And Jaina knew that Sylvanas recognised that fact.

Its just a chair...

Sylvanas stood and pulled the seat out from beside her that Nathanos wobbled off of. He shot a protest up from the floor and quickly scrambled up when he saw his queens threatening stare. He narrowed his eyes and reluctantly sat beside a gnome. Looking absolutely disgusted.

Jaina studied Sylvanas carefully, the meeting all went deathly quiet. Jainas heals clicked on the stone paving as she rounded up to take her new seat. She nodded reluctantly to Sylvanas and looked at Anduin who was now sat between Greymane and an undead leader. Greymane made sure he was opposite Sylvanas. Jaina waved her hand and veins of frost started to encase Greymane's arms to the arms of the chair. "I know you too well Genn. There will be no fighting here."

Genn snarled in his worgan form at Jaina.

"Thats enough Genn! I wont tolerate that kind of behaviour from you against Jaina!" Snapped Anduin. Genn looked to his lap muttering to himself in a language Jaina couldn't catch.

"Very protective over your arch mage, Lion Cub arn't you."Sylvanas drawled purposley trying to aggravate Jaina. Her eyes insinuating favouritism.

Jaina cut in viciously whispering "Thats none of your concern Banshee. Hold your tongue before I cut it out myself."

Sylvanas shrugged more interested in the purple smoke that was coming out of her hand, Fiesty!"

Anduin cleared his throat," Now we are all settled , has anyone got any thing to say at all ?" Anduin started awkwardly scratching his head.

" With all due respect My king but why should we bargain for peace with HER?" Tyrande muttered nodding towards Sylvanas . Mumurs broke out from the leaders at the table, Tyrande had been quiet for too long.

" Should I be insulted or complimented by that Tyrande?" Sylvanas smirked leaning forward. "Hows the tree these days?"

Tyrande ignored the banshee, "As I was saying , why should we bargain for peace with her after the devastation she caused to my people? We are still burying the dead even now ! If anything I demand she is put on trial for her war crimes !" Tyrande cried out flustered. Her brow starting to sweat. Her emerald hair fell loose from her braid as she become flustered. Malfurion tugged on her sleeve and whispered in her ear and her hard exterior softened slightly.

" I needed your full attention. That was to gain everyone's attention. I can't help it if there was a few sacrifices along the way now can I? Speaking of life, come up with any baby names yet ?" Sylvanas said casually , inspecting her clawed gauntlet with a bored expression. Jaina saw the banshee was enjoying the wind up. "You can't hide it for long Tyrande." It was Malfurion that now shot her a glare.

Tyrande's chair screeched along the tiles , " Forgive me my King but I can't stand by and watch that bitch get away with murder. LITERALLY" Tyrande flounced out, malfurion stayed giving an apologetic look at Anduin. Jaina watched Sylvanas relax at Tyrande's exit. Jaina rolled her eyes.

Jaina then looked across to Vereesa, she needed something to distract her from Sylvanas's gaze. The banshee was now lounging over her chair facing Jaina.

" You are awfully quiet Proudmoore. " Sylvanas murmured, leaning towards Jaina while the other leaders spoke. "Not that I don't enjoy the thought of you having something in your mouth. You would look so much cuter." Sylvanas quickly bopped Jaina discreatly on the nose again."but your silence is, shall we say, unusual for you."

Jaina turned to face the banshee." Do you ever tire of taunting people ? Honestly!" She shook her head in disgust. Her face was stone.

" Actually I enjoy taunting you more. By the way I know what you did. To Little Moon. And it's not me you should be weary of. Lady Sun is far more protective over Little Moon than myself." She glared at Jaina her eyes hot and fiery.

Jaina could handle Alleria even in her void form, she wasnt sure what Sylvanas was trying to achieve. But why did Vereesa tell Sylvanas? She hated the banshee more than anyone."Theres a time and a place that conversation. Now is not the time."

Sylvanas playfully stroked Jaina's arm, Jaina's breath quickened and frost flowed through Jaina's hand. blue flurries of snow flakes falling from her finger tips under the table.  
Suddenly a fist crashing into the table, gaining all of their attention. In shock, it was Vereesa who now stood, her face twisted with anger. "Enough! I can't stand to watch that bitch get away with everything and us gain nothing ! I also can't stand to watch you Jaina Proudmoore exchange...pleasantries with that horrid Monster !" Jaina in her own shock watched Vereesa run out of the meeting room, she flicked her gaze apologetically to Anduin who now rubbed his temples and eyes with his hands in frustration.

Jaina side glanced at Sylvanas feeling her arcane energy radiating off of her as she relished in Vereesa's outburst. It's as if it replaced what would have been her body heat, her own magic. She saw the flicker of her fangs, she quickly looked away blushing. Still remembering them scratching her neck in her dream last night. Her hand flew to her neck, gently messaging it. Sylvanas eyed her curiously.

Jaina knew leaders were speaking, her breathing quickened as she felt a pang of heat between her legs. Being beside the Banshee was too much. She felt her arcane swim entirely over her, drowning her. She swayed in her chair gripping white knuckled onto the arm rests. Sylvanas reaches out to steadied her with her cold touch.  
Her chair screeched along the stones, "If you'll excuse me I must retire. I've suddenly come down with a pounding headache." She could feel the blood pumping in her ears as she stumbled out of the meeting hall. She didn't see the pure satisfaction ghost over Sylvanas's face.

She felt like her skin was sizzling with heat and she ripped her cloak off as she portaled back to her apartments. She didn't care if their eyes asked questions, she didn't care for peace at the moment. She needed a cold ice bath. She ran the taps, ripping her robes from her body, she squeezed her legs together. Jaina slid into the bath the icy water whispering against her skin. She let out a small yelp as it cooled the burning sensation all over her. She leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling helplessly stressed. Her head truly did pound, she could feel a mammoth migraine about to embrace her. She chided herself for even thinking about The Warchief in that way. But there had always been an element to Sylvanas. She exuded confidence in everything she did , she still remained beautiful even in her un death, the tear marks on her face like tattoos. The fact her physical body was still fully in tact. Every muscle defined, every curve- Jaina shook her head and put out the frost flames that she was toying with in her hand.

She flushed as she remembered how she stumbled out of the meeting all of a sudden. How she could feel the arcane thrum of Sylvanas's magic brush against her own. How she buckled under Sylvanas's touch. It was such a powerful magic she had never felt before. She leaped out of the bath as if it had been tainted and made her way over to her changing screen. She heard a small knock at her door . More than likely Anduin.

"Enter"

"Jaina?",His voice was soft and tentative. She smiled.

She stepped out from her changing screen pulling the belt of her bed robe tight. He watched her for a moment , she was pale and looked exhausted. " Jaina, are you feeling better ?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry for running out the way I did but I've had a throbbing headache"

"Do I need to use my healing abilities ?" He smiled.

Jaina's lips twitched at the corners " No, Anduin. In truth I don't think this is a matter the light can heal. " she drifted off deep in thought. Hearing the haunting and reminiscent thrum of Sylvanas's death arcane aura. She swayed and Anduin caught her he lifted her and settled her down on the edge of her bed.

"Jaina you almost collapsed! Have you been neglecting yourself again?" Jaina sighed his tone was a warning tone and struck through her head ache. No,she thought she hadn't eaten properly in days she hadn't slept properly since the night he slipped purple lotus into her drink. She walked around like she was in a constant hang over cloud of fog.

She settled a small hand on his as he sat beside her " I've been eating and napping" she lied.

"In truth , Anduin I just couldn't stand to be beside that Banshee. I could literally feel her death magic, the arcane. It-it- felt like it was draining my own magic from me. She's powerful Anduin. Much more than we ever anticipated."

He looked at her his eyes searching behind hers " What has she done ? Jaina what arn't you telling me ?"

_Tides above he knows me too well..._

She shifted nervously " I can't do this right now Anduin." She rubbed her temples." She hasn't done anything I'm just telling you that we need to be careful. " Another lie. She didn't plan on telling him about the run in with the Banshee before the council meeting, nor Sylvanas's nightly visits to pester her about a political alliance.

He frowned, Jaina could see he was contemplating using his High Kings command." I will join you for breakfast tomorrow Anduin. We will talk then. But right now, I think sleep is the only thing that will do me the world of good." He wouldn't argue with her she thought not while giving him her large blue puppy eyes.

" And cutting back on the coffee" he quipped. She raised an eyebrow he just couldn't resist getting a snide remark in there could he. " I'll see you in the morning then, Jaina."

Jaina sighed as she watched the door shut, she crawled into her bed settling under the sheets. She felt her body ache and every bone groan. She closed her eyes and a fimiliar set of scarlet eyes welcomed her into a dream dusted sleep.

* * *

_Jaina ran down the stone corridors never looking over her shoulder at the shadow engulfing her small frame on the cold stone walls. Ice started to creep into the patterns of the walls, it wasn't her ice. The clink -flank of metal moving haunted her. The fiery blue smoke making her want to choke over her own breath. Constantly watching over her shoulder she colided with cold hard stone._

_Breathless she had crashed into a dead end. _

_No..._

_NO!_

_She was too weak to teleport. She threw up her shield trying to maintain it with whatever energy she had . She collapsed to the cold ground. Panting , feeling her mana burning away from her. Her eyes widened at the armoured feet that stood before her. Her eyes travelled up to Frost Mourne. Her pitiful gaze fixated on the skull. It had taken so many lives... Lives she could have helped. Her shield exploded, she braced herself for the cold sting of death. Thunder crashed from outside the ruins of Lorderon. _

_Still no release._

_Another thunder crash_

_Still nothing_

_She looked up in surprise to see everyone she had housed in Theramore._

_No no no ! _

_Their disapproving stares glaring down on her, striking her through the heart like frost mourns blade. _

_She clutched at her heart. _

_I'm sorry I truly am..._

Thunder collided with lightening outside, shattering the windows of her balcony. Jaina bolted awake. She was covered in sweat breathing heavy and laboured. She ran a quick hand through her hair and checked the strands to see if they were still silver. Her throat rasped as if she had been screaming. She had been screaming her hand flew to her throat. She tried to still her breathing and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stalked out onto the balcony trying to avoid the shards of broken glass. Thankful for the air to her lungs and skin. It was still peaceful, still and cool despite the storm. The rain hit her hard, she looked up to the sky, closing her eyes.

" Having night terrors are we , Proudmoore?"

Jaina clenched her teeth and slowly turned around her grip on the balcony edging starting to crumble stone. " Do you always lurk in shadows of my bedroom Banshee ?"

Red eyes glowed in amusement " I believe I asked first " the fimiliar heals clicked on the stone as she walked out of the shadows.

" What's it to you ? " she asked stubbornly trying to forget that they actually shared a connection. Him.

" Believe it or not, little Mage. I don't get any amusement from your night terrors. In truth I heard you scream." Sylvanas shrugged, loathing at the same old fimilar feeling she had just found in Jaina. She knew what it was like to be plagued by an old haunt or two.

" Don't think you can waltz in here when ever you feel like it just because we share something in common. " She stormed back into her room, fumbling for a towel to dry herself off with.

" I wouldn't dream of it Little Mage. Besides, taunting you is too amusing. " she snarled. " I'll not bother next time if that's the reception you'll give your future wife."

" Don't even go there with your games! I will never Marry you so long as I breathe! Over my dead body!" Jaina cried out in indignation.

" Oh, that can be arranged. " Sylvanas purred, a purple mist whispering from her body. Jaina glared sharply barging past Sylvanas. Sylvanas cocked an eyebrow the trail of frost following Jaina.

_She makes this too easy._

In curiosity and amusement Sylvanas followed Jaina's frost into her bedroom. " I could kill you just as easily as what you could me you know. Then raise you."

"Don't you dare." It was barely a whisper. She could feel Jaina's anger from the bed she made herself comfy on. "Ive left Anduin strict instructions to burn my body if I was to ever die before you."

Jaina looked over her shoulder, gritting her teeth." Make yourself comfortable why don't you."

Sylvanas sprawled onto her side, her red eyes had the devil in them. She looked at Jaina and Jaina turned her head. " What's yours is mine, soon to be wife. Besides I've never bedded a Lord Admiral before. That'll be one to tick off the list."

Jaina choked in shock and disgust.

" Not going to lie, you have a pretty impressive knotch list of admirers on your bedpost. I mean a Dragon Boy, impressive. Did he please you ?" She started lightly stroking the silk sheets on Jaina's bed. "Fucking a dragon must have been an experience or two."

Jaina turned to Sylvanas, not sure on how to answer that question." My history of lovers is of no concern to you." She flushed.

Sylvanas cocked her head to the side lulling. " I'll take that as a no then. My old friend Kael? Didn't know you had it in you, Proudmoore, he was 1000 years your senior. Used him to get into whatever counsel you had in mind?"

Jaina threw a bolt of ice at the banshee, she dodged effortlessly.

"'Feeling a little on edge are we, Little Mage?" She drawled.

Jainas face was flushed with raised anger, her hair wildly falling from her loose braid, the blonde section blowing in the breeze she had made in her anger. Another bolt of frost, this one Sylvanas had to make an effort to dodge.

" And then there is _HIM_. "

" **DON'T**."

" _You could have stopped him Proudmoore. You should have stopped him_."

Her robe had fallen off her shoulder, bearing the curve of her breast. Sylvanas chastised herself for becoming distracted with what else was under that robe.

Jaina blasted a blizzard at Sylvanas and Sylvanas shielded herself sluggishly she tumbled off of the bed from the recoil. Jaina's shoulders moving up and down with every heavy breath.

" Feeling better now ? " Sylvanas smirked as she stood back up and dusted the snow off of her armour.

Jaina straightened , "Actually yes. But I'd feel even better with you 6 feet under ground with a frost arrow through your skull."

"Now that's the Proudmoore I know. You need to let your emotions out more , My little Mage. Same time next week?" She smirked melting back into the shadows leaving jaina's mouth agape.

* * *

Jaina sat in the Stormwind Library scribbling through letters and documents. Deep in her own thoughts, so deep she didn't see the moon or the stars come up. The last peace talks hadn't changed anything. Sylvanas still antagonised her and Greymane, Vereesa couldn't look at her. Vereesa was there in person but not there in spirit. And Tyrande was too busy trying to make Sylvanas squirm to Jaina's amusement. She made a bet with Tyrande on who the banshee would squirm harder under Tyrande or her unborn child.

Jaina sipped her whiskey, sloshing it around the mixer glass while humming over her papers. Her quill scratching against the parchment, too deep in thought to notice the small elf in front of her.

"Jaina?"

Jaina jumped, her glass of whiskey spilling over her documents. "Vareesa!" she whispered.

" Anduin sent me to check on you he wants you to join them all in the dining hall. Jaina could see Vereesa was nervous and uncomfortable and avoided her gaze. Jaina noticed there had been no apologies for startling her.

"It's fine , My fault. I shouldn't be drinking on the job." she grinned, Vereesa hid her face from Jaina's view with the looming shadow of books cast from the roaring open fire place. "Look Vereesa, I-I-I-" She stammered, she cursed Anduin for sending Vereesa of all people.

"Save it Jaina. Honestly I have no interest in your apologies. Not untill you truly mean them." She turned on her heel.

"Vereesa wait!" Jaina reached out and grabbed her arm.

Vereesa yanked her arm free and looked at Jaina as if she had been scorched by her touch. " No! Why should I Jaina? Hmmmm? I actually cared for you . I loved you even!"

_She was crying._

_Fuck. Fuck. fuck_

.

" Vereesa I was drunk. I'm sorry !" Tears creeped out of the corner of Jaina eyes.

" Sorry isn't enough Jaina. I thought you would have Atleast valued our friendship enough as it was. " she whispered fiercely.

" Vereesa-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Jaina. You're just someone I used to know. Someone I have to tolerate due to the fraction we align ourselves to." She muttered with venom.

Jaina watched her walk out through bleary eyes. She rubbed at her face and gathered her papers and walked through the secret passage ways of storm wind keep to her chambers. Vereesa was right, she thought. She could say all the "Im sorry's" under Azeroth. But she wouldn't mean them. She didn't regret her one night stand. It had been one of the best nights of sex she had ever had drunk or sober. But she was sorry to lose Vareesa's friendship. She threw the door open to her apartments.

* * *

Jaina had slipped into her bath tub, the warm water cleansing her of the worlds stains. She closed her eyes engaging the soft scent of peace bloom.

" You know Proudmoore, you shouldn't close your eyes. You never know when your enemy may strike."

Jaina lost her balance in the water at the sudden intrusion and she fell under, rushing back to the surface she flipped her hair over her face and sent a flurry of ice their way. The water gently sloshing around her.

"Tides Banshee! Don't you ever get bored of lurking around my chambers ? What is it with you when I'm in the bath?!" she breathed.

Sylvanas has perched herself on the edge of the tub, she casually crossed her leg over the other and leaned back slightly , getting a better view of Jaina's naked body. The Admiral's pendant glowing arcane blue under the water.

"There's something so alluring about you being in the bath, Proudmoore. " she playfully splashed the water in Jaina's direction, her glowing red eyes inviting.

Jaina suppressed a shiver and froze the water over in defiance.

" oh be boring then. " Sylvanas scoffed standing , her arms folded silently huffing.

" State your business Banshee. And quick." She demanded quietly.

Sylvanas eyed her knowing she wasn't going to get to taunt her. " fine. I'm here to discuss the political marriage. "

" I told you already-"

Sylvanas cut her off with the wave of her hand and Jaina suddenly felt her voice disappear. Her eyes widened and Sylvanas smirked " Honestly Proudmoore, you talk too much. A political alliance. Everyone under One fraction. Don't tell me it wouldn't work because you know as well as I do it will. It will take effort , granted but it would bring peace to all. We can iron out all the Kinks with Anduin when you eventually pluck up the courage to accept the offer."

Jaina gripped the edges of the bath tightly." How many times is it going to take to get it into your damned undead thick skull ?" She said exasperated.

" Not as many times as it should." Sylvanas grinned.

Jaina couldn't help but smirk " I must admit Windrunner, your persistence is flattering. But the answer is still no. Over my dead body."

"And I've told you that can be arranged." Sylvanas fired back expecting her nails, bored. Proudmoore was getting full of herself. " however, little Mage, I've given you untill the end of the last day at Dalaran. I won't chase you forever." She shrugged.

" I don't expect you too." She sighed deeply. " nor did I ever ask you to. But I do enjoy seeing Blight callers face when you speak to me in the Counsel." Jaina grinned as she cocked her head to the side inspecting Sylvanas.

" I must admit Proudmoore, that it does give me some amusement. But I prefer to rile you up." Her heals clicked as she walked like a cat over to Jaina. Tides, she was so confident and fluid in her movements. Jaina eyed her up and down. Her frosted bath becoming thick with ice. Sylvanas leaned over Jaina, Jainas breath quickened and her eyes travelled down and met Sylvanas's chest. Jaina cleared her throat ,suddenly feeling hot in a bath full of frost. Sylvanas tipped Jaina's chin up playfully stroking under it. Jaina shivered and closed her eyes. "Such a beautiful face..." Sylvanas leaned closer , she could feel Jaina's heavy breath on her face, the quick and heavy rise and fall of Jaina's chest , the hammering beat of her heart she could feel pulsing through Jaina's skin. The blue glow of the pedent becoming an arcane brilliance under the ice. Their lips brushed against each other's, Jaina could feel the cool touch making her weak. Bending her to Sylvanas. Suddenly, Sylvanas pulled away leaving Jaina absolutely aghast and bereft. A sly and smug satisfied smirk lingered on Sylvanas's face. Jaina gasped. Sylvanas's heals clicked as she left without a word, purple smoke floating around and evaporating.

Jaina melted the frost and held her head in her hands feeling ever more desperate. She felt the familiar pang of heat between her legs and jumped out of the bath as if it had been laced with poison. She quickly dried herself off with a wave of the hand and looked at her robes. She sighed shaking her head. She decided on a sapphire blue robe with the alliance lion embroidered into it in dark amethyst and crimson thread, so dark you wouldn't see it unless you were up close. Anduin had given it to her as a birthday gift. She was going to be damned if she couldn't have a descent time. At least, Sylvanas wouldn't be at dinner. She couldn't eat anyways. She shrugged it was a little revealing but what's the worst that could happen. She beckoned for her maid to braid her hair with blue rose petals. She needed to take her mind off of Sylvanas, off of Vereesa, off of everything. She had needs and any eligible man or woman in Stormwind would fall over her. Sylvanas had left her bereft but she was hungry. She needed to fill a void. She could still feel Sylvanas's brushing lips on her skin lingering like shards of broken glass stuck into her skin.

She sat patiently while her maid did her hair.

" Well whoever it is will certainly bend the knee to you Lady Proudmoore, in more ways than one. You have the hearts of many already."

Jaina smirked " thank you. " her maid patted the last rose petal into her fish tail braid and she made her way down to the dinner hall hoping a certain red eyed Windrunner wouldn't be there

Jaina walked through the doors and smiled as she saw Anduin but instantly frowned and stopped in her tracks as she saw glowing red eyes beside him. She was their guest, yes , granted. But did she even need to eat Jaina thought. And did she even need to sit beside Anduin.

_ In her place._

* * *

Jaina rose smoothing the fabric of her new blue robes, gliding to exit the dinner hall. Eager to get out and into the open air. She intended on slipping out quickly un noticed un till a steal grip caught her, she turned to see fiery eyes grinning at her. " Lady Proudmoore, May I take a walk with you ? I believe the air could do us both some good."

Jaina nodded, giving the Banshee her credit, Atleast she was on the same wave length. Jaina suppressed a shudder as her cold touch took her arm gently. What did the Banshee want this time? She couldn't help but think. Jaina could feel Vereesa's eyes stabbing into her back as she left the hall. It felt like a volley of a thousand arrows boring into her.

Sylvanas changed up and placed her hand on the small of Jaina's back, guiding her out. Jaina gave Anduin a pleading look not to worry about her or have her followed. He nodded in acceptance and ushered a spitting Greymane back into his seat.

They strode through the streets of Stormwind in silence. Jaina could feel the stares as they passed, she kept her eyes to the ground. She sighed, what would Kalec say ? She had run into him in an audience with Anduin earlier and it was extremely awkward. She couldn't help but think if she had stayed with him, would things be different? Would there be a possible option for peace ? Briefly looking up at the Banshee who was keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. They came to a part of the secluded gardens of the Keep. Jaina hadn't even realised in her dazed state of mind that they had done a loop.

The air was still, the lights of Stormwind sparkling against the night sky. It smelt sweet with the scent of newly bloomed mageroyals and blue roses. Jaina's servant would often come out to pick blue roses to lace her braid with the flowers. This time she had made a small flower crown out of her hair with a delicate braid letting loose tendrils fall down behind her ears for this was the last dinner before they moved to Dalaran.

If Sylvanas needed to breathe she'd have felt her breath hitch in her throat. Jaina was beautiful. The flowers matched her eyes. Sylvanas was suddenly reminded of her times as a ranger general on her days off picking flowers with her sisters, making flower crowns and dancing in the golden light. The sound of Jaina's growing excited voice broke her thoughts. She saw Jaina had picked a blue rose and was now admiring it as she approached the bench.

Jaina sat on a small bench, Sylvanas stood leaning her hips against the bubbling fountain. Jaina cast a ward with the small flick of the wrist.

"Have you given any thought to my proposal yet?" Sylvanas asked, looking at her intently. She didn't need to be reminded of her past life she had to deal with what was in the present. The cursed undeath she had been dealt.

Jaina modded slowly and swallowed, hard. She watched sylvanas ears prickup at that. " I just have a few questions." Jaina felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck as she faced the Banshee's cold and intense fiery stare.

Sylvanas looked at her expectedly. She shifted her feet impatiently. " Will I be your hostage so to speak ? Or will I take a position lower than that ?" She looked at Sylvanas dead in the eyes, rising from the stone bench. She needed to know where she would stand. What her boundaries were. If she would be considered some political hostage or not.

" Proudmoore, as much as the thought of you bending the knee excites me, you would take no such posistion." Jaina felt her heart drop," You will be my equal in everything. "

" You're-Youre-You're eq-equal?" She stammered reluctantly completely caught off guard by her answer. Stepping forward to touching distance of Sylvanas in disbelief.

They didn't notice the anchor pendant radiating a blue arcane glow.

" Yes, my equal is that so hard for your human brain to understand ? Why do you humans always question the obvious ? You Think me a monster by all means, Proudmoore, but you will be my equal in everything. War, Counsel and personal lives. I will be your equal as well.I am not into taking hostages even for political cause. There will be a binding spell. If I hurt you it will hurt me and vice versa. Those are the terms of my agreement. " she straightened and folded her arms. "I will stay out of your way and you mind unless it concerns the both of us."

Jaina rung her hands , not expecting that type of answer at all. " And what-what-about us-uhhhh-ermmm" she scratched her head nervously and plucked strands from her braid. A binding spell was a good idea, risky but powerful.

Sylvanas smirked , stepping forward " Spit it out Proudmoore, you have never been the hesitant or embarrassed type"

"About our wedding night." She blurted out, she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock at herself. She scolded herself inwardly.

Sylvanas let out a laugh, Jaina had never heard her legitimately have a normal laugh that wasn't dripping with venom. " Proudmoore, we will share a bed yes, at times I believe. When appearances need to be kept up but you will have your own quarters. We will still have our separate lives as well to maintain. You will have your space and I will have mine. There is still a lot of kinks that need to be flattened out, all in all but that is the general idea" her face darkened under the shadow of her hood, " Besides, I think I lack the male parts for consummating."

Jaina couldn't help but grin like a child. She felt a little more at ease. " How would the living situation work ? Have you thought about that as well ?" Jaina thought Sylvanas had thought this out carefully. Too carefully.

Sylvanas modded, " Yes I have, while the restoration of Lorderon is in progress we would spend 6 months at stormwind and six months at Orgrimar. Then when Lorderon is finished that will be our permanent residence."

Jaina frowned and fiddled with her braid more, Lorderon.

_She hadn't properly been there since him..._

_The blood stained stone walls she had walked in on..._

_Or was that her blood..._

She shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind. Quickly. " That's all my questions for now. Don't get too excited, I still haven't properly decided yet." But it would be for the good of the people, for the whole of Azeroth to be under one fraction.

Bored, Sylvanas mockingly bowed" if you don't mind Lady Proudmoore, I'm bored. I will take my leave. "

" That is everything Windrunner." Jaina said through gritted teeth.

Jaina watched her walk down the cobbles, biting her lip. Sylvanas stopped dead. Looking over her shoulder at Jaina, her fangs glinting in the moon light. Sylvanas studied Jaina for a moment and turned toward the shadows " Oh and Proudmoore ?"

"Yes?" Her hands dropping from smoothing her braid out. She couldn't see Sylvanas's face under the shadows of her hood again but Jaina swore she could see a touch of humanity cross her dead elven features

_" I like you in blue."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Private Affair [Part 1]

Summary: Jaina muses herself with elf ears.

Notes: Thank you for all the love in previous chapters ^_^  
So there is a fair bit of violence and angst in this chapter, pre warning you all now.  
Again i've tried to get all the names right, etc  
I don't own WoW, don't sue me please... I had to split this chapter into two parts due to it being hella long! enjoy ^_^

_Jaina ran down the halls of Proudmoore keep, exploring the secret hidden passage ways, slipping in and out of the shadows of the earie stone walls. She slumped against a wall and threw up her mage shield, pulling her knees up to her chest. Little four year old Jaina Proudmoore, had just hurt her brother Derek by accident, knowing she would be in serious trouble. She rubbed her eyes with her small hands. She stared at her hands for a while, shaking. Snow flakes fell from her finger tips. She pouted. It had been a secret between her and her brothers that she could magically conjure snow, it was how she used to entertain her brothers when they couldn't sleep. _

_But this time Jaina had already been upset at losing at hearthstone to her father, repeatedly. Derek had made her innocently jump as he stalked up behind her. Innocent in his childish brotherly ways. But in her childhood tantrums she had magically conjured ice spikes when startled. Catching Derek in the arm with an ice dagger. She had bolted. It had been the first time she had shown her magic in front of her father._

_I'm going to be in so much trouble..._

_I should run away from home..._

_She waved her small and cold hand, a water elemental appeared and hugged her arm. Apart form her brothers, her water elementals had been a secret best friend of comfort. They grew as she grew older. She sniffed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She remembered all the weird glances other children around Kul' tiras always gave her. The odd one out. The whispers of cruel tongues for being even slightly different to the other children._

_She heard footsteps and braced herself, throwing up a wall of ice that she coward behind. She started to cry harder and harder. She saw the blue glow of his pendant grow nearer round the corner reflected in the ice. "Jaina? My sweet girl, are you here?" he knew she was there. The traii of frost on the stone walls had given that away. "You are not in trouble darling, I just want to make sure you are okay?"_

_"Pappa?" she whimpered. She had encased herself in a shield of ice. As the Admiral approached her cautiously spikes of ice flew out from beneath her. She cried out in horror, she backed herself right against the wall , cowering and fearing for what was next from herself._

_The Admiral dodged the ice spikes and touched the shield of ice. It broke his heart to see his only daughter so afraid of herself. The ice wasn't cold to touch but the jagged edges scratched his fingers lightly. Such power she wielded for someone so young. He studied it for a while. He noted, as she become more afraid and more upset the more she couldn't control her powers. "Jaina, let me in. You are not in any trouble. Its not your fault sweetheart." _

_She sniffed and whimpered more hugging her water elemental tightly to her chest, burying her crying face into its wet surface. "You have a little friend there?" She nodded weakly. "You should give it a name. " He smiled._

_She looked up at him then, rubbing her eyes "Pappa, am I in trouble? I didn't mean to-" She coughed._

_"Jaina, how could you ever be in trouble? It wasn't your fault. You are very gifted."_

_She stared at her father and let the walls of ice melt. She ran and hugged his legs, her water elemental hugging her own body. Her father gently kneeled down and wiped her tears away from her face and raised her chin up to meet his eyes. Those eyes were soft and as blue as hers. A beautiful haunting sapphire. "Jaina, how about we go sailing? And you can tell me everything? Maybe get a sugared apple on the way?"_

_Her face lit at the chance to be out in the sea salt air and to get her teeth around a sugared apple. She nodded fiercely, "Yes, Pappa!" and jumped up in excitement clapping, her elemental mirroring her actions. _

_"Jaina we are going to find you the best teacher to teach you how to use your powers. Would you like that?"_

_He eyes lit up. She wouldn't be a danger to herself, to anyone around her if she had a proper teacher. Her eyes glowed with arcane as she nodded._  
_He lifted her into his arms and shifted her onto his shoulders. Bouncing her up and down playfully. She giggled a lovely childish giggle._

_"Daughter of the sea..." his voice whispered in her ears, swimming, drowning her in her own dream. "Ahoy...Ahoy..."_

Jaina opened her eyes suddenly, looking wildly around the room. She breathed heavily her hands flew to the anchor around her neck, it felt as heavy as her dreams. She shook her head. She clutched the sheets of the bed she lay in. Looking to the window of her balcony, sunrise. It was the day they moved to Dalaran. Portals opened later that day. She walked over to her work desk, scratching a message onto parchment, rolling it up quickly and sealing with the Proudmoore seal. She beckoned for her maid to deliver it quickly. She pulled on her robe and walked onto her balcony to watch the rest of the sunrise.

* * *

Jaina stood drinking her second coffee at the breakfast table of her balcony, She watched Anduin scribbling away and frowning as he read through documents. She smiled. He was so young but so mature for his age. She looked down at her own documents. Pushing the one Sylvanas had had drawn up under the rest.

Anduin looked up, "Jaina, are you going to be okay being in Dalaran for a week?" he said suddenly.

The question caught her off guard, she stared at him with shock and surprise. She looked down at her coffee, as if it held the answers to life's problems. She squared her shoulders. "I will have to be won't I. I'm not denying what I did back then... back then was right." She swallowed, "But ... time has...passed since then. "She stopped, struggling to find the words. At the sudden remembrance she could feel a trickle of frost float up her spine, making her shiver. "Is Kalec going to be there? " she sipped on her coffee, eyeing him above the rim of her cup.

He nodded, "He is Charing the meetings. Before you scold me Jaina, we need someone , neutral and we haven't been able to control the meetings ourselves as it is this past week. They still want to kill each other." He drifted off into the open trees, past the dock yard.

Jaina bit her lip, she hadn't ended things with Kalec on good terms. "Oh and Jaina, Alleria will be at these meetings. You may want to keep away from Vereesa while she is around, we don't need a war with an elf of the void."

"I can handle Alleria, "she cut in in protest." Must_ I_ remind _you I_ am An Arch Mage _and_ Lord Admiral-"

"And must _I_ remind you that _I_ am _your High King_ and _I'm commanding you_ to not start anything you will regret later..." He snapped. "The Warchief spends enough time sniffing around you as it is..."

"Anduin!" She gasped, it was strange hearing him speak ill of anyone, he was often level headed and very forgiving.

"Lord Admiral, forgive me but I mean It. I have had Genn and Tyrande in my ear about it constantly. Saying she has put a spell on you." He gritted his teeth.

Jaina laughed sarcastically, "A spell? Are they deluded? I have no interest in the Banshee. She only seeks my attention because she can't wind me up. If you remember, she used Derek to try and kill me. I'm still here arn't I?" She remarked, rather snidely. Her fingers tapped on her coffee cup. She was not impressed with Genn but Tyrande, she made the mental note to speak with the Priestess. She would deal with Genn later, with frost.

He sighed, rubbing his chin with his thumb," If you must know, the leaders are starting to suspect that you and the Banshee are in some sort of relationship of your own." His eyes narrowed in amusement.

She stared incredulously at him, her mouth agape. She leaned forward, setting her coffee down onto the table. "Jaina, I won't judge If you are, but be careful..." he cut himself off, seeing the arcane build in her sapphire eyes.

"We are not in a relationship nor will we ever be!" She retorted hotly. She turned in her chair, leaning on the table. She could feel her anger bubbling away. "They are out of their damned minds! The Banshee is only here to taunt us, she is not here to bargain for peace." She muttered off in a language that Anduin wasn't familiar with. "As for Tyrande, I will deal with her myself. " Veins of ice started to creep into the cracks of the wooden table. Glowing red eyes stepped down the stairs into her mind coming to a stand still as Emerald hair flashed before her eyes, bows clashed like swords . There was something that moved behind those red eyes, something that made Jaina's heart sink.

"Jaina?"

The Banshee's scream brought her back to the present.

**_"JAINA!"_**

She shook her head, throwing herself back to the current Azeroth.

"Jaina, dear ..." His eyes motioned to the frosted table, the mist whispering in cold flames into the air. She waved her hand, blushing quickly.

"Sorry, sometimes I still struggle to contain my frost..." She murmured. She defrosted her coffee and gulped it down preferring to avoid Anduin's questioning gaze. "Don't ask Questions Anduin, I'll be fine. It's not new, whatever plagues me that is."

Anduin shook his head, his blonde hair falling forward. He stood, his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze throwing over to the dock yard where Sylvanas's ship, The Windrunner docked beside the Proudmoore. His gaze narrowed. "Jaina, have you ever considered using the Banshee's fondness of you to your advantage?"

The question completely threw her off of her own balcony. She froze in her chair, he smirked. She glanced up from under her long lashes at him. "No." her voice was barely a whisper.

He turned his gaze back to the docks, "Just wondered." He shrugged. He had planted the seed, she knew what he was thinking now.

"I will certainly not use this to my advantage Anduin. I can't stand the creature for she is **_DEAD_** **_!"_** She said exasperated. She tore off a hunk of bread and launched it at Anduin, frustrated. You've lost your damned mind!"

The hunk of bread hit him square on the side of the forehead, "OWWW!" he rubbed the spot it hit. "The Banshee never misses her target, it seems neither do you Aunt Jaina."

"You deserved that." She noted, pointing at him playfully.

She watched him smirk and then straighten his shoulders, standing tall, "Think about it Jaina." He shrugged, grabbing shalamayne and sheathing her. Jaina stood, summoning her staff, the blue diamonds floating around the crystal tip playfully. She clasped her cloak with the Lord Admiral Pin. Straightening herself she smirked at Anduin, "Ready for Dalaran, My King?" She playfully bowed.

"Truthfully? No!" He laughed and held out his arm as she created a portal for them to the dockyard.

"About time, Lion Cub. Proudmoore..." Sylvanas snarled, kicking her leg off of the wall she was leaning on in the shadows of the ships. She swayed her hips this way and that and purposely pushed past Jaina, their shoulders brushing , their tense eyes never leaving the other.

"See." Anduin whispered in her ear. "I believe people can change. " Jaina broke the connection to look at him in utter question. He nudged her playfully.

"Ah! Baine!" He abruptly left her for the tauren in the distance. Leaving her alone with the Banshee Queen, Nathanos stumbling about at her heal. Jaina noticed DeathWhisper, the Bow of Sylvanas that had claimed so many lives. It thrummed with smoking purple arcane. Her blue eyes falling to the arrows that rested behind, laced with some sort of poison no doubt. She had heard the Banshee was a master at poison after Garrosh's trial. She knew what Vereesa had asked of her sister then. And after Theramore, Jaina was loath to stop Vereesa.

"Nathanos. Leave us." Sylvanas snapped.

"But my Queen-" he murmured.

"I said, leave us!" She turned to him, deep purple and black as midnight tendrils of smoke whispering from her finger tips. "Did you lose your hearing when I raised you, Blight Caller!?"

"Go Nathanos. I promise I won't put an ice spike through her throat. " Jaina smiled , her voice tinged with a chilling but sickly sweet edge.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her tone, but smirked as she watched Nathanos curse Proudmoore in Thalassian as he stomped off towards the portals. She watched Jaina's nose wrinkle as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. She could see a flash of green cross Jaina's eyes.

_Jealousy..._

_Hmmmm..._

_I could use this..._

Jaina watched the Banshee's ears flick forward, supressing a grin.

"What's so funny, Proudmoore?" Sylvanas now fully stood before her in one quick stride, her head cocked to the side, her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow as Proudmoore giggled. It was a girlish giggle, full of life. Sylvanas thought if she was alive she'd had felt her knees bend at that pleasant giggle.

Jaina shook her head, "Nothing, Banshee." She waved her hand to signal the end of the conversation.

Her ears flattened back toward her head, Jaina hid her grin behind her Lord Admiral hood. Jaina's eyes flickered to the Dark Rangers of the Banshee's hidden in the shadows of the Windrunner ship. She pulled her hood closer at the sudden chill that lingered through her.

"Something about my Dark Rangers unnerving you, Proudmoore?" Sylvanas questioned, her arms folding behind her back.

"Jaina moved to walk, "No. However, I must inform you that Nathanos is completely in love with you Banshee." Jaina cursed herself inwardly, she hadn't mean't to bring that up so quickly.

"Jealous are we, Proudmoore?" Sylvanas fell into step beside her, her arms still folded behind her back, her red eyes flickering to Jaina and back ahead. "You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone. Besides, he makes a fantastic bed warmer for someone so dead." she snarled.

Jaina scoffed and snorted, _"Hmph! "_She let out a puff of air, trying to still the anger hammering in her chest. "I'm not the jealous type. You will have to do more than that Banshee, to gain my attention."

"Oh, I think I already have," Sylvanas said cooly. Jaina focused on Nathanos, waiting by the portal with the rest of the fraction leaders. His orange eyes glowed only for his Queen, Only for Sylvanas Windrunner and she knew it. She used him like a pawn. One side of Jaina felt angry for her game of chess with him, but even angrier that her jealousy was as plain as day.

_Fine...she said in her minds eye_

_Two can play at this game, she concluded, if Sylvanas was going to try and make a show out of her she'd give her a damned good show._

"Banshee, did Anduin mention that Kalec would be chairing our meetings and staying in the same keep as me and Anduin?" Jaina shrugged ,effortlessly. The crystals at the top of her staff dancing.

_fall for the bait..._

"Dragon boy?" She asked in a low voice that Jaina struggled to hear. Her ears had flickered at the mention of Kalec.

"Yes, he's asked for a private audience with me when at Dalaran." She lied. Her sapphire eyes flew to Sylvanas's face, hardened like stone but her eyes glowed scarlet with jealousy, she watched the purple mist linger along her finger tips. Jaina had always been a fantastic liar, as a child, as an adult.

"Why?" Sylvanas asked a little too abrupt, her ears fully bending forward.

Jaina shrugged, "I'll find out once I'm at Dalaran. Now, If you will excuse me I must catch up with the rest of my fraction. " She wisped past Sylvanas, frost lingering in the breeze her cloak made behind her.

Sylvanas frowned as she barked orders at Nathanos and watched him scramble like a headless chicken around the portals. As she walked through the portal to Dalaran she wondered how she could remove Dragon Boy from the scene.

* * *

Notes: awww look at Anduin being a little match maker! 3 im dead now after editing this...now I get to go drink a but load of energy drink for my night shift tomorrow YAY... Y_Y


	5. Chapter 5

This Room is filled with the Ghosts of Discontent.

Chapter 5: A Private Affair [Part 2]

Summary: Jaina challenges Sylvanas and lands herself in hot water.

Notes: I don't own wow don't sue me.. Kalec you say? Anduin is always caught in the middle... 3

Jaina sipped on her coffee, pondering on a thought as the counsel took their seats, she avoided Sylvanas's burning gaze as her eyes slid to the shadow in the door. She caught the shine of a midnight blue glimmer speaking to Anduin just behind the door. A light pink blush dusted across her freckled cheeks. She set her coffee down and rose from her seat and wondered smoothly out of the chamber. She pressed her arms behind her back and bounced up and down on her heals behind Anduin. Kalec frowned as soon as he saw her. Anduin paused and glanced behind him, a small smile made the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. Kalec, a moment of your time? " Jaina whispered nervously.

She could see Kalec frowning, debating in his eyes. Anduin excused himself, forcing them two to talk and they moved to a darker corner of the hallway. Jaina leaned against the wall, casting her face into shadow. "Kalec…." She started.

"Save the apologies Jaina. The last time you were here you tried to level the city!" he muttered, clenching his fists. "You murdered innocent people..."

"Kalec, I was young- I was hurt and angry, I didn't know how to deal with my emotions. I had no outlet." she mumbled, weakly. "I can't make excuses for who I was back then, Kalec. But I can tell you now, I am not that Jaina anymore." She raised her chin defiantly into the light. " I know I keep bringing the mention of Theremore up and Garrosh and I keep using that but hear me out! Kalec it's justified! What I did was justified!"

Kalec studied her for a long minute and cleared his throat, "Jaina what you did was unforgivable. Two wrongs don't make a right you know that. You can not use Theremore as an excuse-"

"Actually, she can. You know nothing about real pain Dragon Boy." Sylvanas windrunner cut in plainly. "She saw her own city -that she had built form the ground up levelled and destroyed. She only survived because of Vereesa's husband, Dragon Boy. At the very last second. The blonde streak in her hair is a gentle reminder of that lingering pain. " She leaned against the wall , her arms folded. Red eyes glowly subtly.

"You have no place here, Sylvanas Windrunner. This is a private conversation between me and Lady Proudmoore." Kalec grumbled. Jaina winced at his tone. "I believe I didn't ask for your counsel."

"Until you can understand her plight, the pain she suffered Dragon Boy, you have no right to even have this discussion with her. Yes you have felt pain but nothing compared to trying to defend everything and losing everything in return. Giving your all and being forced into accepting defeat." She muttered darkly.

She caught Jaina's face, a quiet 'why?' painted across her pale features. She shrugged simply and walked away, her heals clicking softly as she entered the counsel chamber.

"I could never stand her when she was alive." Kalec spat. He turned his attention back to Jaina. "lets just get this over with, we can talk after. Come to my tower after dark." She nodded, accepting her fate and let him guide her by the small of her back into the counsel.

Jaina resumed her seat beside Anduin, a fresh coffee waiting for her. She paused staring into it, as if it would bite her. "I thought you could do with a pick me up, Jaina. You look tired." Anduin whispered, smiling as he pushed his hair back from his face.

She smiled in return, thankful for his gesture, She wrapped her cold hands around it and brought it to her lips. "I feel tired. I need a nap." She sighed reluctantly.

"Counsel is in session, We are here to discuss treaties of peace." Kalec started and trailed off, Jaina looked over the rim of her cup and met Kalecs eyes, dark under his furring brow. She could hear Sylvanas growling in the distance. Jaina looked apologetically at Kalec, her eyes begging him to see her reason. She sighed leaning back into her grand chair and gave in to the throng of mumbling voices.

As they stood to exit, another day wasted, Jaina tried to catch Kalec's attention until a vice like grip pulled her back into the corner of the room. "What are you doing, Banshee?"

"Saving you form yourself, Proudmoore. Dragon Boy doesn't want to hear it. Don't make excuses and little apologies just to get his acceptance, Proudmoore. You are better than that." Sylvanas muttered sharply, her grip on Jaina's arm tightened. "You don't need his acceptance."

Jaina paused, trying to humour the Banshee, the cold stone grip steadying her. Sun flowers filled her nostrils, "It is none of your concern Banshee. " She brushed her off, Sylvanas let Jaina go. "But what I need is for you to leave me alone."

Jaina had started walking off when Sylvanas's voice rang around the now empty chamber "I saw the way you two looked at each other." Jaina froze, her robes swishing in front of her at the sudden halt. Sylvanas walked up to stand behind Jaina. Jaina had her hood down her braided hair a master piece to look at. Sylvanas mused over the blonde streak for a few seconds, lingering all too long, she turned her attention to what was happening out onto the streets of Dalaran. " He still harbours some feelings for you, Mage. If I had been alive I'd have been sick. You didn't catch the passionate looks he was throwing you when you were not looking." She wanted to reach out and un braid the hair, to hold the silken strands in between her fingers. She clasped her hands behind her back, not trusting herself.

"What me and Kalec are, what we were isn't any of your business." she murmured, carefully choosing her words.

Jaina turned, looking up into the Banshees scarlet eyes for a moment. She frowned and walked away leaving Sylvanas alone and empty like the chamber she was in.

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore waited untill lamp lighting and walked quickly through the streets of Dalaran, the busy market stalls bringing in everyone from Azeroth. Trying to go as un noticed as possible in the dark, sticking to the shadows of the buildings and the blending into the busy crowds. She was here. Finally. She ascended the tower stairs, yes she could have portalled but an angry dragon was not careful of his reactions to being startled so. She came to the door and it opened, suddenly throwing her off there stood Kalec.

"kalec..." She whispered. He hadn't changed, apart from a few lines around the corners of his eyes. He was in his human form his black hair tinged with a blue tint, gleamed in the Dalaran sunlight.

"Jaina..." He whispered.

They both stood staring at each other, the years of history and events playing out in the space between them. "Kalec ... I..." she started taking a step forward. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Do you mean that Jaina?" he asked her stepping forward.

She watched him take her hand, she swallowed, the lump in her throat and nodded. Lying again. "Kalec, I know we left on the not so best of terms but..." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and watering. "I can't deny myself..."

Kalec gently took Jaina's face in his hands and thumbed at Jaina's bottom lip. Those lips were still soft under his thumb. Still a rosy pink, a blush of dusty pink swept across her face. She let her staff fall to the ground and took his face in her hands pulling him down and kissed him slowly at first, seeing if she could feel anything for him again. He kissed her back, this time with slow passion. She felt herself get caught up as he pulled her close to him. With every kiss she thought of the Banshee's cool brush of the lips and what it would feel like to kiss her properly. She already missed that cold touch. Jaina felt the ever persistent glow of red eyes in her mind. She pushed it to the back of her mind, that was one time with an old lover? She shrugged off her robes along with the scarlet eyes, as he lead her to the bed. Her glowing pendant lit the way in the dark of his chambers.

* * *

_Jaina stirred, yawning and stretched. Blinking through the fairy dusted eyes she gathered the crimson red bed sheets around her. Kalaec had propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at her. His eyes questioning the events that had just progressed in this bed and in the bathroom. "And what was that Jaina?"_

_She yawned and hugged the pillow more, "Years of pent up feelings, anger, frustration, and love maybe." She shrugged. Blood red eyes came to mind. Yes she had just fucked Kalec but she needed to see if there was something still there, something preventing her from making the alliance pact with the Banshee Queen. She buried her face into the pillow, nuzzling it as she drifted off in her nap._

_Jaina sat in candle light hunched completely over her desk rocking back and forth on her ship, red candles melted to a dim light._

_"Ahoy, Ahoy sweet daughter of the seas" _

_She froze. _

_That was...that was her voice._

_"Ahoy this child of mine..."_

_"The Admiral's girl, his whole entire world..."_

_She got up slowly, and turned her hand hovering over the door handle. hesitating._

_"For as long as stars do shine,."_

_She pulled the door open, peering eyes wide with horror. She saw herself, her little self hugging her father as tightly as possible, her little lashes fluttering, _

_"Promise youll come back papa?"_

_"I'll weather every storm, if i know you are waiting for me__** My little Jaina."**_

_"Come top side sweetheart, its time to go Jaina!"_

_She watched her smaller self jump down from her fathers grip, dancing and humming up the stairs of The Proudmoore._

_"You're loving mother..."Her loving father started, he turned his face slowly towards her, coming into the light" will never forgive you!"_

_**"Murderer!"**__ His face came fully into the light, Jaina gasped her hands flying to cover her mouth in horror. She suppressed a scream at his undead face, she could see ligaments torn, rotting flesh, she clutched her stomach, reeling._

_she collapsed onto her knees, sobbing, her face in her hands __**"I did everything wrong..."**_

_"I wasn't strong enough, I should have made him see sense." the voices echoed over and over in her head as She bent over racked with sobs, her body shaking with the full force of her memories. Hands clutching through her hair at her head. She withdrew her hands and stared down at them in front of her in shock._

_Blood. _

_Her blood. _

_Their Blood..._

Jaina scrambled awake, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She found herself rushed into Kalec's arms, his tight grasp. She beat at his chest and begged to let her go he wouldn't, she clawed with her nails at his chest , at his arms wildly un till she collapsed against him crying out, her sobs come fast and heavy. He knew what she had just dreamt. She relived it too often. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing entities until she sobbed herself back to sleep.

* * *

Jaina and Kalec approached the Violet Citadel, Jaina looked up towards the windows of the meeting room they'd be in and shuddered as she saw the outline of a lingering shadow with red eyes. Walking in and taking their seats, they were the last to be seated. Sylvanas's eyebrow shot up at the dishevelled look of Jaina's braid. Her glowing eyes narrowed, flicking from Jaina to Kalec, the wrinkles on her perfectly straightened mage robes. The soft sheen of afterglow on her skin. The way her blue eyes glowed with arcane at him. She caught Anduins gaze, he was thinking the same thing. And Vereesa well, she was a sniffling wreck. She set her face and bore her fangs in Jaina's direction, Jaina shifted nervously in her seat trying to smooth her braid over. Sylvanas's gaze fell to the faint and soft glow of the anchor between jainas fuller looking breasts.

Sylvanas scoffed and rolled her eyes, "So nice of you to join us, Proudmoore. Dragon boy." Sylvanas couldn't help but snap, leaning back in her chair , folding her arms and shooting an expectant look at Jaina. The pang of anger and uneasiness rose in her chest. she would NOT be jealous! "Making up for lost time I take it?" the snide remark dropped with jealousy, cold and poisoned tinged.

Jaina coughed anxiously, but inside her chest was swelling with pride at herself for making the Banshee jealous. She had fallen for the bait, like a goblin to a jewel. She conjured a very sweet and deserved cup of coffee, sipping slowly looking over the rim playfully at the table. Kaelec ignored Sylvanas, speaking quietly to Anduin. Genn growled in Sylvanas's direction, he was in his human form. Tyrande folded her arms and looked squaringly at Sylvanas. The First Arcanist shifted in her seat beside Tyrande, as Malfurion tapped his fingers on the table.

Alleria walked out from the shadows, standing behind Vereesa. Jaina almost choked on her coffee as she jumped, Baine beside her patted her on the back. "Cough it up Jaina." Bless Baine he didn't realise his own strength and thumped her on the back, she yelped.

"If it isn't my forever absent sister!" Sylvanas rose leaning on the table staring directly at Alleria, her eyes glowing a warning scarlet. Jaina shrank into her chair at the snide tone of Sylvanas's silky death like voice. She prayed for Alleria's void to swallow her up. She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on it. The entire table looked uncomfortable as the two elves stared at each other from across the table. Jaina could feel the death whispers of purple smoke coming from Sylvanas and the whispering echo's of the blue swirling void energy coming from Alleria.

"I could say the same for you, Banshee." Alleria scorned. Her frame strong and tall. "I still should have killed you while I had the chance..."

Vereesa nervously plucked at her sleeves. Pleading with her massive wide eyes for Alleria to retreat.

Sylvanas snarled, her fangs catching the light of the Dalaran sun, "I'm surprised you're here lady Sun, I'd have thought the voices in that little head of yours would have prevented you. You _always_ leave everyone when they need you the most."

"I left for a reason Bitch!" Alleria stepped forward, shaking off Vereesa's tugging on her armour. "I don't think you need reminding of that reason."  
Jaina's awareness suddenly kicked in when she could hear whispers floating around the room, She looked at Alleria who was glowing a dark midnight blue, her energy rising in the air like fire.

_"Kill her..."_

_"She's a monster, after everything she's ever done to anyone! And you still keep her alive..."_

She noticed no one in the room was doing anything, they were either egging Alleria or Sylvanas on or cowering in their chairs Or taking bets, the last one grinded on her, Jaina rolled her eyes, and slammed her hand onto the table, shards of ice split and shot out from her hand across the table, "Now that I have everyone's attention, Kalec get on with it!" she spat quickly. Alleria narrowed her blue eyes at Jaina. Jaina glared hotly back, this was not the time nor the place to argue about the way she had treated Vereesa. She held tightly to her temper, her eyes lingering on Sylvanas who sat back in her chair, lounging but folding her arms, huffing like a scolded child.

Kalec cleared his throat, "Whatever differences we have is hashed out here and now, if no one has anything to say then we proceed. But if it is brought in here again there will be repercussions ..."

Jaina's head whipped to the left of her "_Genn! DOWN_!" She quickly waved her hand and magically constrained him with a prison of frost. "Do I need to imprision all of you? Are you that blood thirsty for the Banshee ? You heard Kalec!"

"I don't even know why I turned up to this!" Alleria muttered, storming out of the chamber. "What a waste of time!" Vareesa's chair screeched and she ran after her. The doors slammed shut. Jaina sighed. Kalec shifted in his seat, the rest looked pained.

Jaina could feel Sylvanas's gaze upon her, longing lingering, even festering. She could feel a certain anger? No._ Jealousy._

"Uncomfortable are we Proudmoore?" Sylvanas said, boringly tracing the rim of her wine glass." You'll have to excuse my sisters everyone, they always have been more of the emotional type."

Jaina squirmed under her tone. "It's none of your concern Banshee." She shifted in her seast crossing her aching legs. She winced as she felt a slight pain between her legs. "As for your sisters, they're within their right."

Sylvanas caught the wince and knew as Kalec looked concerned for Jaina. "Are you and Dragon boy an item again, Proudmoore?" Jaina gripped onto the table, white knuckled. How dare Sylvanas call her out like that.

"I dont think thats-"Anduin started, but got cut off with a wave of Sylvanas's hand.

"I was talking to the Admiral, not you Lion Cub." She snickered.

Jaina hoped Sylvanas wouldn't forget who was also sitting around this table." Did he please you Proudmoore? Did you feel happily fucked afterwards?" She growled. Jaina clenched her fists, the wood under her hands started to crack and splinter. "The fact you are walking like a crab on Darkshore explains alot, Proudmoore. The afterglow suits you..."

"Right, you two women take it outside!" Anduin shouted, fed up of the bickering. He pointed to both of them "Do we have to bang your heads together!?"

Sylvanas shrugged and glided out, "I have business back in Ogrimmar to attend to anyways, Its better than being in the same room as that Alliance Slut over there." she gestured towards Jaina.

The doors shut as an ice bolt bounced and shattered into a thousand shards, Jaina could see her reflection in them, her cheeks were hot but wet. She rubbed at her face, getting up and storming out, shards of frost shot out from under her feet as she pounded the ground. The leaders scattered in their seats, strays of ice flying and pouncing off of the walls.

"Titans! Women!"Malfurion muttered, only to be jabbed in the ribs by Tyrande's fingers. "OW!"

* * *

Jaina casted a portal and stormed into Garrosh Hold the arcane already balling in her clenched fists. The crackle and fizzing as it burst in forks from her finger tips and from the pounding of her feet on the ground.

Sylvanas jerked from her throne an arrow already notched in Deathwhisper to Jaina's throat.

"Proudmoore!" Sylvanas growled. "Shouldn't you be sucking your Dragon Boy's dick by now?"

She didn't relax her arrow.

Jaina started towards the Banshee, her eyes like glowing ice. A shadow of snide ghosted over her lips , she released an arrow it's purple shadow gliding past Jaina. A warning shot as it struck the ground. Jaina threw an ice lance in Sylvanas's direction and Sylvanas leapt and dodged. "You had no right! You _STILL_ have no right! I'm not yours to toy with!" Jaina cried out, hissing hot anger.

" How fucking dare you Banshee! How dare you call me out like that in front of all of them!" Jaina side swept a blizzard in Sylvanas's direction. Sylvanas dodged and sent another shadow of an arrow Jaina's way this time clipping her arm as it pinned a scrap of her mage robe fabric to the wall. "Kalec had nothing to do with me and you! I will cut that tongue of yours out myself! You need to be stopped once and for all!"

" I challenge you Windrunner! I swear to Titans, and on the tides Banshee, that I will be the one to end you, here and now!" Jaina's eyes flashed a powerful neon blue. She punched a round of several frost bolts at the banshee , she dodged effortlessly. Before she knew it Jaina threw a sly dagger of ice her way scraping her gauntlet as it flew past and embedded itself in the throne.

Another arrow in her direction. Another arrow dodged.

" Losing your touch ,Windrunner! " Jaina laughed challengingly "You're getting lazy!"

Another arrow swatted away with a blizzard of ice, wavering in the breeze as it stabbed the ground by Jaina's foot.

"You never missed a target, until now !" Jaina smirked. Her confidence was at an all time high. Tides, she loved a challenge!

Sylvanas let her snickering gaze linger then. She lowered her bow and Jaina watched her walk and lounge back on to her throne. The move caught Jaina off guard. She was confused now. She paused, her eyebrow raised in question.  
" I don't think I'll be the one on my knees, Proudmoore." Jaina's brow furried at the cockiness dripping from Sylvanas's voice. She had the Banshee cornered, alone Jaina failed to see the arrows behind her growing purple smoke and tendrils from them. Sylvanas smirked, an evil smiles shadowing her face under the hood as purple chains shot up from the arrows and wrapped themselves around Jaina's wrists yanking them behind her back, clinging like a snake. Another arrow on the ground, another chain that snaked itself around Jaina's waist and yanked her down to her knees relentlessly. Jaina struggled in the chains. The clanking echoing in the dimly lit chamber. She screamed widely.

Sylvanas stood, stepping down the steps to her throne, power in her strides "It's always a pleasure to see you on your knees and in chains, Proudmoore."

Jaina blinked and Sylvanas stood before her , Jaina kept her eyes on the ground staring hard at the cracks. Her eyes a blue blaze of fire. She spat in Sylvanas's direction. Sylvanas scoffed. Kneeling down slowly to meet Jaina Proudmoore's height.

" Proudmoore, the highest and most powerful mage of the alliance. You never learn. Do you ?" Sylvanas drawled, raising a hand and silencing Jaina's arcane crackling in her hand with a wave of purple and black smoke. Jaina gasped feeling her power, feeling her mana drain from her body. " Struggle and it will be your end. Proudmoore, you fail to see that I will always be the Alpha out of me and you." Sylvanas used her free hand and tipped jaina's chin up to her. The glow flashed in her eyes and her lips pouted. Sylvanas chuckled and carefully thumbed at Jaina's lower lip. Such a softness beneath the pad of her thumb she discovered. "Such anger isn't very becoming of the Alliance. Of their Most powerful weapon. You will come to accept it in time, Proudmoore. You are mine in everything but name." She beckoned to a dark ranger in the shadows and nodded at the dark ranger. They turned on their heal and left.

"Why...?"Jaina rasped, exhausted.

Sylvanas looked into the two blue pools of her eyes, seeing them water pleadingly, " Why what, Proudmoore ?"

" _Why_...do you ...enjoy...tormenting me..so?!" She shook with what little anger her body racked with.

" In truth..." she started and shrugged, her thumb enjoying the petal pink lip " You fascinate me, _My little mage_. Yes. _You_. Your power is ...enticing. You being a human is also interesting. That one could hold so much power for someone _so mortal_ ..." She cocked her head to the side, stroking gently under Jaina's chin keeping eye contact " We are polar opposites granted, but there is something about _you_ ,Proudmoore that challenges me. However, first I'm taking you back to the Alliance, we will talk later and in more private conditions ."

She side glanced at the dark rangers in the shadows that Jaina couldn't see. Jaina glared weakly at Sylvanas, and struggled once more. Embracing a sharp stabbing pain run through her spine. She cried out, sweating " You really need to keep a lid on that anger, Proudmoore. I warned you not to struggle. But you never listen I've noticed. . . ." Sylvanas bopped her on the nose and stroked her cheek thumbing over her bottom lip. Jaina was thankful for the cruel, cooling touch relaxing her scorching temperature.

A dark ranger appeared with a mage , the mage started casting a portal to Stormwind as Sylvanas released Jaina. Jaina collapsed onto the floor exhausted " Your mana will return with rest, Mage." Jaina tried to push herself up but failed. Sylvanas scoffed and scooped her up bridal style.

Jaina weakly protested, " S'pose...you're...practising then...carrying me ...over ...the threshold... and what not..."she sighed and laid her head on Sylvanas's shoulder as they stepped through the portal. Sylvanas's face was stone.

Sylvanas stepped through into Jaina's room in Dalaran. " You haven't given me my answer yet, besides I think you are beyond sense right now, Proudmoore!" Grateful for no confrontation from her Alliance brethren, She laid the sleepy mage down on her bed and carefully , as if she would break tucked her in. " Don't..."

Sylvanas paused," Don't what Proudmoore ?" She snapped.

Jaina stirred pulling the covers closer to her chin, " leave...don't...leave...me..."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. Trust Jaina Proudmoore to be needy as fuck." I won't" she sighed. She took the chair by the window and pulled it to the bed and attentively stroked Jaina's hair out of her face. " Sleep well, _My little mage_ ."

Jaina woke to rain beating on her windows, reminding her she couldn't sleep all day. She tried to sit up but wrestled with a throbbing headache. She flopped back down and turned her head to the side . Squinting a piece of rolled up parchment came into view, water and a blue and red potion vials blurred. Jaina groaned and snatched the parchment, quickly giving it a read.

_" Proudmoore, _  
_Quite the performance you gave me last night. I was thorughingly entertained to say the least._  
_A Health potion and mana potion are on tour bedside table. Along with water, you'll be needing it. If you need to find me I'll be in the citadel training grounds._  
_I will never get the image of you on your knees from my mind..._

_Alpha Windrunner." _

Jaina balled the note up and threw it against the wall and folded her arms pouting.

_Pffffttttt "Alpha Windrunner" so that's how she styled herself huhl! _

She threw her bottom lip out and huffed. Reluctantly she grabbed the vials and popped the corks and downed them. Her headache slowly subsided and her body felt more like her own. "Bleugh ! Silver leaf !" She gagged at the bitter herbal taste hitting the back of her throat. Screwing her face up, She flexed her hands as arcane fire graced her with an appearance. She ran her fingers through her hair checking to see if they were still silver , she picked at the ends of the blonde streak and sighed her gaze lingering on the crumpled up note. She had to give Windrunner an answer sooner or later she had 6 days left at Dalaran.

Jaina's eyes went wide at the idea that burned in her mind. This was fighting with no hold backs. She didn't want to be the one to burn it down without even trying. Sylvanas had offered her an alliance of peace. She weighed up the pros and cons of the situation, yes she would be married to the Banshee Bitch of a Queen but, if what she said was right she would have her own space. Her own sanctuaries to run to. And it would stop the restless fighting.

However, Tyrande and Genn wondered into her mind their endless disapproval leaving lingering whispers in her ears. She recalled the conversation she has had with Tyrande after the last counsel. She should head Tyrande's warning. If that's the risk it would take then so be it. Anduin wouldn't be so bothered, he knew she would be doing it for the Alliance and the people. Would she be accepted into the Horde ? Possibly. Possibly not. Just as much as Sylvanas wouldn't be accepted by Alliance members like Tyrande.

Jaina sat up and rested her knees against her chest, laying her chin on top of her knees. She couldn't run forever. They were already lost with the path they had chosen. Groaning she reluctantly pulled herself from her state of mind and conjured a coffee. However that wasn't to be the first or last of the day.

Jaina strayed into the training grounds , into the hall that lead to the target practise, pulling her cloak about her closer the rain was like ice biting on her warm skin. She almost felt a chill run up her spine at what it reminisced in her head. She looked about the hall and saw only training dummies. She turned in disappointment to run head first into Nathanos.

Shocked she stumbled back "Sorry-I-You!"

" Admiral. Lost something ?" His orange eyes glowed a deathly stare.

She regained her posture and pulled her hood back. The pendant around her neck thrummed an angry frost aura. His stare stabbed her straight in the chest. Her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn't afraid of him but there was something lurking behind those eyes, something haunted that Jaina couldn't put her finger on.

" No. I'm just looking for someone. None of your concern at all ,Blightcaller !" She snapped pushing past him, barging her shoulder into his harshly.

" The Forsaken Queen has been called into a private meeting with Anduin. " he started. Eying her reaction curiously.

Jaina froze.

_No. Anduin would have told me..._

_He'd have even asked for my counsel on it..._

" You're lying. You just don't want me to find her. Pathetic!"

He laughed , " While that is true Admiral. She is actually in counsel with him now. They don't want to be interrupted . I suggest you run along back to your little mage tower, go play with your books and spells. And leave_ The Queen_ to her loyal subjects."

Jaina caught the distaste in his voice. A feral tone full of spite and venom. She slowly turned around, the arcane crackling in her hands. " You know, I'm surprised she keeps you around still. You are of no real use to her. How does it feel to have her concentrate entirely on me. _Your Queen_ wants me to warm her bed for her, how does that feel Nathanos? _I interest her_, does that upset you? If you can feel anything at all..."

She stalked right up to him, he could feel her living presence radiate from her. It was sickening " Does it rile you and make you writhe with anger when you catch her glance my way, catch her... touching me ...?" she grinned.

" You are just an Alliance Slut, Proudmoore! Nothing more and nothing less ! I curse the day she set eyes on you! You only distract her from her main goal! I should kill you Alliance Slag, while I still have the chance ! Damned whore!" The sharp slither of a dagger caught Jaina's attention. The glint of metal winking at her. Frost creeped around her fingers as she clenched her firsts ready to go to battle with Nathanos.

"Well, well, well, What is going on here then ? Nathanos? You dare insult the lady Proudmoore in the presence of myself ?Your Queen and the king of the alliance ? Tsk, Tsk , Tsk..."Sylvanas drawled, her heals clicking on the floor. She leaned back on one and folded her arms, never taking her eyes from Jaina. Jaina flickered her gaze from Nathanos to Anduin who coughed nervously. She rolled her eyes and sheathed her frost.

Jaina caught the long gaze of longing Nathanos had given Sylvanas, a bubbling anger burned in her chest.

_"Windrunner! My answer is yes_." Jaina said quickly, confidently lifting her chin to meet Sylvanas's questioning scarlet eyes.

Jaina watched Nathanos carefully, his eyes widening at the realisation of her answer. The final nail in the coffin of Nathanos and Sylvanas Windrunner. He knew everything her answer mean't. If he were alive, Jaina thought the realisation would have killed him. The answer came from anger and spite but she had given it now and there was no turning back.

A satisfied and long smile played on Sylvanas's lips and those blood red eyes glowed. Anduin looked from Jaina to Sylvanas and back at Jaina again , giving her a supportive gaze.

"Scatter Nathanos !" She growled, he still stood. "Now! Before I put an arrow through your head. This conversation does not concern you! " he looked Jaina up and down with distaste and then huffed off.

"Antagonising _our_ staff again, Proudmoore, you really must find a hobby. "She grinned. Anduin chuckled and stopped dead as Jaina threw him a death glare. Jaina noted the use of "_our_" and she shuddered feeling someone walking over her grave. " Maybe I could help you find one, Admiral."

" I'm still here you two! " Anduin said impatiently. He could feel the sexual tension radiating like energy off of both of them." We have in truth preparations to set in order and finalise. If that's what Jaina's answer meant."

" Preparations indeed. Why were you two in private counsel ? Without me Anduin?" Jaina asked accusingly.

" Jealous, are we Proudmoore ?" Sylvanas started circling her, the familiar clocking of heals burning against the ground. " Afraid I'll swing the other way ,soon to be wife ? " she stopped circling as she came directly into jaina's view." Afraid I'll eat the lion cub alive are we , _My little mage_ ?"

She laughed and walked to stand beside Anduin. Who at this point clearly had a headache from Sylvanas's taunting. " If you must know, I was telling him of my intentions of a one fraction Alliance."

Jaina shot Anduin a questioning glance. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion. " It was quite cute actually ,Proudmoore,_ he_ offered himself for the marriage to save _you_ from any dishonour."

Jaina muttered under her breath " You know nothing of honour Banshee."

Sylvanas's eyes narrowed as her ears flicked forward. Jaina cursed herself forgetting those ears could hear everything. Obviously honour was a sensitive subject to Sylvanas she noted.

Anduin held his hands out in front of him "ladies, putting differences aside remember why you are both doing this. Why we are all doing this." He murmured. Sylvanas rolled her eyes at the lion cub, Jaina offered a meek smile.

"We have a counsel to notify." Jaina scolded. She turned knowing this wouldn't go down too well. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Sylvanas on one side and Anduin on the other." You know this is not going to go over too well..."

" Be it so. They don't support this alliance then they stand on their own." Sylvanas muttered. Jaina shot her glance to Sylvanas, her face stone. She had to admire the fact that Sylvanas did not care.

"It's not like they've offered up any other options " Anduin chuckled sensing Jaina's dread.

Jaina shifted on her feet as they waited outside the council chamber. Her heart hammered in her chest. She swallowed hard and her head fell back against the wall, looking up to the ceiling for answers.

_Will this whole thing be ok? she asked the small flickering flames of the chandelier candles above._

_I . Don't. Know. They replied back ,giving any small flicker of comfort._

She could hear Genn's growling and Tyrande's rage of the Night Warrior in her ears. She paced like a ghost along the halls, guessing what they'd say. They could see right through her , she could see right through her , All of King Anduins horses and men's couldn't put her back together again after this, if it didn't work. All of her potential enemies would start out as friends and like Arthas, Like Theramore, that cut her deeply. She felt like she was the pray and they were the archers even though she had been an archer once. She was pray to Sylvanas. Offering herself up for the taking.

Sylvanas with one leg pushed against the wall her arms folded watched Jaina pace like a ghost intently. She could see Jaina had a 1000 thrown out speeches in her head that she wanted to say. If she was alive she'd have a feeling of dread. She kicked off the wall and made her way over to Jaina. Jaina froze as she heard the old clicking of heals.

"Ready ?" Murmured Sylvanas. Jaina gulped and nodded." Remember this is your own choice Jaina." The mention of her name made her freeze in her spot. She leaned against the wall, grateful for its support. "Jaina" no Proudmoore or Little Mage or any other pet names. But just Jaina. It caught her completely off guard and sent her head into dizzy spells. There was something pleasing about how her name rolled off of the Banshee's tongue she shivered and smiled inwardly to herself feeling a slight flutter of warmth and fuzziness in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The rain beat on the glass windows, the thunder rolled and lightening crashed outside the room. Jaina side glanced at the droplets of rain , a bad omen perhaps she thought. Her stomach twisted.

"Now that counsel has re-adjourned, I believe Sylvanas windrunner the Warchief has a suggestion." Kalec announced.

Jaina breathed sharply as Sylvanas rose and leaned on her gauntleted hands, " I have a fantastic suggestion, one I think all of you knew was coming in the end.." Jaina closed her eyes preparing herself for the fall. Bile rose in her throat and she choked it back, hard.

Jaina stared hard at Sylvanas meeting her gaze going around the table. Preparing for the bomb to drop and explode. Genn growled in his seat and Tyrande's sharp finger nails tapped rhythmically on the wooden table, impatiently frowning. The Nightborne and Malfurion attempting to distract her.

" I make an offer for an Alliance member's hand in marriage. A political Alliance. One fraction. " Sylvanas drawled, a smirk glowing on her face. She inspected a gauntlet hand while leaning and half sitting on the table expecting the explosion about to happen. Her whole being was alight. And there it was , Jaina thought to herself.

The bomb had finally dropped.

Tyrande was the first to laugh hysterically, Sylvanas glared her way shooting daggers through her blood red eyes. Jaina shrank in her seat. She felt like Milk curdling.

" A political hostage more like!" Genn growled and slammed his human fist on the table." And who is your victim! Anduin! You can't be serious!? You'd actually Marry that bitch?!" He looked to Anduin in absolute disgust and a 1000 questions splayed over his foaming -at- the -mouth face.

Anduin nervously scratched his head while Sylvanas laughed , " Lion cub muzzle your dog for it is not Anduin's hand I ask for. I prefer...the female form"

"Then who?!" Baine cried out absolutely flabbergasted. Even as a Horde member, he never in a million centuries saw this coming. The Horde started to mumble amongst themselves while the alliance side looked absolutely horrified and aghast.

" It's definitely not Tyrande she's spoken for ! Twice!" Magni piped up, chuckling. Tyrande shot a quick glare his way, her white iced eyes piercing through his soul and back to the centre of the table.

Baine's voice echoed through the dark chamber as he roared , and the room went deathly silent, Jaina could feel hot eyes stabbing in her direction. Her breath quickened, she winced at their glares and at the silky smooth tone of Sylvanas's voice " The Lord Admiral, Jaina Proudmoore." The ''re'' of her voice drifted off into utter shock and silence. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to an absolute uproar.

" And Jaina Proudmoore agreed to this ?!" Tyrande fired back her eyes burning with rage. Speaking as if Jaina was not sat across the table from her. Jaina frowned deeply, she hated that.

" She would never ! That Bitch has put a spell on her !" Genn screamed , again as if she was not sat 2 seats from Genn.

" If anyone's put a spell on anyone it's that Proudmoore!" Nathanos snickered

"Silence Nathanos!" Hissed Sylvanas.

Jaina stood, drawing all the strength she could to silence the uproar. She waved her hand and they all had their mouths frozen , frost gagging them. Jaina's eyes glowed with the blue arcane, " I agreed to this of my own free will ! It's the only thing that could give us a chance at peace! Being married to the Warchief is a small sacrifice to give. Now if you are all going to act like adults I'll ungag all of you. And another thing, please stop treating me as if I'm not stood in this very room!" She waited for all of them to regain their seats. She waved her hand and ungagged them. She silently said a prayer for each chink in the armour she never knew she would need until now. For them to pierce her with their words.

" Traitor ..."Tyrande muttered slowly, looking Jaina's way. Jaina turned her face the other way, trying to let that remark slide.

" Beware, beware the daughter of the sea "grumbled Genn lowly, his fists balling. Jaina grimaced.

"Alliance whore..."

"Alliance whelp! She will bring the Horde down!"

Jaina winced and gritted her teeth at their remarks, biting back retorts. She chewed heavily on her lower lip. She could feel her first magic pulsing through her veins.  
" That's ENOUGH!" Anduin roared. "I WILL NOT HAVE JAINA TREATED LIKE THIS!" He slammed his sword shalamane down onto the table, it sent a wild crack through the table. Everyone went silent, some even stumbling back from the after shock.

"Slut..." whispered Vereesa, squeezing her eyes shut. Jaina whipped her head to the side to Vereesa, her mouth agape. She expected some remark from Vereesa but not that. She had said it so carefully guarded that only Jaina could hear it. It felt like being cut open and letting her blood drip out. The malice in her voice. Sylvanas grinned.

Magni coughed "Don't you guys errrrr I mean girls errrrr have to erm ...Consummate the marriage? No offence but how you gonna do that?" Magni laughed.

Jaina's eyes widened and she felt her face growing hot, she shrank back into her seat. "Lets not discuss this now..." she groaned. "Isn't that more of a private matter?" She looked to Sylvanas for help.

"There are ways..." Sylvanas sniggered, lounging back in her chair. Clearly enjoying the play of events before her.

Jaina wanted to crawl back into her bed and shrink from the world. She gave a pleading look to Sylvanas to not encourage anymore.

Sylvanas ignored it.

"And what about heirs?" Magni chuckled, banging his fist on the table finding the situation hilarious.

"Again, very possible with Magic and-"Malfurion cut in, Jaina threw him a wild exasperated look.

_ Youre supposed to side with me on this one Malfurion! Not giving the Banshee something to feed off of._

Jaina buried her face in her hands, hiding her flustered flush.

"Still, Anduin! You would let your precious Aunty Jaina Marry that bitch all for peace?! You offer her up on a plate!" Tyrande argued, her arms waving around nearly knocking a gnome out beside her. "Besides , how do we know the bitch there will keep her word!? Who would rule?!"

Anduin cut in, sparing no mercy. "There would be a binding spell, Jaina hurts Sylvanas? Jaina ends up hurt if not worse and vice versa." he side glanced at Jaina, she gulped. "As for who would rule we havn't exactly ironed out those kinks yet."

"So we would have to give up our own fraction rule?!" Genn roared. Saliva dripped from his gritting and nashing teeth as he started to form into his worgan shape.

"No! Myself and the Warchief dicussed the possiblity of her and Jaina being the one set odf rulers, the High Queen and High KI-Queen again. Us rulers would still be able to rule over our fractions, but we report to them as higher rulers."

Tyrande shook her head furiously, "No! I will not report to **_HER_**!" she pointed at Sylvanas accusingly "Anduin, and anyone who agrees with this has lost their absolute minds! You put HER in absolute power of Azeroth! You put _**YOUR**_ own people at risk! This is what she wants and shes just using poor Jaina over there to get to it!" Malfurion rubbed his beared, thinking deep in thought.

"Darling , please calm down its not good for the twins." Tharylassa whispered to Tyrande.

Jaina sighed, " Look, I agreed to this! I walked into this with my eyes open! Why do you all try to look at me like im a little girl to be protected!?" She met their eyes one by one around the entire table. Sparing no one. Their sadden gazes reminded her of how they looked at her after Theremore."**_FINE_**!" She slammed her staff to the ground, cracking the stone beneath. " We put this to a vote. We go around and vote one by one. Aye for yes and Nay for no. Myself and Sylvanas can not vote."

She looked to Kalec who motioned the cast their vote off one by one, many leaders taking their time to debate it in their head. Malfurion suprised Jaina the most, Tyrande was furious. Vereesa had sniffed sadly and whispered her Nay. Kalec had voted Aye. And that shook Jaina to her core. They were tied 10 Aye's and 10 Nay's, the last vote come down to Anduin.

"Aye." he nodded stiffley. He could feel the disappointment of Tyrande and Genn on him now, burning like fire.

"So its settled." Sylvanas grinned, wasting no time rising to her feet triumphently.

"I refuse to be led under the bitch's tyranny. I'm pulling our fraction out of this!" Tyrande stormed out "Mark my words Anduin, You will all pay for this!", Malfurion and Thalyssra ran after Tyrande.

"I'm with Tyrande on this Anduin! I can't watch my people be led under her. Or Jaina for that matter." Genn growled, stalking out of the chamber. "I formally withdraw Gilneas from any alliance."

"Either way, the Aye's outweigh the Nay's. Come, future wife, we have much planning to do with Anduin."Sylavanas suggested, holding out her arm for Jaina. "Atleast we wont have to worry about muzzling that mutt anymore." Jaina hesitated, looking at Sylvanas's arm. She knew if she took the arm there would be no going back. She took her arm with a shakey hand and strode out with the Warchief , feeling as if Sylvanas was Parading her , like a new toy, through the halls. Anduin following dumbfounded behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "People like us, don't get to marry for love..."

Notes: I don't own WoW, don't sue me... just a filler in chapter, nothing special :3 none the less it is done, I can now sleep... :3

CHAPTER 6

Jaina slipped from celebrations that night. She couldn't celebrate her imprisonment. Her life sentence. Not when it was of her own free will. She had noticed amongst the crowds of alliance and horde that Kalec had been absent. She hadn't seen him since he gave his answer. Of all answers, his had been the most unexpected. Throwing her completely off balance. She found herself stood outside of his tower door. She glanced quickly behind her the sky had clouded over, grey and soulless clouds rumbled in the distance. A door she was very familiar with. She traced the intricate patterns carved into it, she pressed her forehead to it sighing. Fingers dancing tentatively over the familiar runes. Runes she had taught kalec how to create, how to use. Unlocking it with skill, She pushed it open slightly and peered in. She could see Kalec in the fire light by the window, his back to her. She slipped in quietly.

"I know why you are here, Jaina." He said, looking over his shoulder.

She jumped, "Kalec. What was _that_ today?" she walked up to him, suddenly cold despite the fire. "You were the _last_ person I expected to say yes."

He turned around, his fire casting dancing shadows across his hard features. He regarded her for a long time. "I can't stand the Banshee, but I believe if anyone could keep her in line it's you Jaina. As much as what I've always cared for you Jaina, I've seen how _she_ looks at _you_." He said solemnly, his shoulders squaring. "And I've seen how_ you_ look at _her_ in return. I may be a dragon but i can't _compete_ with that."

Jaina hadn't been prepared for that answer, for the look of hurt to flash across his face. She swallowed, "Kalec, I'm doing this purely for peace, for _all_ of the fractions. Ill be more of a prisoner, a hostage for political reasons. Not for my own feelings. Whatever you see its just for appearances only."

Kalec snorted, "Don't kid yourself Jaina. You know why you are doing this, yes, peace being the main reason. "he folded his arms and crossed over to her."I believe It will bring a good union around, as long as she stays in check, Jaina. As for your own feelings..."

"Kalec, I still do care for you. More than you believe." She blurted out. "But I know we could never truly be, not after_ my_ past judgements. Neither of us can get passed them."

She touched his arm lightly and he withdrew it, as if he had been stung by her touch. "And there it is again Jaina. Your same excuses. If _you had_ cared anything for me you wouldn't have used me last night to make sure you didn't feel anything, not even an ounce of anything for Sylvanas Windrunner." he spat bitterly. "You said _her_ name in your sleep...And that confirmed my suspicion."

She shivered at his tone, She stood shocked that he had seen right through her, "Kalec...I..."

"Save it, Jaina. You need some rest for preparations tomorrow. Go."

"Kalec, I don't want to end this on bad terms!"

"Go! I don't want to hear it Jaina...It isn't me you need to worry about ending on bad terns with."

She reluctantly slumped out of the room, she hadn't realised until she had gotten half way down the stairs, through blurred vision the tears that had slipped out of the corner of her eyes and now fully flowed down her cheeks. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked through the lonely streets of Dalaran. Making sure she was fully hidden under her hood. The Rain broke from the sky.

* * *

Jaina sat staring at the marriage proposal contract. Anduin beside her, negotiating treaties with Sylvanas and to their leaders across the table. Who would get what out of the treaty, Who could still own what land. Who would successors be if something major happened. Jaina rolled her eyes inwardly, she had the attention span of a murloc for this. Her thoughts drifted to the realisation that this was actually happening. That, there would _be_ peace. There would _be_ a united fraction. She smiled to herself, knowing she played the final important piece of the puzzle.

Her thoughts turned solemn when she felt the ashes of any hope, faith and last desire of ever marrying for love fall like snow flakes, warm and tingling against her pale, skin. There was no rain to douse the flames of her tears as she would be handed over when the day come, like an exchange of a prisoner, she hoped Sylvanas wouldn't burn her. Wouldn't betray the contract. Granted they would fall out as all married couples did, but the thought of actually having to talk things out with the Banshee Queen unnerved her more than starting a war with her.

Her thoughts flickered before her, to her week in Stormwind, before Dalaran. To hear Tyrande's warning echoing the walls around her. "Tyrande, we need peace, otherwise Teldrassil will happen all over again! And it will keep happening! The Banshee needs something to keep her occupied." Jaina retorted , flashing Tyrande a warning glance. She turned her back to the priestess and stood looming over the war table. Observing the little figurines.

"Jaina, I've never had you down for a fool, but it will never work! She needs to answer for her crimes. " Tyrande started coolly. Jaina moved a couple of figurines forward, towards Tyrande, covering the (now) burnt Teldrassil tree of Life, her blue eyes focused. "When Garrosh bombed Theremore, you wanted him trialled and dead more than any of us. Don't think striving for peace makes you a better person Jaina, just because you're willing to bargain with this Bitch."

Jaina looked up then at Tyrande over the war table, "Don't use Theramore as your example. That was completely -"

"How was it Jaina!?" Tyrande's white eyes glowed, "Tell me how was that different? Garrosh bombed Theramore to piss us all off. He did it just because he could. He saw you as an easy target, and you were. Just like Sylvanas burned Teldrassil, murdered my people just for the sheer hell of it." she hissed through gritted teeth.

Jaina straightened back from the war table, her pendant glowing blue from under her robes, she completely shut herself off, she turned her face to stone. "I'm sorry for what happened at Teldrassil but I stand firmly with Anduin on this Tyrande. If you stand against him then pull your fraction out ."

Tyrande folded her arms over the curve of her stomach. Her eyes narrowing into Jaina as she considered the threat "I will have justice for Teldrassil , Jaina Proudmoore." Tyrande's eyes stabbed into Jaina's Stoney figure. Tyrande in one swift motion swiped the figures from the Tree, tumbling and rolling onto the ground.

Jaina stood firm, "Then so be it." She turned to leave, frost veins creeping into the cracks of the stone walls and ground.

"Jaina, Sylvanas windrunner will never change. She isn't the Ranger General she once_ was,_ the one you _remember_ her to be. That died with _him_." Jaina stood, rooted to the ground. She looked down as wispy green roots grew from the grounds planting themselves like vines around her ankles, holding her in place. She struggled, grunting.

"Tyrande release me at once!" She spun, smashing her staff into the tiles, causing them to crack. She glared at the Priestess. Her eyes glowing with arcane magic.

"Not until you listen, Jaina! I've _seen_ how the Banshee looked at you today. She has a plan for you ,Jaina and you need to be on your guard."

"Tyrande- Your'e beginning to sound like my _Mother_!"

Tyrande went still, her figure glowing with a holy, white energy. She glided over to Jaina and tipped her chin up to face her. Jaina supressed a shudder after staring into those eyes, _"The shadow will be rise from every corpse. The ghost of yesterday will haunt you forever. A reminder of what will be will be, life is a woman's gift to bestow yet death is hers."_ She hummed, rhymical, as if she had sung it.

Jaina blinked, her eyes wide. Tyrande let go, releasing Jaina from her bonds and left Jaina to stare dumbfounded at her, the prophecy burning over in her head.

_"The ghost of yesterday will haunt you forever..."_ , Jaina murmured, off into the distance of the war room.

"Nice to see you are still with us , Proudmoore!" Sylvanas snapped, irritated.

"Huh!?" Jaina shook her head, coming down to reality. Her head throbbed a dull ache "I..." She found the entire table looking at her, some grinning.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, "I think we should retire for today. My future wife is clearly _elsewhere_." Sylvanas scolded quietly. Jaina threw her an apologetic glance only quick enough for Sylvanas to see if she chose. She shook her head, why of all people was she apologising to Sylvanas Windrunner!

Jaina stood and attempted to shuffle out of the war room with everyone else until a vice like grip dragged her back by her braid. She yelped, finding no one else in the room but her and Sylvanas. Sylvanas pulled her braid more, jaina's face tipped up to see her glowing red eyes, her stomach twisted. They were blood red, tinged with lust. Jaina's hand flew to her head as she winced at another tug, "My little Mage, day dreaming again. In future, pay attention. You might end up agreeing to something you don't want."

A gauntlet- clothed hand slid up to her throat, Sylvanas brushed her cold lips against the curve of Jaina's neck then the shell of her ear. Jaina's lips parted and she let out a small sigh, her breath started to hitch, she felt Sylvanas's cold, icy lips grin against her skin, she flushed. Sylvanas marvelled at the satin smoothness of Jaina's skin, how it flushed a dusty pink along the subtle line of freckles. Those freckles , she mused were so intimate she could only see them up close and personal. They were cute. They were Jaina. She felt instantly transported back to silver moon, the finest silk the tailors used. Jaina's hair felt baby soft under the hard leather of her hand gauntlet. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Jaina's hair, the faint smell of sugared apples filled her dead nostrils. She suddenly dropped her hand from Jaina's throat and pulled her face back but keeping a hold on jaina's braid. "The next time I find you not paying attention,_ I will punish you._" She tugged playfully at the braid.

" You-don't have the balls..."Jaina hissed through gritted teeth. Her hand tightening around Sylvanas's gauntlet, digging her nails in. The pandant glowed and hummed with arcane magic.

Another yank, this time harsher. "Oh don't I ,Proudmoore?" , Jaina shuddered at the glint of her fangs. Snarling, Sylvanas let her go and pushed her into the table of the war room and swept out in a purple mist. Jaina gripped the table, supporting herself the familiar feeling of being alone and bereft wrapped its arms around her. Sylvanas's snide laugh echoed around the walls.

Jaina ran out of the counsel room, her feet only stopping dead as she near fell over the ledge of Dalaran. A few rocks crumbled beneath her feet. She stumbled back a couple of paces. She clutched onto a tree stump, the nearest thing to help her trying to catch her breath, she collapsed down and stared off into the ocean ahead, trying to steady her breathing. She was out in the open but felt the world close in around her, robbing her of air. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and pushed the lose threads of hair out of her face, better to see the ocean with. She was glad she had ended up here at this moment, the ocean calmed her. It reflected the calming, pink fluff of the sky as it rolled into view. The serenity spoke to her, it gave her a second of hope. The sound of the waves was something she desperately needed to hear. She hadn't been at sea for years. She missed it terribly. She had felt like months had passed her by there and then when a steal grip on her shoulder and the familiar creek of a dead body kneeled beside her. Purple smoke whipping around in the air.

Jaina frowned, "And you want what? Cant you just leave me alone for five minutes? Come to Taunt me again?"

Sylvanas laughed mockingly, "Proudmoore, me? _never_."

Jaina chewed at her bottom lip, "I suppose if we are to be married,_ I_ should get used to it."

Sylvanas followed her gaze out into the open ocean, birds bobbing up and down over it. "When I was alive and young I dreamed of my own wedding, Proudmoore. And you were definitely not a part of it. This is not exactly an enjoyable experience for me either. " She stood at that and Jaina stood with her after a moment or two. Jaina turned to look at her. Sylvanas stared hard off into the ocean. "Myself and you, Proudmoore, don't get to marry for _love_. Besides, it is only a thing for fools to believe in."

Sylvanas turned to leave her hands curling into fists at her sides, her cloak billowing in the sea breeze. Jaina stretched her arm out and caught Sylvanas quickly. "Tell me. Tell me about what you imagined when you were-alive and Young."

Sylvanas looked down at Jaina's hand on her arm, and sighed. "When I was alive and young I dreamed of my wedding being a private and intimate affair with just close family and friends. I...I dreamed I'd be wearing the white dress decorated with pretty blue flowers and had my hair decorated with golden flowers and fresh sea pearls." something that Sylvanas knew was out of reach now. She didn't exactly know why she was relaying this small weakness to Jaina. But the Mage seemed comforted by the revelation that Sylvanas Windrunner once had a shred of humanity about her. Sylvanas shrugged the dream, the hope from her shoulders and washed desire away with the ocean. Her features went from soft to hard again with a flicker of an eye.

Jaina raised an eyebrow, "That's nice to be quite honest. _Too nice_ for someone so bitter and angry like yourself." Jaina knew her own marriage now, would be the handing over of a prisoner. A hostage, despite being a potential equal, If Sylvanas was to be believed. The realisation that her own marriage would never be what she had envisioned. A massive gathering, endless celebrations as she danced with everyone, with pink mage royals throughout her hair. The sweet desire of her partner caressing her, worshiping her, and growing old with her.

Sylvanas scowled, "Like yours is any better, Proudmoore." She cut in bitterly. "Now if you'll excuse me soon-to-be-wife, Your hand is still on my arm." Sylvanas roughly pried Jaina's hand from her arm pushing it completely away and unintentionally leaving bruises from her strength and turned to walk, her back towards Jaina. "Leaders, like us, don't get to marry for _Dalah'surfal_."

Jaina knew that word in Thalassian, it cut her deep. She rubbed over her chest slightly, raising her chin defiantly. "We will never be happy, Windrunner."Jaina gulped a sob back. Her bototm lip trembling. "You know this. We will never fully be happy."

_Another arrow in my quiver._

Sylvanas stopped, her figure froze, "People like us, dont get to be happy. We must sacrafice our own for the greater good." her tone was stone. cold and and unmoving. She stood for a moment and looked down at what was now ingraved in the palm of her hand. Gold glinting back at her. Black ichor slid from the markings. She clenched her hand , hiding what was causing the blood to flow. She swept out of the clearing, leaving Jaina to fall onto the tree stump staring glumly at the ocean, holding herself in the icy, sea breeze.

* * *

Jaina slipped into the steaming hot water, her muscles instantly relaxing at the hiss she made as it stung her cold skin. She sunk to her chin, lifting her hair over the edge of the tub. Sylvanas stood in the shadows, her eyes a dim glow settling onto Jaina's braid hanging over the edge of the bath. Her hand twitched and she flexed it, the urge too strong. She knew she would regret this decision. Heals clicked on the stone, Jaina sighed and groaned aloud, exasperated and frustrated, " And just when I thought I'd be alone for one second! Don't you ever knock? Or enter a room like a normal person!?" The water froze over that completely covered Jaina, her head sticking out. Jaina felt Sylvanas's hands in her hair, un braiding it slowly. She raised her eyebrows and her breathing fastened as nails lightly scraped along the nape of her neck.

Sylvanas said nothing while she worked on Jaina's hair, enjoying the faint feel of silk between her fingers. The glimmering shine, like drops of frost on a new morning. "Are you quite finished?" jaina snapped impatiantly. she wanted the banshee out of her room, her only solace at the moment. Jaina could feel her gaze all over her, Trying to shrug her off like a wined stained dress.

Sylvanas still said nothing, but continued to massage Jaina's scalp with her sharp finger nails, careful not to cut the mage, but occasionally scraping lightly at the nape of her neck, "I...You..."Jaina started but reluctantly gave in to the tingles creeping into her head. she bit back a small moan. "mmm"

Sylvanas smirked, and kneeled down continuing to dig further into the mage's hair. She carefully stroked tendrils from Jaina's neck, tilting the mages head slightly to get a better angle. She brushed her cool lips against the mages ear. It sent a jolt through Jaina's spine, sylvanas didn't need to breathe but she swore she felt the faint chill whisper past her ear. The water started to melt slowly in response. Sylvanas grinned, standing withdrew her hands suddenly and evaporated into a mist of black smoke. Jaina whined helplessly splashing about in the bath. "Tides!" she gasped.

Jaina quickly composed herself and jumped out of the bath like it had been poisoned with blight. "Maybe i should push her off that god-forsaken- damned peak myself..." she muttered darkly grabbing her robes and moving to her desk, and started sifting through the contracts, ammending furiously with poison in her quill out of spite.

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, purple and black wisps entangling around her gauntlet. She inspected the other, bored. Shuffling broke her concentration, "You're late Proudmoore."

Jaina shrugged, "I had a lot to _think_ about." Sylvanas noticed Jaina hadn't slept again, as much as she tried to hide behind her braided hair, she could see the dark circles under Jaina's pretty eyes. She pushed the frustration that was Jaina's lack of sleep scheduale to the back of her mind and leaned forward. She would have to fix that when they married, she noted. "Now that Proudmoore has graced us with her precense, _We_ have a wedding to plan."

"Where will we be having the wedding?" Jaina asked stirring sugar into her coffee. Sylvanas raised a quick eyebrow, that was alot of sugar she thought to herself. That amount of sugar mixed with caffeine spelled disaster. Jaina shot a warning glare at her and furied her brow, wrapping her hands protectively around the cup.

_Dont mess with my sugar, Bitch!_

"I think we should have it at Stormwind" Anduin replied excitedly. He grinned at Jaina, Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "We can decorate it all and it has to be BIG! I mean bigger than BIG! Jaina we can put flowers in your hair! You'll wear a gorgous dress! With a massive train! I know the exact tailor to ask too!"

Jaina eyed him wearily, "Uuuhhh, Are you sure you are not gay? Like properly Anduin. I do wonder sometimes..." She groaned inwardly, Sylvanas scowled.

Anduin dismissed her laughing with his own, heat rising to his face .Sylvanas watched Jaina blush and sigh, "It would show that the two of you are really united, especially if Stormwind is willing to accommodate the Warchief, plus if this works and you two spend 6 months at Stormwind of your rule each year until lorderon is fixed then it makes perfect sense to get married here!" Sylvanas lounged in her seat, swinging her leg up over the arm rest, the lion cub had too much excitement he was practically glowing brighter than the light, it made her stomach twist as much as her face in irritation.

"Wait, does that mean we have to have another wedding at Ogrimmar? Surely that defeats the point of having a united fraction wedding." Jaina reasoned, staring at the bottom of her empty coffee mug and pouted. Sylvanas wanted to thumb that lower lip, feel that satin touch. "There will be one major wedding in Stormwind, all races will be invited and Stormwind will have to open up and extend its hospitalities. Show us, little Lion how accommodating Stormwind can be, what it is revered for across the lands."

"Stormwind is an excellent choice. So we agree, Myself and Proudmoore will be the high rulers and each leader will still keep their fraction." she smirked creating purple and black wisps in their air before her. " Have you had time to read the contract Proudmoore?"

Jaina coughed , "Yes, infact, i was up all of last night reading it." she took of a sip of coffee. "and ammending it"

Sylvanas stopped dead,attention fully tuning into Jaina "Ammending it?" she spat, quickly. "You went through endless pages?" she looked up at Jaina in suprise, she had hoped the endless pages enchantment would make her frustrated and sign anyway.

Sylvanas watched Jaina grin, "Yes,_ ammending_ it. When you were raised did you lose your hearing too?" Jaina's lips curled into a smile. Belore above! She wanted to fuck that smile off of her face. She pushed the thought as far from her dead mind as possible, she had to think of the higher purpose. Of why she was originally doing this, and if she could piss Jaina -fucking- Proudmoore off in the mean time, then fantastic. She smiled to herself, amused at the thought. Catching Nathanos's side glare and Anduin's nervous look cross his own face, Sylvanas sighed, bored "Proudmoore, as much sleep deprived as you are, i am more than capable of coming to some agreement on these-amendments of yours." She grumbled, annoyed she wasn't getting her own way. "_Later_. In _private_." She folded her arms and glared at Nathanos and Anduin. Anduin was the only thing keeping her from storming across the table and fucking Jaina silly.

Sylvanas waited, Jaina's lips twitched into a slow smile. "We have decided the location, we now need to actually plan this wedding. I obviously see that Anduin is more than willing to over see my side of the preparations. We need to set a date."

"Summer Solstice, Just after the Midsummer Fire Fesitival. In a months time. That gives enough preperation time, time to send out the invites and all that shit. "Sylvanas drawled waving her hand carelessly."I will handle my own side." Nathanos looked at his lap as if he had lost something. Jaina chuckled was in that moment that Nathanos knew this was really happening, that his dark lady would wed someone but him.

"For someone who wants my hand in marriage so badly you really don't seem like it." Jaina sipped her coffee. Avoiding the Banshees red hot glare. "The date is fine, I should be able to pencil you into my busy schedule. However, I won't sign anything untill the contract has been ammended."

Anduin pinched the bridge between his nose at Sylvanas's face, her eyes nearly popping out at Jaina's remark. The boat figurine she had been fiddling with in her hand now crushed to dust falling into a pile on the ground. "Atleast the date is...settled. As soon as you two ..ladies talk in private, Jaina you will have the contract ammendments sent to me and i will over see them ammended."

"Oh i don't think so, little Lion , you wont be having all of that fun. I will personally over see that you make it satisfactory." Sylvanas playfully stood and strolled around to his seat, loomning over him she reached out and elfishly stroked Anduins arm lightly with her finger tips, Jaina caught it refusing to bite to the turned her face the other way. Anduin shifted uncomfortably at Sylvanas's cool but sharp nails brushing his arm. He could feel the cold burn through his armour, his Tunic and his skin.

Jaina looked away, trying to hide a blush behind her coffee cup. Chewing at her bottom lip. Sylvanas was not only taunting Nathanos, she was taunting her. She told herself repeatedly not to rise to the challenge. _IF_ she was to be married to the Banshee, and to make this work she would have to get used to her certain behaviour. At Anduin's relief a page scrambled into the chamber, skidding on the frost Jaina had unkownigly made deep in her own desirable thoughts. The crashing sound of the page snapped her out of her own world.

"Speak young one. Do not be afraid to." Anduin commanded gently to the page girl. A young kaldorei, her eyes a brilliant blue. jaina could still see the esscense of child hood innocense deep in those eyes. The kaldorei's eyes wideneed at the sight of all three of them. Her ears flicking back against her head. She stood gingerly and dusted off her knees. Jaina observed her, she could be no younger than 14.

"Sire, apologies for the intrusion. But this is urgent." She started, her voice barely a squeak. Jaina side glanced to Sylvanas who was eyeing the young girl up with disgust and interest. Jaina hoped she wasn't thinking what she was thinking as Jaina watched Sylvanas lick her lips, purple smoke swirling around the gauntlets Sylvanas wore. Jaina and Anduin exchanged a look, they braced themselves. The young elve's voice trembeled.

"Katherine Proudmoore has docked ship My Lord."

Notes: I will be doing a new AU Fan fic called "Goldland", look out for that this week coming ;)  
I have a holiday this week so will be finding time to work on my fan fictions ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: A visit from Mummy Dearest.

Notes: This is a short chapter, hope you enjoy! Now ive a week off work i'm finding so much more time to write ^_^ Thank you so much for all the love and lovely comments! Im taking trying to take everything on board , thank you for coming along on this crazy journey with me as cringe as it sounds. Also if you enjoy smut and the occasional more than smut then my fan fiction "My Queen " is sitting there on my page, give it a read if you enjoy Jaina x Sylvanas smut. :) it will be a collection of one shots etc that I will upload but I warn you now it is smutty as hell! :) Peace 3

Chapter Text

"Katherine Proudmoore has docked ship My lord." The elf girl's voice trembled, bringing Jaina back to reality. She blinked a few times at the girl. The girl begged them for her not to say it again. The three of them stared blankly and wide eyed at the elf. Jaina thought the elf being there was strange to begin with, considering Tyrande was in the middle of pulling her fraction out of the one alliance agreement. Anduin threw Jaina a wary eye her way.

"My...mother...is..._here_..." Jaina whispered, slowly turning in her chair to face Anduin with wide eyed shock. Before any of them could move Jaina had conjured up a portal to anywhere and tried to bolt through it

"Uhhh-huh, I don't think so, Proudmoore! "Sylvanas's grip found the familiar strings of her corset, that she had stopped her hands from wanting to reach out and fiddle with, and yanked her back, she yelped wriggling with her arms in the air and whined like a child. They fell back into the corner of the room crashing into each other.

"Let me go!" Jaina squealed, trying to wriggle from her grip, sending ice lances shooting out.

"No! Proudmoore! _Man up_!" Sylvanas scolded as she dodged an ice bolt, "A little help Anduin! She's a wriggler!" Sylvanas flashed Anduin a cheeky grin making his eyes dart around the place.

Anduin struggled to his feet, at the scenes unfolding in front of him. He put his hands up passively, "Warchief, I think you have it handled."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and picked Jaina up and threw her over her shoulder. "Belore Proudmoore, I didn't picture that you'd have your ass up in the air for me today..." Jaina beat on Sylvanas's back armour, even sending frost bolts at her, wisps of black and purple death smoke blocked them effortlessly. She kicked her legs, near flinging her foot into her face, Sylvanas snarled and smacked Jaina's ass, Jaina froze. She whimpered like a small child, defeated.

Anduin flushed a thousand shades of pink "Sylvanas Windrunner! Put Jaina Proudmoore down! I will not have her manhandled!" He protested trying to block her path, He sent the page elf away with a gold coin quickly, "You've just scared that poor elf for life, Sylvanas!"

Sylvanas shrugged and waved her hand at Anduin, "She'll recover. As for Proudmoore, I'm sure she'd love to receive Mummy dearest right now."

"I would not! Not like this! You better put me down Banshee, I swear on Tides above!" she wriggled trying to break from Sylvanas's invincible grip. "Anduin! Make her put me down! I will raise hell if my mother sees me like this!"

"I'm just practising carrying my future wife over the threshold! Let's go met my Mother in law shall we! Come along little lion."

"Sylvanas! Seriously, I will start a war if you don't put Jaina down!" He threatened, trying to keep up with them.

Sylvanas laughed, Jaina managed to briefly look up and glare at Anduin. He threw her an apologetic glance, a helpless shrug of his broad shoulders and followed, dreading Katherine Proudmoore's reaction. He knew where her and Jaina stood. And it wasn't good. Katherine hadn't forgiven her for Daelin's death at Theramore, but had made her Lord admiral in his death, but not through choice.

They quickly made their way to the docks, Sylvanas's heals clicking as always With Jaina frequently trying to writhe her way out of being bent over the Banshee's shoulder, she flushed a thousand shades of red knowing her mother would not be happy seeing her like this never mind seeing her in general. She hadn't made amends with Katherine or Kul Tiras. Her mother still hadn't forgiven her for her father's death. She shuddered. Blowing her hair out of her face in frustration she gave one last beating of clenched fists to Sylvanas's back, realising they were outside, at the docks she could hear the scramble of soldiers, the clanging of the ship bells as they docked and left, the seaguls squawking as they bobbed up and down in the sky. "Put. Me. Down!" Jaina squealed, frost glazing over her eyes. The anchor that hung down through the air it swung left to right, forwards and backwards as it glowed a brilliant blue as they neared the sea

"Yes. Put. My. Daughter. Down."

Jaina froze completely and gulped, she felt her feet after a moment settle on firm ground. She straightened her robes out, smoothing them down and her hair, muttering curses while glaring at Sylvanas's snide smirk. She slowly turned around to the face of Katherine Proudmoore. Katherine looked stern and cold, her silver hair tightly pulled back into a bun, making her features harsher, the crow's feet at the corner of her eyes deep, her pale skin looked almost hauntingly grey. She was in full Lord Admiral Uniform, despite Jaina being Lord Admiral.

"Mother..." Jaina whispered and adverted her eyes, bowing slightly.

Katherine never took her eyes from Sylvanas, "What were you doing bent over _her_ shoulder, Jaina Proudmoore?" Katherine's tone was pure ice, it cut a deathly silence in half. Jaina's eyes slid to Sylvanas beside her, she even watched Sylvanas shiver.

"Mother...I..." Jaina started but found she couldn't get words out more or less breathe.

Sylvanas stepped forward and Jaina prayed to every single god above she'd behave. "Dearest Mummy in law! It's so good to finally meet you!" Sylvanas dragged Katherine into a tight hug, Katherine's body was stone and stiff. But Jaina thought her eyeballs would pop out of their sockets if Sylvanas squeezed her any harder Her face couldn't hide the utter disgust. Sylvanas snarled as she released her, "I was practising for our wedding night." Sylvanas tugged Jaina by her braid and Katherine raised an eyebrow to her gauntlet, teasingly sliding down Jaina's back and pulling her into Sylvanas. Jaina's hands were splayed across Sylvanas's armoured breast plate and she blushed quickly removing her hands to her side.

Jaina let out an exasperated whine. Anduin buried his face in his hands and the rest of the processions looked anywhere but before them. Jaina wished she could've had the ocean just drown here there and then or just teleport out, but Sylvanas grip reminded her of where she was. Jaina turned to face her mother, collecting herself, taking a deep breath and raising her chin up to meet Katherine who was at least a head taller, "Mother, forgive us. We weren''t aware of your arrival today. "jaina started, "We haven't prepared-"

"Stop your babbling child, you know why I am here. "Katherine shoved past Sylvanas, purposely brushing her shoulder into hers. "Anduin, a private audience." It wasn't a request. Anduin shook his head, mentally preparing himself for the reprimanding and followed into step beside Katherine. Jaina and Sylvanas turned and walked after them.

"I can't believe you! You are so arrogant!" Jaina hissed, hotly. "You! Just You! You just had to have the higher ground didn't you! Tides knows what my mother will think now!" She flew her arms up into e air dramatically.

Sylvanas chuckled lightly, "Anything else, Proudmoore?"

"Yes! How dare you! In front of my mother! Tide! I'll never live this down!" She shook her head in exasperation, feeling the dull headache like storm clouds form in the front of her head. "You had to go and do that just to show off! You just don't give a shit do you! Don't be surprised if she declares w ar on you Windrunner!" She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know I would if it was my daughter..."

"In time, Proudmoore. We need to get married first. You'll be the one carrying it." Sylvanas snarked ascending the stairs.

Sylvanas watched Jaina's blue eyes flash with horror, she smiled at that, "You look like her when you're angry you know. I am sure Katherine will find me most endearing, like you do my little mage." She shrugged and walked on smirking, leaving Jaina standing in disbelief. Purple wisps dancing after her in the air.

Jaina stood leaning against the door, pressing her ear to it. She'd played around trying to crack the runes in the warded room but to no avail. So, had settled for the old-fashioned way. She sighed and kicked her feet against the door in frustration. Sighing she turned to Sylvanas who was lounging lazily on a sofa near the window in the summer heat, she looked like she was asleep.

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, storming over to Sylvanas and smacked her knee, jolting her awake. "This is no time to sleep!" Sylvanas bolted up and grabbed Jaina's wrist, growling "I wasn't asleep. I have no need for sleep. I was fully aware of what was happening around me, Mage. I will not hesitate to man handle you again." She dropped her wrist and stood, Jaina snorted and looked up at her. The sun illuminated her silvery blonde hair as her cloak hood fell back, it complimented the light purple tinge of her dead skin. Colours from the stained-glass window threw themselves cross her face and danced as the light reflected through them.

She watched her ears flick forward and swivel as she straightened. Jaina observed they were alone. "Proudmoore, do you think it was strange that the news of your mother's arrival was sent by a Nightelf?" Jaina watched Sylvanas turn towards her and cock her hip out to the side her head following, she folded her arms. She narrowed her eye sin suspicion. Whether Jaina agreed to it or not she would investigate further, something didn't seem right about Katherine's visit. Yes, it was no secret Katherine would be horrified by their union but for her reaction to come so quickly and unannounced, was unlike the Proudmoore formality.

Jaina looked into her glowing red eyes for a moment or two and turned to face towards the window. She shrugged, "It's not uncommon for refugees to gain a job within a kingdom or house. I did think it odd as not many night elves live in Kul Tiras. However, it's been years since I lasted visited. Times could have changed during the war, Stormwind and Ogrimmar was overrun with refugees. And Dalaran is a neutral city, Windrunner. Remember that, I don't." Her robes swished in the breeze she made as she walked towards the door again, pressing her ear towards it again.

Sylvanas scoffed. "If you say so, Proudmoore. I wouldn't put it past Tyrande to send word to your mother. She always loved a good stab in the back."

Jaina drew away from the door and turned her body to Sylvanas, she raised an eyebrow, "Tyrande wouldn't dare. She'd suffer my wrath. She has seen it once." Jaina folded her arms, staring the Banshee down.

"Proudmoore, as powerful as you are, I don't think Tyrande would fear your wrath." She chuckled.

Jaina pouted and let out a puff of air, "Hmph! At least I'm not terrified of her or her unborn child." Jaina muttered walking back to the door.

Sylvanas mockingly clapped a gauntlet over her dead heart, "You wound me, Proudmoore."

Jaina scowled for a while, trying to stay angry at the Banshee, but her shoulders sagged, and she sighed reluctantly. She caught the flicker of glinting fangs and relented, her hand going to her neck rubbing it on the spot where she'd imagined those fangs on her. She paced back and forth, still rubbing at her neck.

"Jaina." She stopped and looked up to see Sylvanas in front of her. Jaina's orbs of blue oceans looked up to meet blood red orbs, her lips parted slightly in question as she chewed on her bottom lip. Sylvanas took her hand quickly and put a cold small object into it, holding her gaze and folded her fingers over it and walked back to the wall she had been leaning on. Jaina looked down into her palm and saw the fragile ring, a thin circle of gold with elfish designs weaving like vines in and around it, it glowed a faint purple. She looked up at Sylvanas in confusion.

"It was my mothers. And no before you ask it doesn't have a tracking spell on it. I track you in my own ways. You want-We _need_ this to be real, Proudmoore. I know you do. This is as far as I can go." She shrugged and continued to lean further into the wall.

Jaina flushed and nodded thumbing over the design, her lips twisting into a smile, putting it into her pouch as the door quickly opened. Anduin was the first to walk out, he looked horrified. Jaina chased after him as he walked off blindly, terrified. Sylvanas stood and raised an eyebrow. Surely Katherine Proudmoore couldn't be that terrifying. She pushed down the rising edge of fear down her throat and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

" Katherine."

Sylvanas surveyed the room, candle lights flickered with warning. Eyes adjusting, Katherine slowly faded to view, Katherine sat at the head of the long table. The flames danced across her face, throwing shadows to the rest of the table. If anyone else was there she couldn't see them.

"Banshee."

Sylvanas pulled out a chair at the other end of the table. She sat and swung her leg over the arm of the chair and rested her elbow on the arm rest and her chin on top of her fist. She regarded katherine for a long moment. Her claws tapping on the edge of the table. She hadn't accounted for Katherine Proudmoore to get involved. This was going to be a difficult challenge. With Katherine around she'd maybe have to keep her distance from Jaina, every expression that always crossed Katherines hard exterior signalled to Sylvanas she intended to be a thorn in her side. That much was obvious.

Sylvanas frowned, "What brings you to these shores of Dalaran then, Lord Admiral?" She knew the answer, she was intrigued by Katherine herself.

"Jaina is my daughter. That's what brings me to Dalaran." Katherine returned, icily.

Sylvanas smiled slyly at the tone, "Funny that, while she may be your daughter in name you have hardly acted like a mother to her."

She watched Katherine grip the edges of the table, white knuckled. If it could it work crack under her grip. Anger washed over her stern features. "I'm here to make amends between her and myself." She spat through gritted teeth, her glare sharpening in on Sylvanas.

Sylvanas laughed, "Oh Katherine, where have you been the last 19 years of her life? You still hold he responsible for Daelins death. That isn't something someone can so easily forgive."

"Neither is burning the Teldrassil Tree. Neither is raising my son from his watery grave to kill his own sister." Her words hung heavy in the air between them. Each woman going toe to toe in a staring competition. Sylvanas sat back coolly regarding her, she admired Katherine at times, her cold heartedness and savage punishments spoke to her.

Sylvanas finally waved her hand, cutting the tension. "If you are truly here to make amends Katherine you have come just in time. For, your daughter's wedding to myself is in a month. Let me be the first to extend an invitation to it. "

"The day I let my daughter marry you is the day I die. She may not be forgiven, Kul Tiras may not have forgiven her either, but I certainly will not stand aside and let her ruin her life even more than what she already has. Fuck peace talks. Fuck making a political alliance for 'peace'. Hear this you Banshee Bitch..." Katherine Stood, and leaned heavily over the table, her face twisting into a snarl. "Everywhere you look there I will be. Every time you so much as look at Jaina, I will be there. Every time you sit in a room with her, I will be there. I have every intention of being a thorn in your side, Sylvanas Windrunner.".

Katherine's chair screeched on the stone, and the candles blew out in the breeze she made as she glided out, the door slammed shut leaving Sylvanas in utter darkness. Sylvanas stood and slammed a clenched fist onto the table, making it crack in half, she flipped the table and screamed as purple and black smoke clouded her vision and red eyes blead.

Katherine Proudmoore walked away from the room, hearing the banging commotion of Sylvanas destroying the room. She grinned slyly and walked down the hall with her chin held high in all her royalty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Storm in a glass of whiskey

Summary: A filler in, Anduin has a lot to ponder on and Sylvanas is fed up with betrayal.

Notes: Thank you for all the love once again, I look so forward to reading all the comments like I've said before good or negative. I really like the constructiveness of some comments, as someone who has played for fun it has encouraged me to research more before writing certain parts of the chapters. that being said, If I have misspelled any characters names or cities I'm sorry. I've really tried with this chapter to get more in depth into the politics and certain other things in it. I'm trying to improve on the things I'm not great at in this chapter. This chapter doesn't have fluff or anything in it so I apologise it is coming in the next few chapters, it wont all be about too much Politics, ^_^ Also it was extremely hard writing from the Horde perspective as a solid alliance player, I have never played Horde for more than level 10! Yes I am pretty much a horde Virgin. So the Horde side of things may not be touched upon so much but I am trying over here. Don't give up on me 3 Thank you, enjoy 3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Sylvanas lounged on a chair her leg resting over the arm, in her usual stance. A bored expression on her face. The Horde leaders had gathered in a private chamber of Dalaran to express their own. Sylvanas couldn't avoid it for ever. Sylvanas has been like Anduin, she wanted to see her Forsaken and Horde thrive. But the war was already burning through their resources. The wood campaign in Ashenvale had gone disastrously thanks to Alliance intervention. Crops burned instead of growing. The blight had taken all Lordaeron pretty much. The Horde were angry at her already with Teldrassil and now furious with dragging them into a one fractioned alliance with, Jaina Proudmoore. Some Horde members were still spurned by the purge of Dalaran. Lor'themar was first to speak, Sylvanas not entirely interested drifted her gaze off to the corner where Thalyssra had slipped in. She made a mental note to make her stay behind afterwards. She hadn't forgotten the council chamber. Her blood orbs flickered back to Lor'thremar who voiced concerns that Jaina could be an unintentional danger to the horde especially the Sunreavers. Had she still harboured the same hatred for them still?

Sylvanas sighed, rolling her eyes she felt exasperated at the same questions they had been raising most of the morning. She admired Lor'themar and had great respect for him going so far as to when she was alive and a ranger general, but Belore! Could he ramble on. He had a cold resentment about him at times. She held up her hand silencing him finally, "If Proudmoore so much as steps out of her constraints she will be dealt with. She is under strict contracted rules not to cause any harm to the Sunreavers especially. It was quite a while ago. Proudmoore has grown. The Alliance has grown, and the Horde still grows with them. "she stood, all eyes on her, she clasped her hands behind her back "The unification is needed, how many of your people are starving? How many are trying to salvage what they can of their burnt-out homes and lands? Do you have supplies to last us through the next few winters? I thought as much".

She sat back into her throne at the dead silence, she watched the Horde leaders nervously shift on their feet and in their seats at her fiery glare. What she really wanted to say was _you failed an Alliance Member there was peace with, Jaina Proudmoore's Purge on Dalaran was the result of Hellscream, of none of you cowards standing up to him. That Baine blood hoof was the only one who had any balls to go behind Hellscream's back and warn Jaina, there was no honour in the Horde failing the Horde. _Yet they all spoke of Sylvanas having lost honour when the tree burned. _How hypocritical_ she thought. But then the Alliance Was not much better, as a ranger general she had sworn herself to protecting the Alliance, fighting with the Alliance, dying for the Alliance and where did it get her? Dead and rejected by the Alliance.

The entire time Lor'themar was speaking she had kept a close eye on Thylarssa. The Nightborne looked particularly pensive, weighing the pros and cons of something. It was obvious on her face. Sylvanas had a feeling this was going to be about Tyrande Whisperand. That damned night elf bitch, she had purposely started to infiltrate the Horde by taking Thylarssa as a lover. Her clawed gauntlet tapped furiously on the arm rests of her throne.

Her eyes flickered to Thrall who sat in the corner by the raging hearth. He had been strangely quiet throughout the whole thing. Even Baine had been more vocal than him. She cut Lor'themar off with the wave of her hand, "You are oddly quiet for an Orc, Thrall. Speak."

He grimaced, staring off into the fire, "With all due respect Warchief, I have respect for Jaina, I do. I feel that I …...Theremore…...I feel myself and Jaina have made peace, but my race will not accept her as a ruler. Yet, the orcs cannot survive on their own."

Sylvanas nodded, taking that in. The orcs would put up a massive resistance against Jaina. She turned to Talanji, who was rolling her eyes at them all. "Something to say Talanji? "Sylvanas's gaze was sharp and piercing for her thoughts being interrupted.

"Out of you all Jaina Proudmoore has wronged me and my people. You all say you have been wronged by her, but you all know nothing! I can't watch Jaina Proudmoore rule over the Horde Banshee. The Zandalarian will never forget or forgive her. Take that as my notice of withdrawal." She left the hall. Murmurs broke out amongst the Horde leaders, nervous shifts in the atmosphere with awkward glances exchanged. Sylvanas blinked, the loss of the Zandalarian fleet was not a good thing.

Lor'themar cleared his throat, "I can live with the thought of Jaina as a ruler, but my people can't forgive the past. I will have the notice of our withdrawal from the Horde by tomorrow morning." Lor'themar stated with dignity.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, not bothered by the fact they were withdrawing from the Horde but because they couldn't see past their own hatred. The irony she thought. "So be it. Anyone else fancy withdrawing too? Once you step out that door you won't get the opportunity again."

"I don't know what you are all worrying about. You're forgetting the bigger picture here" Gallywix pipped up, polishing the azurite on top of his staff. "Proudmoore is HAWT!"

Sylvanas scowled deeply at Gallywix, "OUT!" He jumped off his ass and laughed while walking out, the jewels and gold jingling from his body.

She scanned the room, her red eyes lingering on each leader for a minute or two." It is settled. Leave me." She watched them shuffle out.

"Except for you Thalyssra. We need to have a little chat. Woman to woman." Sylvanas said icily, cool and smooth.

Thalyssra blinked twice and froze in her spot. Baine gave her a look of sympathy. She shrugged a little and once the door closed, turned to face Sylvanas who now descended slowly from her throne. She had respect for the Nightborne, but this she could not accept.

"Do you know why I made you stay behind Thalyssra? "Sylvanas asked, hiding her own personal amusement from her tone. Her face a mask.

"Warchief, Have I missed something?" she asked, meeting her blood red eyes, that were now glowering at her. An unspoken fire that she was about to burn in.

"You are bold Thalyssra. I speak of you and that bitch Tyrande. I caught your whisper to her the council meetings previously. Do you realise how this puts you in a vast amount of difficulty?" Sylvanas snarled. She clasped her hands behind her back in formality. "Not just you, actually. But my leadership. The Horde. You have now put a question mark upon us all in the eyes of the Alliance."

Thalyssra stepped forward, matching Sylvanas in height, she stared directly at her, her brows frowning. "You don't intimidate me Warchief. I know what I am risking. I walked into it clear as day light. You forget, Banshee, that the Horde needs Surramar, not the other way around "

Sylvanas gave a huff of a laugh, "Fool! Not only did you make the Horde look like absolute fumbling idiots you put my leadership into question, implying I am unaware of exactly what happens under my rule!" She watched Thalyrssas's face screw up with anger. She muttered something in her own language, Sylvanas caught bits and pieces of what she assumed was a curse, "Then you will understand me when I say I cannot risk any of my secrets, the Horde's secrecy , our intelligence and most importantly our security to be compromised by your… dallying with an Alliance counterpart to put it nicely." She straightened to her full height, "I am the only one for now that can have an Alliance consort. You have a choice First Arcanist. Her or the Horde." She turned and slowly walked back to her throne and sat with power and grace of the undeath. "If you love your people and are willing to sacrifice everything for them then you will understand my ultimatum."

"Sylvanas are you actually being serious? You know my allegiance—My people's allegiance is always to the Horde! What goes on in my personal life does not affect my decisions for my people and their place in the Horde." She retorted, hotly. Her fists clenching behind her back. She felt herself trembling.

Sylvanas looked amused at her trembling with anger. "Then end it with Tyrande." it slipped from Sylvanas before she could even stop it. It hung in the air. It wasn't a request and Thalyssra registered this. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. The magical energies crackled around them in the air, like warning smoke.

"It is not that easy." She whispered.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, her claws never leaning the arm rests "Not that easy? What isn't easy about it? I'm the only one allowed to have an alliance counterpart at this moment in time." Black smoke started to form in wisps around Sylvanas as she felt her anger grow. What was Thalyrssa hiding that wasn't 'easy' enough to split with the tree Bitch hugger.

"Sylvanas I…I can't tell you. It's not only me I would be jeopardising." She stood straight like Sylvanas's arrows. A faint blush crept under her blue skin. She swallowed under the fiery heated glare of the Banshee Queen. Trying not to falter. Sylvanas said nothing but looked at her raising a knowing eyebrow, an expectant look of her commander, her Warchief and her Queen. "Fine. But with this admission know I will withdraw my people from the Horde." She stated through gritted teeth. "Tyrande's unborn child—or children – are not Malfurion's—they are-are Mine."

Sylvanas blinked Blankley a few times, her frown deepened and bore her fangs in a snarl that equated to how Gen

n looked at Sylvanas. In his worgan form. She pressed her gauntlets together in front of her shadowed face, her elbows edging on the arm rests.

"Get. Out. NOW!"

* * *

Anduin pondered on his throne, he was bent forward his chin resting heavily on his fist. Deep in thought. Jaina's drafted marriage contract in front of him, all endless pages had been amended and condensed down to 203 pages. It was agreed that Jaina would spend six months at Ogrimmar and Sylvanas six months in Stormwind, to make it fair. He snorted at that. Fairness. Where had it gotten them before? Into nothing but constant bouts of wars, one after the other. He flipped through another page, taking in the benefits of this "agreement" and the negatives. He didn't know himself if he could answer to a Sylvanas Windrunner of all people.

He worried about Jaina's safety in Ogrimmar. He had heard about the Horde leaders pulling their own fractions out due to the obnoxious idea that the Alliance and Horde could actually see eye to eye. Tyrande had already more or less pulled her kaldorei out, and where they went the Worgan for 100% assurance would follow and the Dreani-it was a massive possibility. He would miss Genn being around. His only advisor apart from Velen and Jaina. He had grown up with Jaina and Genn. The dog may have been old, but he had seen and experienced a lot more than Anduin prayed to every god he wouldn't see himself. Kul Tiras, his thoughts drifting back to Jaina. Kul Tiras wasn't the problem to the peace process. It was Katherine Proudmoore.

He sighed pinching the bridge between his nose. Jaina. His thoughts always drifted back to her. At the same time, he weighed up his feelings towards this. At the very least he could keep an eye on Sylvanas with her being in Stormwind. He expected her to have her spies, her dark rangers around and the same of his in Ogrimmar. "I know you're there." He muttered, he rose from his throne, slapping the contract onto the table in front of him. He walked over to the corner where a small table stood, he pulled the draw out, lifting two glasses and a bottle of Gilneas Finest Whiskey. Approaching the table again with a grin on his face he poured, sparing no caution with his measurement. He held his drink up in a silent salute.

"Valeera." He sipped.

Valeera stood in front of him, she was At least two heads taller than him. A blood elf with the most mesmerising green eyes he'd ever seen. She leaned against his throne; her legs crossed. Gods above those legs, unfortunately not to his personal tastes but none the less they had been in his younger thoughts. She raised her glass to him, nodding "My King. You summonsed more or less?"

He chuckled softly "I know you're always ln my shadows Valeera." He sipped on the whiskey, long enough for its hot, wooden smooth flavour to burn down his throat. He looked at the amber liquid in his glass, watching it swirl a few times before he found the comprehension to form a sentence, "I have an important task for you Valeera." He set the glass down and clasped his hands behind his back, she watched him pace back forth. He was every bit like his father, save the blonde hair that was his mother. The way he furrowed his brow, the way he arrived his shoulders as he paced, it was Varian. She would have died for Varian; she had made a promise on his funeral that she would protect Anduin at all costs. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life and her own happiness. She had a duty to perform.

"My King? What does this task entail?" She asked curiously, not seeing this effect on him before. She could see something ate away at him. He was torn between commanding her for the task she could tell. "With all due respect Anduin, in all the years I've known you, you have never hesitated to give me said task."

He stopped his pacing and turned to face the elf, "This task I need you to preform, is of a personal importance, and the person can never know..." He started, Valeera stepped forward with peaked interest. Sipping at her drink he continued "She would never forgive me for not being able to trust her. Valeera, I need you to watch Jaina. In Stormwind, in Ogrimmar; anywhere she goes, watch anyone she is with including Sylvanas. Even in their most private of conversations, you must never take your eyes from her. Even in her most private of moments. She must never see you Valeera. If she does, she will use my head as a snowball."

Valeera nodded, she had seen this coming and was waiting eagerly for this task. Anything to gain information on Sylvanas Windrunner. It was obvious from the start that Anduin had always worried after Jaina. He had saved this for the most trusted of his spies. She swelled with pride and honour. "My King, I accept the task. When would you like your reports?" She gulped here drink eagerly down, Anduin watched in amusement he knew if he did that, he'd be seeing pink elks before noon. He greatly admired Valeera and her many talents.

"Once a week At least, anything of great importance immediately as soon as you can. "he said simply, "I do worry about her Valeera."

She regarded him for a moment or two seeing the softer side of him was always a small joy to her. It meant he had a heart unlike his father at times. "it's only natural Anduin. She's like an Aunt to you. Like a sister almost at times when I watched you grow up from the shadows. You are sacrificing a lot for this one alliance to work Anduin, Genn, Tyrande and possibly even Kul Tiras if Katherine isn't impressed to say the least. Maybe many more fractions will separate too. It is Sylvanas Windrunner she is marrying after all."

He looked at her briefly and sat on his throne again running his temples with his hands, "I have the feeling Katherine is going to be the biggest problem. It might be worth giving her a watch too. She hasn't exactly been very receptive of Jaina in the past. "he sighed heavily his shoulders sagging under his heavy paladin armour," and Sylvanas is also marrying Jaina Proudmoore, the highest Arch Mage of the Kirin Tor, Leader of the Council of Six, the Lord Admiral, the lady of Theramore and the strongest weapon the Alliance has. It wouldn't be a surprised if Horde members were to pull their fractions out or give Jaina a hard time about her dalliances with the Alliance.

He held out his hands passively "End of the day Stormwind is starving Valeera, Ogrimmar is starving. Sylvanas burnt most of west fall, the fields we both needed for crops are now non-existent. The Azurite mining is disastrous for both sides. Refugees poured in from all angles of Azeroth and flooded every major city the Horde and Alliance had. This marriage of peace needs to work. If it doesn't, I don't know how much longer we can all go on for. I suppose I need to you to watch Sylvanas to see if she breaks it by hurting Jaina."

Valeera nodded leaning on the table, "Anduin you'd do anything if it meant your people prospered, and same with Sylvanas I will give her that much for the Forsaken race. "she couldn't help but end that last sentence on a sour note. When she spoke again her tone was soft but curious "Is this the contract? The final one?" She asked pointing to the thick papers

He nodded running a quick hand through his gold locks, he'd never looked so tired until now she had noticed, dark circles hugged his under eyes, it pained her to see him this way. "They were not kidding when they said it was lengthy." She took it flicking through it. It weighed heavy in her hands; her eyes quickly scanned several things that stuck out. "Jaina does realise this binding spell could kill her eventually? If she makes a fatal move on Windrunner it will…."

Anduin nodded slowly, "She knows."

"And that she will be a type of political hostage? Despite what this contract says about being equal. Whether she's in Stormwind, Dalaran or even Northrend? 10 seconds to explain if she portals out of her constraints. This contract is iron tight on locking Jaina down but not so much Sylvanas." Valeera observed, taping the parchment methodically.

Anduin looked up at her. "Because eventually they will be residing in Lordaeron where it will hopefully be neutral. The binding spell will put Sylvanas in her place if she uses her magics."

"on Jaina yes, but not on her people, on our people …" Valeera grumbled." Besides Anduin I'm not sure putting Jaina and Sylvanas as rulers above your head is a good thing."

"Sylvanas risks an all-out war again that we both cannot afford if she oversteps. Same with Jaina. Sylvanas has really thought the entire thing through. It's unnerving to say the least. And I'm trying not to think about that last point Valeera"

Valeera handed the contract back to Anduin "I will give my first report first thing Wednesday morning. I take my leave." Not wishing to discuss anything more about Jaina or Sylvanas Valeera set her long legs in motion and started walking.

"Oh Valeera, keep an eye on Katherine as well. Don't ask questions. It's a request from me and not the king." She nodded.

"Valeera. Take a day off, I think you've earned it" she could feel his grinning bearing into her back. She shook her head and started walking again. Maybe she should she thought, there was a lovely red headed elf she wished to see again.

* * *

Sylvanas retreated to her throne, glaring off into the war table she had destroyed in her anger. "Nathanos?" She hissed. Her eyes hot with undead hatred.

"My Queen?" He slipped out from behind the hearth shadows and fell to one knee at the dais.

"Have Thalyrssa watched. I have my suspicions about her as it is, but I need you to also have Tyrande watched. I'm 100% sure it was that tree hugging Bitch that sent word to Kul Tiras. To Katherine Proudmoore." Sylvanas snorted. Her thoughts far away as she concealed her face under her hood.

"My Queen, If I may- "

"You may not." She snapped quickly.

"I like her." He said simply lifting his face up to meet her red eyes narrowing into him,

"You like her?" she said slowly.

He shrugged, "I think Katherine Proudmoore has a certain air about her. Unlike her daughter the alliance whelp-" He vented, anger glowing in his orange eyes. She saw admiration for Katherine Proudmoore and wondered how he could hate one Proudmoore but Admire the other. "I only have the interests of My Queen, The Dark Lady, The Queen of the Forsaken and Warchief of the Horde in mind. I think you could do much better than Jaina Proudmoore."

"Your flattery is –quaint. However, your opinion does not matter. Nor did I request it of you remember rightly. I warn you now Nathanos, Touch Jaina Proudmoore and _I will_ unmake you. I know full well what I am doing. Make sure you try and intercept everything that comes and goes from the tree huggers. Now, go. My champion." She waved her hand and shooed him off. She herself, would see to Katherine Proudmoore.

* * *

Jaina sat gulping her wine down. Her mother had been here two days and she had not seen hide nor hair of Sylvanas Windrunner. She pouted at the thought. She missed her chasing around after her already. Anduin had said she had Horde Business still to settle in Dalaran and she believed him. It hadn't stopped her from heaving a steaming hot bath with her balcony door wide open, hoping for familiar cool hands un braiding her hair. Katherine Proudmoore was a fantastic Sylvanas Windrunner contraception she noticed. Pouring herself another glass she drowned her mother's babble out. There wasn't enough wine in all of Azeroth for this. Anduin hadn't been the same since their little talk either. It seemed her mother was intent to make a statement.

"Jaina?"

"Jaina? Daughter! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying to you? Don't be so rude to your mother!" Katherine snapped. "I did not raise you to act like this!"

Jaina blinked at her a couple of times and she swallowed her wine back, nodding. "I'm listening." Another gulp. "Sorry Mother." Jaina tried to pay attention to what her mother was saying but she couldn't focus on anything other than why the Banshee had not been seen for two days. Why was she so afraid of her mother? No, afraid wasn't the word, terrified more like.

"Jaina, come home. Back to Kul Tiras with me." Katherine pleaded. "The people miss you."

Jaina felt her head become fuzzy and stormy, was it the wine or her constant thoughts about Sylvanas Windrunner? She rubbed her forehead, "Mother. Please tell me this is not what you came here for." She groaned.

Katherine took Jaina's hand in hers, something didn't feel right, the hackles rose on the back of Jaina's neck., "Jaina you don't have to marry –That thing. You can come home to Kul Tiras with me, we can be a family again Jaina. I wasn't there for you before, but I can be." Jaina blinked and shook her head trying to comprehend what her mother had just said. She had always craved Katherine to just be there for her, now she was offering it to Jaina. But Jaina felt uneasy about it like it had holes just waiting for her to fall through into a trap.

She bit down on her lip, drawing blood. "Mother, I'm not marrying –the Warchief—for …...anything other than peace. I'm the only eligible and high enough in status, I don't need to have heirs, Tandred can rule Kul Tiras instead of me I'm not exactly…." Needed she was going to finish with. It hit her like one of her own frost bolts. It was the harsh reality. She shrugged. "I can't go back to Kul Tiras."

"Yes, you can! Jaina, my sweet, sweet daughter…" She brushed Jaina's cheek with the back of her hand. "You have a nation that adores you. That wants to see their Lord Admiral happy and healthy. Would you really rob yourself of having children as well for peace with the horde?" Katherine pleaded again; her eyes huge. Jaina had inherited the same look when she pleaded.

Jaina had already sacrificed so much for the name of peace. She had always played the role of peacekeeper. Her purge of Dalaran had robbed her of the want to keep the peace, instead hell bent on seeking revenge. All she knew at that point was hatred and anger. Nothing quenched her thirst for Vengeance. She had killed her own father by siding with the Horde. The Horde had thanked her with a mana bomb and now she would again side with the Horde. With Sylvanas Windrunner of all people. Choosing the Horde over her own nation and mother. Her only family.

She shook her head, "I'm not robbing myself of anything mother. This is for the greater good. The alliance cannot last more than three months and so can't the horde. With this peace we all are under one fraction, it opens up new borders and trade access deals." She had rehearsed that poetically.

"No Jaina. You are selling yourself to the highest bidder, that being Sylvanas Windrunner!" Katherine retorted coldly. Jaina saw the solemn and sombre look cross her mother's face. She looked glumly into her wine glass. Feeling the familiar old haunts resurface.

_"No father! I can't let you do this!"_

_"Jaina they're all scourge! MEN TO ARMS"_

_"NO FATHER! WHY WONT YOU LISTEN!"_

"Why won't you listen…." Jaina whispered to herself.

"You would choose the Horde over your own family? Again." Katherine walked away her hands clasped behind her back, her figure taut and rigid. She moved to the window and looked out of it. "I am the only family you have left Jaina, if you don't come back You are no daughter of mine."

Jaina could feel her eyes water, stinging like needles. Jaina's heart sank at the rising guilt in her throat, the old haunt of her past choices. She felt the heavy burden crush her, making her shoulders sag as she carried it around with her. Why couldn't she put these ghosts to rest? Why did her mother have to keep holding this over her head? "I was only 16, mother! I…I…...I can't deal with this right now mother." Jaina slammed her glass onto the side table, choking back a sob "You'll never listen to me…" she stormed out. She ached to be listened to. The door slammed as she left, Katherine watched the frost trickle through the cracks in the walls like lava, glowing brighter as Jaina sank into her grief. Katherine smiled and turned back to the frosted-up window.

Notes: I go back to work Monday which sucks, not too sure if there will be an update before Monday. I will resume my usual update schedule. And my laptop is very temperamental and likes to delete things on me like pre written chapters. . . Peace


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Don't Rock the Boat

Summary: The Sea is a cruel mistress

Notes: This will probably be my last update till next weekend, things are going to get a little crazy with my work schedule so bare with me. 3 I love the comments and the fact you all are guessing what happens next, It gives me so much motivation to continue writing this ^_^ I just want to say thank you to my pep girl again (she knows who she is ) for endless checks, endless conversations about my fan fictions etc and giving me your honest opinions. Even if your boi Anduin is a softy ;) 3 also spot the what I did at the beginning there? Yes anyone who's watched the shadowlands trailer should spot it...its there for a reason that will appear later on in the story :) Enjoy this chapter

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Jaina stumbled out into the hallway clutching the wall for support. Her head felt heavy as if it would roll off her shoulders, her whole body shook with a sob that hung in her throat. Maybe she had drunk too much wine. Her mother's words echoed in her ears. Tears started creeping down her cheeks, she blindly fumbled to wipe them away. A pulsing ache pounded its footsteps across her forehead, making her squeeze her eyes shut, she gasped for air, feeling the sob strangle her. Her hand flew to her throat, clawing at it for air. She faintly remembered collapsing into someone before everything went black.

"Jaina!" Alleria caught her limp body in rising panic. "Vereesa! It's Jaina…."

_Jaina stood in the ruins of Lordaeron. The cold stone, stealing lingering glances at her as she walked down the crumbled halls. She could hear the whispers in their cracks, talking with the wind through her hair. Her robes rustled in the welcomed breeze. Storm clouds rolled in from the distance, she could hear the dull bellow of thunder from across the seas. She pushed a door open, and there it was in front of her. The cause of everything she had lost. _

_The Throne._

_Jaina exhaled slowly, taking in its sight. The nostalgic appearance of it amongst the ruins. The symbol of power. The once brilliant gothic architecture crumbled around it. The Irony, everyone and everything that had fought for the throne, been built for the throne, died for the throne, Yet the throne remained perfectly intact. Funny how a symbol of something so powerful and destructive_ _remained unscathed save for a few tattered royal blue curtains around it. Jaina grimaced. Feeling as if it was mocking her. It had taken everything from her. Everything had snowballed from there on. She walked up to it, feeling as if the light of day was making a protective halo around it. It was a monument to her suffering. Her love for him had been plagued by it. Her eyes narrowed, it glinted in what little sunlight there was._ _Almost winking at her._

_The scene played out before her, Arthas stood in his armour, his perfectly polished armour, his long hair blowing in the breeze. He looked every bit of a prince. Her prince. The prince she had always imagined in the fairy tales of her childhood. She was facing herself, a 16-year-old. Young and naive. Innocent and pure, with everything to live for. She would have been a princess in a royal castle like in the books. Her blonde hair… Oh…. she looked at her own braid. She couldn't remember what it felt like to have normal blonde hair again. That Jaina was a very different Jaina now, she felt completely out of reach from that beautiful, pretty, little fool of a rainbow. That Jaina had seen the whole of the moon, got too high, too far, far too soon, stretching for the stars. She had blazed in her trail too soon and come crashing in an explosion that was a mana bomb._

_"I can't watch you do this Arthas…..." she mouthed it in time with her past self, she saw herself turning away from him. She looked away her face twisting with pain._

_She looked back and could see the ghostly remains of Theramore, her father and herself by the fountain that used to bubble happily away in the middle of the city. That fountain didn't even bubble, it didn't thrive with the soothing sound of running water. It looked as empty as the ghostly images. Her trauma coming back to her when all she did was try to avoid bloodshed. Her mother was right she decided as she turned away from the haunting play of events, she had chosen the Horde_ _over family. She had not only seen her father but the images of everyone she had loved in Theramore, Pained, Kinndy and Rhonin… She could see herself trying to desperately scrape up the purple ash of Kinndy's mana infused body. They all looked at her with anger, pointing the finger of blame, turning slowly into their own sorrow. She saw a younger version of herself, look down at her hands covered in blood, what purple ash she had managed to salvage falling like sand between her fingers._

_"I'm sorry" she whispered, knowing it would never be enough._

_The next when she looked up, she saw Arthas as the lich King, Frost Mourne piercing through Sylvanas Windrunner's chest. She balled her fists up as they shook with anger, her nails cutting into her palms. She couldn't look anymore, she heard Sylvanas's screams as he ripped her soul from her body. Feral, blood curdling screams. She blamed herself, maybe if she had stayed with Arthas, talked to him more she could have done something, prevented him from going after her the way he did, all because she defended her people, trying to get them to safety. The field of yellow tulips sprung to life in front of her and Jaina openly let the tears flow from her eyes. In her rage her magic had conjured up frost bolts, she launched them without a blink of the eye at the throne. Frustrated when they did not damage. They should have levelled the throne. She conjured fire balls, anything she could conjure she launched at the throne. It came out unharmed. Shining still in all its mocking glory. Jaina screamed a wild throttle throated scream. She fell to her knees, exhausted, she wiped at the sweat dripping from her face, knowing she had used her mana reserves in her hour of rage._

_She felt the rain break from the sky and drench her in its heavy downpour. Thunder crashed above her and lightening forked around her. She heard the clink-clank of chains, of boots on the ground, she looked over her shoulder, the rain glistening like diamonds against her silver hair. "No…...Tides …NO!"_

Jaina's eyes shot awake She blinked up into the wooden ceiling. She could feel droplets of sweat break out on her brow. The arcane blue glow to her eyes shined like mana pools. She tried to push herself up on her elbows but flopped back down at the weight of her head. She blinked up, feeling herself swallow, like daggers going down her throat. Got She had hang overs before and this was one bitch of a hangover. She looked to the side where a jug of water and a glass lay along with a note in elegant script that said _"Jaina"._

_"Jaina,_

_Vereesa and I saw you collapse and made sure you got to bed safely. You really need to cut back on the wine, after speaking to your mother. She cares Jaina. Listen to her. I will be in the training grounds if you would like to speak when you awaken._

_Alleria."_

So, the forever illusive Alleria Windrunner was back again. She hadn't seen her since she had stormed from the council chamber. It meant where Alleria was, Vereesa would be also. She gulped down water, trying to find the energy to sit up. She knew she had some grovelling to do with Vereesa and had hoped they could now talk to each other like adults. Jaina made to stand, gripping the bed post for support. She shook her head, scolding herself for drinking so much. The words of her mother still cut deep. She hadn't been able to forget them. She grabbed her staff and used it for support as she made her way out into the sunlight. Grateful for the heat and rays on her face.

Jaina approached the training grounds silently, and there she found Alleria and Vereesa in an archery competition. She smiled as she watched the sisters battle one another playfully, Alleria letting Vereesa win but never letting on. Alleria turned around, sensing eyes on her. Jaina gave a slight wave of her free hand. Vereesa turned back and continued to notch her arrows. Alleria raised an eyebrow and looked back at Vereesa and then to Jaina. Jaina swore she saw Alleria playfully grin under the shadow of her hood.

"Afternoon, Jaina. I will leave you two alone." Alleria walked up to Jaina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go careful. We will speak later Jaina." Jaina eyed her questioningly. She gave Alleria a quick nod and watched her leave from the corner of her eye and then turned to face Vereesa's back. The tension between them hung in the air, save the quick thud of Vereesa's arrows sticking into their target.

Jaina walked over to her, careful to not get too close. "Vereesa…."

_thud_

"What." Vereesa snapped, never breaking her eye contact on her arrows.

_thud_

"Vereesa, please…. Just give me five minutes." Jaina pleaded, leaning on her staff.

_thud_

Vereesa sighed sending another arrow home. "Five minutes. No more."

_thud_

Jaina nodded, "I…...I…. I miss you Vereesa, I miss our friendship. We have been there for each other since forever. You were there through Garrosh's trial, you were there when…" She trailed off, seeing Vereesa's anger in her snarl behind her bow.

_thud_

"Jaina, you know what you did. "She said simply.

_Thud_

Jaina jumped at the amplified thud of that arrow hitting the target. "I know." She said softly. "I'm sorry Vereesa. I truly am. It haunts me every day. Please give me another chance as a friend. I could really use one right now."

Vereesa paused, her arrow notched in her bow. She stilled herself, her anger and lowered her bow and turned her face to Jaina, the ghost of a grin on her lips "I suppose anyone marrying Sylvanas would need a friend."

Jaina huffed a small chuckle out, meeting Vereesa's glittering eyes, "That's one way to put it. It's not just her Vereesa, its everything. I really do miss our friendship. I can't put it into words how much I miss it."

Vereesa put her bow down and pulled Jaina into a tight hug. "I miss you too Jaina, and our friendship. I'm sorry for being a stubborn bitch. But you really did hurt me Jaina. "

Jaina nodded and buried her face into Vereesa's shoulder as she hugged back, "I know. I can't tell you how sorry I really am. I can only hope that with time you'll forgive me, and we can be friends once again." Jaina laughed softly, "Besides, I need a bridesmaid."

Jaina pulled away to look up at Vereesa's face, it lit up with a faint excitement, "I don't exactly like the thought of watching you marry my sister in all honesty. But I do love planning a wedding. I will try Jaina. That's all I can give."

Jaina nodded and linked arms with Vereesa, "Then we shall both try."

Sylvanas glared as she watched Jaina and Vereesa from the shadows walk away, "Nathanos!" she hissed, pulling am arrow from the target and inspecting it.

"My Queen?" he slipped out from behind a spire and bowed.

"Have my dear sweet sister and Proudmoore followed by two of my best dark rangers!" She snapped, plucking the feathers from the top of the arrow out, never taking her eyes from Jaina and Vereesa.

She could feel Nathanos melt back into the shadows, in her inner rage she snapped the arrow over her knee.

* * *

Jaina hummed impatiently as she turned for the tailor, Georgio Bolero had been drafted in from Stormwind to work with Jaina on her dress, she stood patiently in the finest silk she had ever seen. She held her breath at the thought of the cost of this dress, but Anduin being Anduin had decided it would be his wedding gift to her. Anduin made a twirling motion with his finger to her, she groaned. He gave her the expression of interest. She sighed and gave a twirl for him and Vereesa. "No darlin, needs more lace, more sparkle! More pizzazz!"

Jaina looked in the mirror, seeing the dress had given her a proper hourglass figure, it accentuated her breasts in the traditional bridal heart shaped neckline and clung to the curves of her hips and flowed out from there. The sleeves were fitted with a beautiful lace kissing her skin. It had freshwater pearls threaded throughout and the fabric glinted silver, gold, blue, violet, pink and many colours as it hit the light. The fabric rustled as she twisted and turned. "I sort of like how simple it is. No fuss."

"Stop turning woman! I need to get the measurements!" She supressed a grin and continued to do so as he fumbled about, giving exasperated sighs at her indecisiveness. "I'll never finish this Darlin' if you don't stop fidgeting!"

Anduin smiled and glanced at Vereesa who was trying to give a supportive smile. "She looks beautiful" Anduin playfully nudged her elbow.

"Yeah, she does…" Sighed Vereesa, "I just don't like the person she is marrying."

Anduin chuckled lightly, "I agree with you Vereesa, but it's for the good of the people."

Vereesa shifted her weight and leaned against the archway, "I know. I just…." She started and looked away from Jaina up at Anduin, "I just sort of pictured it would…. be… someone…else…marrying Jaina." She shrugged simply, her fake smile looking glumly on at Jaina.

Anduin slipped his arm around Vereesa, and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I know Vereesa. But let Jaina take the small pleasures she can get from this, for marrying Sylvanas won't be an enjoyable experience."

Vereesa nodded, "She does look beautiful in that dress though. It really suits her"

"Ogling what's mine again, darling sweet sister?" Sylvanas scowled as she rested her chin on Vereesa's shoulder. Vereesa jumped her arm ready to fly to the dagger in her boots, but Anduin managed to grab her wrist in time. "Are you really going to try and kill me in front of Proudmoore, my sweet sister? Start a war again Little moon?" Sylvanas teased, her eyes flickering to from Vereesa to her wrist in Anduins' hand.

"Sylvanas out! You aren't allowed to see her in her dress!" Anduin let go of Vereesa's wrist, making sure she dropped it top her side. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress!" He shooed Sylvanas, pushing her out while looking at Jaina, making sure she was distracted with the tailor enough to not pay attention to the commotion. Sylvanas turned to try and resist his pushing by digging her heels in but she found herself on her ass outside with the door slamming shut.

"Hmph, Rude." She sat and folded her arms in a huff. "I am Queen of the forsaken lion cub! Warchief of the Horde! Don't you know who I am!?"

Anduin poked his tongue out at her through the window, Sylvanas rolled her eyes, standing dusting her armour off.

Katherine slid from the shadows, her eyes stabbing like daggers into Sylvanas's back. "Oh, he knows who you are indeed. A Banshee. A monstrosity. Nothing more. Nothing less." Katherine breathed slowly, she cocked her head to the side almost mimicking Jaina at times, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Such a shame, she looks rather beautiful. I hope that little dead mind of yours can keep hold of a memory like that as it will be the last you have of Jaina." Katherine snapped, folding her arms.

Sylvanas's eyes slid to the corner, slowly looking over her shoulder, "Shame, it's not bad luck to have something old at the wedding." Sylvanas said icily, her tone smooth like whiskey. She turned around to see Katherine and felt like she was in a stand-off. "Or something borrowed, say your life on borrowed time?"

"Is that a threat, Sylvanas Windrunner?" Katherine snarled, stepping closer.

"What is going on here?" Jaina asked, stepping down from the tailor's entrance. Her eyes focusing solely on Sylvanas. Those sapphires burned with a blue fire. Sylvanas rolled her eyes and scoffed, folding her arms in a huff. Katherine hid her sly smile of satisfaction behind Jaina's back. "Are you threatening my mother Banshee?" Arcane magic crackled in the air.

Sylvanas shot her narrow eyes to Jaina, "No. If I wanted to threaten your mother and act upon it, I would have done it by now." She had appearances to keep up. "I actually came to check in on you."

"Are you trying to start another war Windrunner? Because that sounded like a threat." Jaina whispered to her, grabbing her arm ignoring the fact Sylvanas was about to say the real reason she was there. "You just can't help yourself can you! You always have to go picking fights!" Sylvanas's face twisted, Katherine had planned this and if she hadn't then it was horrendous timing on Sylvanas's part.

Sylvanas shook her head, shrugging off Jaina's grip, "It doesn't matter Proudmoore. "She stormed off, leaving Jaina to look at her mother, exasperated. Katherine splayed her hands our passively, throwing Jaina an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

Sylvanas could hear Jaina mumbling to her mother to see if she was alright. Sylvanas's fists clutched at her sides, she needed to vent her anger. What better way than to kill some scourge. "I'll be in Silvermoon Proudmoore, should you feel the need to apologise." Wisps of purple and black tendrils followed her.

"I won't, don't worry." Jaina shouted after her.

* * *

Jaina ran the taps on her bath and looked in the polished glass in a little bit of a self-experiment she braided her hair into a tight braid, she wondered why Sylvanas had a hair fetish. She smirked to herself, she shouldn't even be thinking about it, but she had a guilty pleasure for people playing with her hair in general, yet the Banshee's cool hands were surprisingly relaxing and soothing. She purposely pinned her braid up tightly so Sylvanas would have to stay there a while plucking out pins one by one. If They were to stay pissed off at one another then Jaina thought why not have a little fun with Sylvanas then.

She opened her balcony doors to let what was left of the day light in, feeling a slight rush of excitement. She turned to the bath, slightly nervous her breath hitching in her throat. She wondered if Sylvanas was watching currently, she thought she'd tease the Queen of the Forsaken, the Warchief of the Horde a little by pulling at the silk belt of her robe slowly, so slowly it would have been torture. She let the robe fall open, turning towards the bath so nothing could be seen of her body. She smirked and grinned as she slipped the silk robe from her shoulders, stopping there for a moment before shrugging the rest of the robe off. Standing there in all her glory. If Sylvanas was there she sure resisted the chance to pounce on her. She seductively lifted a leg and tested the temperature of the bath slowly with a pointed foot before lifting her entire body up and settling in seductively to the boiling hot water that caressed her skin.

She rested her head against the edge of the tub and waited. There was never a moment when Sylvanas didn't show up if it meant to get a glimpse of her in the bath. She turned her face to the balcony and watched the sunset, waiting patiently.

She waited.

Nothing.

Jaina pouted.

She looked to the balcony again, it was now pure darkness out there, the moon blinking at her. She sat in the moon light and looked around her empty bathroom. She didn't see a flicker of red eyes or feel a pulse of Dark energy radiating from any shadow. She was alone. She let out a puff of air, blowing the loose wet tendrils from her face. She sat back her arms folded in the cold water. She waved her hand and the water disappeared, she hopped out of the bath looking more like a wrinkled prune than a glowing mage goddess.

* * *

A week later….

Sylvanas had tasked Baine, a good peace maker with talking to Lor'themar and Talanji. She felt she herself could not get through to them and she would not plead and beg. She was a Queen after all and Warchief of the Horde. She had seen Baine on many occasions, yes he had once betrayed her and aided Jaina when she had raised Derek but she knew he wanted the fractions to stay together more than she even did, to stay with the Horde and venture into this new peace alliance. Yet it had been 6 days since she had tasked him with this and had heard absolutely nothing. She shuddered, but she couldn't help feeling the hackles raise on the back of her neck and her muscles tense. She wondered if Baine had gotten into any difficulty getting word back to her.

Shrugging it off she had more important matters to attend to. She had been locked in talks with Anduin for hours most days, Jaina had not been there due to her mother keeping her away. She hadn't been able to get near Jaina for nearly 8 days now, not since she had seen her before talking to Katherine herself.

On many occasions Sylvanas had attempted to get into Jaina's personal space again, and Katherine had thwarted all these attempts. She had even tried to approach Jaina with Anduin yet once again Katherine made sure Jaina was elsewhere and the lion cub was as awkward as ever. On another occasion Sylvanas had tried to slip into the shadows of jaina's bedroom when she knew she'd be in the bath but found herself blocked by strong wards that even Jaina couldn't have signed herself. This wouldn't do, there were details she needed to talk to Jaina about. She had even sent messages via pages, but she had assumed they had been intercepted as the pages never returned. She had commissioned Nathanos to have two of her best Dark Rangers follow Jaina and Katherine, only to have no reports back. To say she was a little worried might have been an understatement.

Sylvanas leaned against a spire in the shadows of the Docks, watching intently on Katherine's ship. It wasn't a large ship by any means, Sylvanas had larger in her own fleet. It raised an eyebrow, a Lord Admiral on official business would want one of her best ships unless she didn't plan on being seen at sea. Her ship was one that could blend easily into fog. She tapped her foot she was leaning on the ground, in agitation. She had the gut feeling—if she could even feel her stomach—that Katherine wasn't here just on normal business. She just couldn't prove it.

Her gaze flickered to Jaina coming down the stairs of the ship, there was something that caught her attention, yes, she was in the distance but she could always feel the Mage's arcane energy pulse from several feet anywhere, even in a few rooms down from her. There was a very faint and dull pulse, as if she was fading away. She could see her shoulders sagged, the dark circles under her eyes, the hair she had been obsessed with that she ached so badly to run her hands through looked almost white more than silver save for the blonde streak. The silver anchor that hung around her neck and used to radiate an intense arcane blue glow now seemed, from her distance, like just any normal necklace. She chewed the inside of her mouth in frustration. Determined to try and steal Jaina for five minutes, she kicked off the wall and clicked her heals on the ground as she slid out from the shadows of the statues, hell bent on irritating Katherine.

"Proudmoore." She drawled, addressing Jaina and ignoring Katherine. Her red eyes narrowed as she looked at Jaina who had her head down, trying to avoid her gaze. She hid behind her loose braid. What on earth had Katherine been doing to her? She cupped Jaina's chin gently raising her to meet her eyes, those blue as azurite orbs were a dull sapphire as if the light had gone from them, her thumb strayed to her lower lip but Jaina paused and then roughly pulled away from her grasp. Sylvanas dropped her hand, shocked.

"Come along Jaina. No need to dally on those who are not worth your time." Katherine eyed Sylvanas up and down as if she had been stuck to her shoe and needed thoroughly disposed of.

"Proudmoore!" Sylvanas growled, black and purple smoke started to swirl and entwined around her gauntlets, she snarled at the fact Jaina had just publicly rejected her. Guards looked on nervously, dock yard workers scattered.

She stepped back when Katherine wedged herself between them, "I think you're just about done here Sylvanas Windrunner." Katherine grinned madly at her. Sylvanas bit down on her lip, tasting the bitter black ichor that dripped from it. Sylvanas watched Jaina stare off into the distant sea to her side. Sylvanas's pupils were now pinpoints. Katherine purposely barged into Sylvanas's shoulder, and Sylvanas rolled her eyes and then watched Jaina, biting her bottom lip, that damned cute lip that she always bit down on when stuck in a hard place, her eyes meeting the blue orbs. They looked back with a ghost of an apology. Sylvanas realised she couldn't even react, if she went for Katherine, she would risk the peace treaty and Jaina's respect, she couldn't afford the Alliance having to side with Katherine and declaring war on the Horde again. She had to get Jaina alone. And she was about to request the help of the two she thought she'd never ask for help from.

* * *

Valeera satisfied with Sylvanas in Silvermoon taking her rage out on a few scourges decided to see that red headed elf again while she had a spare hour. Slipping through the shadows she made her way past the docks, only for a cloaked Katherine Proudmoore to slip past her. Katherine looked as if she didn't want to be seen. She remembered Anduin's request to watch Katherine. She sighed; she supposed the beautiful red head could wait a little longer. She traced Katherine's steps, eventually catching up with her in the shadows the statues cast over her.

She climbed the outer part of Katherine's ship, pausing with her feet settling on the ridges of the wood, by what she assumed was Katherine's bedroom window. She thanked the gods for a still night, otherwise she'd end up exiting with a splash into the sea below her. She splayed her back onto the wood, listening intently. Katherine was not alone. She managed to turn her head slightly enough to peer in to see another cloaked in black figure, their back to her. Rather Ominous she thought in amusement. Katherine's own face was shaded by her hood.

"It is done. I have upheld my part of the bargain." A male's deep voice came.

_Well this wasn't Alliance business_ Valeera thought calmly. She recognised that voice but couldn't place it.

"Jaina is almost done." Katherine said. "It is almost complete." Valeera could see her throw him a little blue velvet bag of something that clunked, gold. _The irony_ she thought.

"As long as my daughter does not marry that…thing I do not care." Katherine stated coldly, sitting at her desk, regarding the figure. She watched him weigh up the gold in his hand, "It is all there. Don't you worry."

"I believe after the plan is complete, Jaina will not have to worry about the Warchief." He said in a sing song way. It sent a chill through Valeera's spine. She couldn't make out if Sylvanas or Jaina was the one in trouble.

The man left and Vallera climbed the ship's ropes, remaining in range of him, his face still hidden, he was alone as he approached the ships deck, "Don't you worry Katherine, for where Jaina _is_ going none come back from…."

Notes: There is a few plot holes there that I have purposely left open so I can close them later on ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Once believed Love was Black and White; Part 1

Notes: Sylvania will be coming up in the next few chapters 3 right now i'm just toying with you all :3 Thank you to pep girl again for the endless back and forth we have gone with these chapters since last week. 3  
Also pay attention to the bottom note, I will also attach it to the next chapteron Thursday but its a pre trigger warning.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Vereesa and Alleria stood impatiently at Windrunner Spire, Alleria slowly kicking bones of the scourge they had killed out of the way. Vereesa sat on the stairs, chewing the inside of her bottom lip. Sylvanas had sent word for them to meet her at the spire and that the matter was urgent. That it was about Jaina. That last part was the only real reason her and Alleria were there. Vereesa had noticed Jaina become more reclusive and she wrung her hands together in anticipation and anxiety.

Alleria raised an eyebrow in their silence, she knew Little Moon was worrying, but there was something else there that hung in the air around Vereesa. Curious she approached her to stand before her, towering over the elf on the stairs. "Little Moon? Are you alright?" she asked curiously.

Vereesa avoided her eyes, shifting so much she had begun fidgeting, She could never avoid lady Sun when she honed in on her "Honestly?"

Alleria folded her arms, and stared down accusingly, "What have you done? Alleria expected something like I ate your last mana bun, or I put an arrow through Nathanos's eye to piss Sylvanas off, but she was not expecting what Vereesa had just said. She blinked, wide eyed at Vereesa. "You…?"

Vereesa nodded, her eyes beginning to water, "I sent the word to Katherine about her marrying Sylvanas." She looked up pleadingly at Alleria.

Alleria shook her head, trying to comprehend it, "Why? Vereesa, why would you get involved like this?" she tried to keep the tone of her voice level but couldn't help the rising, burning anger in her chest.

"Because…." Vereesa looked down at her hands, fighting in her lap "I was in a relationship with Jaina. Jaina had slept with someone else. I was already hurt and bitter but when Sylvanas and Jaina announced their plan to bring the two sides together I snapped. I was so angry at Sylvanas, I still am. Shes never shown interest in Jaina until now. I …I just thought…Why now?"

Alleria glared, "and then what?" her blue eyes were on fire and Vereesa crumbled under the authority.

"I sent word to Katherine in spite of Sylvanas, I figured the only person who could talk Jaina out of marrying Sylvanas was her mother." Vereesa murmured.

Alleria threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and put them on her hips, "You do realise Sylvanas will kill you right? Vereesa what have you done! I told you to stay out of it!"

"You are one to talk! You want her dead as much as I do! You said so yourself to me you should have killed her when you had the chance that night!" Vereesa cried back, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood and looked up at Alleria, her fists balled at her side, shook with fury.

Alleria's eyes flashed in the darkness of the night, "Which is why I told you to keep out of it! It is their business! I don't agree with it either Vereesa but I'm starting to see that something good could come from it! You….You just did this out of spite!" blue and purple swirls of smoke appeared around Alleria as she bathed in her anger, Vereesa backed away slowly from her as Alleria kept approaching her, "Sylvanas has done some shitty things, genocide, murder but Vereesa I thought you knew better than to act out of spite!" Alleria's ears pricked up, Vereesa jumped to her feet, they both had their weapons in hand ready to fire into the trees. Alleria's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw as swirls of blue and purple whispered around her body.

A sudden swoosh and an arrow struck the ground between them, a purple death energy thrumming from it. Vereesa gasped and gulped, Alleria stepped back, the void evaporating from her in an instant. Alleria looked up, cocking a knowing eyebrow. Sylvanas lept down from the spire and landed on her feet skilfully between them. Alleria's jaw tightened and she gritted her teeth at the sight of Sylvanas as she radiated undead energy.

She looked at them both her eyes narrowing, the red in them burning holes into their chests, "Sisters" She started smoothly. Alleria scoffed and turned her bow on Sylvanas, Vereesa plucked at Alleria's sleeve nervously. "Calm yourself Little Moon." Sylvanas stepped closer till the sharp point of Alleria's arrow tip was digging into Sylvanas's chest, where Frost Mourne had hit. "If Void tits wanted to kill me, she'd have done it by now." A curl of a smirk rested on Sylvanas's lips as Alleria grumbled, lowering her bow.

Vereesa threw Sylvanas a glare and shifted nervously on her feet, hoping Sylvanas hadn't heard their previous conversation. She had seen Sylvanas's anger dead and alive and a rush of anxiety flooded her chest. She side glanced at Alleria anxiously. Alleria straightened setting her jaw tightly.

"So, what were you two arguing about then?" Sylvanas sat in the stairs and sprawled out seductively.

"Nothing. We weren't arguing." Vereesa said quickly.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and threw her head back, "Do you think me stupid Little Moon? I know you both better than you know yourselves."

"You don't know shit about us anymore Lady Moon. You don't even deserve that name anymore." Alleria gritted her teeth.

Sylvanas mockingly rolled her eyes, "Whatever sisters. It's not important, what is important is that Proudmoore is in danger."

"What because her mother came to her rescue to stop her marrying you Sylvanas? What is your plan Banshee with Jaina? You were the first person to want her 6 feet underground or at sea." Alleria argued, her face brightening at the provoking of Sylvanas.

"Can't I take an interest in someone without provoking some suspicion that I'm up to something? Besides, I have always taken an interest in Proudmoore, I have just never showed it until now." Sylvanas shrugged, inspecting her gauntlet in her usual fashion. "Now, Void tits- "

"Don't call me that!" Alleria snapped, folding her arms while leaning against a tree.

"Fine." Sylvanas huffed, "Lady Sun." She said it with such a sickly-sweet honeyed voice that Alleria shuddered, "Proudmoore is in danger. Have any of you seen the Mage recently?" She sat up at that and straightened, watching them both intently with her blood curdling eyes.

Vereesa looked like she had lost something in her lap and bit on her bottom lip. Alleria shifted on her feet. "Jaina collapsed on me and Alleria the other week." Vereesa murmured, she had Sylvanas's attention now. She could feel Sylvanas growling and her eyes stabbing into her. "She had just come from seeing Katherine."

"I rest my case." Sylvanas said simply. All three went silent for a moment, as their stilled around them. They all had some sort of connection to Jaina, friend or possible lover, Jaina was a well-respected member of the Alliance and respected by some of the Horde and feared by many. She had made an impact on all of them. It sounded entirely far fetched that the great Jaina Proudmoore would be drugged by her own mother and that that should be her downfall.

"You don't think Katherine is drugging her, do you?" Alleria said suddenly, looking up at them all.

"It's her mother!" Vereesa gasped at their trail of thoughts. "Have you even got proof that Jaina is in danger by Katherine Lady Moon?" Vereesa waited while Sylvanas's smirk wiped from her face and it twisted in frustration. "No? I thought so!"

"I may not have proof, but you haven't touched Jaina. I was at the docks, watching them both. Jaina looked absolutely drained, like the magic was fading from her eyes. She usually radiates Arcane energy; I couldn't feel anything. And when I touched her to try and grab her attention, I couldn't feel the mana thrumming through her veins." Sylvanas hissed out, bitterly accepting the fact that was going to raise questions from her sisters. She hid her face under her cloak, so they wouldn't see the fact she cared a little about the Mage.

"Sylvanas…..." Alleria started but stopped. She looked to Vereesa for support, "Do you…. Do you care about Jaina? In…that…way?" her eyes narrowed as she walked towards Sylvanas, trying to accept the fact that her dead sister who had committed such atrocities could have an ounce of compassion for the little frost mage.

Wisps of black and purple smoke echoed around Sylvanas and Alleria stopped in her tracks and backed off a little, "Are you going to help me or not?" Sylvanas snapped.

Alleria noticed her fists curling into balls and she looked at Vereesa, "I'm not saying we don't believe you Sylvanas, we have been concerned about Jaina for a while but…think this through. If you lay a hand on Katherine, Jaina will go against you. The alliance will be forced to side with Katherine."

Sylvanas laughed, "Lady Sun, as much as I want Katherine dead even, I know that. I'm asking you for help to gain proof. Proof that Katherine is harming Proudmoore."

Sylvanas stood and folded her arms, "Are you in or out? "She knew she couldn't do this alone. Something so simple yet she kicked herself inside for an old human besting her.

Alleria and Vereesa glanced at each other, apprehensive eyes debating silently. Alleria sighed as Vereesa's eyes turned to pleading. "Fine. We are in. But this doesn't get out to anyone." Sylvanas nodded and leapt up to the trees and faded off into the shadows. Alleria waited until she knew Sylvanas would be far from range.

"You owe me Little Moon."

Valeera waited for Katherine and Jaina to leave. Sylvanas was right, Jaina looked ill. Not only had she lost the life in her eyes, In her face, she had lost weight. The dark circles under her eyes were hollow and the way she looked almost dead. It made Valeera grimace. Sylvanas looked more alive than Jaina did. She had watched Jaina have constant night terrors and wondered if that was the only cause of Jaina's reluctance to sleep. The cakes that had been pushed in front of Jaina had been pushed away by Jaina. Jaina always had a sweet tooth. Strange, Valeera thought. She noticed that Jaina had been plied with plenty of wine, watered down but none the less still wine. If poisons and being a rogue had taught her anything it was that alcohol and poison often went hand in hand. If her suspicions were true, she knew Anduin would never forgive Katherine.

She watched Katherine push Jaina and lead her by a hand on the small of her slender back, dragging Valeera's attention to the robes that once clung to Jaina's curves now hung from her frame. Valeera put a glove on, and stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed the wine glass that Jaina had drunk from with her gloved hand. She lifted it to her nose, she couldn't smell anything other than the strong alcoholic parfum smell. Whatever wine it was, it was strong. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. She couldn't smell any poison, any type of herb that may have been slipped into it. She watched the deep burgundy red and violent purples swirl in the glass as she swished it round. She threw it into a plant that was in the corner of the room and waited. The plant didn't wilt or shrink away from her. She wondered into herself if her gut feeling was right and that maybe Jaina was going through some sort of episode like she did after Theramore.

Valeera had observed Katherine's constant attempts to thwart Sylvanas's attempts to even get within a few feet of Jaina. And had quite often blocked Anduin and even Vereesa's attempts. She had noticed Alleria had demanded an audience with Jaina regarding alliance affairs, yet Katherine had given the excuse of Jaina isn't very well and needed as much undisturbed rest as possible. With 2 weeks to the wedding, Valeera noted that there may not even be a wedding at this point. After every dinner Katherine and Jaina had together which was practically every night, Valeera had risen from the shadows and had thrown the remains of Jaina's wine into the plant over the last few days. But on this night, she noticed that the plant's leaves had started to finally wilt. Whatever Katherine was plying Jaina with it was a very small amount of slow poison. And possibly a drug inducing night terror potion for the dark circles under her eyes. Valeera frowned, how could any mother do this to her daughter? No matter the reason for it? She looked outside, into the night sky, the stars twinkled high and there was a slight wind in the air. Anduin would be fast asleep, she couldn't wait to report this in the morning. Valeera grabbed the glass and plucked a wilted plant leaf and hastily left. As she slipped out she could hear a whimpering Jaina being led to Katherine's ship by Katherine. She was soothingly rubbing her back, cradling her close as Jaina sobbed and stumbled tiredly around. Valeera watched from a safe distance, the hackles rose on the back of her neck as they didn't come off the ship 20 minutes later. The ship started to move, and as it rose its sails Valeera darted for Anduins chambers.

Anduin awoke to the sound of bells ringing in warning, he blinked and bolted up right when Valeera had called his name, "Anduin!" Valeera ran into his room as she jumped from the balcony, "Katherine has been poisoning Jaina! She's kidnapped her and is taking her to somewhere, I don't know where but where she is going people don't come back from!" She showed him the wilted leaf and the wine glass, "I know it's not much proof, but I've been throwing the remains of jaina's wine into the plant…. it's a slow poison that robs someone of their magic. Making them defenceless. Don't ask me how I know this please, Anduin."

Anduin grabbed his robes and was about to reply when a page had hammered into the room,

"My King! Katherine's ship has gone from the docks!"

Anduin jumped from the bed and looked anxiously at Valeera, the hackles rose on the back of his neck he didn't have a good feeling about this. He swallowed, comprehending everything "Where's Jaina? Has she been alerted?"

"My Lord, none of us can get into her rooms. Her doors and windows are warded with a powerful magic! Her ladies have tried!" the human boy trembled.

"Anduin, I told you! I saw Jaina with Katherine! They didn't come off that ship before it moved!" Valeera said pinching her temples, knowing Anduin was having a difficult time processing this information.

Anduin paced for a moment as Valeera watched and ordered "Wake Vereesa. Get her to summon the war council. While I try and break this door down. "His eyes widened, the thought that had popped into his head was risky but possible. He turned to Valeera," This might even be a little unfeasible but see if the First Arcanist can be summoned. Get a mage if you need a portal…." He had already started clasping his armour on by the time the page and Valeera nodded and left. He knew he should have trusted his gut feeling, ever since Katherine had spoken to him on her arrival.

_"___How could you let my daughter engage with that –that—THING!?" she had practically screamed it at him. "Your father didn't die for nothing Anduin! You insult his memory by letting her and her Horde into Stormwind, into Alliance territory!"__

_"___Katherine that is ENOUGH!"__

_"___NO IT ISNT ANDUIN! You desecrate everything Varian ever stood for! Everything he ever worked for! And then you drag my daughter into it! Your father would hang you for your treason! He would be so disappointed in you Anduin…"__

He shook his head, trying not to wallow in his thoughts. He had to focus on Jaina. On getting into her room. Of getting her back. Katherine had hit hard but he would hit harder.

Sylvanas Lounged on her throne in Ogrimmar, her chin resting on her fist, the leg swung over the arm of the chair. Her eyes were deep in thought, narrowed at the concentration of the fire she was staring into. Her plan hadn't gone the way she had hoped. Instead of staring into what should be potential success, she stared off into the abyss that was darkness. She clenched the arm of the throne with her spare hand, a white knuckled grip. If she couldn't get close to Jaina this plan was useless. Her end of the Bargain wouldn't be upheld. She shifted nervously. For the first time since dying, Sylvanas Windrunner was nervous. Flashes of anger rose in her chest at being outsmarted every time by a human woman called Katherine Proudmoore. Katherine had now even started to keep Anduin, Vereesa and Alleria away. Wards had been placed on Jaina's rooms that couldn't be broken by her death magic. Wards that Katherine couldn't have signed herself, for having no magical background.

Sylvanas felt her stare drift off into the path of Quel'Thalas, to when she was alive. A ranger general she had the world of Azeroth at her feet. __No one bested her. With eager eyes and oblivious to any other life other than that of a ranger general and her army she felt the heat of the day rise to kiss her face when she caught the glimpse of a blonde mage from the corner of her eye. That hair flowed like the sun. Like a golden halo around her head. Sylvanas murmured something to her colleague and made her way over slowly to Kael who was parading the mage off like some prized trophy. His next conquest she observed.__

__Wonder how long this one would last for ….__

__As she moved to get a closer glimpse Kael spotted her. She groaned inwardly. She gave a polite nod of the head as he beckoned her over.__

_"___Ranger general!"__

_"___Kael." She nodded curtly, she raised challenging eyes to him and followed his admiring and almost adoring gaze to the mage that stood before them chatting something about the arcane to another mage.__

_"___Beautiful, isn't she?" he murmured, leaning in he nudged her elbow.__

__Sylvanas raised an eyebrow "If you like that sort of thing Kael. "Sylvanas could feel the arcane energy radiate from Jaina. "I however like my women with a little more…meat on them."__

__He chuckled softly "I do. I do. She's a very talented Mage, her father Daelin Proudmoore practically begged me to take her on." His eyes flashed with fire. "And she's only 16, she'll grow into those mages robes with time" He raised his eyebrows playfully, Sylvanas rolled her eyes inside, disgusted with his line of thought.__

__Sylvanas scoffed agitated, knowing Kael's version to very far from the actual truth. The Proudmoores were proud like in their name, they would never beg from what she had heard. They had the finest navy in the alliance, absolutely nothing compared to theirs. "She's a bit too sweet and innocent for you Kael, I'd have thought. You'll destroy her. She just seems too…nice." She grinned at her friend.__

__He grinned back "Sorry Sylvanas, I am not like you I don't chew my pray up and spit them back out leaving them wanting more If anyone were to destroy someone it would be you Sylvanas. I have seen the amount of your conquests that come and go from your rooms. Each one still craving you after one night. Keep your hands to yourself with this one yeah? "__

__She playfully slapped his arm "Me?" She pointed to herself feigning shock and surprise "Oh Kael you know me so well "__

__He laughed and moved to talk to another one of his apprentices and Sylvanas found herself alone eying the mage up curiously. Her laugh was like a song, her skin pale but flushed with the dusty pink of youth, her body swayed fluidly with her movements and her hair! That damned golden hair fell loose around her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Sylvanas's hand flexed she wanted to reach out and touch it to see if it felt like silk beneath her fingertips. Ironically, the mage feeling eyes on her turned around and jumped, Sylvanas matched her jump, those sapphire eyes like bright blue frosted orbs bore straight into her soul. They blazed and invaded her being completely. She fumbled over her words for once, silver tongued Sylvanas was left speechless for the first time in her life. She didn't have a quick remark or a sarcastic jibe.__

_"___Oh! Hello!" Jaina gasped, remembering where she was.__

__Sylvanas watched those eyes intently, it stirred a flutter in her as if someone was doing summer saults in her chest and it was in that moment, she saw what Kael was so enamoured with. "Sylvanas Windrunner, ranger general. At your service" she did a bow and Jaina raised an eyebrow curious that Sylvanas had a slight mocking tone to her voice and actions. Sylvanas grinned as she raised back into her position bearing a sharp glint of a fang that made Jaina gasp. It was a small and soft gasp that sent a heat rising to Sylvanas's face.__

_"___Jaina Proudmoore." Sylvanas took her hand and held her lips to it, letting them linger. Throwing her eyes up to steal a glance at a blushing Jaina Proudmoore "If you don't mind me saying, my lady Proudmoore, your hair is like the light of the sun well."__

_"___Oh…" Jaina breathed. Her blush making her hide behind her hair. From a distance Kael beckoned Jaina over. Sylvanas reluctantly dropped her warm and soft hand and bowed again playfully "Till we meet again Lady Proudmoore."__

_"___Call me Jaina." She smiled at Sylvanas. Sylvanas gave her a wink of the eye and a fang flashing grin that stirred Jaina to her very core.__

The light in Jaina's eyes as she walked away brought Sylvanas back to the present. The sadness that crossed in them at having to be pulled away from her. And now Sylvanas, if she had any love left in her it was a plague, tainted. It was a shame. But she knew she had to dig her poisonous fingers into Jaina Proudmoore's veins to get at her, to break her down. No one knew what trouble Sylvanas was in if she didn't.

But she didn't want to look at anything else now she had seen Jaina again. It was like seeing day light. Sylvanas mused she used to see love as black and white or burning red when she was alive. She could see her and Jaina back and forth, seeing Jaina as a love that could really be something, not just the idea of something, such love was golden. It was rare. Her hands shook as they balled into the throne, cracking wood and her nails ripping into velvet. When she was alive, she wanted to be defined by the things she loved and not the things she hated or was afraid of but now she was defined by the things that haunted her. She was what she hated; she had become what she was so against. Finding refuge in her hatred wasn't enough to get rid of this feeling in her chest.

Sylvanas's train of thought was broken when a portal appeared, Before the portal could close, she had Death whisper locked and ready in her hand, deathly energised arrows at the ready. Alleria ran through, sweat dripping from her brow. She looked exhausted but horrified at the same time. Sylvanas kept her bow locked in place, reluctant to lower. "Speak, sister." Hissed, the shadow of the cloak throwing her face into half a shadow, the flames from the fire crackled and snapped. They danced across her snarl.

Alleria panted, "Jaina…..." She bent over resting her hands on her knees, clearly, she had been running or exerting herself of some sort.

Sylvanas's ears swivelled from being flattened against her head and they pricked up, the heat showing at the tips, her anger rose, "What about Proudmoore?" she lowered her bow slightly, relaxing her grip.

"We can't…. Jaina…. We can't get into…Jaina's…rooms…...All of us…. have…tried." Alleria gulped large gasps of air, "Katherine…She's…."

Sylvanas in a blink of an eye was in front of Alleria holding her by the throat against the wall, "What of Katherine!? SPEAK!" her grip tightened around Alleria's throat and a dark blue void tendril started to encase Alleria's body. Sylvanas matched it with her own banshee tendrils swirling around her arm that kept Alleria in place. Alleria's hands flew to Sylvanas's around her throat, trying to pry her grip one finger at a time. Sylvanas slammed Alleria into the wall again, stone crumbling. "I won't tell you again Lady Sun!"

"Sylvanas! Katherine…has…. gone…." She rasped. Sylvanas's eyes tightened, her pupils like dots, her red eyes were now inflamed. She dropped Alleria and let her fall to the ground, black and purple wisps turned to a tornado of energy, Sylvanas's form changed to her banshee form, Her eyes a blood slashing red, they looked as if they were bleeding. She raised her arms and clenched her fists into claws, Alleria knew what was coming next. Alleria whipped her hands over her ears as a blood curdling scream pierced the hold and she disintegrated into a dark mist.

Notes: I suppose I should warn you all now that there is a possible, slight major character death...almost in the next chapter. It will be up by Thursday night 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Once Believed Love Would Be Burning Red; Part 2

Notes: So trigger warning, possible sorta Major character death Sorry not sorry. Ooofff Sylvanas! Also read notes at the bottom, they're pretty important. Enjoy 3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Vereesa paced back and forth as the council started to assemble. It was now obvious that Jaina had been kidnapped by her own mother. They hadn't been able to get into Jaina's rooms, Katherine's ship was now gone and Alleria was taking forever to come back from Garrosh Hold. The hairs rose on her arms as she now suddenly felt a chill in the air, like death had come. She looked at Anduin, he gave a glance of apprehension. Vereesa gripped her bow tightly thunder rumbled outside and though the keep. Horde and Alliance members stood in the same hall again. Thrall and the rest of the Horde hadn't been invited, but they wanted to help. Thrall had stated that Jaina had helped him save Baine. That he would never forget it. Baine, however, was strangely absent she noticed.

Lightening struck, making the stone crumble in places on the walls, a mass of black and purple smoke appeared in front of them, swirling into a void. Vereesa watched memorised, but also the fear of day stuck her as she realised who it could be. Sylvanas merged from the mist of smoke, her eyes brightly glowing a fiery red, her tear marks now looked like blood dripping from her eyes. Her lips had curled into a shiver inducing smirk. She was clad in her armour, death whisper in her hand, she walked calmly to Anduin her heals clicking in the dead silence as everyone watched. Anduin stood with Thrall, even Thrall a massive Orc backed away slowly. Sylvanas was not to be messed with normally, but now Vereesa stepped forward. Worried her sister would do something stupid.

Sylvanas now stood eye to eye with Anduin. Everyone held their breath, both had straightened staring one another out. Vereesa hadn't felt this tense since they same eye to eye on the battlefield. A loud **_**_crack_**_** sounded through the keep, echoing in everyone's ears. Vereesa gasped. Sylvanas's handprint was now pulsing on Anduins face. Sylvanas had slapped Anduin. Vereesa's hand flew to her mouth, she bowed her head in shame, embarrassment and fear. They all knew what it was for. It was for letting Katherine in. For not believing Sylvanas when she had tried to warn Anduin sooner. Anduins hand flew to the hilt of Shalamayne and shouts broke out through the keep, every hand on a weapon as magic crackled in the air.

The doors suddenly slammed open, "What in Azeroth's name is going on here!?"

A pregnant Tyrande stood in the doorway with the First Arcanist, Valeera behind them. Sylvanas growled, absolutely enraged at the sight of Tyrande, she turned to Anduin "Why has ****SHE**** been summoned ****HERE****!?" Her eyes were furious at the sight of Tyrande and how ethereal she glowed.

Tyrande narrowed her eyes but kept her ethereal calm. "I came with the First Arcanist whose presence had been requested by Anduin to have an attempt at breaking the wards on Jaina's rooms. They made hold a clue as to where Katherine has taken Jaina. I thought I would lend my help since Jaina is a __well-respected__ member of the alliance."

"Tyrande! __You__ pulled out of the Alliance!" Anduin reminded her quickly. "But __I__ __won't__ deny all the help we can get."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at his kindness.

"**_**_SHE_**_** is responsible! **_**_SHE_**_** is helping Katherine, Anduin!" Everyone gasped and gave questioning looks. They weren't too sure if they were all shocked at Sylvanas's accusation, or the fact Sylvanas had called Anduin by his actual name. "__****SHE****__ sent the Kaldorei girl to throw us off of Katherine's initial plan!"

"__****SHE****__, did absolutely nothing of the sort!" Thalyssra cried out, stepping defensively in front of Tyrande as Sylvanas drew her arrow and locked into her bow. Tyrande blinked at Sylvanas dumb founded.

Everyone went silent, Vereesa gasped as Alleria crawled through a portal. She rushed over to her, trying to help her up. Alleria glanced up at the commotion. "It wasn't Tyrande, Lady Moon." Alleria muttered, pushing Vereesa from her. Everyone reluctantly turned to Alleria as her words fell onto an eerie silence. Vereesa shook her head at Alleria. Alleria nodded at Vereesa., "You __have__ to tell them Vereesa."

"Tell us what little moon!?" Sylvanas snapped, never relaxing her weapon still aimed at Tyrande.

Vereesa stepped in front of Sylvanas and between her and Tyrande a she gulped and looked at her sister a flare of apology lighting in her eyes, "I summoned Katherine"

Everyone blinked and murmured. Sylvanas lowered her bow, she trembled with visible anger, "You __****WHAT!? WHY!?****__"

"I summoned Katherine out of spite. I didn't want Jaina marrying you. Katherine sent the Kaldorei girl to throw you off the scent. To make you believe it was Tyrande who had sent for Katherine since Tyrande had already pulled out of the Alliance." Vereesa explained confidently finding her voice while staring hard at Alleria.

Sylvanas scoffed in annoyance, black and purple smoke surrounded them both in a small tornado that no one could break through, _"___I will deal with you Later little Moon!"__ She waved her hand and the smoke evaporated.

Alleria let out a short sigh of relief. "What do we do know?!"

Valeera walked forward to stand an Anduin's side while they all gathered around the war table, "I saw Katherine meet with a cloaked figure, and before you ask Sylvanas no I don't know who he was, but his voice sounded familiar. He said that wherever Jaina was going, no one ever comes back it."

"But that could be anywhere." Anduin sighed, pinching the bridge between his nose. "First Arcanist, see if you can break the wards on Jaina's room, take Valeera and Tyrande with you. Me and Sylvanas will try and figure out where they are sailing to."

They nodded and started to run to Jaina's rooms. Sylvanas turned to face Anduin who was looking down at a map of Azeroth. Alleria and Vereesa stepped back from the scene. "Somewhere where no one ever comes back from…..." Vereesa murmured to herself, her eyes searching the ground.

Alleria glanced at Vereesa, dread filling her eyes. "Fates End." She said it in a low whisper.

Vereesa looked at her in shock, her eyes wide. "But that's where traitors go and…."

"And don't come back…" Alleria and Vereesa finished in unison.

They stared at each other in disbelief for a lingering time and ventured back over to a bickering Anduin and Sylvanas.

"Fates End." Alleria stated.

Anduin and Sylvanas looked at each other, raising an eyebrow in unison. They blinked at Alleria. "Fates... End?" Sylvanas said slowly, not sure if she believed what Alleria was saying. "The void talking to you again lady Sun?"

Alleria narrowed her eyes, ignoring the swipe at her, "Fates End. She must be taken to Fates End. No one ever comes back from there. Name me one person who has ever come back."

They shifted uncomfortable around the table. __Fates End was a fate worse than death __Sylvanas thought ironically.

"Okay, so if she's sailing to fates End, how do we tail them? They may even be there by now!" Anduin claimed, waving is hand dramatically through the air. "Portal?"

"You can't set foot in there Anduin. Your connection to the light will kill you on the spot." Vereesa exclaimed.

"Anduin can take his ships and sail as close as possible, that way if Katherine has sailed there then they can intercept her ship or any ships she may also have. Alleria and I will go. I'm death itself and Alleria's connection to the void will make her un vulnerable." Sylvanas commanded.

Anduin leaned on the table, taking Sylvanas's option in. Weighing it up in his head. His heart ached for Jaina, and he felt even more guilty at the fact he couldn't see this sooner. Couldn't see through Katherine's icy exterior sooner. He nodded in his acceptance. "Prepare for battle, if Katherine wants a war, then she will have one." It was a time like this he could have done with Genn being by his side, despite his foaming at the mouth for Sylvanas's death his advice would have been most welcomed. "You and Alleria will sail with us, try to get as close as possible before Alleria void portals you both there. Just in case we manage to intercept her ship and Jaina is still on it."

"Wait! I remember Jaina telling me years ago that to get to Fates End, a Tidesage must be brought with you. It's the only accessible way through. You can't just portal in and boom!" Vereesa cut in.

Anduin rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking down at the map before him. Sylvanas stared at her sister. Her face unreadable. "We sail for Boralus first, its close to the Island of Fates end. There must be plenty of Tidesages there, one must have a liking for Jaina." Anduin suggested, tapping his finger over Boralus and then the little island not far from it.

"That could add an extra day or two onto the journey. Jaina may be dust by that time!" Sylvanas growled. Her teeth clenching.

"Alleria and I will portal to Boralus. I remember Jaina speaking fondly of Brother Pike. It will be faster than sailing. If we can get a Tidesage, then we can bring them through the Portal while you ready the ships." Vereesa suggested confidently. Sylvanas raised a wispy eyebrow at her, Vereesa could see the surprise that she had the confidence to come up with a fathomable plan in Sylvanas's expression. Vereesa shrugged towards Sylvanas and turned to Alleria who nodded down at her, hiding a smile.

Anduin nodded, "Go. You have two hours, maximum."

Alleria summoned a void portal and they both jumped through.

They nodded in acceptance and readied for battle as the drums of war sounded again.

_"___Jaina, I swear to the light! If you don't stop trying to provoke a fist fight on this damned table, I will personally lock you in the stockades myself!" Anduin snapped.__

_"___Little lion, you obviously have no experience dealing with Kul Tiran's, all they know how to do is handle things with their fists. Well little Mage," Sylvanas turned to a glowering Jaina Proudmoore, "__**__This__**__ is no bar brawl for you to defend your honour in. __**__This __**__is the drums of war sounding. However, Lion cub. I do hear that the Kul Tiran's are excellent in violent fucking." Sylvanas smirked, her smirk glided silky along her lips, a smirk bearing all fangs. __

__Jaina sat at the war table glaring, firmly, at Sylvanas and Sylvanas glared back at Jaina in return. They both refused to back down from each other's stares. Blue eyes met Red in a violent clash. An amused glint in her burgundy eyes. Each other struggling for the final power.__

_"___Actually, Banshee, we are good at not just violent fucking but fucking in general." She gave Sylvanas a look up and down. Jaina rose her chin in defiance. "Have you forgotten how I have often fucked you and your minions up?"__

__Sylvanas grinned, an all teeth grin. Jaina saw the fangs and felt the heat quickly rise in her face. Sylvanas leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her flattened hands, "Really Proudmoore? You'll have to show me some time." Her face was coy, so much so that it enraged Jaina. "And I haven't forgotten how many times I've seen your need in your eyes. How you wish you could fuck me up Proudmoore!" She could feel the flames burning on her face that reflected and danced in Sylvanas's eyes. The same look of intentions that Jaina had always worn, the same Mage wore it now without even realising. Jaina Proudmoore, forever the emotional puddle. Sylvanas huffed out a small laugh. __**__"__****_**_But I best you. Every. Single. Damned. Time."_**_**

__Anduin sighed heavily, his frustration evident on his face. "That's absolutely it! I am fed up of you two glaring and taking swipes at each other!" he folded his arms," Sylvanas, you gave me your full word that this meeting would go peacefully!" He heard Jaina's sharp intake of breath, ready for a retort. "You too Jaina!" Jaina's mouth snapped shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose painfully. __

_"___It amuses me when you get all flustered, Little lion." She bopped him playfully on the nose, hoping to provoke a reaction in Jaina." Sweet. Little. Lion. I gave my word that my Forsaken would not harm any of your…" Sylvanas grimaced, trying to choose the word for the rest of the Alliance carefully." little cubs." She leaned back into her chair, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, the hand playing with plumes of purple and black smoke."I didn't agree to hold my tongue. I am sure Proudmoore doesn't disagree with me putting it to good use."__

_"___And Anduin, in my defence, you didn't say the meeting would be with that BITCH!" Jaina hissed, sulking. Sylvanas mockingly blew the wisps in her hand out and threw Jaina a glare of temptation. A look that made Jaina hold her breath. The look of a woman who looked forward to luring her prey in to the trap.__

__His chair screeched on the floor as he stood and crossed over to a door, he yanked the door open. Jaina's eyebrows rose to her hairline almost at how easily it nearly come off its hinges. "You two! In here now! Half an hour to battle it out. By the time this door opens again I want you two to get along! Whether you like it or not!" He waited patiently for them to stand. Truthfully, he couldn't take the sexual tension between the two of Azeroth's strongest females.__

__Jaina scowled, "Fine, she'll be frost dust by the time I'm finished with her!"__

_"___Gods above Proudmoore. That better be a promise!" Sylvanas smirked at Jaina's vile and twisted look that crossed her face. "I promise Anduin ill behave and have her back in one piece in half an hour." __

_"___GO!" he shouted, his face flaming hot red.__

__Jaina shuddered at the softness of Sylvanas's voice. It felt like silk. They both walked into the room, smaller a table with a bench sat in the corner. Jaina Sat, her arms folded, and her leg crossed over the other. She glared up at Sylvanas, in silence. Sylvanas stood, her hip leaning against the table, her arms folded. Jaina heard the lock click. "Why are you grinning like a sabre cat Banshee? Its your fault we are in here!"__

__Sylvanas sat on the table, swinging her legs, smirking as if she was the cat that ate the canary and brought it back for another round. "Whatever, Proudmoore. You just love holding grudges, don't you?" She leaned back and crossed her leg over the other and rested her arm on the highest leg. In her signature lazy fashion.__

__Jaina turned her glance away, feeling a blush creep in at the base of her neck. "I don't hold grudges." She mumbled.__

__Sylvanas laughed mockingly, "There is not enough parchment in all of Azeroth for the grudges you hold against me alone, Proudmoore! Never mind the rest of Azeroth."__

_"___Well you are one to talk." Jaina grumbled. She inspected her nails, bored out of her mind and repulsed to be locked in the same room as Sylvanas Windrunner. "You're still pissed over- "__

__Sylvanas had crossed the room in an instant and held Jaina by the throat, "Don't even think about it Mage."__

__Jaina writhed, "I rest my case" she rasped, bitterly. Any respect she did have for a once alive Sylvanas Windrunner had now left her. She narrowed her eyes at Sylvanas, ready to wage war in the small room. Her magic crackled in her hands. Sylvanas was close, Jaina didn't realise how close she was until she could feel Sylvanas's hand tighten around her throat and air leave Sylvanas's dead lungs. Did she really need that air? Jaina thought to herself. What a waste! Sylvanas stroked Jaina's cheek with her knuckles and Jaina froze. Her blue Eyes wide. __

_"___You really are beautiful, Little Mage, when you are angry. It seems to ignite something in me." Sylvanas purred.__

_"___Are you…are you purring!?" Jaina stuttered, in shock.__

__Sylvanas leaned in closer, whispering against Jaina's lips, "Maybe…."__

__Jaina didn't realise what was happening until Sylvanas's lips pressed against her own. With eyes wide she didn't realise how soft the cool lips of the Banshee Queen really were. She hadn't been aware she had returned the favour, her eyes fluttering closed, until Sylvana's tongue was teasingly asking for entry. Jaina parted her lips eagerly giving in to the Banshee Queen. Sylvanas hands flew to the back of jaina's head gripping her hair, deepening the kiss.__

__Pulling away, gaining a small whine from Jaina, "How does it feel?" Sylvanas purred again, trailing her lips down Jaina's neck.__

__Jaina gasped and sighed softly, her lids fluttered as she paused, the silkiness of Sylvanas's voice against her neck making her shiver. She had found the little spot that made Jaina forever quiver. Damn that Banshee! Sylvanas flicked her tongue out and teased Jaina's tender spot on the base of her neck. "How does what feel?" Jaina whimpered lowly, her thoughts running rapidly from left to right. Her hands clenched along Sylvanas's armour, reaching up to grab fistfuls of Sylvanas's surprisingly soft hair. Giving Sylvanas her answer. __

_"___To commit high treason why of course, Lord Admiral." Sylvanas growled dangerously. There was something so tempting in her voice. Alluring, like a poison apple. She decided she would gladly commit high treason if it meant more of __**_**_this._**_**

__Jaina hadn't realised how much she wanted Sylvanas Windrunner and just how much she needed Sylvanas Windrunner. She wondered in the back of her mind would Sylvanas care enough to rescue her? Would any of them after how she had let herself be locked away like a recluse for daring to avoid bloodshed by marrying the Banshee Queen herself? The Warchief of the Horde? She couldn't forget how Sylvanas had looked at her that day at the dock yard. Those red eyes, the hurt behind them would burn forever in her mind.__

Jaina stirred and groaned, feeling as if she had just been knocked out. Feeling as if the dream she had just dreamt was real. Her hand moved to her head, but she felt a metal resistance. She jerked her hands, opening her eyes slowly, she saw that she had been clasped in chains that glowed a bright violet. Her wrists bound to a wooden wall. She tried to summon any magic she could but felt herself brutally electrocuted by a mana field. She cried out in agony. Her screams could have pierced the strongest glass. Writhing and feeling useless, she lulled her head to the side, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as she stilled, whimpering. She could see herself in a pentagram of mana, glowing a brighter blue as the more she tried to conjure magic the more energy it robbed from her. She looked up to see runes and wards placed around the doors of the small room. It had no windows, no escape. She rocked gently, realising she was on a ship, she decided to try and give it one last shot. She thought of those red eyes, thought of Anduin alone without her. And at last she thought of Theramore. She channelled her last remaining energy into trying to break free, summon any magic she could to buy time. The field crackled and snapped around her and as she let out her magic, it obliterated any chance she had of magic and it intensified, unmercifully draining her of her mana, her health and in-humanely violating her of any chance of escape, of her resolve and of her will. Staring off into a very far distance, a blank and defeated expression on her face, the last thing she remembered as she rocked soothingly from side to side was the last sound of her breath.

Notes: The next chapter may be a long wait for as it is taking some time to write as it is quite lengthy and how much I would like to include in it. One thing I will say there is going to be a few brutal scenes in it. So pre trigger warning for violence and general/ sexual abuse over all. Appropriate tags have already been added along with more to follow as I write it. Peace 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Mother's Daughter

Summary: Sylvanas is so sentimental... it hurts

Notes: TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. So, initially this chapter was 20 pages long...I had to cut it into two chapters, and scale it back a lot. Anything not used in this whole story I may put into some other creation or use as bonus chapters. Sylvanas is so sentimental it hurts me to keep her and Jaina apart... enjoy 3

Chapter Text

The boat rocked soothingly, Jaina dipped in and out of consciousness as rough hands grabbed her and shuffled her into another room. She tried to murmur a reaction, but she could barely open her eyes, she felt her hearing start to blur, feeling like static. She was set down on something soft but felt chains locked onto her feeble wrists. The familiar thrum she had gotten used to now, burnt deep into her skin as it tasted the cold metal. The relentless sting of the mana drain making her whimper softly. The tiniest sound she uttered, and she felt as if their attention was fully on her.

"Hold her down." Came her mother's rough and commandingly cold voice. A small shiver dripped down Jaina's spine.

Her ears pricked up at the next voice, it sounded gruff and muffled as it moved from her to a corner of the room and back as if it was pacing, such a low and gruff voice. So, she struggled to hear. "Don't you think that place is enough? Is this really necessary?!" It was a male's voice. Genn? No. She had to be dreaming this. Genn was a friend, she had fought by his side, helped him get through the death of Liam. Granted he had been angry with her for accepting Sylvanas's proposal, but he wasn't capable of stooping to her levels.

Another voice, this time a male voice for definite. Soft and silky, if Jaina could shudder she would as his voice dripped with distain and poison, "It _is_ absolutely necessary dog! The bitch needs reminding of who she _is_ and who she will always be. _A traitor_."

"A traitor indeed." Katherine agreed. A lingering frost clouded her eyes and Jaina cringed and recoiled from the frost in her voice.

Jaina's eyes flew open at the word _traitor_ and how it was spoken. With her vision blurred, she could make up three cloaked figures approaching her. She couldn't tell if it was the rocking of the boat on the soft waves or the drugs, they had plied her with as she started to feel drowsy and felt the cold embrace of danger approach her. She tried flexing her hand to summon any magic she had left but nothing came to her aid.

"Fine! But I'm not exactly happy with this! Those drugs you forced down her throat better work!" came the gruff and almost beast like voice.

"She's awake." Katherine mentioned proudly. Jaina meekly shivered at the edge in her mother's voice.

"Good, Hold her down." The poisonous voice instructed to the other male. She heard them walk towards her. She gulped; her throat full of what felt like Sylvanas's poison laced arrow tips.

"I'm sorry Jaina, but you need to learn." She felt claws press into her skin, she hissed as they held her physically down by the shoulders. She was weak yet she tried to struggle slightly, another set of hands pressed into her hip bones, feeling them slice her skin in the process.

She felt a sharp talon slice her sleeve, tracing the veins over the inside of her delicate and pale arm. "Make it quick." Katherine snapped. "We don't have much time!"

Jaina held what breath she had left, bracing herself for the worst.

"Patience is a virtue, Katherine. It's no fun if it's not slow. She's still alive, for now. I want her to suffer. This should change _everything_." The poisonous voice slithered like a snake through her ears. That voice felt almost familiar, but she just couldn't place it in her drug induced state. She didn't have the energy to place it to begin with.

"You promised it would be quick! "Katherine snapped, the tone hung in the air. It sounded almost outraged. In Jaina's daze she couldn't have been sure. The irony that her mother should begin to even care if she was tortured.

"I don't recall promising anything, Katherine. Other than it would be done!" the snake like voice hissed, coiling itself around Jaina's ears.

Jaina groaned, trying to pull away from the rough hands that forced her down. She felt the talon trace around her inner arm, digging in where It marked the points like a map. She felt a strange stinging sensation on her arm, it pulsed and slowly turned to a slow burning. But like a flame it grew till it felt out of control. She screamed, not even knowing she still had it in her to cry out like that and she writhed in agony. She felt like teeth, fangs almost sharp like spider pincers were carving into her flesh.

**_"This is for your father," _**Katherine whispered fiercely. Jaina's bottom lip trembled as her body shook.

"HOLD HER DOWN PROPERLY!" the snake shouted. Jaina gasped for air, the pain blurring her senses.

She felt the hand pin her down, more like slam her back down onto the bed. She screamed a mighty blood curling sound, it escaped from her before she even felt the old burning sting of the viper as he dug his fangs into her, injecting his venom as they started the next letter. She felt like needles were scraping at her arm. Her head swam and thudded.

**"D."**

She bit down on her lip hard, as tears leaked from the corners of her squinted eyes.

**"A"**

**"U"**

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed, her throat rasping her body shook as it was racked with sobs. The engraving into her arm, she had now figured stung like rejection.

**"G"**

**"H"**

**"T"**

She writhed, kicking out her legs and her feet like a crazed beast caught in the trapping net. She didn't get very far as they were chained to the wooden wall. She could hear above her screams the wood crack and splinter.

**"E"**

**"R"**

"pl..pl…_please_…." She turned her head to what she could feel like was her mother holding her hips down. The tears flowed freely. Her chest felt like broken glass at the thought of how her mother let this happen to her. Or even partake in this cruel act. That she could even give the order.

**"O"**

**"F"**

**_"You need this Jaina." _**She snarled coldly

**"T"**

**"H"**

**"E"**

Jaina quietly whimpered as they paused. It wasn't a great comfort, but she felt relieved that they had at least stopped, for now. She could feel the blood running down her arm into pools underneath it.

**"S"**

**"E"**

**"A"**

She felt them pull away from her, the hands that had held her down so cruelly, snatched away from her. leaving her violated, painfully, unmercifully. She felt empty. She cried till she couldn't cry anymore, couldn't sob anymore and she couldn't even make a small intake of breath without it coming out like a gasp. Is this what death felt like? She had prayed for death all the way through the torture. Without her magic she was useless. She wasn't needed in this world. She went limp, lulling her head to the side. She squinted painfully and saw a blonde hair fall like a feather on to the fresh and blazing marking on her arm. Watched it settle and as it touched the first drop of her blood it turned silver. Her bottom lip trembled as she felt an old ghost wash over her. Staring dead into the wood of the ship she felt herself let out the smallest of whimpers, crumpling her face up as she felt a cloth forced over onto her mouth tightly. She tried to gather the energy to bite the hand behind the cloth. She stared hard, her eyes blank, lost all the arcane light they once glowed within. She tried to fling her eyes in every direction, desperately trying to find the smallest crack; anything to try and concentrate on something to keep herself awake but her world started creep into the darkness around the edges of her blood shot eyes and she gave herself to the abyss.

Sylvanas stood on the ship at the harbour, watching everyone run around like a flailing beast trying to run from their captor. The hustle and bustle were of mad panic. _Such imbeciles_ she thought harshly. She went back to sharpening her arrows and enchanting them with her death magic. Chewing the inside of her cheek she couldn't help shrugging off the feeling that Jaina was in major danger. She felt a connection to Jaina. Something that couldn't be so easily severed by an argument. She had staked her flag in the road where it bent many years ago, this was just the start, but it felt like the end, she wouldn't forgive her undead self if Jaina were to be found…. dead. She felt like Jaina would be gone from her if they didn't move fast. Her cloak overshadowed the range of emotions that swept over her face. Her ears flattened against her head. She hissed; it was like she could feel Jaina's magic drain but Sylvanas felt a strange surge of power run through her dead veins. She gripped the side of the boat, trying to push the inner Banshee down.

She looked around for a distraction eagerly. Around her she saw the lion cub barking orders on the same ship, pitching in to help rush things along where he could. Her foot tapped nervously, hands working callously as she resumed scraping away at her arrow tip. Her eyes flickered up every five minutes to the clock of the keep they had just come from. Vereesa and Alleria had been gone for an hour and a half and still nothing. Her hatred bubbled as she thought of Vereesa being responsible for Katherine's arrival. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, trying to make Jaina the full priority. But Sylvanas couldn't forgive the betrayal. The knife in her back that had been twisted several times by Vereesa. Vereesa wasn't the innocent little push over that everyone had thought she was, so it seemed. Vereesa had poisoned the well with their relationship for the final time. She fumed with Vereesa most times, but she couldn't help feeling furious with Jaina too. The smartest mage of the Alliance, the most intellectual human being she knew on Azeroth outsmarted by her own mother!

Her eyes flickered to the distance, the darkening sky blazed deep with plum purples and a burning scarlet, casting black shadows over onto the ocean, casting them into the unknown, moving with the waves, rippling under their ships. She rubbed her arm feeling a tingle at first. She cast it aside, thinking nothing of it. But the tingling sensation started to burn. A slow burn at first but then it spread like wildfire as she clutched her arm, ripping her gauntlet off in haste. The arrow she had been sharpening clattered to the ground. She hissed and doubled over in pain, squeezing her arm tight to cut off the flow of pain. She shook, tears creeping from her eyes, dripping like droplets of blood as her red eyes reflected and stung in the salty water. Her mouth froze open, she felt robbed of her voice, any breath that had ever lived in her.

The raging fire in her arm simmered slowly down to what felt like picking glass out of her skin. It felt numb. She looked down, hesitatingly. She could feel Jaina's pain. Whatever was being done to her it put a gut dropping feeling into the pit of her stomach. She squinted, trying to see the faint glow of burning red. "Daughter of the Sea" She whispered to herself. She slumped against the side of the boat, exhausted from the pain. She started panting heavily. Black ichor dribbled down from her lip that she had bit into while trying to hide her inner self writhing in agony. The connection to Jaina burned in her chest where Frostmourne had scared her for life, her eyes wide. She clutched at her chest. She felt the strange surge of power again shoot through her spine. She pushed the banshee down again with force. She sat, trying to collect herself. She glanced down to her arm, the message had now faded completely into her skin. Her arm bore no remains of the fire. She wiped the mix of dried and fresh ichor from her chin with the back of her hand and retrieved her gauntlet, putting it firmly back on. She stood straight as an arrow. As if nothing had ever happened. She looked in front of her to see Vereesa and Alleria standing, their jaws slacked their mouths open in shock with an old man clothed in robes bearing the signature badge of Boralus. She assumed it was Brother Pike.

"Nothing to see here ladies." Sylvanas pushed past them. "Little lion?" She stood at the ship's stairs to the wooden dock. Her eyes giving an impatient expression. One Anduin as all too well familiar with. He flexed his gaze past Sylvanas to the sight of Alleria's forest green armour, Brother Pike and Vereesa's silver hair. He rushed past Sylvanas, nearly throwing her off balance into the water below. She growled viciously, her hand flexing to take a swipe at him with gilded knuckles. She steadied herself, catching Alleria grip her bow out of the corner of her eye. Words silently spoken between exchanging glares. Alleria had thrown a look her way that said Sylvanas had just poisoned her wine.

Sylvanas casually heaved herself to sit on the frame of the boat. Leaning back against the curve of the ship, she pushed a knee up and rested her elbow on it and started sharpening another arrow point as she observed the Lion Cub and Brother Pike do what they had to do. She had no interest in whatever the Tidesage had to say or do, if it led to Faits End. She snarled as the Tidesage eyed her wearily, slowly working the arrow tip to her will. She needed to fiddle with something in her hands to keep her thoughts occupied and from straying to the trouble she could be in. He started rambling his blessings out into the open sky, Sylvanas rolled her eyes and paid no attention and went back to scraping the dagger along the cool metal.

Alleria watched with a pointed look at Sylvanas. She looked back at everyone transfixed by the Tidesage and the way the sky's clouds rolled, and they partied, leading the way for the ship. She silently approached Sylvanas, finding it unusual for her to make no snide remarks, no dark or sarcastic jibes and no swipes at any Alliance.

"Sylvanas." Alleria murmured in a low greeting.

Sylvanas's eyes slid to Alleria, who now stood leaning on one foot, her arms folded. Giving her quite the beseeching look. Alleria looked like their mother when she gave _that _look. It was a painful reminder of what once was. Sylvanas still hadn't explained the sight they had come back to. She didn't care to exchange details about it either. The place on her arm still stung like one of Jaina's frost lances to the heart. Her eyes went back to the scraping of the dagger along blunt metal.

"Ignore me all you want Sylvanas, but you are acting very strange. You _have_ feelings." Alleria pointed out, her tone serious. Trying to be the condescending big sister she always was. Sylvanas stopped, holding the dagger firmly. Alleria's eyes slipped to the dagger and then back up to the hood Sylvanas hid behind. Sylvanas resumed her chipping away at the metal. "You have made no sarcastic remark, no threat of death. Is there something you want to tell me?" Alleria shrugged, holding her hands out as if Sylvanas was going to give her a gift, "Like, I don't know, why you were clutching your arm !? Writhing in pain over there-"

"No. I don't care to explain why." Sylvanas cut in sharply, she chipped away at the metal quicker, each stroke resembling Alleria's head. "Neither do I care to exchange why I'm being quiet when you already know. Alleria, you are smart enough to work it out for yourself." She had to keep herself occupied, she still had appearances to try and keep up with.

Alleria put her hands on her hips, "Sylvanas Windrunner actually has feelings for Jaina Proudmoore? The Alliance Mage that is out of her grasp? Those old feelings that never left from when you were Ranger General-"

In an instant Sylvanas had the dagger pointed directly against Alleria's throat. "Mention that again out loud and it will be the last thing you ever say." Her voice was but a whisper, harsh and deadly.

Alleria stood, contemplating, listening to the voices in her head telling to kill Sylvanas while they could throw the body overboard, as if she had died at sea. Make it look like an accident, people would revel in the news of Sylvanas's death. She rolled her shoulders and started to back off as Sylvanas lowered the dagger and her fiery amber gaze.

"Belore above! Sisters!" Alleria muttered as she crossed back to the party.

Sylvanas huffed out a small but broken laugh, "Sisters indeed!"

She sheathed the dagger back into her boot and inspected the arrow tip. She could hear the lapping of small waves from all around her in the quiet night as they sailed onwards, a small fleet at their back. _Jaina would be in her element_ the sea whispered to her. The small of sugared apples lingered in the sea salt air. She couldn't tell anyone how she was connected to Jaina when she didn't know herself. Her gaze lingered on her arm for a while. Rubbing over her gauntlet. The gentle echo of the waves in her ears brought her back to a simpler time.

_She and Jaina stood on one of the balconies of Windrunner Spire. Her ears swivelled and pricked full forward. Sylvanas had gotten back from training to find Jaina had sat with her mother Lireesa discussing trade deals with Theramore for the full day. Lireesa had suggested she retire back to her chambers and let Jaina roam free. Sylvanas grunted, probably to entertain more of her mother's lovers. She shrugged and walked towards Jaina. Who was leant over the balcony, it had been a few years since she had seen the mage with the hair of gold. Kael was right, Sylvanas's eyes widened, she had grown into those mage robes very much so. Her behind looked peachy and Sylvanas's palm twitched. She flexed her hand by her side. Jaina's lower back and midriff were fully exposed, she had been very daring wearing that but had probably thought ahead of the summer heat, Sylvanas tried to reassure herself she would not blush. She lied to herself. The young mage had grown confidence. It was good to see. Jaina wasn't even aware of her presence, standing like an idiot. Jaina had her eyes closed and her chin tilted up towards the sky, the slight warm breeze rustling the fabrics of her robes, blowing loose tendrils of hair to the shoulder her braid fell over. The blue colour of her robes ignited a fluttering in Sylvana's stomach, Jaina had always looked beautiful in blue._

_Sylvanas gently coughed as she watched in amusement at Jaina make a little jump, pulling her from her thoughts. That cute mouth formed a soft "Oh…" Sylvanas walked over casually, grinning and leaned her elbow on the balcony. She followed Jaina's gaze she had been locked onto. But when she turned her head, she found the young mage looking up at her curiously._

_"Yes?" Sylvanas grinned, looking down into Jaina's glimmering sapphire eyes._

_She watched a rosy colour creep into Jaina's cheeks. She may be older, maybe wiser and had the curves of a proper woman now, but she was still the usual goofy blushing mage. Jaina looked down hiding the heat rising to her face. _

_Sylvanas cocked her head to the side and dipped her fingers under Jaina's chin, bringing her to look up into her own amused eyes. "It's …your ears." Jaina giggled, "They keep twitching, it's kind of amusing to watch."_

_Sylvanas scoffed playfully, "You are such a child sometimes, Proudmoore."_

_Jaina smirked, giggling. "Are they sensitive? I've read Elf ears; especially High elves have on par hearing. Can I…." She shook her head, slowly reaching out hesitantly, but withdrew her inquisitive hand. Instantly shying away and pulling from Sylvanas and leaning back over the balcony._

_Sylvanas felt the heat grace the tips of her long ears in a blush. "Can you what Jaina?" She copied Jaina and leaned on the balcony, resting her chin on her fist._

_Jaina's eyes slid sideways to Sylvanas, she smiled warmly "Are you mocking me Ranger General?"_

_Sylvanas shrugged returning the wide smile, "Maybe. Ask your question and you might find out." She playfully nudged Jaina's arm._

_Jaina looked away, her face a royal red. "I'm fascinated with your ears. Just elven ears in general. I've read so much about them since we first met…. or I…. I…first met your kind of people. Can I touch them?" _

_Sylvanas found it incredibly adorable that Jaina started to fumble over her words. She leaned her head towards Jaina, "Be my guest. Anything to appease The Lady of Theramore."_

_Jaina grinned and reached up slightly to stoke the tip of her ear gently, lightly. She followed the outer shell, like waking on tip toes, down to the delicate silver earrings that dangled in her lobes. "Oh…." She breathed. _

_Sylvanas hummed happily as she turned towards the balcony again, "I like it when people play with my ears, it reminds me of when Lady Sun would try and soothe me off to sleep after a bad dream as girls."_

_"Do you get them often? Or did you?" Jaina asked, looking up with a gaze full of wonder. _

_Sylvanas glanced away from her blue sapphires, it was a gaze she could happily get lost in and stare into those glimmering pools forever. She shrugged simply, recounting the few she had had recently. "Sometimes. Not so much as I've grown older but the occasional one or two. But Alleria has been away on alliance duties." She sighed thoughtfully and turned to Jaina, "I have always slept better with someone beside me."_

_Jaina nodded in agreement, "I've always slept better with someone beside me too. "she sighed softly and then smiled at Sylvanas. Jaina had an inviting and hopeful look in her eye. Jaina suddenly slipped a dainty silver chain with a glowing blue sapphire winking up at Sylvanas off her wrist and held it out for Sylvanas. Sylvanas eyed her curiously and held out her own wrist, Jaina clasped it on. "It is enchanted to help one sleep."_

_Sylvanas attentively stroked it, "Thank you." She whispered, Jaina stood closer to her so close that they could feel each other's hearts hammering in their chests. Sylvanas's hands cupped her cheek at first but then brushed at it with the back of her knuckles, attentively tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. Jaina smiled and leaned into Sylvanas's touch._

That damned smile! She wanted to taste that smile until the morning light broke. It shattered her like a promise as the lightning and thunder crashed into her memory. Sylvanas in that moment had forgotten what she had been destined to do and remembered what she had needed for once in her life. Through the years, she hadn't forgiven herself. Jaina and her had gotten lost somewhere down the line in all the change over the years. Sylvanas had ran scared from her when she had been risen and secluded herself into the long cycle of hatred. Time wouldn't ever fly as it dragged itself by its heals. She was almost paralyzed by it. She had longed to be her old self, when Arthas had robbed her of trying to find it. _When he made her watch..._

She pulled her gauntlet off slightly and tilted her arm up to reveal the small silver gleam of a bracelet. The only thing that Arthas hadn't stolen from her in his assault on her, to him it was a piece of tin that he couldn't melt down. The one thing she had managed to salvage. He didn't know it was from Jaina then. It reminded her of Jaina and her innocence, she clasped at it in a clenched fist. Back before the two things she lost, loved the most, ever knew had been brutally stolen from her. She couldn't get rid of the memory Of Jaina…. Of being…Forced to watch…. She shook her head to clean her mind of the memory. Jaina didn't even know because Arthas had…...silenced her with a threat on Jaina's head.

Feeling eyes on her. Thunder crashed overhead, Anduin, Vereesa and Alleria all looked over at her. their expressions ranging from confused but soft of having empathy. Her privacy, her locked thoughts invaded.

Sylvanas growled and snickered as she slid off the side of the boat she had been lounging on and purposely brushed past them and went below deck.

Anduin looked to Alleria and Vereesa, awkwardly scratching his head." I believe your sister has it bad for Jaina." He sighed softly. "She hides it behind her constant needling. I can see it though."

Alleria nodded, "Her and Jaina…. Her and Jaina go quite far back Anduin. I don't know how much Jaina ever told you. And I assume, from that look on your face she didn't tell you anything. There were a few visits back and forth to each other from what our mother told me. It seems that Jaina made quite the impression on the Windrunner family. Even mother took an interest in her." Alleria sighed, folding her arms, watching the lightening fork in the distance. "Let's just say Jaina was a conquest for her. They also share a connection…...Sylvanas can be sentimental at times it does betray her often."

"Arthas?" Anduin asked, remembering his old mentor before he turned.

Vereesa's brow crinkled at the name and Alleria hesitated.

"What?" Anduin asked, confusing crossing his face.

Vereesa mumbled" I didn't know Jaina and Sylvanas went way back Alleria?" Vereesa and Anduin glanced at each other and back to the void elf. "I remember Jaina around at times but never around Sylvanas."

Alleria shook her head and waved her hand dismissively "It doesn't matter now. It's just something Sylvanas has never dealt with properly."

Alleria couldn't shrug off the shivering feeling that they weren't alone. A dread on the edge of a cliff she felt creep up and tap her on the shoulder, reminding her it was there.

_Kill Sylvanas Windrunner, Alleria…..._

_She's the reason why Jaina is where she is …..._

_She desecrated the Windrunner name …..._

_Jaina and Sylvanas will both be the death of each other …...it's their destiny ….do them a favour and kill them now. . . ._

Alleria rolled her shoulders again, her head following with the pattern. Trying to shake the voices out of her head. The feeling of dead still rising in her chest.

She turned to the Tidesage as a clap of thunder made her jump. Vereesa squealed dramatically and hid behind Anduin.

"Oh! I hate thunder!" Vereesa squeaked. "Have I told you how much I hate the sea? There's usually rain at sea and I hate rain also!"

Alleria scoffed in annoyance and agitation." Little moon, you hate most of the elements!"

Anduin shifted his weight nervously, feeling a slight chill of dread creep up his spine and into his shoulders. His eyes filtered from the bickering Windrunner sisters to the Tidesage, who was staring intently and with a glint of wonder at the sky. A thick fog started to roll in and Anduin couldn't take his eyes from the Tidesage. He was mumbling speech in an ancient tongue he knew wasn't of this world. He breathed sharply, seeing a thin shadow emerge from the fog. His eyes widened. His hand flew to the hilt of Shalamayne, ready to unleash hell.

"Alleria, Vereesa. Get Sylvanas. She'll skin me alive if she misses this!"

* * *

Sylvanas brooded, her arms folded in a sulk on the makeshift bed in the captain's deck. Crossing her legs over the other and lying flat she let out a quick frustrated puff of air. She had paced back and forth, she had sharpened every arrow to a fine pointed tip, she had done everything to keep her damned mind from fluttering off to Jaina. So much for keeping up appearances. They had seen her in a moment of weakness, that they would never see again she promised herself. Especially not her sisters. They were the worst of all the alliance whelps.

She had nothing left to do but "rest", in her undeath. She didn't have to sleep; she had found no use for it. Yet, she did need to occasionally rest to replenish her reserves. Buried like a freshly dug grave in her agitation, she let her rage bubble deep within her chest. Her thoughts flickering back to Jaina as she rested. Jaina being kidnapped. Jaina being so naive to not see through her mother's advances. Colours started racing, clashing as frosted blues caught up to her blazing reds. All simmering down to a deep, violet purple that inflamed her mind. Jaina in chains back in Garrosh Hold. On her knees. Sylvanas bit down on her lip. Back to watching the beautiful Mage, the way her eyes glazed with frost magic, the way she fluidly moved, the way she fidgeted with her braid when anxious, the cold winter bite of her anger; it was frightening yet so alluring, when Jaina bit down on her own bottom lip—her thumb twitched at that.

In the back of her mind she was thrown back to her homeland where she sat under a tree, hiding in the shade from the suns burning heat.

_Relaxing against the tree she scanned the area with her sky-blue eyes. Massaging her knee, her ears shot up at the sound of a mage insisting she carry her own books that she had borrowed from Qual Thala's own grand library and being denied the right. She looked all flustered and annoyed, the cute way she pouted out her bottom lip. Sylvanas didn't realise it then but her thumb twitched. Sylvanas stood and jogged over to her escort and took the books from him. He gladly nodded in acceptance and trailed a few feet behind them giving them privacy. It wasn't every day Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General, carried books for herself let alone anyone else._

_Jaina stamped her foot like a child in arrogance, "I'm not a child you know."_

_Sylvanas barked out a laugh and set her books down on the wall, "Are you sure about that? Proudmoore, have you seen yourself lately?"_

_Jaina felt Sylvanas eye her up and down, she wanted to wipe that smirk from that damned elf's face. She puffed out a low blow, her hair fluttering up in the breeze and back down again. She pouted, and grabbed her books roughly, "See! Perfectly…. capable…." the books crashed to the ground as they tumbled and fumbled out of her balancing act._

_Sylvanas sighed and shook her head, bending down to help Jaina pick up her books. Jaina swatted her hand away like she had been stung. "I'm fine!" She stood impatiently and waved her hand, the books magically collected themselves up and danced around in the air to come to a perfectly neat stack that followed Jaina as she moved._

_"That temper will land you in hot water one day Proudmoore." Sylvanas's brow twisted into a frown._

_"That's cute, Windrunner." she retorted hotly._

_Jaina opened her mouth to give her a heart slicing insult but became interrupted by an envelope that floated her way with an elegant script but Sylvanas being quick as ever snatched the enchanted envelope and held it out of Jaina's reach. She winked at Jaina. Looking up at the letter she focused in on the lettering, "'For Jaina." She laughed " ' My ….Heart….' " The last two syllables fell into silence. Jaina suddenly averted her eyes, a blush creeping into her cheeks._

_Sylvanas hid her emotion, hid her gut-wrenching disappointment, the ache in swallowing the build-up in her throat. She looked away from Jaina and handed the envelope back to her. "Looks like you have yourself an admirer…..." So that had been why Jaina had been silent and returned her letters over the winter._

_Jaina slowly nodded and snatched the envelope and stuffed it into one of her books quickly, shifting on her feet she rung her hands in front of her nervously. Sylvanas turned to walk away, straightening she clasped her hands behind her back. The shade had encased them where they stood, hiding the sun and bringing a cool air between them, "Sylvanas…." Jaina started but stopped, reaching out to grasp her arm but stilled herself. _

_Sylvanas stopped and looked over her shoulder, her eyes shadowed by the hood of her cloak. "It's your life Jaina." Jaina cold hear the hurt croak in her voice._

_"Me and Arthas have been promised to each other since I was 6…." Jaina mumbled, plucking at the loose threads of her sleeve._

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Wh…what?"_

_Sylvanas turned around at that to face Jaina, her spindly eyebrows frowning deeply. "It's a simple question Jaina. Or can your human mind not comprehend it ?" Sylvanas sneered, "Do. You. Love. Him" she said slowly, almost mockingly, trying to ignite the Mage's temper._

_Jaina blinked at Sylvanas, opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut again, now she was pulling harder at the threads Sylvanas observed. She held Jaina's gaze. Her eyes said everything she needed to know. No. But I must. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, shaking her head. "Well, I hope you and this prince will be perfectly happy together…" She had sounded bitter and full of hatred already._

_"Sylvanas…. Wait!"_

_Sylvanas whirled around and caught Jaina's wrist mid-air as she tried to weave a spell to make Sylvanas listen. "No Jaina. I've always listened to you. What were we to you then? Therefore, you returned my letters over the winter! You are taking the easy way out and running from your own happiness by marrying him." They were within a hair's breadth of each other then. Sylvanas's grip tightened as she glared into Jaina's eyes. A sky blue falling into an ocean blue. Sylvanas bore her fangs and Jaina's eyes travelled down to linger on them. "You should think next time before you get into anything with anyone in future Jaina Proudmoore." A tear slipped from the corner of Jaina's eyes. Sylvanas grunted. With that last note she released Jaina's wrist, flung it away from her and stormed off. _

_And for the first time in centuries it started to rain in Quel' Thalas._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I see Daylight ; Part 1

Notes: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR RAPE/ABUSE/SEXUAL ABUSE FOR THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS. IF SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THESE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR DO NOT READ AT ALL. TAGS HAVE BEEN ADDED. So my birthday is on Friday and I will be doing two updates this week due to having to split my 9000 word chapter... one now and one on Friday. I love you all just that much 3 Also, I did edit this and spell check, name check etc but if I have missed anything its because work life is hectic and im tired AF... I promise all the angst will be back soon 3 Peace

**Chapter Text**

The rain beating on the windows of the ship snapped Sylvanas back to Azeroth. Each creak and groan of the ship sounding like her bones flexing from a long sleep. Sylvanas had many arguments with Jaina over Arthas throughout the year's constant letters back and forth. It seemed to be something that wasn't new between them, somewhat of a ritual between her and Jaina.

It brought back a feeling of loneliness and recklessness. Rain pelting onto the windows brought her a sense of purpose, clarity, she was Sylvanas Windrunner why in every god's name was she moping around like a love dazed teenager? She was the Banshee Queen, The Dark Lady, The Warchief of the Horde. If she was going to be damned, she would do it in her way. Katherine had to pay for her actions. Not only had she hurt the person she had pined over for years, but she had ruffled her own feathers so much so that it consumed Sylvanas in her own grief. She had been outsmarted by that human bitch way too many times. Her reputation had never been worse as it was now. And Jaina liked her for her. And as if right on que, Alleria burst through the door.

"So rude sister, you are a guest in my own home." Sylvanas drawled, locking the buckle on her belt in place.

Alleria had forgotten they were on The Windrunner. She glared at Sylvanas momentarily, "Katherine's ship has been sighted." She gritted her teeth. She had noticed that Sylvanas was through being sentimental and had that evil gleam in the blood of her eyes.

Sylvanas snarled, the fangs catching the candlelight, winking. "Brilliant sister. We have some humans to cull." It was Death speaking, Alleria shuddered. Even the void whispers didn't sound that smooth, that silky, that deadly serious drip in her voice. She grabbed Death Whisper and her heals clicked on the wood as she leaped two steps at a time. Alleria followed it, noting that power echoed with Sylvanas's every step. Black wisps of smoke pulled itself and whisked around her feet. Sylvanas's movement when she reached top deck was slow, sassy, alluring and calculated. Sylvanas was going to make this look. __Oh. So. Easy__. She wouldn't regret severing the head of Katherine because she __had__ it coming.

Sylvanas's lips curled into a snide smile, Alleria side glanced anxiously at Vereesa who returned it. Vereesa knew when Sylvanas had that power-hungry glaze for revenge in her eyes it wasn't going to end well. She knew Jaina wouldn't want her mother dead. They pulled up to the ship. Sylvanas hissed, feeling the burning on her arm intensify, Alleria whipped her head around in confusion. She herself could feel a strange surge in arcane magic. Vereesa laid a hand on Sylvanas's shoulder only to find herself pinned against the wall of the ship by her throat and Sylvanas's knee in her thigh, her head dangling over the edge as Sylvanas pushed her further off the edge.

She leaned over and bore her fanged teeth in a snarl, her hand tightened around her throat, "I don't need, nor want your sympathy Little Moon. As I said__, I. Will. Deal. With. You. Later__. Or do you always need to be the centre of attention." She brought her back, so her feet landed on solid ground, Alleria had her bow drawn at Sylvanas's throat. Sylvanas released Vereesa begrudgingly and stepped into the pointed arrow tip laced with nature poison. _"___I. Dare. You. Sister."__

Sylvanas stepped further into the arrow tip, feeling it spear her in the chest, black ichor dribbled out from her. Alleria narrowed her eyes and withdrew. Sylvanas's snarl didn't change as her challenging eyes never left Alleria, crossing over the plank to Katherine's ship. Alleria's gaze throwing daggers into her back. They stopped, Sylvanas raised a knowing eyebrow. She felt the arcane power course through her veins again, making her death magic in her stronger. A complete power surge that felt electric.

"You feel that too?" Alleria asked curiously. Sylvanas felt like she was almost glowing with the surge through her veins.

Sylvanas nodded, "It can't be a good thing. Not that I need any more power."

Alleria rolled her eyes, Sylvanas shrugged simply and started exploring, Death Whisper aimed and ready. Thunder rolled in the distance, sending a faint pulsing through Alleria and Sylvanas's heads. Sylvanas felt the burning intensify more, she bit down on her lip to push it from her mind. They made their way around the ship, kicking open every door in anticipation that they would find Jaina.

"Sylvanas…." Alleria hissed in pain. Alleria recoiled from a room, that had the door slightly creaked open, swaying slightly as the boat rocked. Alleria backed away as if she had been burnt by something acidic. Sylvanas approached the room, feeling the arcane course through her, she resisted the temptation to flex her hands and unleash the power surge she felt. She kicked the door open, it hung off its hinges. She hissed and stumbled back feeling like she had been violently burnt. Looking up cautiously she saw a pentagram scratched rather roughly, horridly into the ground. It glowed a faint purple. It had been used to trap a powerful mana. She stared at it, the anger rising like bile in her throat. It had been used to trap a mage. Her eyes flickered to the pentagram and then to the chains on the walls and back again. Lingering for too long on the magic draining cuffs.

Glancing up at the runes that presented themselves over the edges of the room, along the door frames. Feeling the power she had inherited, she felt guilt form in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't her power to keep. It was Jaina's. She glanced behind her at Alleria who was now huddled in the corner like she had been wounded. "Alleria, put your hands over your ears." She grimaced. Alleria did as she was told for once in her life, Sylvanas's shadow changed form, black smoke swirled around her and purple lighting flashed in her form. She swept around the room in her banshee form and destroyed the traps, the runes, the chains. Especially those cuffs. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one allowed to entrap a little alliance mage. The arcane energy crackled and turned to ash, tunnelling itself with the wind like a tornado, it gently sunk into the ground like sand of a timer.

Oddly enough, jealously tinged with the anger in her chest as she settled herself back down onto the ground. Alleria exhaled in relief, for once she was grateful for Sylvanas to use her Banshee magic and destroy the arcane energy. They moved to the very bottom of the ship, Alleria jumping at every groan and creak the ship made. Sylvanas seemed unphased as the wisps of black tendrils followed her and whispered threats that hung in the air. Sylvanas's heals clicked on the bowing wood below. __If anyone was going to attack it was because of those damned heels of hers,__ Alleria thought, __typical Sylvanas always choosing sky high heels over discretion.__

Suddenly Sylvanas's nose wrinkled, as if something had displeased her greatly. She could smell blood, the copper metal tang, she licked a fang. Her stomach mocking her by giving a quick rumble. She could almost taste the blood. She already felt drunk on it by just the smell. She stumbled down the hall, Alleria trying to keep up with her, reaching out to steady her but Sylvanas hissed and bashed her hand away with Death Whisper.

"Don't…touch…me!" her voice trembled with her body. As much as she despised Alleria she couldn't have Alleria touch her in this state, not with the smell of blood around. Sylvanas couldn't trust herself. It clouded her thoughts, inducing hatred rose in her spine. She straightened as much as she could, resisting the urge to turn on Alleria, and risk another war, not just with the Alliance. It tainted the faint and sweet smell of sugared apples leading them in the direction of the blood. Sylvanas dreaded the answer, she knew in an instant whose blood it was, bile rose in the back of her dead throat pushing the fuming anger down.

They came to the very last door at the end of the ship's hall. Sylvanas frowned and Alleria almost heaved, Sylvanas kicked the door open with such force it came clean off the hinge. Alleria turned instantly clutching at the doorway and heaved the contents of her stomach up. Blood didn't usually bother her, but she felt as drunk on this blood as what Sylvanas looked. This wasn't just any blood. It hypnotised Sylvanas, sending her head into a daze.

"Jaina's blood." Sylvanas affirmed, resisting with more strength then she knew she had to not dip her finger in it and taste it. The sight before them, there was only a small bed in the room, no windows, no candles, nothing but the pool of blood staining the coverlet, dripping onto the ground, splattered up the wall. Sylvanas noticed the pool was fresh, maybe a few hours old, the blood on the wall was old, dried by at least a day or so. She shivered and made her quick exit before she drank Jaina's blood like wine. Alleria not far after her. They hit the top deck, leaning against the walls for a moment as the clean air hit them. Re-catching their breathes as if they had been running for miles. They exchanged side long glances of silent relief.

Anduin and Vereesa rushed to the side of their own boat, gripping white knuckled on the ropes that encased the lower walls of the boat. Sylvanas straightened, chiding herself for trying to catch her breathe since she didn't breathe, but being on the ship felt as if someone had punched her in the gut and kicked her when she was down. She crossed over the plank quickly, and waited for Alleria to follow like a lap dog. Anduin removed the plank and leaned on it taking the scene in.

"Well?" Anduin asked, intrigued. They looked like they had come out of a mana bomb site. He wondered if they were truly intact mentally as what their armour was physically.

"Don't, Anduin." Alleria whispered, sitting down slowly trying to steal herself away from the memory. She could only imagine what had happened on that boat, and she despised every image that floated through her mind. Her forest blue eyes looked up at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas caught her gaze, "We didn't find Jaina if that is what you are asking, Little Lion." Her frown deepened and darkened her blood red eyes, throwing them into shadow as she stared hard at the boat. She whipped an arrow from her quiver and nocked it, aiming true it injected itself into the side of the boat that was Katherine's, black and purple smoke started burning from the windows. Another arrow stabbed the boat. Sylvanas held out her hand, summoning her death magic and the boat burst into a mix of indigo and violet flames, the ship exploded and Anduin hastily threw up a shield of defence. They ducked, braced for the blow. Alleria had shielded Vereesa from the blaze. Sylvanas stood, watching what was left of the boat sink. Her lips twitched and curved into a dark smile.

Anduin whipped around on her, "Next time, warn us before you blow something up!"

Sylvanas simply shrugged and grunted as a reply.

Anduin shook his head and leaned his weight further on the plank, "By the looks of you and Alleria you must have found something—"

"Anduin, please. Don't. It was. Horrifying to say the least." Alleria stuttered burying her face into Vereesa's shoulder. Alleria had seen a lot in her time, had been through a lot but she had never been to that extent.

"What my pathetic sister means to say, is that Jaina will be lucky to still be alive. They have tortured her and drained her of her magic Anduin." Sylvanas cut in flatly, she sheathed Death Whisper onto her back and turned to them all. "There will be bloodshed I assure you." She glanced towards the Tidesage who was at the top of the ship, staring out into the ocean. "Is there any point of him being here? He has done nothing but lead us to the middle of nowhere."

"He led us to their ship did he not? Lady Moon." Vereesa's face twisted, her voice cold and flat trying to match Sylvanas's. Her eyes secretly challenging Sylvanas, daring her to fight back.

Sylvanas fist slowly curled into a ball, she stepped closer testing the waters but before her hands could move past the whips of clouded purple smoke, they heard the Tidesage clear his throat, gaining their attention. He pointed ahead and they all turned in unison seeing the thin outline of an island emerge slowly from the fog. Sylvanas moved to lean over the side, she felt intrigued. She had heard so much about this island but knew so little of it at the same time. She was Death itself. She should feel right at home. She bore a smile, a smile of all fangs and teeth. She grinned at Anduin and Anduin rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose like usual when Sylvanas got an idea that would turn out to be terrible, in the end. Sylvanas crossed over to Alleria who was now sat up a little straighter and out of Vereesa's arms, Sylvanas held out her hand looking down expectantly at her.

"For Jaina?" she smirked.

Alleria eyed her cautiously, yet curiosity walked behind those blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to the handheld out before her.

"It won't bite, I promise." Sylvanas snarled, amusement guiding her voice.

Alleria sighed exasperated, she clasped the gauntlet hand and Sylvanas pulled her up. "For Jaina" Alleria affirmed, she nodded in acceptance.

"Ready when you are…. Sis." Sylvanas sneered.

Alleria glared at her while she summoned a void portal to the island.

,

"Remember, sister, this is only for Jaina." Alleria whispered ferociously.

Anduin brushed past Sylvanas on purpose, nudging her arm in the process, he looked over his shoulder. His beautiful eyebrows dark in a frown, "Bring Jaina back Banshee. Or ill have your head on a spike for all of Azeroth to see."

Sylvanas barked out a small laugh, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Lion."

Sylvanas looked at Anduin before stepping thought the Portal with Alleria. The Tidesage turned to Anduin and then back to the island and then back to Anduin. He said with all the anxiety he had, "I hope they don't run into trouble on Thros. Those lands are dark and disorientating for the dead never mind the living. If Jaina has been taken there, there is little hope any of them will come back." He said it with a grave fear clouding his eyes as the fog thickened and enveloped the island in a hug.

Sylvanas and Alleria stumbled out of the portal onto hard and dry ground. They struggled to their feet, dusting the dry ash of the ground from themselves. They took a moment to survey their surroundings. It was dark, dreary and full of the stench of death. Everything was encased in a thick and grey fog. Sylvanas would shudder if she was alive. Alleria whirled around constantly, jumpy with her weapon in hand. Sylvanas grunted, she wasn't afraid of this island. She __was__ Death itself. If anything, the island __should__ fear __her__. Sylvanas's legs moved before she could command them to. It was like her body knew where to go. She felt power course through her body, a slow arcane burn. It was as if the island started to great her with open arms as the fog parted for her. Alleria shrugged the voices out of her head and came into step with Sylvanas.

"This place…." Alleria's voice trailed off as she saw citizens, humans for that fact, Kul Tiran's who had become lsot along the way, come out from behind the bare and straggly trees, they bore the wounds of their death. Every single one of them. It hurt Alleria to see children there. She thought of her own son, and her heart ached for them.

Sylvanas ignored them all, their curious glances, their downward stares of disapproval, of fear even the stares of __approval__. Sylvanas was no stranger to the whispers of this island, of the stories about the Druid who ruled this part of the island and had slaughtered all Kul Tiran settlers or invaders to him and his people. She laughed inwardly, she didn't feel any dread or any fear of this island. She side glanced at Alleria who was nervous she could see. Strange for her sister who had faced the void head on, and she should fear this island of all places.

A branch cracked under her feet, Sylvanas paused and looked down. She could see drops of blood building a path for them to follow. She quirked an eyebrow, the blood didn't give her the all-powerful drunk, almost hammered state it had before in the ship. Alleria knelt, careful not to touch it but examining its dark burgundy colour. It looked almost black in the moonlight. It was as dry as sand. Alleria wrinkled her brow in disgust. This island was creepy enough without blood building a hansel and Gretel trail for them to follow.

Sylvanas started to follow the trail, looking down every several minutes to check the blood was still there. Alleria couldn't stop looking over her shoulder as she traced after Sylvanas, at the children. Regret stirred in her chest for never being there for her son as much as what she should have been. She started to see images of herself, with her son, almost ghostly like. The echoes of haunted memories surrounded her ears. Sylvanas suddenly stood before her and waved the ghosts away like dust or smoke being banished. Alleria stepped back in shock. A thin sheet of horror swept over her face.

Sylvanas looked her level in the eye, "Ignore them as best as you can Alleria, otherwise the Island will take you. The void is supposed to be almost resistant." She murmured, aware of the stares the surrounding villagers made. She grabbed Alleria's hand and threaded it through her own. Alleria was grateful for the strength in the squeeze Sylvanas gave her hand. They lead each other through a forest, it was so dark Alleria could only see the glow of Sylvanas's red eyes lighting their way. The tree branches scraped along their skin like nails, claws even. Whispers of old haunts greeted them both like old friends. The wind that blew them through the forest was bitter and felt like ice biting their skin.

It opened out to a clearing, a ring of foreboding trees loomed over them, in the centre was a tree stump, the slightest streak of moonlight fluttered in illuminating the dead druid that lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The light dusting of snowflakes that had fallen and settled over his wounds told Sylvanas that Jaina had been here, had struggled even.

Sylvanas's ears pricked up from being flattened against her hood. They both shared awkward and anxious glances at each other, ignoring the druid but focusing entirely on the child sobbing quietly a few feet away from the body. Sylvanas held any breath she had when she saw the golden halo of their hair. The child looked up as if sensing their presence intruding on her most private moment. The child sniffled, Sylvanas recognised the blue in her eyes, the arcane frost that lingered behind them. It hit her like a clap of thunder, hard in the stomach. Alleria remembered Anduin talking about when they were children and how Jaina would often visit Stormwind, her emotions being out of control and her frost magic running like a wild horse with it. This was Jaina as a child, a solid form. Not one of the ghosts they had come across, this was an emotionally risky Jaina as a 5-year-old.

The child's eyes were wide with fear. It started to bolt for the trees.

"No! Jaina!" Sylvanas started after her, reaching out as if to grab her, as if she was right Infront of her. Alleria grabbed her cloak and yanked her back as the child tripped over a vine, frost bursting out from underneath her as she scrambled onto her bum and tried to scoot back, terrified. Sylvanas would never forget the face that looked directly at her now. If she had a heart that worked, it would have sunk in her throat. There were dead branches and dried crisp leaves in her hair, her face was dirty with ash and her clothes torn and tattered.

Sylvanas looked eagerly to Alleria for advice, children weren't her strong suit. Especially one who's arcane magic was as wild as an untamed beast. Jaina's cries got louder, and louder, and louder, piercing Alleria and Sylvanas's ears, the ground shook as the entire clearing was swept through with a wave of frost, blanketing the area like a frozen lake in ice, snow started to fall in light but chunky flakes, dusting the clearing.

Alleria knelt, shivering with the cold. "Ja...Jai…Jaina…. we…wont …hurt you." She stammered, the screaming and crying dulled down to a whimper and a sob. The child curled up into a ball, trying to protect herself from the world. Sylvanas frowned, frustrated that Jaina – the most powerful mage of Azeroth, could be reduced to this. That this was her life before. She took a step forward unintentionally and Jaina scrambled to her feet holding out a flat palm to say _'___no!'__ but instead a frost blizzard launched itself at Sylvanas, Sylvanas took the blow without a flinch as Alleria dived to the side to avoid it. It threw Sylvanas into a tree, __Belore! that mage even as a child was powerful! __She tumbled to the ground, she pushed herself up trying to click her bones back into place with an amusement in her smirk. The child ran into the trees sobbing. Alleria's ears swivelled, paying attention to her surroundings past the echoing sobs of little Jaina.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Windrunner sluts."

They whirled around to see Katherine; her hip leant against a tree.

Sylvanas and Alleria's gaze narrowed, aiming at Katherine as if she was the bullseye of their target.

"Sylvanas, GO! Ill handle her. I have __unfinished__ business to settle." Alleria's voice was sly and snide, a grin ghosted her lips, "Don't worry, I'll save the last hit for you. But you must do this on your own. Find Jaina first!"

"I just love family reunions. Shame yours will never see you again." Katherine snarled.

Sylvanas nodded, "This isn't over Katherine." She evaporated into her banshee smoke, weaving in and out of the trees like needle and thread. Sylvanas arrived at a small beach, the ocean thick with cloud that looked so unforgiving, it felt solemn. And by the edge of the water, stood Jaina Proudmoore. Her solid form, now a ghostly shell. The golden hair now white with the aftershock of the mana bomb, but the golden streak forever present. Sylvanas stepped closer, her footprints marking the sand as she cautiously crunched her way closer. Jaina's small and slender frame stood with her back to Sylvanas. Sylvanas reached out to touch her but the ghostly shell of Jaina was wrenched away from her to stand behind her again. She frowned as she become agitated, her hand flexing and twitching at not being able to hold Jaina in one place.

To be Continued ….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I see Daylight; Part 2

Notes: TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE FOLLOWING IN THIS CHAPTER;  
IMPLIED/REFERENCED RAPE  
ABUSE  
SEXUAL ABUSE  
IMPLIED /REFERENCED MISCARRIAGE ************************************************** Told you I would update for Friday 3 So I really struggled with this chapter, hesitating to put it in but it was important to Jaina's character. So much so I couldn't really not put it in. I contemplated turning comments off or limiting them for this chapter if that is even a thing on here as it tackles a delicate few issues. Like I said before, the angst and fluff will be back soon 3

Chapter Text

Sylvanas blinked and gulped the guilt back in her throat, when she looked up. _She saw little Jaina again, playing Hearthstone with her brother Derek, and losing terribly. It made Sylvanas's lips creak into a small smile. Jaina always did have a knack for losing terribly at times. She could see Jaina bathing in her frustration, she slammed her fists on the table, and wriggled out of her chair furious. Derek proceeded to call after her, winding her up with little snide insults that kids gave it back then. _

_Jaina whirled around, her little braid following her in the breeze she had made, she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She folded her arms and stamped her feet in a childhood strop, but as she stamped her foot frost shot from her little feet. Derek jumped and scrambled, she held out her hands in shock and disbelief and a small apology. But instead of uttering an apology Jaina had shot frost bolts out from her hands and one had hit Derek. She bolted for it_.

Sylvanas waved the image away with a flick of the wrist, it was a small thing that Jaina cared about that Sylvanas didn't feel needed to be remembered. In her ignorance she laughed at Jaina for being such a hot head. She knew why Jaina regretted it. The Mage still had problems now trying to control her arcane with her emotions.

She turned around slowly to watch the haunting image of Jaina and herself, the last living memory of her and Jaina in a field of tulips before Arthas had claimed her soul.

_The white and grey figures arguing with a burning passion, colours of blue eyes clashing, frost falling from the sky. Swirling in a battle for the higher ground. Sylvanas had accused Jaina of everything under the sun in her anger that day and this was the tip of the iceberg_.

Sylvanas now felt a tinge of regret surface in her. It hit her like a bolt of lightning, she saw it now but couldn't see it then_._

_"Sylvanas! Please just listen to me!" Jaina rasped, her throat burning from the sobbing. Sylvanas didn't listen to her. That's all she wanted at the time was to be listened to her pure heart ached to be listened to. The ghosts played out before Sylvanas, as if watching her life all over again. "You can't go against him!" _

_"Watch me! It's not for you to decide Proudmoore! After all you still share__** his**__ bed!" Sylvanas spat, grabbing her bow and quiver. The yellow tulips blew roughly in the breeze of spring. She felt humiliated, mortified and her anger fumed, slowly bubbling to erupt._

_Jaina screamed in furry, "I do not share his bed! I only ever had __**eyes**__ for you Sylvanas Windrunner! Gods above! I was forced to nearly marry Arthas! Get your head of your fucking ass for once and listen to me! You are the first thing I think about and the last thing that crosses my mind before I go to sleep! All I thought about was you when …. when…. I….and Arthas….", It was as if Jaina had her hands around Sylvanas's neck, growing tighter as their argument blazed._

_Sylvanas whirled around at that, she stated hotly, "How can I trust you Jaina? Hmm? You may have told him you couldn't watch him on his cull of Stratholme. You may not be sleeping with him now, but you __**had**__ slept with him before! You could have…. You made your decision; now lay in the bed you have made." Sylvanas barged past her deflated, pushing her out of the way, "I have a city to defend."_

_"Sylvanas, He isn't the Arthas we all knew! He…...changed," Jaina started, jogging up with the elves' long stride, panting out of breath. Sylvanas knew there was nothing holding her back now from throttling Jaina. She had to do this for Jaina's own good. To ease her suffering a little more when the time came to it._

_Sylvanas whipped around and pinned Jaina against the tree beside them, "As Ranger General, I am banishing you from Quel'Thalas!" Sylvanas hissed, Jaina whimpered, tears running down those soft cheeks. She released Jaina and stormed off, leaving Jaina to sink to the ground sobbing at the loss of her, Jaina summoned a portal out and didn't hesitate to walk through it in her anger, as Sylvanas knowingly and willingly stomped off to her death._

Sylvanas looked away, trying to evoke the memory from in front of her, she felt the old regret the old grudge, the memory when she was alive to be so harsh to Jaina had broken her that day. Jaina had only tried to warn her then. She understood it now, a rush of realisation flooding her, washing away the grudge she had held against Jaina for years. And here they were again, back before they lost the only thing they ever knew, was each other. Jaina was the only real thing she had ever known besides being a Ranger General. It was rare, Jaina was there, Sylvanas was there and she remembered it all. Jaina- down the stairs—she remembered it all, running scared.

She shook her head and took a steadying breath. This Island was starting to play on her own regrets which she couldn't het happen.

By the time she swatted that unnerving haunt away with her arm, she turned and couldn't avoid the image of Jaina holding her father's body by the fountain in Theramore.

_It didn't bubble happily this time, drained dry it looked infected with poison with its grey and dull appearance. It looked almost rusted, mould and moss had crippled it in its grip, and cracks had appeared in the edges of it, starting to crumble. Sylvanas looked down to see Jaina sobbing over her father's lifeless body, she watched as the life drained from his eyes, the hatred being finally laid to rest in Daelin Proudmoore. Jaina felt her father's body grow cold, the colour in his flushed tanned skin now a deadly blue tinged white. She pulled his body to her chest tighter, trembling she rocked back and forth with him as he rasped and choked up blood, as she rocked and tried to sooth his pain, the saltiness of her tears stung the wound he had been dealt. His anchor pendant's glow faded to a lifeless metal._

_"Father, why wouldn't you listen….?" She sobbed quietly into his shoulder._

_"Daughter of the Sea…." He whispered as his body went limp and his head lulled to the side. His eyes closed for the final time. Jaina let out a scream of pain and indignation, fully wrapped in her grief._

_"I only tried to avoid bloodshed, father. Why…just…why…. wouldn't…you…listen." Racked with sobs she couldn't find any relief in her grave of grief. Her father died that day and the daddy's girl had died with him. Cold in her grave with Daelin. _

Sylvanas looked away, feeling as if she was invading a very personal and private memory. Jaina had only tried to avoid war and blood shed with the horde. But her father couldn't see past the hatred he bore for the Horde, like every one of his age back then. How dare his daughter believe that the Alliance and Horde could co-exist in neutrality. Jaina hadn't deserved that grief. She knew why she was sensitive about that song they called after her. Sylvanas had used the phrase many of times to irritate the Mage. She pushed down tears that threatened to escape her eyes, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again she was greeted with the image of Theramore, in all its shining glory.

_The Fountain bubbling away as always, the life of the city hustled and bustled, Jaina with her golden hair and youthful complexion laughed and joked with Rhonin as they casted water elementals that sprayed the children with sprinkles of water in the heat. Jaina always was thoughtful of others. Jaina giggled, that giggle; the one that set Sylvanas's flutter off in her stomach. She felt it even now. _

_The imaged suddenly changed, the ghosts scrambling around at the orders of a very worried Jaina Proudmoore, holding a rolled-up scroll with the wax seal of the Horde, of Baine Bloodhoof in her hand. She had started barking orders out to be prepared for an attack and was furiously scrawling letters to Varian Wynn and other Alliance members, she was gone through a portal in an instant. _

Sylvanas shook her head, feeling her headache swelling.

_The spirit of Jaina Proudmoore fell to her knees, hands digging into the ash of the levelled Theramore city. Her golden hair now turning a shocking and striking white. She shook with rage, a scream of pure hatred raked itself from her. She crawled over to the still and lifeless body of Rhonin, she touched it. The slightest most delicate and hesitant touch with her fingertips, his body shattered like glass, flying into Jaina's scared and brutally battered skin. Stabbing her like a knife to the heart._

_"Why did you push me through that portal…." She whispered._

_Jaina sat and turned around to see Kinndy's small and still body. The Gnome's lively pink hair had turned grey, face down in the dirt. She reached out only to have Kinndy cruelly snatched away from her grasp as she turned to ash. Disintegrating into the air like pieces of paper. She fumbled to try and gather as much ash as possible, falling through her hands like sand in a timer. She had promised to her parents she would take care of her. She was on her knees then, clutching as much ash she could into curled up fists, keeping them close to her heart she buried her face into them, sobbing. Tear tracks burned as they ran down her cheeks and fell into her fists. The salt from them stung harder than the Mana bomb, from the hatred that seethed in her eyes for the Horde._

Sylvanas stepped back, this was too much. She knew Jaina had suffered then at Garrosh's trial but this, actually seeing the destruction, she could feel the emptiness that Jaina had been forced to embrace, she wanted to catch Jaina's fall and rushed out to hug her but felt herself fall roughly to the sand as the ghost evaporated and became air.

She looked up from the sand to see the spirit of her old enemy, the one they both shared.

_Arthas. Arthas as a prince in his full lion-hearted armour standing before Jaina, her staff in hand she turned sadly away from him._

_"I can't watch you do this Arthas…." _

Sylvanas watched Jaina walk away from him, his face distraught, but anger furrowed in his brow. Something surged in her, she made a rush for him, trying to tackle him to the ground. She fell face first into the gritty sand. Spitting out granules from her mouth she pushed herself up to see Jaina walking into Ice crown. Dread, fear and regret washed over her then.

_Ice crown. A monument, a relic even to her suffering and to Jaina's suffering_

_It was as if she had walked with Jaina up those icy steps for hours, one at a time, a painfully slow pace. Jaina was cloaked in a sapphire blue cloak, her best colour. There was no smoke without reason. Sylvanas knew this memory all too well and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The scourge parted for Jaina Proudmoore; they would never attack her for the lich king had favoured her at one point. Almost revered her…as his queen._

_She watched Jaina stop before the lich king on his frozen throne. There was no snow, no rain to hide Jaina's anger, her tears and her defiance. Her words were like a moth to the flame when she spoke of bargaining for Sylvanas's release. Jaina hadn't realised then that the soul of Sylvanas was being made to watch every single second, slowly and painfully as time ticked by. Chained to a wall bound and gagged and magically silenced. Shadowed by the darkness of the walls. Sylvanas's eyes widened and she tried to struggle from the cruel grasp of the Lich King's hold. He had made her watch out of spite that she had gotten in his way of conquering and in the way of him and Jaina, his rightful Queen. Made her watch how he roughly grabbed Jaina's braid, forced her to watch the shadows burn into the ice. Watched her struggle, watched his overbearing figure tower over hers. _

_They exchanged anything but pleasantries, Jaina's frosty glare meeting his ice blue, frosted eyes. They had gotten so close to love, so, so close. Was it all too much or just not entirely enough? Arthas_ _refused to answer Jaina's question. So much so that when she dropped Sylvanas's name into the mixture he simmered. Reflecting on how she had become a thorn in his side throughout his courtship of Jaina, throughout his conquest of Azeroth._

_"Will you do anything for her __**My**__ Jaina?" He asked, it was almost an echo. His voice so smooth yet so haunting with his evilness lurking behind those blue eyes._

_Jaina winced at the venom underlying in his voice, echoing like a ghost in silence. Jaina chewed down on her bottom lip with a growing anxiety and a feeling of dread. She'd have done anything for Sylvanas Windrunner. She was her freedom, her everything at one stage. He had made her live as a liar, lying about how she had no feelings for her so their marriage could go forth, she couldn't go back to sleeping alone : she missed the warmth of Sylvanas's body behind hers when they would fall asleep together after Jaina reading to her. She couldn't face this world without Sylvanas. _

_Sylvanas watched her raise her chin in defiance, "No Jaina I'm not worth it ..." she silently begged._

_"Yes, Arthas, I would." Jaina affirmed, confidently drawing all her strength to face him, for Sylvanas._

_Sylvanas eyes closed slowly and she shook her head, growling as she was trying to break free from the constraints that bound her. But Jaina couldn't see her, nor hear her. She could feel jaina's arcane crackle like lightening through her._

_"Arthas, there's a poison in my lungs that I've been breathing in for far too long. We can't rebuild this-us-it just-I've been burned by you so much Arthas. ….. I can't watch you become this…...this…. Monster." Sylvanas's breath hitched as she felt his shadow loom over Jaina. Jaina sounded confident, her voice never wavering, "Arthas, release her soul and her body. So, she may be at peace. She didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done in her position. In my position."_

_"Was it all too much or just not enough for you Arthas?" Jaina asked quietly._

_Sylvanas felt Jaina's words were like fuel being poured into the fire, a very cold and disheartening fire. There was no dousing these flames, Jaina had been burned by Arthas way beyond any degree. Within an inhuman amount of speed Arthas had crossed from the throne over to tower in front of Jaina like a spire. His armoured hand clasped around her throat, she winced, and her hands dropped her staff. It clattered to the ground as her hands flew to his, grappling at his arm. She tried to use her magic, it embedded itself into his armour, but he seemed to absorb it more than anything. He was, after all The Lich King._

_The helm of destruction seemed more prominent now than ever. The symbol of his power. His hand squeezed, tightly. Jaina rasped trying to catch any air. His gaze sneered off into the distance where Sylvanas was watching. Arthas could see her displeasure, it gave him a sick and twisted satisfaction. He threw Jaina with such force the ice cracked beneath her as she cried out, as she hit the ground and rolled. Fire burned in her hand as she tried to fight back. Sylvanas tried to cry out and warn Jaina not to fight back, that she should just teleport out while she still had the strength._

_He slowly walked over to Jaina, the fire bolts bouncing off his armour. The painful, metallic clank of the metal he wore sent a chill through Sylvanas as she was forced to watch. Jaina tried to push herself up with her arms but collapsed back down, defeated, broken. He kicked her in the ribs, she choked on air and rolled onto her back clutching at the broken ribs she now had. Sylvanas knew what was going to creep up on her next. She swallowed thickly and tried to look away as Arthas's large body pinned her to the ground, his knee pushing at her own legs trying to part them. _

_He looked over his shoulder at Sylvanas her lost and bound soul shaking with a violent rage. Sneering the most evil and foul sneer Sylvanas had ever witnessed, her eyes widened, and she tried to scream tears flowing from her eyes like diamonds in the moon light._

_"This one is for her, who got in my way." _

_He had forced Sylvanas to watch everything, their shadows reflected and fought at first on the ice, Jaina's screams and terrified crying scratching like sharp nails on a chalk board around her. She saw_ _his shadow flip Jaina over, heard the shattering crack of Jaina's reserve whimpering away. He moved sadistically over her, roughly gripping her neck and pushing her face into the cold ice as he took his selfish pleasure, and when Jaina fell she fell hard shattering into tiny pieces. Her bones cracked on the ground she had so happily walked on as a child, in the snow she had innocently made snow angels out of, even danced upon. Ash of her memories fell like snowflakes, burning against her naked skin and when She crashed with the winds, her clothes that had been ripped from her body forcefully disintegrated with the same winds that carried away every happy memory she had ever had with anyone. With Arthas._

_When his shadow had stopped, pausing almost, Sylvanas held her breath sharply. He removed himself, sorting himself out as he turned his back on both. Jaina lay there cold and broken, naked on the icy floor. Jaina looked up. The black as night clouds rolling around, twisting into each other above her. It was like she could hear the winds rustle and whisper "Whatever you do it will never be enough" "Your kindness, your ability to try and see the good in people is fake." "Your pain will forever be manipulative", "No one ever listens to that little girl Jaina." She whimpered, feeling dead inside. Her head lulled to the side dreaming of appealing to the dragon flight to turn back time. Dreaming of a dangerous temptation. Revenge. She saw Sylvanas, and dreamed of the love she had had, a love that was tangible. Ripped from her by Frostmourne. For a forsaken frozen throne._

_Sylvanas watched her intently, the tears had dried on Jaina's cheeks leaving tear stained tracks. _

_When Jaina rose, she rose slowly; avoiding what haunted her the most, trying to piece the broken shards of glass that was herself back together. She looked up to the top of the frozen throne, and her eyes followed up the ice to the dark abys clouds that rolled and twisted down to her. She stood slowly, avoiding the false promises she had now become wary of, with the desolate, black, venomous ocean bathed in her brokenness up to her neck. She tried to salvage and scrape together what she could of her own clothes that he so carelessly and disrespectfully ripped from her body with those…...those violent hands. Sylvanas shuddered with Jaina. Jaina fell to her knees, hugging her body while she shook with the shock and trauma. Her previous self now buried in the bones of ice crown's throne._

Sylvanas lunged for the ghostly image, trying to grab it and ended up hugging herself.

_Falling into another ghostly image of herself in a field of yellow tulips, seeing a woman and child cowering in the long stems of the flowers as soldiers weapons clashed and she screamed orders out. They had to fall back; they were being overrun by scourge. Before she could even blink, Frostmourne had pierced her so savagely, so brutally and so wondrously that Sylvanas splayed her hand over the familiar scar. The pain being wrenched from her all over again, her soul gone. The snow-white ghostly lines thinned and swirled to form Jaina sobbing, her hand flying to her mouth to drown out the sounds of her ghastly shock horror. The letter she was reading was the letter announcing Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger General had fallen in battle to The Lich King. She stumbled back and slumped against the wall. After a few moments Jaina recollected herself, standing she ripped the parchment up and threw it without thought into the fire._

Sylvanas raised eyebrows, knowing now that Jaina had felt responsible and had mourned Sylvanas in her death. Had taken what Arthas did to her in her stride all to try and bring Sylvanas back. That someone who was her sworn enemy in her death could miss her presence. But Jaina feeling responsible for Sylvanas's own death, something she had willingly walked into…felt strange. The world had made Jaina suffer for everything she was. She knew Jaina was haunted by old memories that much was true but Jaina needed to find forgiveness in the most important person of all. Herself.

Sylvanas turned to shout for the real Jaina Proudmoore that the Island had kept hidden from her. There was a siren in the beat of Sylvanas's dead heart, she felt the ghostly wisps turn vehemently on her taking the form of Jaina Proudmoore in the room with Anduin, in war council.

_She looked pale, and as white as a sheet, as if she had seen a ghost. A pain lurked behind those arcane blue eyes, she gripped Anduins arm for support, her hand trembling. Sylvanas saw him fuss and his expression wary and worried. Sylvanas shook her head, this memory was jaina's own that she had told only who was involved that night. Sylvanas could sense it like she could sense Jaina's arcane energy. _

_She couldn't help but watch Anduin and Vereesa help support her from the war council, barely making it out of the door to the hall, Jaina collapsed to the ground, heaving on her arms as she shook violently with tremors. She cried out, screaming nail biting screams as she clutched her belly. The slight curve…._ Sylvanas gulped down a thick swallow of nerves for Jaina. _Smoke appeared, clouding the image to reveal a flame of firelight flickering from candles, Jaina's reflection in it as she squeezed Vereesa's hand to death as she pushed, sweat breaking out on her brow, dampening her hair, her throat. _Sylvanas pulled away_, she could hear Vereesa's sweet but desperate whispers in her own ears, words that were only meant for Jaina. Anduin's fitful pacing outside the room. His heavy footsteps like thunder thudding away at her head. There was so…...so…so much blood. It was Jaina's blood. Something unmoving wrapped in a thick bundle of baby blue was swiftly carried away. It didn't cry. It was __**his**__. Turning to Vereesa's raising, panicked crying because they couldn't stem the flow of blood…_

Sylvanas turned away from the image, feeling as if she had intruded, walking on jaina's most private and consecrated ground. She stilled herself for a moment or two, looking out onto the grey waves lapping quietly. She rubbed her eyes, not realising they were soaked with tears. When Sylvanas turned around, she jumped slightly to the image of Jaina, this time a solid being of Jaina Proudmoore, all surrounded by the ghosts of her past. They all glared at Jaina, she was on her knees, her shoulders hunched over, racked with various emotions as she buried her face into her hands.

"It's all my fault…..." She whispered, sniffling, "Why wouldn't they just listen?"

Sylvanas knelt in front of Jaina. Jaina was so consumed, so deeply entranced by her grief. She had the mental scars to prove no one felt pain like Jaina Proudmoore, she didn't even notice Sylvanas's presence. Sylvanas's eyes flickered to the dried and crusted blood on jaina's arm of being marked. Rage consumed Sylvanas's mind, but her dead heart said otherwise, this was no time to be angry. There would be time after for that. Jaina was hurting from the fires of hell, she had the ashes to prove it. Sylvanas knelt and pulled Jaina into a wide and tight hug. Shock crossed Jaina's face, her eyes opening and her lips parting slightly. She was still and rigid in the Banshee's arms. She stared hard into Sylvanas's shoulder, slowly returning the embrace, burying her face into Sylvanas's crook of her neck. Sylvanas crooned and slowly stroked Jaina's hair, whispering small comforts occasionally.

Sylvanas slowly pulled away after a long time, almost reluctantly She stood and tipped Jaina's saddened face up with her fingertips. "Jaina. Sweet little Jaina." She whispered, "You are forgetting the most important person that you need to forgive Jaina."

Jaina leaned into Sylvanas's touch and Sylvanas's hand cupped her cheek gently. The cool touch soothing to Jaina's relief.

"Yourself."

The words hit Jaina like lightening. As she looked up more at Sylvanas curiously, the ghosts of her old haunts started to slowly evaporate.

"I forgave you long ago Jaina. So, did they. You must forgive yourself in order to heal. You were not responsible for all that Jaina. You only did what you thought was right. Forgive yourself Jaina." She raised Jaina by her chin, and Jaina gratefully threw herself in to a hug with the Banshee Queen.

They must have stood in the embrace for a while, silently appreciating the warmth that overcome the both of them. When they pulled apart Jaina swayed and flailed. Her hair a bright silver. Sylvanas narrowly caught her in her arms.

"Proudmoore, forever the damsel in distress." Sylvanas grinned.

Jaina huffed, too weak to stand from her ordeal, "Fuck…off…Banshee." She slowly returned the grin with the slightest twitch of the corners of her mouth.

Sylvanas lifted Jaina and carried her in a bridal style. "I got you, Proudmoore. Good to see that mouth of yours hasn't lost its profanities for someone of your station."

Jaina groaned in response and tried to wave her hand in dismissal. Sylvanas looked down at the mage, her robes and corset were in tatters, her arm covered in ash and dried blood, her hair even had twigs and leaves in it, never mind the fine grains of sand. She needed to get Jaina back to land. She was too weak to teleport any of them to the ship. And Alleria…. ALLERIA! Sylvanas started to run with Jaina in her arms, clutched her tightly to her breastplate. Jaina weighed next to nothing, anxious of what she was going to run into she wanted to protect the mage at all costs now that she held her physically.

"About time!" Alleria scoffed, an amused grin curling onto her lips. She nodded to Katherine tied up in void blue and purple shadow vines around a tree. "I was afraid the Island had gotten you."

Sylvanas smirked, "Oh Lady Sun, _I am_ Death. This island is _my _plaything." She said it with all the cockiness she could muster, aware of the groaning mage against her chest. "Portal us back. Because the last few days have kicked this little one's ass!"

"But what about her?" Alleria asked, her voice curious. Sylvanas mused for a moment or two, glancing fervently at the bound and gagged Katherine Proudmoore. A snarl encased her lips.

"Take Jaina back to the ship, come back for me within half an hour." Sylvanas instructed Alleria, carefully handing Jaina to her like she was a fragile flower about to break. Sylvanas's eyes never left the marking on Jaina's arm.

The heals clicked on the ground in a very feline circular motion, like a cat circling her Alleria started to step through the portal.

"I will see to Katherine."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Archer

Summary: Jaina finally gets her one solid hit against Sylvanas..

Notes: Sorry its been a while! I just wanna say thank you for all the comments and love you have given this story! 3 This is one of my more favourite chapters :3 Jaina finally gets one up on Sylvanas...not going to say where. Enjoy guys, I look forward to the comments.

**Chapter Text**

Sylvanas lounged in her usual arrogant fashion on the lion's throne, starting to drift off into rest at the quick and rhythmic thudding of Anduin's pacing lulling. She pulled her hood forward, casting her face into shadow. She didn't want anyone reading what was in her eyes, racing through her mind right now. The clank of his chainmail armour was the only thing keeping her awake.

She sighed heavily, agitated, she swung her legs round and leaned forward, "Little Lion, must you pace so?" She drawled, "The undead can still get headaches."

He whirled, "Well at least one of us is showing concern for Jaina!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You think I don't have any concern for the woman I'm about to marry?" she eyed him up and down as he stopped, "Without Proudmoore there is now future , there is no one Alliance and there will be no Horde either. Without Proudmoore, none of us can concur."

Sylvanas threw her head back in amusement, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to admit to the Banshee Queen that she was right and while in his throne room. He wanted to slice her through with shalamayne as it was for lounging so effortlessly on his throne. She shifted in her seat comfortably, she could get used to the plush throne of the Alliance.

"They have been hours…" He sighed, thumbing his chin as he resumed pacing.

Sylvanas leaned into the throne more, her elbow on the arm rest and her head balancing on her fist. She crossed her left leg over the other and pinched the bridge between her nose with her free hand, "Lion Cub. Proudmoore had her mana reserves drained, her life forces almost dwindled down to the barest existence. Think of it like thread, a thin piece of the finest silk. So fragile it could snap at any time. "

He paused, his back to her, he glanced over his shoulder at her. Sylvanas knew what was coming next, his face conveyed far more than he would care to say, "What happened on Thro's Sylvanas? Alleria refuses to even speak of it. Vereesa says Alleria hasn't slept since."

Sylvanas let out a small huff of laughter at the mention of her sisters, typical Vereesa She should care more for Alleria than her. And Vereesa was starting to develop a nice little relationship with Anduin she had noticed.

__Interesting….__

It also reminded herself that she still had to deal with Vereesa. She pushed herself up from the throne slowly and stood with the grace and elegance of a feline. She crossed her arms, her face still shadowed by her hood. She shook her head as he turned to face him directly.

"Sylvanas I know that the Island haunts you with your darkest regrets. I can only hazard a guess at what you saw." He sighed, trying to make common ground. Sylvanas watched the stained-glass windows reflect and dance off his face in the sun. A Kaleidoscope of colours radiating from the lions on his pauldrons.

"You have no idea, Little Lion." She hissed through gritted teeth; her jaw tightened.

To her relief, a door opened. Grateful for the interruption. But she felt her eyes roll when Tyrande walked out from behind it. Sylvanas observed that Tyrande looked tired, heavily pregnant and trying to heal a very weak Mage had taken its toll. With the bags under her eyes, her hair scraped back into a high ponytail now hung loose and threads of hair fell in wisps around her face. Her drawn face looked grave and pale for her night elf skin.

"Well?" Sylvanas drawled, a demanding edge to her tone. Anduin glared at her, she caught it and gave him an amused glint of fangs back.

Tyrande didn't falter under Sylvanas's blank expression, "She will live. However, they have drained her of every drop of mana. It will take a good weak to build r reserves back up."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes in frustration, Tyrande was beating around the bush on purpose. Stating the obvious really did not suit the priestess. If it was just Anduin then she'd have gotten straight to the point, but since Sylvanas's own prescience cast a shadow over Tyrande's reserve she didn't have the patience for her drabbling, "And?"

Tyrande gaped at Sylvanas's arrogance, but she knew Sylvanas was smart enough to catch on to her antics. She couldn't help teasing the Banshee after everything she had been through. "And what? The marks on her arm will fade to scars, but they will be permanent. The scars on her mental state however lays with time. She has a fever and will need Thalyssra there with her for the night while I rest. "She explained, she turned to Anduin and gave him a deadpan look. "Anduin, a private word when you have a moment." Sylvanas couldn't read Tyrande's expression, she despised the sight of her as it was. She would never forgive Tyrande for turning her forsaken away.

Sylvanas eyed her curiously, changing her expression quickly she twisted it into a snide snarl. She stared knives into Tyrande's back as she walked out of the keep with Anduin in tow.

* * *

Sylvanas blended into the shadows of Jaina's room, it had been a long week but Anya, her most trusted dark ranger, had reported seeing Jaina Proudmoore up and about. She knew Tyrande would try to keep her away from Jaina at every possible chance. But Tyrande had been summoned to Darnassus, her lure in Ashenvale had worked. She smiled to herself as she leaned her hip against the desk unit, her eyes sliding from a sleeping Jaina to the items on her desk. Reports, taxes stacked up high, half scrawled through papers, half a bottle of whiskey in the draw she tenderly pulled out, lifting the whiskey up she came across the bottom of the draw, staring at it blankly. Not sure if she had expected to find anything.

Her eyes slid back to the top as she pushed the draw back in. Candlelight flickered casting a warm glow onto her undead frame. The treaty laid there with her Minn'da's ring on top of it. Sylvanas tentatively touched the edges under her fingertips, flicking the corners slightly her eyebrows lifted, "Jaina Proudmoore" was scrawled in elegant script. Her finger traced the outline slowly, almost lingering for too long. She realised after she reluctantly dragged her fingers away the ink smudged. It was fresh. Her face curled into half a snarl of satisfaction but half a smile of anger. Jaina had gone back to business as soon as she could, obviously ignoring the fact she needed to rest and recover her resources.

"I know you are there Windrunner." Jaina yawned, stretching languidly.

Sylvanas froze momentarily and then proceeded to glide in her arrogant Banshee fashion out from the shadows, revealing herself in the moon light that glittered into Jaina's room from the open balcony.

"When will you not lurk in the shadows?" She yawned again burying her face into the pillows.

Sylvanas huffed lightly." Whenever you stop consuming copious amounts of caffeine."

Jaina grinned unto the pillow feeling it's warmth against her cheek," so never then." She affirmed lightly, taking a quick peak at the Banshee Queen out of the corner of her eye.

"Your obsession with coffee is really unhealthy Proudmoore." Sylvanas teased, crossing the room effortlessly to fiddle with a ship ornament on her nightstand. Focusing her eyes on it.

Jaina pushed herself up gently onto her elbows and eyed her, those red eyes glowed softly," Like your obsession with me?" She teased lightly, knowing it would gain her attention. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her, throwing a soft glare in her direction of defiance, they stared at each other in the stillness of the night for a moment before Jaina dragged her eyes away and looked off into a corner of the room, the silence deafening. Jaina's quiet sigh broke the awkward tension "How much of my life did you see on that Island?"

"Enough" Sylvanas deadpanned. Her face expressions less. Jaina hadn't seen her this blank since the day she had received that letter from __him.__

"Proudmoore— "

"I didn't know until it was too late." Jaina murmured staring into her lap

Sylvanas blinked, she never appreciated being cut off so abruptly, but she relented pushing her anger dawn and set the ship ornament down gently.

Jaina breathed deeply, exhaling softly" I didn't know un till Tyrande told me after council one day. I had no sickness or any signs." Sylvanas followed jaina's gaze off into the distance of her balcony.

__Jaina sat in council by Varian's side, representing Theramore. Jaina was so lost in the conversation that she didn't notice Tyrande eyeing her curiously at first. Her eyes glancing from her slender figure to her face several times. Tyrande could feel a strange arcane coming from the mage, something that was a blended mix of hers and something else. Something pure but evil at the same time. With the side glance she exchanged with Malfurion beside her he had felt it too. Tyrande looked back to Jaina, the mage was still very young and had witnessed some traumas and bore the mental scars. Yet her skin glowed, and not with her youth, her figure still retained and no sign whatsoever but the thudding of a small heartbeat in Tyrande's ears. __

__Varian adjourned the council and Tyrande stood quickly and made her way gracefully over to Jaina. "Lady Proudmoore." Tyrande greeted her with a courteous nod of the heads.__

__Jaina turned and stared up at Tyrande in amazement and wonder at how someone could hold such beauty who was 1000 years old. She felt herself buckle under her hard gaze. There was no malice behind the stiff eyes but Jaina could see the edges beginning to soften. She returned the gesture with her own nod." Lady Whisperand, a pleasure."__

__Tyrande have her a small and gentle smile and took her arm and linked it through her own "May we take a walk on this lovely summer day? I have much to discuss with you."__

__Jaina's eyes slid down to the linked arms, she had never much spoke to Tyrande and felt her quite intimidating with her ethereal grace and how she could gather such authority and hold the attention of the alliance like they were her puppets. She had also heard of Tyrande's temper and knew all too well her tantrums, it was for this reason she tried to keep Varian away from her. She was a woman who knew how to bend men to her will and that frightened Jaina to her core, she supressed tremble.__ __Jaina swallowed cautiously, "Of course."__

__Jaina looked over her shoulder and gave Varian an apologetic glance, she knew this would raise questions later. They walked arm in arm out of the keep and into the golden sunlight of the gardens. When visiting Anduin Jaina would often sit and read to him in the gardens, she lived for seeing the flowers, peace bloom and blue roses especially in full bloom. Tyrande made small conversation which unnerved Jaina more and set her on edge, she knew Tyrande was not one to babble. __

_"___Jaina May I ask you something? It's a very private matter." Tyrande starred softly speaking.__

__Jaina paused in her step, she turned her face to look up at the night elf, her lips parted slightly with every soft anxious breath," Ye…yes"__

_"___Jaina I'm going to ask you outright."__

__Jaina nodded and thickly swallowed, her mind racing through every contemplation she could think of that had to do with Tyrande.__

_"___Jaina do you know you're pregnant?" Tyrande asked, seriousness etching into her voice, pulling away from her to round by her and look at her directly, blocking out the sunlight to Jaina's face. __

__The question knocked Jaina for six and she stumbled back slightly, great full for the tree that was behind her. She knew by Tyrande's face that her own confusion was present. She hadn't slept with anyone other than….no it couldn't be his. __

__I took the potion after he …he…. had his way with me…Vereesa helped….__

__She turned to Tyrande who now held a look of sympathy and pity. Jaina shook her head in response.__

_"___I thought as much." Tyrande replied, she moved gently to Jaina and her hand pressed lightly against Jaina's flat tummy." It has a heartbeat Jaina. You are further along than what I expected " __

__Jaina felt her head swim with the new information. She couldn't be with child; this was breathing life into a new nightmare. She reached out and clutched the wall, feeling her lungs tighten and her chest convulse. She gulped back the lump in her throat__.

_"___Jaina did you seriously not know?" Jaina shook her head and tried to speak but couldn't utter the words out. "You had no sickness?" __

__Another shake of the head.__

__Tyrande raised an eyebrow, how could someone be so stupid? So naïve? Tyrande sighed heavily, and turned her back to Jaina to walk off, she turned her face over her shoulder and saw tears run down Jaina's cheeks. The child would have no name, a bastard child that would have no father, no titles, no lands. She had heard the rumours, a sensitive subject she dared not broach, shrouded in mists she daren't request to enter. The woman in her felt sorrow for Jaina. She was so young and had already experienced a woman's worst nightmare if the whispers were to be believed. However,the warrior in her felt Jaina acted like the world of Azeroth owed her a favour. That she needed to toughen the fuck up. Harden herself to be a good leader. __

_"___You, Jaina Proudmoore, are a pretty little fool." she whispered to herself as she turned the corner__

* * *

Jaina heard a gentle scratch of knuckles at her door and instantly knew who it would be. She smiled," Enter Anduin."

She watched him glide through the door, her smile broadened like a Cheshire Cat grin when she saw the steaming mug of coffee, he was holding out to her. Eyes widening in excitement.

"I know you are technically not allowed caffeine and under bed rest, but I thought you could do with a pick me up. Stormwind's finest roast!" he held out the cup and Jaina gratefully took it from him like an eager child in a sweet shop down in the Trade District.

She inhaled the smell of roasted hazel nuts like it was air. Jaina took one sip and melted into the headboard of the bed, the velvet plush and moulding into the shape of her body. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Anduin chuckled softly, it was a pleasure to watch Jaina find solace in a coffee cup.

He cleared his throat, suddenly remembering he was checking up on her, and wanting to find out information, "Jaina—"

She snapped her eyes open, and waved a hand to cut him off, "—Don't Anduin," she hissed harshly, her temper growing. The arcane flaring in her blue eyes. She threw him a glare as she felt the arcane settle in her. Silencing him instantly, she didn't wish to talk about it. She didn't feel ready. The guilt shook her, that she didn't head Sylvanas's warnings, that she was almost sure she had been mauled by Genn. His dearest friend, his, mentor. It would break his heart. Would he even believe her if she mentioned it? Her vision then was so murky, like walking through a fog on the edge of Darkshire. She couldn't have been sure herself. In her shock and recoiling the coffee flew up and sploshed over the floor, the cup like pottery smashing into jagged pieces on the wooden flooring.

He reached out a gentle hand, she recoiled and pulled away from him. She couldn't stand to be touched after what she had been through. Yet she craved the Banshee's cool and soothing touch. She blinked at him, as if he were a vision, startled and a frightened expression crossed her face. Anduin sighed and reluctantly withdrew himself.

"Sorry, I…. I…." Jaina stammered, wrapping her arms around herself and looking gloomily into the bedsheets. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath, holding his gaze, "I can't stand to be touched by anyone, Anduin." Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

Anduin's gaze fell to the bandage wrapped around her forearm as her sleeve curled downwards around her elbow, he breathed deeply, "Jaina" He said softly, "You need to talk about it. You can talk to me."

"Don't tell me what I need Anduin! I will make that decision!" She retorted hotly, her temper flaring. Why did she feel so angry suddenly? She felt the old and re-hashed hatred for the Horde, for the sunreavers resurface but in the disguise of her own reluctance top head warnings. Her crippling self-doubt that anyone was her friend. That anyone would care for her. Frost crackled and wrinkled itself around her fingertips. He gulped and looked at the ground, at his feet, at the walls…. anywhere but at an angry Jaina with unpredictable frost magic.

"I'm here for you Jaina. Just know that, okay?" He said gently, she looked up at him then, surprise parting her lips, the watery glaze over her eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, accepting the peace offering silently.

"Anduin?" She all but whispered.

Anduin just about heard her as he turned to cross to the door, noting their conversation was done, "Jaina?"

"What…. what happened to my mother?" She stuttered, holding her breath at the apprehension and hesitation to answerer her question. In the pit of her stomach, she knew the answer. She just didn't want to admit it.

He gave her a look of sadness, of regret, "I think, that is a question you must ask The Dark Lady."

The door closed softly, leaving Jaina alone in her room with her darkest demons.

* * *

The scraping of a chair along a ray of frost was the first to ring out over the council chamber. Jaina stood, she couldn't bear the stuffy atmosphere of the counsel chamber any longer. She had tried relentlessly all week to get the Banshee Queen alone. To ask her the one burning question on her mind that no one else would answer. Not even Vereesa. Sylvanas had been absent from counsel for the last few days, their wedding loomed ever closer to them, the Banshee Queen held up in Ogrimmar dealing with official business with Baine, Lor'themar and Nathanos. She had nothing to smile about, Sylvanas seemed ever more distant from her. She felt like she was being ghosted by Sylvanas constantly. Jaina felt she was going stir crazy with restlessness and agitation. There was still many treaties and documents they both had to sign and settle. But half of her couldn't be bothered dealing with Tyrande Whisperand being introduced back into the Alliance with the deal Anduin had managed to bribe her with, let alone her own shit.

Jaina felt like the walls were closing in on her, like she needed to punch a hole in the roof to gasp for air. Water filling her lungs to the point where she tried to scream so loud that the one person, she needed to hear her couldn't. She had been Sylvanas-sober for years, promising herself she would never risk it ever again. The drought Sylvanas had left in her was the worst. She would never be fully clean of Sylvanas Windrunner. She was the drug she needed to cling to most.

Jaina stood, looked around at the questioning face and excused herself, hiding a grin behind her braid and portaled out of the council chamber and into the middle of Grommash Hold. She had expected to see Sylvanas lounging on her usual fashion on the exquisite throne, but the hold was empty. Jaina's eyes slid to the shadows of every corner, nothing. No Dark Ranger or anything. She let out a long huff of frustration and groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. She flounced onto a cushioned chair to the side, leaning forward her elbows on her knees.

__Think Jaina…. Think!__

Jaina gasped and recalled a conversation she had had with Vereesa, about Sylvanas being sentimental and if she couldn't be found on official business she would be traced back to the start of her life.

__Windrunner spire.__

Jaina felt like there were warning sounds, flashing lights in her mind, she knew what became of curious minds. Red eyes flashed before her in a vision, jumping down the rabbit whole she portaled to Windrunner Spire, onto the balcony she had once stood on with Sylvanas as Ranger General. She looked around her eagerly, it was far from the wonderland she had remembered it to be. It had lost is gleaming golden appearance and had settled into a dusty grey scale, into the background as time went on. She heard the crack of a bone and whirled, expecting some undead scourge. She knew they didn't touch her, knowing her history with Arthas.

"Well, this is surprising. Paranoid about my ware bouts already Proudmoore?" Sylvanas sneered, crossing her arms over herself and sitting onto the edge of the balcony.

Jaina held her gaze, the red eyes clashing with the familiar sapphire eyes. There was something about her arrogance that irritated Jaina, "Hardly, Banshee. Don't flatter yourself so." She straightened, holding her staff tightly, "There is much we need to discuss." Jaina's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I would love to sit down and discuss minute ideals with you Proudmoore, but I have official business to attend to." Sylvanas drawled, inspecting her gauntlet in her bored ways.

Jaina growled at the instant, ignorant and arrogant dismissal, she would not be treated so. She was The Lord Admiral. If she had to, she would make Sylvanas hear her she would. Jaina fired an ice lance her way, making her wobble on the balcony. Sylvanas growled and her sneer turned into a snarl, all fangs.

She leaped down from the balcony and circled Jaina like a sabre cat savouring her pray, "So, the little mage came to play."

Jaina never took her eyes from Sylvanas, "Think of it how you will. I came to ask you one question. You don't irritate me Banshee, the fact I had to hunt you down agitates me more so." Jaina threw a chain of Ice out and it wrapped itself around Sylvanas's wrists.

Sylvanas grunted in reply, she stopped dead in front of Jaina as she pulled on the chain, they were but a hair's breadth apart. Jaina looked up at her, the admiral anchor between her breasts glowed a low sky blue, Sylvanas took a tendril of Jaina's hair that had fallen from her braid and twirled it around her finger. Jaina's breath hitched in her throat, anxiety raising in her chest with every rise and fall. The air around them still but hung heavy with a thick atmosphere of foreboding.

"Usually my lovers treat me to dinner first before getting the kink out." Sylvanas whispered against Jaina's neck, planting a small and gentle kiss on the crook. Jaina's hand splayed between Sylvanas's breasts, on her chest as she pushed the Banshee back. Sylvanas's gaze widened.

"What did you do with my mother?" Jaina asked steadily, holding Sylvanas's scarlet glare.

Sylvanas froze at that question, Jaina stilled her grin twitching on her lips. The fingers that twirled Jaina's hair stopped suddenly, dropping her hand to her side, Jaina felt bereft. The chains melted, leaving them standing in a puddle. Sylvanas regarded Jaina coolly. The pine trees of the forest surrounding the spire rustled softly in the breeze. Jaina could see she was debating telling her the full truth. Jaina gave her a look of trust. She knew herself it was risky putting her trust in the Banshee. They were to be married for the greater good of Azeroth, they would have to learn sometime. Sooner rather than later.

"Do you really want to know?" Sylvanas asked, her voice dead and flat and her face expressionless.

Jaina tried to read her face but found herself being viciously cut off. Sylvanas's face a vision of the forsaken porcelain mask. Schooled in not giving away anything. Jaina chewed on her bottom lip, she knew she evoked a reaction out of Sylvanas as Sylvanas turned away at the sight of that bottom lip being played around with. Jaina's eyes flickered to the twitching thumb of Sylvanas's gauntlet. She investigated her back, the burgundy cloak billowing in the breeze. Her being, her presence was forever Forsaken.

"Yes," Jaina finally breathed,

Sylvanas folded her hands behind her back in a professional fashion, she didn't turn to face Jaina. "I left your mother on Thro's. I am letting her suffer her worst nightmare." Sylvanas stated, politically of course, folding her arms behind her back, stiffening.

Jaina felt the words echo around her, she gripped the balcony and her staff for support. She knew it was coming, some where she knew it was true, she knew Sylvanas would never feel any mercy for anyone, not even her own race of Forsaken. Jaina knew what her mother had done, had lived through I to tell the tale. But the island was something she couldn't face her mother being on alone. No one deserved that fate.

"Why?" Jaina suddenly demanded, it burst from her before she could stop it. Magic crackled around the hand that gripped her staff as the blue crystal glowed angrily.

Black smoke swirled around the heels of Sylvanas Windrunner's boots, she stood with such stillness only death could bring, Jaina couldn't comprehend what she had just heard, "Must I really answer what is so obvious Proudmoore?"

"Why can't you just answer a question with a straightforward answer for once!" Jaina cried out hotly, her anger swelling in her throat. She felt her face grow hot and flush with anger.

Sylvanas huffed out a bark of laughter and turned to Jaina, Jaina threw an ice lance at Sylvanas and Sylvanas dodged easily, "I shared everything with you Sylvanas! I let you see __everything__!" her eyes flashed with a burning blue, "__I hate you__. "Jaina whispered furiously.

Sylvanas shrugged, "What is new there? The world is how it should be." Sylvanas snarled. Sylvanas was the acid to Jaina's alkaline. Jaina felt her hands ball into fists, frost bursting from under her feet, encasing the entire balcony.

"I will never marry you! Not even for Azeroth! You are nothing but a dead bitch! You will never be 'free, you're so filled with hate…." Jaina hissed heinously. Trying to regain her composure.

Sylvanas laughed an evil laugh and evaporated into a purple mist, the words of Sylvanas's low voice seemed to whisper through the wind, rustling with Jaina's anxiety, "Oh, but little mage you signed the contract…." Jaina let out a wild scream of hurt and anger, she knew the contract was iron clad tight. Betrayed by her own thinking that the Banshee had done a good deed, so she would reward that. Thinking there could have ever been a peaceful or a common ground they could venture into. Jaina battered the balcony with numerous frost magics until she felt exhausted and portaled out of Windrunner spire, leaving it to freeze.

* * *

Jaina gulped her coffee down in the council chamber like she was necking back shots of whiskey, her displeasure spread Widley over her face as the Banshee strolled in and sat opposite her. The Warchief of the Horde sat back, her elbow on the arm rest, her face leaning against her finger and thumb. She had a satisfied gleam in those scarlet eyes that Jaina wanted to take a swipe at with her fists. Jaina noticed everyone was seated, her eyebrow raised as Lor'themar followed by Baine into the chamber. So, he and Tyrande had re-joined. She wondered how much Sylvanas had had to bribe him to come back into the Horde, he was set on leaving once it was announced Jaina was to be the consort of the Warchief and vice versa. She shifted in her seat nervously, there were still many things she had to discuss with Sylvanas.

__Or torture her for. __

__Her head would look so beautiful rolling by her feet, cut off from her neck by my hand…__

Jaina couldn't contain her anger from across the table. She looked down at the papers in front of her. Anduin had started the chamber off with a usual introduction, the contract of Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore, peace agreement as such. It was a final draft, both would be mutual prisoners in each other's care to serve a higher purpose, a higher victory. Jaina grunted at the word "victory". She could feel Sylvanas's Cheshire cat grin from across the table at the word.

Without much objection, the council came to an agreement on the contract. Jaina would spend 6 months at Ogrimmar first. Sylvanas 6 months at Stormwind secondly, out of the year. The two cities the central hubs, they would be the overall rulers of the one fraction. Everyone would keep their remaining kingdoms, their remaining titles. Several conclusions agreed on with some reluctance from Sylvanas and Jaina. Sylvanas was not to set foot into any of Tyrande's territory unless escorted by Jaina Proudmoore, with one weeks' notice. Ashenvale trees replanted for every tree cut down. A new tree of life to be replanted and grown. Jaina was not to set foot in Quel'Thalas without the escort of the Warchief herself. Jaina was also to help rebuild the damage done to the relationship between the Sunreavers and Dalaran. The two most powerful women in Azeroth had grumbled at the agreement but relented for the higher victory.

As they came to the end, a scroll of parchment appeared in the middle, chains of purple and blue wrapped around it like ropes. Tightly suffocating it. The two women knew this was the last step. Sylvanas waved her hand, and drew a jewelled dagger out quickly slicing across her palm and a feathered quill quickly dipped itself in the blood that dripped onto the paper in front of her, it scrawled her highly, elegant elf signature across the bottom, under the chains.

Jaina's eyes narrowed at her triumphant expression.

__Your turn Proudmoore…__

Jaina frowned and caught the dagger Sylvanas had slid and spun her way across the table. Everyone held their breath and watched in anticipation. Jaina's eyes met Sylvanas's. Sylvanas watched intrigued, her gaze attentive. The Banshee leaned her palms onto the table eagerly watching. The snarl forever widening, all fangs and teeth glinting in the glowing light of the chained agreement. Jaina proudly sliced her palm, not even flinching. Letting the blood drip in the earie silence, onto the paper in front of her. Her own feathered quill dipped slowly into her blood and scrawled her signature under Sylvanas's.

The chained agreement disappeared, leaving the two women feeling as if no one else was in the room, intently glaring into each other's thoughts. They both walked around to the side of the table, reaching out bloodied palms and clasped their hands together. Jaina's pure blood meeting Sylvanas's dead and black ichor. Vines of magic, glowing white and blinding wrapped themselves around their clasped hands and forearms. Jaina hissed at the tightening of the veins around her arm and hand, the cold sting of Sylvanas's blood meeting hers as their blood bound them to each other. The light dimmed, and the energy settled into a low thrum as they pulled away from each other, Jaina ripped her robe and bandaged up her hand tightly. Sylvanas couldn't hide her smirk as she wiped her bloodied palm on Nathanos's tunic sleeve.

Jaina walked slowly around to gather her papers, everyone averting their eyes. She neatened the papers and tapped them into each other, "It's done, I marry Windrunner in the morning."

Their fates sealed forever by blood.

* * *

Sylvanas swung her long legs over the armrest of the throne back in Garrosh Hold, slouching down she watched the slice in her palm stitch itself lowly back together, till there was the faintest outline of a scar. Nathanos paced in front of her, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"My Queen, I have a bad feeling about this…. arrangement with Proudmoore."

Sylvanas had noticed that Nathanos had become more outspoken lately, intent on challenging her about Proudmoore more and more often, and while she didn't show agitation in her voice, she made sure there was authority, "Oh really Blightcaller? I don't recall ever asking for your opinion. Besides, the blood pact has been sealed. I marry Proudmoore in the morning whether you like it or not."

Nathanos threw her a questioning look, "There are ways out of it My Queen."

She sat up straighter, hissing "And how would that look Nathanos? Please explain to me if you think I am incapable of understanding."

He nodded, he straightened, squaring the shoulders and stopped his pacing, "I hope you have a plan My Queen. Proudmoore won't be an easy woman to handle."

"You think I don't know that Blightcaller? I would grow bored if Proudmoore wasn't a challenge." She chuckled, shrugging she continued, "However, she plays an important part in my plan. Only __I __can challenge her."

Nathanos nodded meekly, detecting the warning in her tone. Hiding his eyes under the shadow of his cloak, "Yes my Queen." He looked to the doorway to the dungeons, "And what of the prisoner?"

Sylvanas unclasped her gauntlets and threw them to the ground, "Let her rot for now." She sneered as she shook her hair out with her hands. Nathanos's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Sylvanas fully relaxing.

Nathanos shook his head roughly, "Proudmoore is still unaware? You have hidden that very well Dark Lady."

Sylvanas leaned her head back over the arm rest, her eyes rolling towards him. A grin curling onto her lips, her fangs showing like a satisfied cat grin that had snared her pray, "Oh, she hates me, and she is blissfully unaware." She stretched on the throne and yawned, for the first time she felt so relaxed she could drift off into rest, "Leave me Nathanos, your questions are boring me. Go play with the prisoner." She waved her hand dismissively, he grumbled and stomped off reluctantly. Sylvanas grinned and waited till he had left hearing the clunk of the lock, she slouched more into the plush velvet of the throne, she pondered over the problem that Baine had run into with Lor'themar.

Naga.

Thinking of the creatures of the sea, a certain sorceress sprung to mind, clouding her thoughts. She wondered for a moment if Proudmoore could control Naga. Apart from chopping their gills off with arrows she didn't know much on how to outflank them. But she had to keep this information contained, otherwise a certain mage sticking her nose in would not be wise and cause more panic and harm than good. The idea of Jaina taking on Naga invaders both entertained her and horrified her. It was possible these Naga belonged to Azshara herself. That is what horrified her.

Her hair drifted over the arm rest and brushed against the floor, her thoughts fluttered back to Jaina, remembering her was burning red in her head. Being without her was dull as the colour grey. In truth, with the number of scars Jaina had given her, both physical and mentally she should have forgotten Jaina Proudmoore long ago. As she drifted off and her eye lids grew somewhat heavy, Jaina Proudmoore stood in her white wedding dress, silver hair glittering in the sunlight, waiting for her at the altar of Cathedral, yellow tulip petals brushing past Jaina in the wind.

* * *

Jaina stood on the balcony, peering off into the docks, hearing the cathedral bells chime. Every hour a gut-wrenching reminder that she would be marrying Sylvanas Windrunner at noon. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking over her shoulder constantly, her wedding dress coming into view. She had had the long, flowing lace sleeves added at the last minute to cover the bandage on her arm. She despised Sylvanas now, but she turned her attention back to the still night of Stormwind she remembered and had to whisper to herself internally that this was for Azeroth. She rubbed her face with her hands, leaning her elbows on to the balcony she craved the sea salt air of the docks. The open seas, her escape.

Jaina tapped her nails on the stone, watching dawn break slowly, purples and pinks blazing into one another. Her anticipation at the thought of being forced to live in Orgrimmar for 6 months out of the 12. Of how she would be the Warchief's consort or worse a prisoner. She __was__ a prisoner; she had dealt with that. She wasn't too sure how the Orcs, or the people of Orgrimmar would receive her in general. After she tried to drown it in a massive wave once. She twirled the elven ring the Banshee Queen had given to her in a moment of …tenderness? Jaina wasn't even sure what that was anymore. It glowed a faint purple, she wondered for a moment holding it up to get a better look at it what it was enchanted with. She huffed out a small bark of ironic laughter, she had something new, something old and something borrowed, all she needed was something blue.

She decided to run a bath, flipping her hair to one side she slipped her robes off and felt the sting of the hot water welcome her cold skin. Slipping in she let her hair hang loose over the edge. Closing her eyes, she yawned, this was going to be a long day. She wondered if there was enough wine to accommodate herself let alone everyone else there. She waved her hand and a full glass of wine appeared in her other hand, she took a sip, letting the tangy and bitter taste sink down her throat.

She wondered if she would be left alone like this in Orgrimmar, would she have the privacy she so craved at times. She closed her eyes. Breathing in the sent of peacebloom in the mists that rose up to meet her nostrils. Deeply losing herself in the clean rush of the water over her skin, she didn't notice the cool hands that had creeped into the lengths of her hair over the edge of the tub. Dancing through to her neck, she gasped as she felt the clasp of something cold and metallic lick at her skin, something heavy placed over the anchor pendant. Her eyes shot open, travelling down to her chest, she could see a sapphire no bigger than the size of a robin's egg, heard the click of the clasp, she whirled and grasped the wrists of Sylvanas Windrunner tightly. The wine glass smashing to the floor, bouncing and rolling and coming to a stop in front of the pristine white dress.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before her wedding?" Jaina smirked, a sickly-sweet smirk. Jaina's raised a feathered eyebrow at the lust harbouring itself in Sylvanas's red eyes. Jaina's flashed an arcane warning in return.

Sylvanas plucked a wrist free and took enjoyment in prying Jaina's fingers from her one by one, resting a head on the side of the bath she knelt, holding her warning eyes, "Something blue…"

Jaina's nostrils flared as Sylvanas rose planting a delicate kiss with her cool lips behind the Mage's ear. Jaina's chest heaved with deep and heavy panting. She watched the Banshee and heard the click of heals melt back into the shadows of the doorway. She knew the Banshee knew better than to push her today. She threw an ice bolt at the door and it shattered like crystal into a thousand pieces, clattering like icicles to the ground. Imagining it spearing Sylvanas Windrunner through her dead heart.

* * *

Jaina stood on the stairs of Stormwind cathedral, Anduin held out his arm and she gratefully took it, her finger tips lightly grazing his arm as if it would burn her. Vereesa fixed the train of her dress, they both had solemn faces. Anduin leaned in gently and whispered, "Jaina, it's not too late. Aunty, you still can pull out."

Jaina glanced over her shoulder at Vereesa fiddling with the train of her dress and getting flustered with the various amounts of material. She could have sworn Vereesa silently let tears slip from her eyes, muttering curses in Thalassian. The lace looked so fragile and delicate in Vereesa's elven hands that it could snap at any moment.

She turned sadly to Anduin, a vision of loveliness he observed, fresh water and silver pears threaded through her hair. In a more intricate braid that had obviously taken most of the morning to perfect. Loose tendrils framing her face. Her pale skin illuminated by the iridescent fabric of her dress. He felt himself blush as his eyes transfixed on the sapphire by the anchor pendant.

__That was new.__

He would marry her now if he were older. He felt this should have been more of a happier occasion. His heart ached for her at the watery glaze in her eyes. There was no turning back now, it was too late. He had been wrong. "And what then Anduin? Say if I do, we go back to war. We wouldn't last a week." Jaina let out an exasperated sigh. She twiddled the silver threads of her lacy sleeves.

Jaina composed herself, swallowing the sob rising in her throat, steadying the flush in her cheeks of anger and humiliation that she was about to saddle herself to the Banshee Queen forever. She took a deep breath and nodded to the guards; they swung the doors open.

Sylvanas stood at the top of the altar, her armour new, perfectly polished reflecting a burgundy light in the sun, falling in through the stained-glass windows, the dust glittering like the autumn leaves. She turned to watch, Jaina couldn't read her expression as Anduin slowly and reluctantly led her to her fate. Jaina recognised everyone there, new and old faces. Some happy to see her and some frowning concerned.

Jaina's thoughts raced through her head and came to a grinding halt at the echo of Sylvanas's voice telling her how she had dreamed of her own wedding when she was alive. Jaina felt spite trickle up her spine, a grin flashing along her lips. She waved her hand behind her back and yellow tulips tinged with a dusting of frost grew into a crown around Sylvanas's head and framed her so perfectly polished armour. Threading chained bracelets around her wrists of the same frosted yellow tulips. The same yellow tulips Sylvanas Windrunner; The Ranger General had fallen in.

Jaina caught Sylvanas's fiery glare, returning it with a satisfied cat like grin of her eyes. Jaina came to a grinding halt, Anduin pulled away. Sylvanas's face was a porcelain mask. Jaina felt a triumphant glow from within. She had won this round.

The bells rung out as they growled and spat "I do."

They didn't kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Broken Bonds

Summary: Valeera is bored.

Notes: Another chapter, I had fun writing this chapter. I think Jaina and Sylvanas really needed to establish boundaries and just air it out yano…. thought I would update early since im going to be hella busy on Thursday, sorry guys you may have to wait a few extra days ontop of the usual week for the next chapter next thursday, working in retail at xmas is insane! Also, all spelling mistakes are entirely by myself and anything incorrect, I have no beta reader and also I have tried to fix as many mistakes as possible. 3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Valeera sat in the shadows, downing champagne, keeping an eye on Jaina. She watched the Mage greet everyone and thank them for coming along, even though Jaina seemed less impressed to be there herself. She watched Jaina swig her champagne and wine down like a true Kul Tiran. Valeera couldn't help but grin in her own drunkenness. She wondered where Sylvanas had disappeared off to. Her and Jaina had kept a relatively sparse amount of distance from when they said, 'I Do.'

Valeera caught the eye of one of Sylvanas's Dark Rangers named Anya, lurking in the darkness of a corner, her eyes never leaving Jaina. She wasn't surprised at Sylvanas enlisting her own spies. Especially one to watch Jaina.

__I could have some fun with this one…. She looks…. entertaining.__

Valeera plucked a piece of stone from the wall and threw it at the opposite wall so it bounced off and rolled at Anya's feet. Anya looked up and took in her surroundings. Valeera Lounged languidly over the plush and golden antique chair, her legs swung over the arm rest and one lazily In front of her. Her dress slipped and exposed her left leg fully from shoe to hip. She wasn't wearing underwear. She had a glazed look of drunkenness cross her face; she raised a full bubbling glass of champagne to Anya. Anya snorted and glared in response.

__Ooooooo this one likes to give the cold shoulder…..__

Valeera pouted accordingly and stood, gliding through the throng of people's shadows, her hand still holding the bubbling champagne, her free hand leaning on the wall as she came to a stop In front of Anya, knowingly blocking her vision of Proudmoore. Valeera grinned against the rim of her glass, her eyes shining a bright emerald green. Anya snorted and grunted as Valeera continued to block her vision.

"Well little ranger, I believe me, and you need to get better acquainted since we will be crossing each other's paths every day." Valeera whispered teasingly. She knew her red headed elf longed for her back in Dalaran but there was something about Anya that caught her full attention. Her pale blue skin had a certain icy glow to it, her red eyes were interesting, to say the least, not as intense as Sylvanas's but just as intriguing.

Valeera swirled her champagne around before downing it, "Where's your mistress dark ranger Anya?" Valeera asked as she walked closer to Anya, backing her into a corner.

"Jaina will be fine, she's a bit of a pussy cat compared to your Dark Lady." Valeera grinned, her fangs showing in the moon light, "This wedding is more like a funeral. Now, lets have some fun."

* * *

Jaina went through her endless thanks to everyone who had come, some familiar faces she was glad to see and some she wasn't so glad to rekindle with. But none the less she knocked back drink, after drink, after drink.

__If I have to sleep with that damned bitch of a Banshee Queen tonight then so be it...and be miserable for the rest of my life? Then I'm at least getting blind drunk tonight…__

Another drink she eagerly lifted from the servers that floated around Stormwind gardens. The gnome fairy lights wrapped around everything, illuminating the gardens with all different colours. Jaina did marvel at how pretty the gardens looked for her wedding. It was just a shame at who she had married. Jaina swirled her wine around in her wine glass. Another time and another place she'd have very willingly married Sylvanas Windrunner and taken her name.

Jaina's gaze wondered over to where the band was playing, couples dancing and having fun. Jaina swigged her drink and slammed it onto the table beside her, she was dressed to impress and wasn't going to let it go for nothing, she wasn't even entirely drunk at her own wedding, wanting to forget it all together. Why shouldn't she dance with anyone she liked? She looked around for Sylvanas, thankfully not finding her. She made her way quickly over to the dance floor and pulled Vereesa into a dance. She had danced with Vereesa, Anduin, Alleria and anyone who asked for a dance. Everyone but the person she should be dancing with. Her wife.

She felt like hours had flew by, flopping gratefully onto a cushioned bench with Vereesa and Anduin, laughing and drinking flowing bubbling champagne. Jaina pulled her heels off and rubbed at her feet tenderly. She knocked back a few glasses of champagne, remembering she felt suddenly too sober. She stood trying to encourage a worn out Anduin and Vereesa into another dance, until she felt a cool hand press against the small of her back, she looked up bleary eyed and pouted when Sylvanas Windrunner took the glass of champagne from her hand.

"I think you have had enough, Wife. Besides, we havn't had our first dance yet." She whispered into Jaina's ear.

Jaina rolled her eyes in annoyance, she huffed, "You're going to ruin the rest of my fun anyways." She folded her arms and glared up at Sylvanas. Anduin and Vereesa awkwardly scooted off at Sylvanas's shooing look in her eyes.

Sylvanas ushered her away from the crowds, her hand pressing harder onto Jaina's back, moulding with the dimples she had found on Jaina, Jaina felt Sylvanas's scarlet gaze stab right through her like one of her arrows, "Wife, I suggest you cooperate. We have appearances to keep up." She hissed into Jaina's face, careful of glances thrown towards their way Sylvanas still had a romantic smile playing on her lips.

"Fine." Jaina huffed and grabbed Sylvanas's arm and dragged her through the crowds and onto the dance floor.

They danced for the first time, to a slow but a happy, easy tune. Jaina caught Sylvanas's pointed glance, her raised eyebrow in expectations. Jaina sighed and reluctantly leaned closer into Sylvanas, snaking her arms around her neck, but staring hard over her shoulder, past the gardens, past the crowds into the far distance. She didn't relax but stiffened ever more. She could feel Sylvanas's grip on her hip and lower back tighten. Pulling her in closer, "Proudmoore, I know we are at an impasse right now but behave. Cut the drink." Sylvanas said through gritted teeth into her hair. "I still haven't forgotten what you did earlier either."

Jaina shrugged simply, having no regrets. She feigned innocence, "I was trying to be nice. Thought you could do with a change."

Sylvanas dipped Jaina low so no one could see her hand gripping her ass in a gentle spank, "I know what you were doing Proudmoore, it wasn't appreciated to say the least. You need to talk your anger out with me if this is to work." Sylvanas said with a tightened jaw.

Jaina felt herself pressed right up against the Banshee Queen, her cool skin soothing the thrumming ache in her forehead. Jaina looked up, her lips twisting into flat lines. Her frown deepening, "How can I talk to you when you're impossible to speak to? I don't need to talk to you, nor do I wish to talk to you." Jaina confirmed, her tone serious and full of poison. "You know what you did." Jaina looked away, a sardonic look plastered over her face.

Their song had ended and Jaina pulled herself away from Sylvanas to thank more guests. Sylvanas snarled and gritted her fangs against her lower jaw. She glided over to Jaina in all her glory. Her hand resting on Jaina's lower back again, "We thank you all for coming." She started, her voice echoing naturally around Stormwind, "But myself and my Wife must now retire. Let this be the start of a new and great era."

People cheered and clapped, knowing grins broke out amongst the flush of men, but some deadpanned. Including Jaina who looked less than impressed at having a curfew. Jaina was more concerned with wallowing in her own anger, she squealed when she found herself being carried over the threshold bridal style. "Sylvanas! Put me down!" She whispered fiercely.

"Maybe this way you'll actually listen to me." Sylvanas huffed as she stepped through the portal to Garrosh Hold in Orgrimmar carrying a sulking Jaina. They stepped into what must have been their joint bedroom. Sylvanas threw Jaina on the bed, effortlessly and roughly. Jaina looked around curiously, there was a door to the right and a door to the left. It was an orcish and garish red, but the bed she lay on was a grand four poster bed, the biggest she had ever been in; enough to fit about 10 standard humans into, delicate velvet and deep sheer purple and red fabrics draped like curtains around the canopy of the bed. The fabrics below her finger tips were soft and matched the canopy.

__Very Sylvanas…The irony...__

There was a grand roaring fire in the hearth of the stone fireplace. A desk to the right piled high with reports and a desk to the left which lay empty apart from a quill and ink well. She assumed this was their joint room, and the door to the right was Sylvanas's private bedroom and the door to the left was Jaina's. A full-length mirror lay in the corner of the room, Jaina could see herself in it from across the bed. She looked flushed with the amount of alcohol she had had, but a shadow of herself which angered her in the depths of her belly. A fire in her started to burn at the spiteful edge in Sylvanas's voice as she spoke.

"You, Proudmoore, are being nothing but a __spiteful and whiny. Little. Bitch__!" Sylvanas snapped, pulling her armour off roughly. Jaina watched pauldrons clatter to the ground. "Sleep. I have little use for that bed as it is."

Jaina scrambled off the bed rather drunkenly. The alcohol seeming to go to her head suddenly. Portals and alcohol didn't mix. She huffed and folded her arms, leaning her hip against the table with the reports on, "I have every right to be! You, Windrunner, are something to endure! Alcohol only makes __it__ easier!" Her eyes flared an arcane blue.

She stormed right up to Sylvanas and jabbed her right in the ribs angrily. Jaina matched Sylvanas's fierce glare, her nostrils flared. Magic crackled under Jaina's fingers and black smoke swirled around Sylvanas's legs. Sylvanas regarded her and then stormed off to the centre of the room, determining that it wasn't worth the aggravation. Throwing her armour on the ground, scattered across the floor until she had crossed to the draws near the bed, Jaina watched her and coloured as Sylvanas stood half naked Infront of her, her muscles taught and tense. She adverted her gaze until she wore a loose tunic and a tight pair of leggings.

"You know, Proudmoore, you think you'd be a little more compliant." Sylvanas started, as she stood in front of Jaina. Jaina closed the distance between them and her eyes glowed with a blue arcane challenge that Sylvanas couldn't turn down, "You should be more than grateful for the fact that you are so fucking broken that no other man or woman would ever touch you!" The words had come from Sylvanas in a hissed snarl.

Jaina barked with laughter, angry tears gracing the corner of her eyes, "Ha! I am fucking broken!? Look at yourself! At least I'm not dead and still moping about it! At least I can still feel, still taste and still breathe! Still sleep! You still sulk over the fact you were pierced by Frostmourne!" Jaina almost screamed at Sylvanas, Sylvanas stood as still as a statue, her face unreadable.

Jaina felt she wasn't done just yet. "You killed, no….brutally slaughtered, in fact, __murdered__ Teldrassil, all because you had a hissy fit that the alliance wasn't paying you enough attention! If anyone is the child Sylvanas Windrunner, its you!" Jaina raised her hand to wave Sylvanas away and create some distance between them but Sylvanas rounded on Jaina and took her wrist digging her nails in and drawing blood, black ichor dribbled from her own wrist. Backing her into a corner and slamming her against the wall so hard, Jaina felt a crack just under her ribs. She gasped and whimpered, and she could tell from Sylvanas's face, the grimace that flared for a second or two as Sylvanas felt the same happen to her. The binding spell, tapping them on the shoulder each reminding them it was still there.

"I haven't forgotten what you did Jaina! Your damned yellow tulips and frost dusting the tips of them! You must have thought you were so clever, adding the frost as an extra touch! " Sylvanas hissed, pressing her hand around jaina's throat, relentlessly squeezing. Sylvanas felt her own throat tighten in response. "__You__ know especially how I feel about that Jaina! You're the only damned -titans- above -person I ever shared that with! That day in Dalaran. No wonder it spread like blight! Because it came from __YOU__." Sylvanas let herself become encased in black and purple energy. It formed in glaring plumes of smoke around her body. Her banshee form starting to appear because Proudmoore had pushed and jabbed, pushed and needled at her for far too long.

Suddenly Sylvanas felt herself thrown against the stone hearth of the fireplace, sending stone shattering with such force, a long crack appeared in the stone where Sylvanas had impacted it and the fire had instantly smoked out. The stone flew from the hearth and smashed straight into the mirror, sending shards of glass stabbing around the room like arrows. the acrid smell hugging the room.

Sylvanas peered up, Jaina stood shaking, heavily panting; her arcane blue energy exploding around her, "I will not be handled like that again Sylvanas Windrunner! I am not your toy bow and set of arrows to play with, and I am certainly no prisoner or political hostage either!" She screamed. Her voice died down to a venomous hiss, "If you so much as do that again I will not regret putting a frost bolt through your fucking skull!"

Sylvanas couldn't believe the power Jaina exuded then, she always knew the Mage was the most powerful in Azeroth but had rarely been around to see it. The thrumming died to a simmer and Jaina suddenly whimpered and fell to her knees, the arcane leaving her drained. She collapsed lifelessly onto the ground. Sylvanas grimaced and growled as she felt pieces of rubble and glass stuck in her back. She pushed herself up onto her knees and elbows, only to see Proudmoore lying motionless on the floor, her blue arcane energy glowing around her body like a beacon, feeling the thrumming of it in her own blood. Jaina had thrown her around like a rag doll and in return ignored the binding spell and suffered the consequences.

Sylvanas's eyes widened and she crawled as quick as she could over to Jaina. Realising that Jaina was her political hostage and she needed to be kept alive if she wanted to avoid another war, let alone for her higher plan. She cradled her lifeless body in her hands, pulling Jaina up to pick the glass out of her back, piece by piece. Blood soaking through the white fabric of her wedding dress. Sylvanas tore at her tunic and balled the fabric up to stop the bleeding on jaina's back. Jaina groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had been thrown like a doll. Sylvanas gave her a judgemental look, one of annoyance at Jaina's own ignorance and arrogance.

"If one hurts the other, its returned…." Jaina whispered, realisation dawning on her.

"Proudmoore, I'm not a healer but I know a thing or two in my time." Sylvanas murmured, "Until I can get one that is. You'll have to suffer with me for now."

Jaina meekly nodded, heard Sylvanas leave the room, water starting to trickle and flow. Sylvanas come back again, she let Sylvanas pick her up and carry her through the left door.

* * *

Valeera and Anya lurked in the shadows, Anya had had to physically restrain Valeera from slaughtering Sylvanas on the spot with her blades when their argument had taken place Infront of them. Anya kept viciously whispering, "let them get on with it!" and "Its not your battle to fight!" along with "They have much unfinished business between them! Leave them be!". What did Anya know anyway? Valeera paced in the shadows as a Horde healer went into the room Jaina and Sylvanas were in. In fact, Valeera recognised the healer to be one of the best in the realm.

She had watched Sylvanas bathe Jaina tenderly trying to clean her wounds with Jaina hissing and cursing her it in every language she knew. Valeera noted that Jaina refused to meet Sylvanas's eyes, the guilt that shined in them was something of another level. She scowled at Anya grinning at her from across the hallway. She made a rude gesture with her finger before the door creaked open and Sylvanas appeared. Talking long with the Healer.

"Give her Dalaran healing potions each day, I'm prescribing the strongest dosage. Ill send them straight away. She needs these 4 times a day on a 2-week course, plenty of bed rest. And as for yourself, one healing potion for the next 3 days. The Mage should be fine, though she may have a nasty scar on her lower side where the wound was quite deep."

Valeera cracked a raised eyebrow and cringed at the thought of that wound in her side. Sylvanas looked fine, bruised but fine. She healed at a much, impressively, faster rate than Jaina did. With all Jaina's power and might, her human traits did betray her often. Anya threw her a warning glare, if she so much as touched Sylvanas with her blades. Not that the Dark Lady couldn't defend herself and put up a fantastic fight, she sheathed her blades back into her hips and folded her arms in surrender, her gaze flickering to Sylvanas letting the healer go and walking back into the room. The door fully shut and warded. Valeera huffed at the wards.

Anya grinned watching Valeera look like a sulking child, "Give them their privacy. It won't kill you."

It wouldn't kill her correct, she would be failing at her job and her orders from Anduin. She knew she would have to report this back to him one way or another and he wasn't going to like it.

"Shut up ass." Valeera sneered back at Anya. "I can feel you grinning all the way over from here!"

"Have I ever told you how insufferable you are, elf?" Anya started as she placed her undead hand on Valeera's back and steered her away from the warded door.

Valeera grinned, "No! Tell me more!" Her mocking making Anya sigh in exasperation.

Anya scoffed and rolled her red eyes as she led Valeera down the hallway leaving Jaina in Sylvanas's care.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Affairs of State

Summary: Sylvanas is a cruel and cold. Jaina is hung over.

Notes: Merry Christmas everyone 3 Sorry for the long wait, but its here now. Just a quick chapter.  
Thank you for bearing with me 3 Im now currently writing the next chapter for Of Coffee and Leather Jackets.  
I played WoW yesterday after an age and pre ordered shadow lands...im now hyped for my Mage :3  
Long Live our Lord and Saviour, our Queen Sylvanas! hehe  
yes I have had way too much wine already this holiday. . . . Comments at the ready..lol Irishfire  
3

Chapter Text

Jaina blinked awake. Staring up at the ceiling blankly, not believing the rich red colour of it. Wishing for the pristine marble of Stormwind. She felt the empty space next to her, confirming her suspicions. No wife. The sheets had remained untouched apart from her side of the bed since they had stepped through the portal. She sighed and pinched the bridge between her nose, pushing herself up onto her elbow and flopping back down recoiling from the sudden thumping of a headache and the roil of her stomach. Jaina let out a long groan. She could hear the thrum and the hustle of Orgrimmar from outside her window.

She looked out from above the covers, the fireplace she had savagely thrown Sylvanas into had been weaved back together, the mirror like brand new, Sylvanas's ceremonial gleaming armour lay scattered across the floor. She decided she would rather walk into a Zandalari fleet than clean up after Sylvanas. A lot may have been new to her now, but She wished she could sat the same for herself as she rolled onto her side, letting out a small whimper as her hand flew to the wound in her side.

She had had a lot to drink the previous night, anything to drown the memory of marrying Sylvanas out. It had made her feel worse when she had provoked Sylvanas. She knew in a small corner of herself that she was wrong to provoke Sylvanas like she did. That her self-righteousness would eventually catch up to her, but she filed it away in the small corner and locked the cupboard. That Zandalari fleet looking more promising than the admonishment from Sylvanas being right.

She sighed, and turned to her bedside table, the shards of bloodied glass, her blood now dried into a thick crust along the jagged edges lay in a small pile. A small reminder from Sylvanas. Jaina let out a huff of air, her eyes lingering on the red vial, labelled with instructions for Jaina directly. She skimmed over them. She hesitated, reaching out for it cautiously as if it would bite her. The night should have been surrounded by a blurred and thick thick fog for her, but unfortunately it was as clear as daylight playing out in her mind.

She pushed herself up and bit back the rise of bile in her throat. She tossed the vial of red liquid around in her hands as if it was hot and scorching. Debating on drinking it, if Sylvanas had laced it with poison. Jaina smirked, if it was laced with poison all the better. She wouldn't have to deal with her wife. She pulled the cork and drank. She almost spat it back out at the vile taste hitting the back of her throat. Her mouth twisting with displeasure at the bitter iron taste, her hand rubbed at her throat.

She felt the thunder in her head dull to a thick cloud, grumbling away. She slipped out of the bed realising she was completely naked apart from the admiral pendant that hung heavy with the sapphire. They both glowed a faint blue against her freckled skin. She paled, knowing who had more than likely undressed her last night. She padded gently over to the mirror, shaking her head and twisting slowly to avoid any pain to see the wound in her side. She thumbed lightly over the bandages that covered her entire side. She peeled ever so gently at one of the top corners and covered it back instantly her hands clapping over her mouth to choke down vomit. She had seen a lot of wounds and bloodied hanging off limbs in her time but that was deep. She winced.

She turned back to the mirror. She could either stay locked away like a princess in a tower; feeling sorry for herself or she could actually go find Sylvanas and try to make some sort of peace with her. Jaina waved her hand and her body magically clothed with her usual mage robes. She studied her hair and decided to quickly sweep it into a braid. Nothing as intricate as the wedding braid she had had. Jaina turned and a small yellow tulip with a dust of frost caught her eye in one of Sylvanas's pauldrons on the ground. Stark amongst the dark wine colours and black as night feathers. She picked it up and threaded it through the binding of her braid. She shrugged, Sylvanas wouldn't notice she would more than likely be wrapped up in state affairs to notice anything to do with her hair.

Jaina walked out of the room into a bathroom, crossing the room she eyed the large bathing pool where Sylvanas had pulled all the glass from her back piece by piece. The thought of Sylvanas's cool touch on her bare skin inflamed her face, hot with colour. She anxiously sucked in breath and pulled on another door, this time leading to a small sitting room. Jaina rolled her eyes, Grommash Hold was like a maze. She was used to them, what with her mother's fascination with them decorating the gardens but this was a disorganised maze.

Jaina looked around curiously, there were a couple small couches, a few bookshelves which she instantly traced the spines of the books. Whispering in broken Thalassian their titles. Or what she thought was their titles possibly as she wiped the dust from them. Various shades of amethyst and emerald fabrics draped around the room for decoration, stark in contrast to the muddy red of the clay walls. Pillar candles of black and scarlet red wax in every corner of the room. A small fireplace lay dormant in the middle, a small kitchenette Sylvanas had no doubt had fitted into the room.

Jaina thought of who had previously occupied these rooms, had them built before. She gulped and shook her head, crossing madly over to another door as she wrestled with the ghosts of the things she missed the most in her head. She stopped and slowly peered over her shoulder to see a small spiral staircase tucked far into a corner covered with thick purple velvet curtains. She bit her lip resisting the urge to climb the stairs. There was only guess whose rooms that led to, the small insignia stitched into the purple velvets gave that away.

She pulled on the door wiping at the corners of her eyes as she sniffed; she bumped straight into a small elf figure. Jaina blinked in shock as her eyes met glowing orange eyes, the life from them had collapsed she could see. She stepped back and the elf with the orange eyes bowed, her hood falling forward, shadowing her face even more. The pointed ears flickering straight up and becoming fully alert. She had seen the same reaction in Vereesa and Sylvanas.

"My lady Proudmoore. " The elf drawled as she drew herself up to her full height. "I am Dark Ranger Kalira. The Dark Lady has assigned me as your personal bodyguard.". Jaina could hear the uncertainty in the same ghastly echo of her drowning voice. It haunted Jaina's ears and sent a chill down her spine in the heat of Orgrimmar.

Jaina grimaced, "You mean a personal guard because the Banshee doesn't trust me." Jaina spat as she leaned against the door frame, folding her arms conspicuously. She looked Kalira up and down, the elf was small and thin, agile, quick and pale. Petite but deadly she affirmed. If she had been trusted to keep an eye on Jaina then she must be close to Sylvanas. Jaina thought this may be useful, if she was to spend 6 months minimum a year at Orgrimmar then why not get to know Sylvanas's most trusted rangers.

"I do as My Queen commands." Kalira said firmly. "My Queen has requested I bring you to her when you awaken. She is just finishing up some more—private meetings."

Jaina huffed, and cocked her head to the side, amusement glittering her features, "And if she throws a stick do you fetch as well?".

Jaina knew Kalira could sense the sarcasm in her voice, her face turned to ash. Any patience and kindness slapped from her face in a second, "The Queen, The Warchief _commands_ your presence, Lady Proudmoore.".

Jaina gritted her teeth, tightening her jaw. No one commanded anything of her before. Jaina pushed from the frame, "Fine. Lead me to your Queen. I will show her what _commanding_ is."

Jaina let herself be led by Kalira down the red halls, the fires blazed in their heaths, Jaina felt a damp sensation break out onto her skin at the base of her neck. She stared hard into Kalira's back, struggling to keep up with the elf's long strides. She didn't know why the fires had to be lit, it was already sweltering and only what she would have called fall. The roil of her stomach sounded again, setting off a familiar feeling, swelling bile rising in her chest with the anger of being demanded downstairs by Sylvanas.

As they walked out into the sunlight, Jaina held her palm up to her face, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. It hung high in the sky, she looked down slowly adjusting to the light and saw the hustle and bustle of the city. They walked through the merchants selling their craft and wears. Down endlessly long stairs and streets. Jaina took it all in, the acrid smell of small fires making her wrinkle her nose. The heady scent of the ale and mead being passed around the taverns she passed noticed was like a stab to the heart. Realising the rising home sickness bubbling in her chest. She couldn't shake off a feeling of dread that she took for the home sickness. Jaina made a mental note to come down and properly explore more in detail, maybe she could find a gift for Sylvanas; a peace offering of some sort.

They came to a large meeting hallway, before grand wooden doors. Jaina near fell into the ranger Kalira, her focus on the wards at the top ridges of the doors. She stumbled back just intime as Kalira turned to face her.

"You are to wait here while the Dark Lady finishes her private meetings."

Jaina sighed heavily, exasperated, "Fine." She didn't like this as it was. They were supposed to be married; she was supposed to see her wife when she liked.

Jaina leaned against the walls, looking out into the haze of the city. She felt like a prisoner about to bargain for release. She bit her lip and folded her arms. As people walked past the hold they stared in, her blue and white robes of being a mage and a Lord Admiral creating whispers and hisses amongst the crowds. Jaina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She hated being gawked at the best of times. Had they never seen someone in the colour blue before?!

She watched how the occasional blood elf in all their sassy red gowns almost see through and clinging to their hourglass figures, their hair done to frame their face up or down, their lips as red as blood offering their services. A dark red headed elf of that nature winked at Jaina rather interestingly, lingered for a moment her hand on her hip. Jaina raised an eyebrow and watched her walk off, her hips swaying to and fro, the slits in her gown ever more evident as she walked, bearing her thighs and the glimpse of-Jaina gulped and paled, the sudden realisation that she would never take a lover again. That Sylvanas was it, unless she wanted to risk the entire alliance to come crumbling down around her. Sylvanas Windrunner was where it started and ended. She let out a slow exhale as she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

A shuffling broke her thoughts and she snapped her eyes open and turned in the direction of the shuffling. Jaina watched Kalira melt back into the shadows. "Shit. She saw. "Jaina muttered. She rolled her shoulders, there wasn't much she could do now. She turned and looked to the wards, whispering the words to counteract them, bored out of her mind. They came down too easily, the door became slightly ajar. Jaina grinned. Childs play really for an experienced Mage like herself.

"You shouldn't have done that. That will anger The Dark lady." Kalira whispered, settling at her side.

Jaina jumped and shrugged, rolling her eyes, "The Banshee doesn't like anything I do, Ranger." She muttered darkly, recounting past screaming matches and near fist fights she had had with Sylvanas openly over tabled meetings.

Jaina's ear prickled when she caught the word "Naga." She peered in pushing Kalira from her.

"There was more than one Naga." Lorthremar said quietly. He was leaned over a war table with Sylvanas. It was strange, Jaina thought, to see Sylvanas from her throne. Sylvanas pointed to a location Jaina couldn't quite see. She watched Lorthremar nod, "We managed to push them back just off the edge of Quel' Thalas shores My lady. Even capture one as you know. I currently have Nathanos torturing _it_ in your dungeon they're keeping your _other_ prisoner company." He grinned.

Sylvanas's face remained shadowed under her hood, "Get as much information as you can. I don't want to send a scouting party into a death trap Lorthremar. I trust you more than any of The Horde." Sylvanas muttered reverently, her voice commanding authority without her even realising Jaina saw. She clasped her hands behind her back formally and straightened. "I will attend after talking to Jai-My Wife."

Jaina pulled back from the door slightly angered that they had been married a day and she had not been filled in on _their_ state affairs. It wasn't Sylvanas's only problem anymore, her burdens were shared with Jaina now and vice versa.

Kalira eyed her warily, suspicion clouding those orange sunset eyes, "Lady Proudmoore, I wouldn't….I-" Kalira started.

In a quick flare of anger Jaina pulled down the final ward and flung the doors open with her arcane magic. The intricate lines igniting with a blue glow of frost. Sylvanas turned outrage spread across her face now flung into the light. Surprisingly Lorthremar grinned at Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina nodded politely to Lorthremar who returned her gesture. "Lady Proudmoore. "He bowed. Sylvanas's eyes flickered to the Dark Ranger Kalira, down on one knee her gaze adverted but apologetic.

Sylvanas's heels clicked on the floor, Jaina held her breath the sudden realisation of what Sylvanas was capable of. As she walked over to Kalira and raised her with a upturned hand, "What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you to keep Proudmoore entertained until I had finished?" She muttered, wisps of black smoking curling at her feet. Sylvanas's face displayed pained anger and Jaina winced at the malice in her tone.

Jaina glowered from the door, "It isn't her fault. She tried to stop me from coming in and advised me not to. You harm a hair on her head Sylvanas, and I will deal with you personally." Her eyes glowed a faint blue with arcane energy passing by in them.

Sylvanas gritted her teeth, flicking her gaze from Kalira to Jaina, lingering on the mage for a moment. Something was different about Jaina today. Something Sylvanas couldn't put her finger on, she hadn't done her hair any different she didn't wear anything different, she wore no make-up as always, she snapped her attention back to Kalira, bored and dismissed her with a wave of the hand, "Kalira. If you disobey me again there will be consequences." She muttered flatly.

Kalira nodded, "Yes my Queen. It will never happen again. I will not fail you a second time." She scattered out of the room. Jaina knew that wouldn't be the last of it, that Sylvanas would deal with Kalira privately. Jaina mouthed a quick sorry as Kalira glared at her when exiting.

Jaina glided into the centre of the room revelling in Sylvanas's growling, "Naga? Dearest _Wife, _did you not think to wake me for _our_ meeting on _our _state affairs?" Jaina snarled, walking to her side to get a glimpse of the war table.

Sylvanas sneered, "I thought you could do with the rest after our…." She caught Lorthremar's raised eyebrows up to his hairline, "…Nightly activities." Her smug sneer curled ever more on to her lips.

Jaina glared disgusted at Sylvanas for a moment.

Jaina thoughtfully hummed a reply, and her lips pursed into a thin line despite hiding her blush. "Cute. I'm sure Lord Lorthremar is not a stranger to wedded bliss. Now, the Naga? Care to explain _Wife_? Considering affairs of state are now _our_ problem."

Lorthremar opened his mouth to give his account of events but Sylvanas waved him silent, "I hardly think that is necessary. Lorthremar you're dismissed. I have to speak to my …_wife_. Privately."

Lorthremar quickly bowed left the room, shutting the door.

Sylvanas watched the door like a hawk as it shut. She strolled over to the throne and lounged in her usual fashion, her right leg swung over the arm rest the left spread out Infront of her, she sat upright against the other armrest, her hand gripping the edges of it till splinters started to show in her gloved hand. After a moment Sylvanas motioned Jaina to walk over. The crimson eyes ablaze, Jaina swallowed hard, feeling the roil of her stomach again. She glanced around before walking over, trying to make a quick plan of emptying her stomach into something.

Jaina came to stand before Sylvanas, standing deathly still, her shoulders squared and straight. Mustering as much authority as she could to challenge Sylvanas, "Is this where you tell me I've been such a bad little girl and I get a punishment? " Jaina smirked, trying to keep her voice still from shaking, remembering the familiar bitterness she had formed for Sylvanas. She mockingly fluttered her eyelashes at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas sighed and turned to face Jaina, pulling her hood down. Her silvery blonde hair looked like a halo around her head and Jaina took a sharp intake of breath at how her eyes blazed with anger, "Not quite." She hissed, "Number One, never bring down any wards that have been set up to purposely to keep you out Proudmoore. In fact, as your punishment you can sign new wards, stronger wards. Number Two, _never_ question me in front of my subjects like that again. While you are right that it is now our state affairs, your place is at my side. "Sylvanas pointed to her left and turned back to Jaina a ghost of amusement on her face for a split second, Her claws tapped the arm rest of the throne painfully. "If you have to question my authority take me to the side and do it privately, I may even encourage that from time to time." The painful tapping that surrounded Jaina's ears now turned to a thoughtful stroking.

Jaina tried to hide a slight smug smile.

Sylvanas rested her chin on her fist, Jaina could feel her eyes all over her. She sucked in breath ready for the next blow. She knew Kalira was quick and would have let Sylvanas know by now. Jaina watched the crimson eyes blaze to scarlet and the fire roar in them. When Sylvanas spoke, her voice was like melting ice, dripping in pure silence.

"Number three, if you plan on salivating over other women then this marriage will not work nor will this alliance. Remember that Proudmoore. You may not take any lovers under any circumstances." Jaina watched her clawed fingers dig into the wood of the throne, creating claw marks. "Appearances are _everything._"

Jaina couldn't leave the past behind, "You always were the jealous type." she muttered under her breath. All demons wanted their pound of flesh, Sylvanas was no exception to this.

Jaina sighed and fidgeted with the hands behind her back, "Anything else _your majesty_?" She asked mockingly, keeping her jaw tight. She felt like a child being reprimanded.

Sylvanas waved her away with a flicker of her hand. Jaina grimaced and turned to walk away but peered back over her shoulder, her braid masking her anger, "If that Naga is of Azshara then Tides help us all." She muttered.

Sylvanas scoffed, "Azshara has not been seen or heard of for a long time now Proudmoore!" Sylvanas considered Jaina's back for a moment. She may have had a point there. The name of sent splinters digging into Sylvanas's hands. She hadn't thought of Azshara for an age.

Sylvanas with a bored expression glimpsed over at Jaina and caught a glimmer of something yellow in Jaina's braid flicker in the fire light as it fell over her shoulder. It wasn't the streak of blonde; her head was now full silver. Catching her full attention, she swung her leg from the arm rest and stood, "Proudmoore." Jaina froze and turned as Sylvanas walked down slowly from the throne and came to a stand in front of her. She reached round and held Jaina's braid. She heard Jaina's sharp intake of breath, holding it with a bottom lip that was now being shredded by her teeth.

"What. Is. That. In. Your. Hair?!" Sylvanas whispered furiously, almost clenching Jaina's braid tightly in her hand. If she didn't have her clawed gloves on Jaina knew Sylvanas's finger nails would be digging into her palms right about now.

Jaina pried her braid from Sylvanas's claws quickly, "A flower. That Is all it is."

Sylvanas snatched the flower from Jaina's braid and squished it hard in a clenched fist until it wilted and crumbled like dust through Sylvanas's hand. Sylvanas through clenched teeth snarled at Jaina as Jaina wide eyed shook her head in disbelief, "The wife of a Warchief does not wear yellow tulips in her hair!"

Jaina bit her lip, knowing if she argued back it would result in Orgrimmar being levelled by one of them. She would rather be reprimanded for walking away at this point. She turned to walk away, making her way towards the grand doors until Sylvanas stepped in front of her, Jaina came to a halt, "What the fuck Syl-"she began to glower at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas calmly held out her upturned palm, "Hearthstone."

Jaina blinked at her, "Wait, what?" she muttered, blindly confused and dazed.

Sylvanas's face was a mask that Jaina couldn't decipher, "I said, Hearthstone." Sylvanas made a motioning face at her. "If you have a Hearthstone, which I know you do, hand it over."

Jaina felt a sob rise in her throat, "Sylvanas…You know where mine is set to." She murmured, adverting her eyes to the ground, her hands ringing in front of her. Sylvanas detected the use of her name from Jaina's lips. No Banshee Queen, no curses. Just Sylvanas. Which Jaina only used when begging or pleading to her now

Sylvanas grew agitated, "Do I need to spell it out for you ,Proudmoore?"

Jaina's bottom lip trembled under her teeth, "You're only doing this because of that damned flower!"

"You're mistaken, Proudmoore. I'm doing it because it's in the contract under subsection 5." She sneered, "However as I know where it is set to and how much it would upset you, unset it. Reset it to Orgrimmar and then hand it over." She withdrew her palm and folded her arms, leaning her hip against the door frame, a sickly amused look glowing in her eyes.

Jaina stared at her in disbelief, tears creeping from the corner of her eyes, "No….no…_NO_! I _can't_ do that…. Sylvanas…._ You know_-", Jaina stammered, "I _won't_…" she shook her head and turned away from Sylvanas and started pacing the length of the hold.

Sylvanas watched her intently, narrowing her gaze, her arms folded and her leg crossed over the other with her foot tilted against the door, She sneered, knowing she had caught Jaina off guard and was thriving off of her emotions, "If you don't, Proudmoore, _You're_ breaking the contract." Sylvanas suddenly felt a faint pang in her chest, Jaina's emotions grinding away. She knew the binding spell would count emotional pain caused by the other as pain none the less. Sylvanas shrugged it off and continued to watch Jaina. She knew the stone was set to Theramore. To the levelled city that Jaina once ruled and loved. A painful reminder. Sylvanas told herself that if this alliance were to work that there could be no remembrance, no lamenting about the past. The Irony.

She watched Jaina bite her lip,_ that_ damned lip that she had to briefly look away from, "Sylvanas I'm a mage, I can teleport in and out of anywhere if I really wanted to." Jaina huffed defiantly trying to break Sylvanas's torture and try to see reason, resetting her Hearthstone was pointless. Sylvanas knew what Jaina was doing, trying to divert the conversation and reason. But Sylvanas wasn't alive anymore, all she could feel this moment was a burning coldness in her own chest, a cloud of evil lurked behind her eyes.

"Again, only with _my_ permission while you reside here. And if you teleport outside of your confinements, you will be breaking the contract and this whole entire 'one Alliance', this 'peace' goes to absolute shit." Sylvanas drawled bluntly, she had a bored expression on her face inspecting her claws, "Your choice, Little Mage."

Jaina withdrew her hearthstone, thumbing over the light blue swirl on the front. Feeling the arcane thrum gently whisper through her skin, she clutched it tightly to her chest "_Sylvanas_…." She looked up with pleading eyes, watering and shining in the candlelight, "Please don't make me do this…. See reason. _Please_! Keep me confined all you like! Just _please _don't make _me_ reset my Hearthstone…." She cried, panic full in her voice.

Sylvanas paused inspecting her claws, she heard Jaina's silent argument, her silent plea and laughed cruelly, "Reset it Proudmoore and then Hand it over!"

Jaina sniffed, wiping madly at her face, "_You're so cruel_. "Jaina murmured.

Sylvanas growled and Jaina sobbed at the same time. Jaina held the stone, and closed her eyes briefly consumed in her emotional grief. She felt like she was mourning Theramore all over again. She opened her eyes, her hands trembling at her chest and whispered, "I wish to reset my Hearthstone to….. Grommash …..Hold of ….Orgrimmar." The stone glowed a bright red in the swirl that was once blue. Jaina stared down at the stone in the palms of her hands. The last piece of Theramore that remained now erased by a single woman. Over come with a burst of anger Jaina threw it at Sylvanas, a wild scream escaped Jaina. The stone smashed against the hard wood by Sylvanas's head but didn't shatter, it fell to the ground and Sylvanas kicked it under her foot like a ball and up into her hand.

"And Proudmoore, remind me to get you a tailor. However much I like you in blue, it's too much. You need a bit more red in your wardrobe." She laughed as she walked back over to the throne, and sat upright, her leg crossed over the other like a regal Queen save for the smug smile that spread across her lips as she toyed with Jaina's hearthstone in her hand, grinding it against the claws of the throne.

Jaina looked away solemnly, letting the tear tracks roll down her cheeks, clutching at her cloak suddenly feeling the chill of Sylvanas's crimson eyes in front of the roaring fire that should have made her feel like she was in a warm hug. The eyes of the wife she should feel safe with. Instead she got the cold hard look of a captor reigning in their prisoner.

Jaina threw Sylvanas one last look of disbelief, "You're a cruel woman Sylvanas. What goes around comes back around. Wait until you have to reside in Stormwind!" She stormed out of the room, leaving the grand doors to slam shut, a gust of frost blowing out the fire.

* * *

Jaina collapsed against the doors as they slammed shut. Her head swam as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a blazing hearth. After a moment she straightened. Feeling her hands were tied and her soul battered and bruised. Sylvanas had left her with the feeling of nothing to gain and nothing to lose with Sylvanas or without her. The future looked bleak. This Alliance was an absolute shambles. she slid down the hard wood of the doors, crumpling into her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, burying her face into her arms as she sobbed for the entire world to see.

* * *

Sylvanas sat hunched over her desk in her secluded sanctuary, at the top of the spiral staircase above where Jaina currently slept. Scrawling furiously through documents, sauntering through a stack of letters. Deciphering blank letters, careful not to be seen by any other eyes than hers. As Sylvanas dipped her quill into the ink and let it rest there she sighed and started the next letter, snatching it from the stack and wasting no time in ripping it open, not even bothering to check the penmanship at the front or who it was even addressed to. She scanned the letter, blank parchment. She waved her hand and black smoke encased the letter; violet glowing ink started to write hastily Infront of her. Her frown darkened as she saw the first syllables. Black smoke curling around her crossed legs as she sat back in her chair.

_"To My Dearest Jaina,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well and happy. Anduin and I are going stir crazy in Stormwind without you. The twins miss you furiously. Alleria has even commented that she misses playing Hearthstone with you in the last days of your stay in Stormwind. You were the only one who let her win! I hope my sister, Sylvanas, isn't too overbearing or rude to you. If she is; tell me and I will have words with her. I always was her favourite sister when she was alive._

_I miss you terribly Jaina. Stormwind isn't the same without you, we all walk around as if we are in a fog. I miss the days where we could drink a couple bottles of wine together and go on our own little 'adventures'. I miss the days back in Silvermoon where I had only just met you and Sylvanas was loathed to share you even for just five minutes while we had tea on the balcony of the spire. I realise now why she always kept you to herself. She always had been the selfish sister. I suppose Jaina, I miss you the most out of all of us!_

_Anduin is lost without your council, Jaina. None of us are as level-headed as you at times. I do however know he has been on contact with Genn. Sylvanas won't be happy but Genn wants to join the new alliance. Since Tyrande came back into it at the last minute. Maybe you should pre warn her since you are now married to her. I do hope she is treating you well Jaina. It worries me, you being alone with her, I know how vicious she can get._

_I know myself and Sylvanas haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I do hope she will let me come and visit you or you visit me when you are in Stormwind. Even Dalaran has been quiet without the thrum of your arcane energy in the air._

_With Love and Laughter,_

_Forever missing you,_

_Vereesa_

_ Xoxo"_

Sylvanas sucked in a sharp intake of breath and held it for a long time. Her lips pursed difficultly into a thin line. Her hands curling into shaking fists. Her chair screeched along the stone flooring, if Jaina heard it below she didn't let on, her quick movements from her ranger general days paying off as she tore furiously at the letter and threw it into the fire without a single regret and watched it, panting, as it floated into the whispering flames. Their tongues grasping it like fuel to a flame.

She stormed over to her desk and poured a large glass of whiskey and stormed back over to the roaring fireplace. Watching the flames flatly, her eyes a dark despair as she leaned against the mantel of the fireplace, her glass in hand resting a top of the mantel. Her eyes narrowed as the flames danced Infront of her, feeling the faint heat blaze onto her face. She withdrew Jaina's hearthstone from a draw in her desk and walked infront of the fire. Thumbing the red swirl that was now engraved into it.

She took a moment to gather herself again, she wa nted to let things with Vereesa slide. She was in truth, her favourite sister. The sister she swore to her mother to protect in her absence. The little moon that would cling to her leg as a child when she had to leave for her Ranger General duties. But Vereesa kept pushing, kept needling at her. She would have to deal with Vereesa sooner rather than later, she needed to keep appearances up none the less.

Sylvanas knocked her drink back and poured herself another, musing in the bitter fact that she had Jaina first back in Silvermoon. _Vereesa always wanted what was mine_! She stared blindly into the flames, looking for answers. Jaina was another major problem. She needed to settle into Orgrimmar for their alliance to work. She needed her and the rest of the alliance for her greater plan. She couldn't afford for Jaina not to fall in love with her, yet she kept stabbing Jaina where it hurt directly. She could even feel jaina's emotional turmoil now in the pit of her chest, could feel the restlessness, the revenge that currently stirred in Jaina. Sylvanas argued with herself on why it gave her such pleasure to irritate and rile Jaina up when once she had loved Jaina and wouldn't dream of hurting her to these dangerous extents.

"Do you honestly feel better Sylvanas Windrunner that you push Jaina around!?" She asked herself aloud as she turned back to the fireplace, leaning an arm on the mantle.

She rubbed at the pain in the back of her neck. She needed to rest, she hadn't 'rested' in months properly. The flames crackled and gained her attention, her eyes asking the rising flames _"Will this work out?" _The flames continued to dance and crackle, reminding her of Jaina's magic, she took that as her answer.

Staring hard into them she could see Jaina, illuminated in her splendour back in Quel'Thalas with Sylvanas as they had been; just spent from a night of pure pleasure. Jaina's hair sprawled out over the pillows, her naked body underneath Sylvanas's, relishing in the warmth of her own skin to skin contact as she loomed over her propped up on her elbows. She watched herself bend down and kiss Jaina along her shoulder, down her neck, sliding back up to meet her lips. Those lips that she itched to stroke gently with her thumb, she watched her hands thrust into Jaina's golden hair glittering over the silk of the pillows, she watched Jaina respond with her own magical touches. She watched herself cup Jaina's cheek as she kissed her gently, slowly, passionately. Sylvanas shook her head and threw a ball of violent purple and black crackling energy at the fireplace, dispelling the image from Infront of her.

She could feel her eyes burn with small tears as the fire instantly dispersed, small streaks of acrid smoke floated around the room. She wiped at her eyes, fruitlessly due to the tear stained tracks already scarred onto her face from Frostmourne's touch. Sighing she couldn't banish the burning memory of Jaina underneath her, couldn't claw the scorching heat from her mind. It was everywhere she looked.

She stripped off her armour, pulled her boots off throwing them around her sanctuary and lightly padded down the spiral staircase, peering around the fabrics for any sign of Jaina. She treaded lightly into the room Jaina slept in. She stood in the doorway her hip leaned against the frame. The soft moonlight fluttering through the open windows, illuminating Jaina as she slept, a book flat against her chest.

Sylvanas crept around to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers, she chastised herself majorly; she knew this was risky if Jaina woke up to see her there. The Mage already hated her, she debated in her head what did she have to lose? Everything. Jaina. But she had everything to gain in return. Jaina to gain in return.

She slipped into the bed, just feeling Jaina's heat from miles across the bed was comforting. Healing the burning ache in her mind and in her limbs. Her eyes widened when she felt Jaina shuffle across and nuzzle into her back. Jaina's unknowing touch feeling like holy light, comforting. The small groan that escaped her lips was enough for Sylvanas. Even though Jaina was unaware, she relished in Jaina's touch. Feeling it quell her worries, her concerns, everything seemed to slow around her, like it didn't matter anymore to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas shifted against Jaina, turning to face her. She finally felt her restless corpse sigh with relief, melting into the bed, she tucked Jaina in lightly and threaded her fingers slowly through the silver hair that was wild and sprawled out over the pillows. Sylvanas felt a knife through her chest when she gently brushed Jaina's hair out of her face. She had been crying, the muddy tear tracks against her snow like skin in the moonlight. Sylvanas cursed herself silently. She wanted to stop needling Jaina. She had to somehow, but the mage was untamed and wild at times. Always up for a challenge. Sylvanas sighed, and stared off into the distance of the room, slowly tracing small circles in Jaina's collar bone. After what seemed like an age Sylvanas drifted off into rest at the gentle rise and fall sound of Jaina's breathing.

Jaina awoke in the morning, groggily rubbing her eyes and yawning, stretching her arms out. She had cried herself to sleep last night but felt as if she had never slept better since before Theramore. Strange she thought, maybe the heat didn't agree with her sleeping pattern? Or lack of? She glanced hopefully to the other, unused, side of the bed, a mixed range of emotions flooding her at once. It was still as neat as she had first seen it. She sighed in confusion. Her brows knitting into a small space of her forehead. She could have sworn she felt the bed dip on that side last night…..

She pushed the thought to the bookcase in the back of her head and prepared herself for another day.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaina found Sylvanas scribbling away at the breakfast table, a stone-cold mug of Quel'Thalas tea in front of her. Jaina's nose wrinkled and her mouth twisted at the bitter smell of the tea. She doubted Sylvanas could even recognise it was now as cold as her. Jaina hummed in short-lived amusement, remembering her time there when Sylvanas was alive. Sometimes, things never changed. As she slipped into her chair, smoothing her robes out Sylvanas didn't even move a single hair towards her, barely acknowledging she was there at all.

Jaina sighed heavily to see if it would gain even a glance up in her direction. Nothing. Sylvanas continued to glare at the letter she was signing. Jaina leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, bored. She side glanced at the trays of food. A range of dry meats and various breads. Her lips coiled into a twist. No cheese, no Dalaran sharp to melt in her mouth. She turned to the fruit laid out, everything inedible to her liking, save the strawberries she started to pick at. She conjured a cup of coffee, absent minded. Her favourite Stormwind roast steaming into the air. She warmed her cold hands around the cup, grateful for its comfort as she brought it to her lips and let a little pleasant sigh escape from her lips as she concentrated on a crack in the wall and let her mind wonder.

Sylvanas after a long moment looked up, agitated at the smell of the coffee. Her nose twitched in disgust. Sylvanas noticed that Jaina was on her second cup of coffee. She paused her scrawling, quill still twirling in her hand, wondering if Jaina would snap out of her cloud of thoughts. She watched the way Jaina stared, narrowed sapphire eyes. The way she chewed the inside of her cheek like she always had done when deep in a trance. She could feel Jaina's arcane magic thrumming through the veins in the table. Sylvanas dipped her head back down to the letter she had been mulling over since Jaina entered the room. Her quill roughly scratching at the stained parchment.

"You drink enough coffee to wake the dead Proudmoore." Sylvanas scorned lightly.

Jaina jumped and eyed Sylvanas dubiously, "Jealous, are we? That someone else can raise the dead?" Jaina mused.

Sylvanas scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Do you want an arrow through that beautiful throat of yours? Would be a shame to waist a good arrow." Sylvanas turned the page and continued to scratch heavier at the parchment this time. "But I suppose someone has to do it."

Jaina huffed out a small laugh and knocked the remains of her coffee back, another one already conjured Infront of her. She started spooning sugar in. One, two, three, four, five teaspoons Sylvanas counted secretly.

Jaina noticed the disapproving glare and the scratching stopped, "What? I love my coffee sweet." She sipped at it and closed her eyes in total bliss, knowing it was infuriating her wife.

Sylvanas's lips curled into a snarl, bearing her fangs in the candlelight, "You'll get fat Proudmoore, if you keep at that sugar." She muttered, resuming her tide-awful scratching against the paper.

Jaina blinked at her, her mouth parted in shock.

"Lost something, little Mage?" Sylvanas smirked up from her scratching.

Before Sylvanas knew it, she had a cup of coffee thrown at her and with that Jaina stormed out, her cloak billowing in the frosty wind she had made behind her.

Sylvanas stood, trying to shake off the brown liquid that seemed to cling to her like sludge with the amount of sugar Jaina had put in to it, she cursed,"Argh! Women!"

Sylvanas stormed through the doors of the hold, near taking them from the hinges they hung from. Their murmurs turning to dust in the atmosphere Sylvanas had swept in with. Lorthremar and Baine paused around the war table and turned to look at Sylvanas pounding the ground with quick, relentless clicks of her heels up to the table they leaned back from.

She scowled, "Don't even think about making a comment with that smart mouth of yours Lorthremar. I will cut that tongue out to match that eye personally if you do."

Lorthremar choked back a grin, "Dutifully noted, Warchief."

Sylvanas glowered at the amusement in his voice. She felt their eyes rove over her, squaring her up and down. The impeccable smell of Stormwind's finest roast hung in the air. "I didn't have time to change my attire…" She grumbled as she gripped the war table, white knuckled.

"Wedded bliss agrees with you Warchief." Baine grinned, side glancing amused at Lorthremar.

Sylvanas let a bark of sardonic laughter escape her lips, "She's insufferable! All she does is mope around and try to poke me as much as she can. The human needs a hobby."

Lorthremar cleared his throat, his working eye flickering to Baine and then to Sylvanas, he straightened, masking his glowing amusement in a straight and unreadable face. Though his eyes softened, "The humans have ... different ways to which we are all accustomed to. That much is true but have you…." Lorthremar coughed, Baine shifted his weight nervously.

Sylvanas leaned her hip against the table and folded her arms, her head lulling to follow the hip, she raised a spidery eyebrow, "Have I what Lorthremar? Tread carefully."

Lorthremar knew he now had Sylvanas's full attention. She may be death reincarnated but a part of ranger general Sylvanas still lurked beneath the corpse, when he spoke it was with a cautionary softness, "Have you tried asking her what she likes? Get to know your new…. wife? She might be…how do you say it…. bored? You used to be the same when you weren't stabbing trolls with arrows. Still are come to think of it."

Sylvanas scoffed but looked away, her hood masking her distorted face. Considering Lorthremar's suggestion, "It won't make any-"

"It might soften the blow between you two. Might stop her poking you in ways you do not wished to be poked." He grinned; his face clear as day displayed dirty thoughts. Baine nudged him with a rough elbow till Lorthremar stumbled over. Baine threw him a look of apology. However, Baine knew better than to evoke Sylvanas's ire.

"What happened to treading carefully, Lorthremar? You are lucky I tolerate you. " Sylvanas glared dangerously, she turned back to the war table. Scooping up the figurines in her hand and twirling them in her fingers while she thought, "Can we leave what I do in the bedroom with my Proudmo-wife or the lack of and turn to more pressing matters of how to deal with the Naga that might eventually evade us?" Sylvanas snapped, gaining their attention.

_6 hours later…_

Sylvanas dragged her hands down her face, the boredom excruciating. She envied Baine for having to leave. She leaned forward on the throne, her first clenched and resting in her mouth, fangs digging into her own flesh as Lorthremar recounted the casualties she had accumulated from a group of naga that had invaded Silvermoon's shoreline. Windrunner Spire was untouched. A small grumble collected at the back of her throat.

She pulled her fist from her mouth, the sharp tang of ichor lingering on her tongue. She sat back in her throne collecting her information, formulating a plan, "Send a scouting party consisting of 4 Dark Rangers, 2 of your rangers. They need to remain discreate. We are done here." She started, She looked off into the distance briefly, She caught Lorthremar's questioning eye. She reluctantly sighed, "Proudmoore knows."

Lorthremar raised a furry eyebrow, "Well I should hope so, you two _are_ married." He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned back and forth on his heels.

Sylvanas turned her attention directly to him, "Doesn't mean I have to inform her of everything."

Lorthremar chuckled, "Sylvanas, I've known you for how long now? You were stubborn then and are even now," he rolled his eyes and gave a knowing sigh, "Your lands are her lands and her lands are your lands now. You know this. Try informing her, maybe including her. Don't isolate Proudmoore. You said so yourself, when you asked for my advice, she would be an "equal in everything'' …."

Sylvanas laughed hysterically, the sarcasm dripping from her voice as it regained its echo, "What would you know?"

Lorthremar grimaced, "A lot more than you seem to know is evident currently. Look you don't have to take my advice but maybe just be …you know…_nice_ for once. You two have a lot of history that much is clear. Propose a fresh start? I have issues with Proudmoore myself, but she has…certain…. qualities that balance with yours."

Sylvanas's eyes travelled from his head to toe and back up to meet his eyes, thoughtfully thinking she hummed a reply.

"Maybe ask Proudmoore on that honeymoon? I hear the Kaldorei lands are lovely in the winter." He grinned, deliberately trying to awaken the ire in Sylvanas.

Sylvanas waved him off with a flick of the wrist, she snarled. Disgusted with the suggestion. Masking her integument and curiosity. She paused, watching him walk to the door. "Lorthremar?" She called out after him. Her voice hesitantly wavering for a fraction of a second. "You have had experience with humans more. What do they like to eat?"

Lorthremar turned, observed Sylvanas leaning slightly forward, her left leg slung over her other, her chin wresting on her fist, he smiled, his amusement evident in his glowing eye, "As far as I'm aware, Cheese is like a drug for them. With Jaina, especially Dalaran sharp" He shrugged, "Fruits, berries and what not. I hear heaven peaches and snapvine watermelon are a certain Mage's favourite. Maybe the odd snowplum or two she might go crazy for."

"I hear Proudmoore has, what humans call a ' sweet tooth'," He added.

Sylvanas released a long index finger and tapped her cheek pensively, "And drink?"

"Knowing Proudmoore, alcoholic wise she's from Boralus so a fine whiskey? Wine? She is a great lover of the impeccable Stormwind roast you're currently pulling off exceptionally well right now." He chuckled, dodging a warning arrow.

"Damn! I missed." Sylvanas muttered, amusement gracing her voice.

She took a breath, "Proudmoore's caffeine addiction is not healthy for someone of her station."

" Ahhhh, you do care a little. Just admit it." He bowed mockingly, she waved him away resuming her bored stance on the throne, "No Sylvanas, it's not, but neither is your overbearing attitude." He grinned and darted out of the room as another arrow knocked on the door, wobbled and split down the spine into two, a hair's breadth from his good eye.

* * *

Jaina watched from the window, her eyes never leaving Sylvanas as she made her speech for the Hallows End ceremony. She watched Sylvanas lift the sconce to light the wicker man frame that stood proudly beside her. Jaina had feigned illness to avoid the festivities. She had had enough of their gawking at her, or worse. Of Sylvanas barely doing anything about it. She watched the flames spark and catch, igniting it in a fast blaze of fury, the smoke suffocating the stars in the sky. She shivered, and shut the shutters to the window, sighing an exasperated sigh.

She pushed herself away from the window and unlaced her corset ribbons, folding it up and putting it onto the bed she slipped out of her robes and wondered into the bathroom. She ran the taps on the grand bathing pool that took up most of the room. She sunk down till the water whispered against the edge of her chin, tilting her head back to rest slightly against the pillow she had put at there at the edge of the pool.

The peacebloom and sunflower scent of the bath throwing her back to Quel'Thalas when she had decided to take a walk of the grounds on a hot summer's day, on her first week of ever being there. She remembered swirling spires that loomed over her as she looked up, admiring the Elvin architecture thoughtfully. She had managed to lose Kael'thalas for a moment with a simple illusion spell. He was so wrapped up in the story of himself that he was reciting, he wouldn't even notice she was gone properly.

_She wondered for what felt like miles, her mage robes thick with a damp sweat. She stopped in front of a bench that looked out onto the spired towers, along the greenery and out into the distant shoreline. She cast a quick spell to fan herself dry. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze she had made, she missed the wind, the cold shivery temperatures of Boralus and Theramore. The sun was pleasant to be in more often than the constant rain, but the suffocating heat was too much for a creature of habits._

_Voices broke her train of thought, voices raising slowly with heated anger. Two women approached the bend of the hill, high elves in Ranger uniforms. Jaina recognised the stance of the tallest elf, the green ranger general armour, the crest on her tunic. The grip she kept on her bow, and the flurry of her eyebrows as she frowned. Sylvanas Windrunner, The Ranger General. Jaina gulped, Sylvanas held herself with an authority Jaina couldn't match, despite her titles and power. The sternness of her face made Jaina want to shrink into the bench._

_The smaller elf bore a resemblance to her, but instead of blonde hair the smaller elf had a head of pure silver, and pale blue eyes that Jaina thought reminded her of crystal rivers. She wore the same uniform but unlike Sylvanas's fitted frame, it hung from the smaller elf. The smaller elf bore a softer set of expressions, more welcoming; compared to Sylvanas's usual brash and hard exterior._

_"__Come on Sylvanas! Let me see her, I've never seen a human before in person!" the smaller elf begged, tugging on her sleeve._

_Sylvanas shrugged the younger elf off, "Vereesa, she isn't something to be gawked at! Plus, she is a lady. She has titles. Besides, you have seen plenty of humans in textbooks the library has at the spire." Sylvanas brushed harshly._

_Vereesa rolled her eyes, Sylvanas always followed protocol like religion, "Yes but a real life human!" She said in excitement, her eyes shining. "We have titles too." She folded her arms in a huff._

_"__Look, Kael sent us to look for The Lady Proudmoore, we find her, return her to Kael and then I can get on with my training the new recruits. " Sylvanas scoffed, highly frustrated that her routine had been interrupted by Jaina Proudmoore's incessant need for exploring and wondering off after creating a distraction. "Why he couldn't send a new recruit to do this I don't know! Or even one of his servants."_

_"__You protect the prince and the land, you are one of his servants," Vereesa smirked, knowing it would infuriate Sylvanas deep down._

_"__Shut it, little Moon! Before I put you through your paces on the training grounds." Sylvanas muttered, gripping her bow tighter._

_"__Alright, alright." Vereesa sighed, "Don't put me through suicides again, you beat my ass with those. Even Anya dies halfway through them." Vereesa grumbled._

_Jaina watched them bicker in their banter and walk past her, and before she started to breath a quiet sigh of relief Vereesa stopped, paused and turned, Jaina held her breath. Hoping she would get away with being unnoticed. No such luck…._

_Vereesa reached out and quickly grabbed Sylvanas's sleeve, jerking her back from walking on. Still talking out loud like someone who loved the sound of her own voice. "Vereesa—"_

_Jaina blinked at them both as Vereesa whispered something to Sylvanas and Sylvanas turned all the way around to face her, "And we have found The Lady Proudmoore. Finally. " Sylvanas sighed heavily, "That was easier than expected" Sylvanas muttered under her breath._

_Vereesa slowly and carefully approached Jaina. Jaina watched her questioningly. Vereesa could feel the arcane magic in Jaina crackle and thrum under her skin within the close distance they stood at. Vereesa reached out a careful hand and attentively took a lock of Jaina's blonde hair and marvelled at how it shined in the sun. She let the curl drop back down over Jaina's shoulders and Jaina sucked in a sharp breath._

_"__Hair like the sun above…." Vereesa murmured, her eyes glittering with affection._

_Jaina blushed, she felt Vereesa poke her skin gently, "You are very pale for a human…."Vereesa observed, she circled the bench Jaina was sat on and stopped at the back of Jaina and leaned over her shoulder, "What are those?" Vereesa asked pointing to Jaina's freckles on her exposed collar bone._

_Jaina looked down onto her shoulder, "Oh! Those are freckles, I get them when I have been in the sun too much." She smiled warmly._

_"__Belore above!" Vereesa squealed in excitement, "Belore has blessed you! You must be important!"_

_"__Vereesa, you're forgetting your place." Sylvanas bristled, envy rising in her chest at the innocent exchange of appearances and touching gestures._

_Jaina turned her sweet smile to Sylvanas, "Its fine, really." Jaina watched Sylvanas's ears flick and flatten against her head in what Jaina presumed was agitation. _

_"__Your ears are funny." Vereesa wrinkled her nose and her lips twisted in question. She gently brushed the outer shell of Jaina's ear with a long finger making her giggle, "They're not like ours."_

_Vereesa reminded Jaina of how Jaina would be as a child, questioning everything she met while she explored it. She could hear Sylvanas scoff and feel her frustrated eyeroll from several feet apart. Her eyes slid to Sylvanas resting her free hand on her hip and kicking the gravel about in a mild boredom. Occasionally throwing small glares Vereesa's way._

_"__I think the Ranger General is getting a little annoyed…" Jaina politely pointed, trying to stifle a giggle at Vereesa's grin._

_"__No, my sister is just impatient to get back to work. She just wants to see how many new recruits she can lure into her bed." Vereesa teased Sylvanas with ease. _

_Sylvanas's eyebrows lowered in a dark frown, a small blush of anger dusting her cheeks, "Vereesa! You little-" Sylvanas started, her posture becoming that of a ere scent child. Jaina noticed the tips of Sylvanas's ears turning pink._

_Jaina waved her hand and cut the two sisters off, "If it helps, I will go back to kael. Make both of your lives easier. I apologise for any grievance I have caused. In truth he does talk about himself a lot. I just…. needed a break." Jaina smiled and the two elves looked at her curiously and then back to Jaina who smiled warmly, waiting for their lead. "And, don't think me rude but I have heard quite the tale about your lovers Ranger General." Jaina glanced side long at Vereesa who shared her amusement._

_Sylvanas snarled, "lets get this over with." She turned on her heal and started marching towards the palace again._

_"__What side of the bed did she wake up on this morning? " Jaina asked Vereesa innocently. Vereesa looked at Jaina in confusion, "Because whatever side It was it was the wrong side. Is she always this grumpy?" Jaina's attempt at humour fell dryly onto deaf ears._

_Vereesa's ears twitched as they started walking, "Sylvanas takes her line of work very seriously." Her face softened, "Besides she's not a big fan of the prince. She tolerates him because she must. So therefor she must tolerate you. And as for her lovers, she isn't shy to make it known, so I'm a little confused at her recent reaction."_

_Jaina raised her chin to the warm sunlight, "That makes two of us I suppose." She whispered absent minded. "Is the Ranger General always this irritated?"_

_Vereesa grinned, "Its been a quiet year, there has been very little activity along our boarders. It makes Sylvanas restless. She's never truly happy unless she's barking orders at the rangers or shooting arrows through trolls hearts."_

_"__Oh…" Jaina breathed, she watched how fluid Sylvanas moved, her muscles moving in time with her skin, like water flowing like a river with ease over rocks. Wondering how someone could command a persons attention so without knowing. Or did she now? Was she one of these women Jaina had always been wary of? One who knows how to use what she was born with and bends another person to her own will?_

_"__She seems…..quite the catch?" Jaina laughed._

_To Jaina's relief Vereesa laughed with her, "You'll get used to her."_

Jaina thought of Vereesa in that moment, alone in Stormwind and Dalaran without her. She had had no letter from Vereesa. She contemplated asking Sylvanas if she could at least visit Vereesa in Dalaran but knowing Sylvanas and Vereesa their tensions were high and the likely hood of Sylvanas saying yes was slim to none.

The swish of something soft and silk like brushing against her cheek made her eyes snap open, she found smouldering crimson eyes staring directly into her own. Her blonde-silvery hair folding around them like a curtain, Jaina felt a brush of knuckles gentle against her neck. She chewed on her bottom lip. The water started to freeze over, a thin layer of ice covering the surface. She still hadn't forgiven Sylvanas for leaving her mother on Thros, whether it was deserved or not.

"Spoil sport, Proudmoore." Sylvanas whispered, playfully pouting.

Jaina's lips pursed into a thin line, she felt Sylvanas's knuckles turn to a dance of fingertips on the skin of her neck, she swallowed a hitched breath, "Save it for the bedroom, Windrunner. I'm not in the mood."

"You need to become a bit more …. adventurous My Little Mage." Sylvanas drawled, pulling back and sitting on the edge of the tiled rim of the pool so she could see Jaina better.

Jaina raised an eyebrow as she side glanced at Sylvanas suspiciously, "Shouldn't you be burning a tree down somewhere?" The thin layer of ice now several layers thick.

Sylvanas huffed a small laugh, "Let it go Proudmoore. What was that about grudges?" She folded her arms and crossed her leg over the other. Jaina could see she had no leggings or breaches beneath her metal armour, the revealing armour she only reserved for special occasions. She hadn't expected to be caught off guard by Sylvanas. Jaina in truth hoped Sylvanas would have either come back later or just not come back to her at all, "Is that remark any way to treat your _wife_ that has brought _you_ a _gift_?" she purred, shifting closer to Jaina.

Jaina's eyes fell from Sylvanas's eyes to her thigh, the beaten metal swirls of her armour lifting slightly on the line where her thigh met her hip, smooth skin made Jaina feel slightly dazed. Her hands clutched the edges of the concreate seat of the pool under the ice. _Could she even grow hair there anymore?_

Jaina collected herself with a sharp sigh, withdrawing herself from the conversation, "If it's your body thrown off ice crown peak then I may consider taking the gift."

Sylvanas scoffed and chucked a small purple ball into the air, Jaina had to lift her spell to catch it. She stared at it, confused yet interested, "A snow plum?" She looked at Sylvanas questioningly, "They are not even in season in the coldest of places. Where did you get this? Most importantly is it laced with poison?"

Sylvanas's eyes drifted to Jaina's bare and small frame beneath the water, "That is something I will take to the grave. "she flashed an all-out fanged grin at Jaina.

Jaina juggled the snow dusted plum in her hands, her stare flickered from the plum to Sylvanas and back to the plum. Sylvanas watched her cautiously bite into the plum, chew and sit back in the familiar bliss she had plastered across her face as she enjoyed her coffee. A pleasurable squeal escaped Jaina's lips as she chewed. Sylvanas approached Jaina and her hand, without realising, went to wipe the small tear drop of juice that had dribbled from the fruit down in the corner of Jaina's mouth. Sylvanas would savour that pleasurable squeal for the rest of her life. Jaina paused and her eyes burned into Sylvanas. Sylvanas returned the fire with a smouldering scarlet blaze. Holding Jaina's gaze Sylvanas's tongue darted out and licked the juice from her own finger. Sylvanas hummed, her grin widening. Sharp, sweet and tangy. Well, what she could faintly taste of it anyway.

Jaina blushed and diverted her attention back to the fruit. She swallowed the piece she had been chewing, hard. She couldn't wrap her head around Sylvanas at the best of times. One minute she would be in Jaina's face, grilling and frying her alive, the next she was softening and being genuinely …..nice and almost accommodating. Jaina was so lost in her thoughts and sinking her teeth into the snow plum, sucking the juices as she thought about Sylvanas and her bi-polar ways. She didn't even notice that Sylvanas had stripped her armour off and sank into the hot pool opposite her.

"I've considered your theory Proudmoore. You may have some validity with it." Sylvanas started. A faint smile twitched at the corner of her lips at Jaina in ignorant bliss as she munched on the fruit, savouring it with every bite. Lorthremar was right, she needed to get more snow plums if the Mage was this sedated after one mouthful. "Proudmoore? Are you even listening?" Sylvanas leaned forward, letting the water brush against her chin softly.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm" Jaina hummed softly as she started to lick her fingers from the left-over juice of the snow plum.

Sylvanas leapt up, and glided over to Jaina, the water making soft waves as she came to stand before Jaina, the water came up to glide against her prominent hip bones. She folded her arms covering her breasts and looked down expectantly at Jaina. Jaina gazed up, her eyes widened, her index finger paused at her lip innocently.

Sylvanas leaned down, so the water was lapping against her collar bones, "Let me Proudmoore", Sylvanas took Jaina's hands gently and her tongue playfully licked the snow plum juice from her sticky fingers.

"Oh…" Jaina breathed, colour flooding her cheeks. Before Jaina could act, Sylvanas had jerked her hand and pulled her into an embrace, her body pressed up hard against Sylvanas's own taught muscles. The temperature of the water masking the coldness of Sylvanas's natural temperature. Sylvanas's arm curved around her back, fingers digging into the soft flesh that lay beneath, almost kneading it like dough. Sylvanas's other hand at the back of Jaina's head, threaded through her damp hair. Jaina found her hands splayed out across Sylvanas's shoulders, careful not to let them wonder. She looked up through half lidded eyes, her mouth parting, her cheeks flushed to the point of no return.

"You, Proudmoore, are a frustrating little shit." Sylvanas whispered, she pulled her hand from her hair and took Jaina's cheek in her hand, thumbing over the damned lip she was biting, "But you're so beautiful when you're vulnerable." Jaina felt the heat between her legs and felt herself crumble and waver beneath Sylvanas's touch.

Jaina felt herself swoon, her head dazed, the steam of peacebloom missing with steel and flowers making her head swim with a fog. She felt Sylvanas's hand softly pull her closer, she tilted her head and leaned down brushing her own cool lips against Jaina's tenaciously.

A horn sounded in the distance and suddenly the water crashed against the sides and Jaina let out a whimpering cry as she fell into the water, she couldn't recall how long she had spent under that water all she knew that when she resurfaced she whirled around to see Sylvanas and her armour gone.

Over the next month Jaina and Sylvanas avoided each other like blight since the incident in the bathing pool, unless it was a mutual meeting for both factions. Save for the occasional breakfast together where they would discuss their next courses of action. Sylvanas had noticed Jaina's coffee intake reduced dramatically when she was presented with the watermelon and peaches now consistently on the menu, along with the odd snow plum to lure her into a false sense of security. Sylvanas at times didn't know quite what to say around her and Jaina the same. Sylvanas was told that Jaina spent most of her days at a desk in the library going through mountains of paper work and usually fell asleep curled up on one of the couches with a good book, avoiding the shared bedroom all together most times save to get dressed or bathed. Jaina had noticed Sylvanas was gone for longer periods at a time and had become extremely secretive on where she was spending her time.

Sylvanas scratched her way incessantly through the stack of letters that sat on the table while she drank her tea. Or lack of and let it go stone cold. Yes, she was dead, yes, she didn't need to drink to stay alive but that was one little home comfort to her, she pulled an envelope from her stack and raised a spidery eyebrow. She snarled at the handwriting. She threw it into the fire without a thought and pulled the next envelope. The same handwriting. She rolled her eyes and tore open the wax seal of the Windrunners.

Scanning her way through the letter she grimaced and tore it up in a hurry and threw it into the fire, punching the mantel of the fireplace in the process with her clawed gauntlet.

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?" Jaina quipped, standing in the doorway slightly wary. Kalira at her side, glanced from Sylvanas to Jaina and back to Sylvanas again.

Sylvanas snarled and stormed past Jaina, shoving her with her shoulder out of the way, "An excuse me would have been nice!" Jaina shouted from down the hall, rubbing at her shoulder, leaving her to her solitude. Sylvanas had more pressing matters to attend to, that of a little sister that never remembered her place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sister, Sister.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Sylvanas leaned on the Balcony of Windrunner spire, surveying the ghost land it had become. Pushing the scourge bones that had fallen before her off the balcony with her armoured foot. She looked to the moon high in the sky, Vereesa was late as always. She strutted back into the spire, the furniture broken and now used for firewood by mindless scourge or treasure hunters. Walked down the grand staircase that opened the front entrance, muttering to her Banshee's to keep away and to do their job in guarding the spire discreetly.

Sylvanas surveyed the lands Infront of her, the pointed forest treetops stayed deathly silent, she turned her back and wondered back into the spire. Bounding the stairs 3 at a time to their old rooms. They, thankfully, remained untouched by the scourge. Sylvanas removed her gauntlet, the bracelet Jaina had given her in this very room, on that balcony glinted in the moon light. She let her fingertips lightly bounce and trace long the tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls, the training bow she had once used. Stopping and taking the bow from the wall she gripped it firmly in her hands, the pad of her thumbs smoothing over the rough and splintered wood.

"Nice to see you're as sentimental as ever." Vereesa murmured from the doorway. Her arms folded and her hip leaned against the frame.

Sylvanas had a pained expression on her face while she carefully placed the bow back into its holder and put her gauntlets back onto her arm, "We need have a little chat Vereesa. "Sylvanas stated formally, her voice as mono toned as she could keep it. She clasped her hands behind her back and straightened, striding towards the balcony. Glancing momentarily at Vereesa walking up cautiously to join her.

"How is Jaina?" Vereesa broke the ice.

Sylvanas's eyes narrowed, "That's what I need to talk to you about, Little Moon."

Vereesa rose an eyebrow, "She ok? Is she ill? Sylvanas, what did you do to her?" she asked, panic rising in her throat.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at Vereesa's constant questioning, "She is of good health. Insufferable but of good health none the less. Vereesa-" Sylvanas started but was interrupted by Vereesa's rambling.

"That sounds like our Jaina!" Vereesa chuckled nervously.

_'___Our Jaina...' since when did 'Our' come into this Vereesa…__

Sylvanas clenched her clasped hand behind her back, steeling herself to be unreadable. She felt her scarlet eyes ignite.

Vereesa continued excitedly, "Sylvanas I cannot wait to see Jaina again when you two come to Stormwind—"

"Vereesa—"

"I mean, it will be weird having you there at first but I'm sure Jaina will—"

"Vereesa Jaina and -"

"You'll get a lot of looks and I mean a lot but Jaina will -"

"VEREESA!" Sylvanas snapped, infuriated by her incessant rambling. She felt her eyes turn to a blazing fire when she saw Vereesa's confused expression. She paced furiously back and forth, Vereesa shuffled her weight nervously onto each foot.

"Sylvanas why are you pacing?" She asked quietly, tugging on Sylvanas's cloak. She approached Sylvanas and Sylvanas shrugged off her grip. Vereesa couldn't let herself be distracted but she swore she had seen that cloak elsewhere.

Whirling around she snarled and kept walking towards Vereesa. Vereesa kept stepping backwards, "Remember that time that Jaina broke your heart? I found you at the moon well all sad and broken hearted?" Sylvanas asked, snidely, something dark and foreshadowing crossed behind the flames of her eyes.

Vereesa nodded reluctantly, backing up against the side of the balcony, "What about it Sylvanas?" Her voice unsteady, wavered as her back hit the hard concreate of the balcony. Cold and solid.

Sylvanas leant forward, completely disregarding personal space, she brushed her lips against Vereesa's ears, she shivered at the coolness of Sylvanas's dead body and a jolt of fear ran through her, "It was because of __me__!" Sylvanas sneered.

Sylvanas pulled back to see her handy work, she watched Vereesa's eyes widened as it started to click, pieces of the puzzle slotting together, "Wh—what?"

"__I__ broke you two up. Shame really, __you__ seemed pretty in to Proudmoore." Sylvanas smirked, inspecting her gauntlets, bored. Sylvanas's burgundy cloak billowed in the wind, the golden swirls glaring at Vereesa in the moon light.

Vereesa blinked in utter disbelief, "Wait…. the cloak on the floor of Jaina's rooms…. it's the same one you're wearing. Those…those swirls! The elf I caught Jaina in bed with…it __was you__!?" She gripped the ridge of the balcony to support herself and stop her from swaying in the dazzling and frenzied haze.

Sylvanas snarled even more, her fangs winking in the moonlight, she looked satisfied with herself, the smugness on her face was of another level, "It was __me__. In the flesh.__I__ took a potion. __I__ slept with Proudmoore.__I__ planted the political marriage seed in her head that morning. You two would never have lasted." Sylvanas turned to walk away.

Vereesa gasped, "Sylvanas! How could you!? You knew I loved her!"

Sylvanas froze and whirled around, "Quite __easily__ little sister!" she sneered viciously, she reminded __mine__ Vereesa of a frenzied animal backed into a corner, "Jaina Proudmoore was to begin with! __I had her first!"__ Vereesa blinked and found Sylvanas's sharpened gauntlet wrapped tightly around her throat, threatening to push her off the edge of the balcony.

"Syl….van…as!" She rasped as her hands tried to pry Sylvanas's claw from her throat to no relief. Sylvanas's strength was godly and of another world. She squeezed tighter and Vereesa winced.

"I had Jaina first! __You always wanted what you cannot have little Moon!__ __You always wanted what was mine!"__ Sylvanas bristled, her fist clenching by her side, black and purple smoke curling around her gauntlet that held Vereesa squirming in place.

Vereesa felt her eyes watering wildly, "Sylv…Lady…moon…."

Sylvanas cocked her head to the side, her gaze pin pointing Vereesa to her spot in the balcony, "Don't even start with the pet names Vereesa! You crossed a line that I wouldn't even cross if roles were reversed!"

"Sylv…. I didn't…. I didn't know! I never knew you two…. Jaina…never…. Said…. anything! " Vereesa gasped, her nails raking scratch marks into the metal of Sylvanas's claw.

Sylvanas leaned forward, until Vereesa could feel her icy breath burn her face, "If I see you so much as make any contact with Proudmoore, even come into cross contact with her I will end you!" She shook Vereesa hard against the balcony with each threat. Vereesa felt her feet lift from the ground, in a wide-eyed-blurred-panic her eyes pleaded with Sylvanas.

**"******THAT IS QUITE ********ENOUGH******** LADY MOON!"**** a familiar voice screamed from the doorway.

Sylvanas released a gasping and panting Vereesa, Vereesa crumbled to the ground sobbing. Sylvanas rounded on Alleria who stood with her bow drawn and a nature arrow knocked at Sylvanas's throat. Sylvanas snarled and a mass of electrifying black and purple lightening bolted down from the sky, Alleria and Vereesa covered their face with their arms as the wind blustered in, swirling in a tornado, covering Sylvanas and in an instant puff of black and purple smoke, Sylvanas was gone.

Anduin sat at the table going through various reports, he sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked to the window seeing the moon and stars high blanketing over the blackened night sky, it was late. Very late. Naga had been popping up around the edges of Westfall, Anduin wondered for a moment with his head in his hands if Sylvanas was having similar issues. He tapped on the maps sprawled out Infront of him. The scouting party he had sent out hadn't arrived back, his left leg shook. He was growing anxious by the second.

Khadgar and Kalecgos had both been very quiet as of late, he had had regular updates from them. He wondered if it was because he had let Genn and Gilneas re-join the alliance. They weren't keen on the idea with the display Genn has shown at the meetings for Jaina and Sylvanas's marriage. In fact, he hadn't heard from Genn either. He wondered there and then if something was afoot.

Rubbing his chin with his fingertips he quickly scribbled on some parchment in invisible ink and sent for various messengers. Wondering if Jaina would even still be able to accept his messages and if Sylvanas hadn't cut her completely off from everyone she loved after what Valeera had told him about their wedding night.

Jaina leaned back against the edge of the bath, her pounding headache being soothed by the rising steam of the hot water. She had spent the entire day surveying the runes and wards that lead to the dungeons, making sketches roughly in her notebook and scouring the pages of the books in what they dubbed a library. The wards were very powerful, unsure of the magic that had cast them it gave Jaina a challenge. Something she could sink her attention into. She also loved to evade Nathanos at every point and even went so far as to play tricks on him with her magic. Making illusion spells of herself and sending them his way.

Her drifting off into a peaceful void was broken when she heard the door of their shared bedroom slam with a jolt that vibrated through the walls, making the water tremble and ripple. Jaina contemplated hopping out and grabbing her robe when the door swung open, there stood Sylvanas. Furious as ever. Jaina could see it plainly on her face. She raised an eyebrow as the banshee snarled at her and paused, Jaina could feel her drinking the naked sight of her in. She watched a motion of expressions cross Sylvanas's usual muted face. Her eyes burning with lust. Jaina held her gaze, matching it with her own flashing blue fire. It had been a while since Jaina was touched, and even longer for Sylvanas- She hadn't been touched since her night with Proudmoore disguised as someone else. Her hands flexed at the sight of Jaina's curves, hidden barely by the water. Little forks of arcane lightening danced around Jaina's fingers under the water, the anchor pendent floating around her delicate neck.

Sylvanas made the first step, a cautious step. Slowly, agonisingly, she made her way over to Jaina, kneeling she freed Jaina's damp hair of its pins. Letting them scatter all over the place. Letting her hands run through the strands of silk.

"Sylvanas…." Jaina whispered, her breath hitching in her throat. She turned around, Sylvanas had noticed the water hadn't frozen over like it usually did. The use of her name, no snide comments no irked remarks. Just Sylvanas. "Where have you been disappearing off to? Especially during the night? You never come to bed…?"

Sylvanas still kneeling, brushed strands of hair from jaina's flushed face. Her deep sapphire pools looking up in a wide-eyed gaze. Sylvanas frowned, "Don't ruin this moment, Proudmoore." Her hand left Jaina's face. Jaina shivered and watched in awe as Sylvanas unclasped her armour and pulled her clothes from her body. Jaina secretly marvelled in the way her skin flowed fluidly with her muscles, in perfect timing. How her body had been so beautifully preserved in death as it had been worshipped in life. She watched Sylvanas slide into the bathing pool.

"You were right about the Naga, Proudmoore." She said flatly as she grabbed the soap from the side.

Jaina shook her head, blind-sided by the sight of Sylvanas elegantly scrubbing away, "Was I?" Jaina breathed, a very raspy breath. The sudden realisation Sylvanas admitted that she was right hitting her like a bolt of ice. She savoured the tiny morsel of information.

If Sylvanas sensed the longing in Jaina's rasp she didn't let on, she crossed over to Jaina and manoeuvred them so Jaina sat between her very open legs as Sylvanas started to message soap into her shoulders, working the tightened muscles together with her flesh, under her fingers like dough. Jaina struggled to concentrate on forming a strong reply.

"The scouting party I sent came back, the naga they killed bore the crest of Azshara on their weapons. The mages were also a bitch to kill according to Ranger Lyana." Sylvanas murmured, transfixed on the rippling of Jaina's back under her fingers. Her hands travelled down to the small of her back where she pressed her knuckles in. Jaina let out a small moan, closing her eyes. More small whimpers escaped Jaina's lips. Sylvanas savoured them all.

"We need…..need to send word to Anduin. For all we know…..they could be giving him a hard time too." Jaina groaned in-between biting her lip at the cool feeling of Sylvanas kneading her hands into her lower back. She relaxed her body but her hands were still tense and gripped Sylvanas's thighs for support. Jaina felt a blush creep into her damp cheeks. She said a silent prayer for the mist of the hot water hiding her colour.

Sylvanas hummed a reply, "I'm sure the Little Lion can wait for just one more night."

"Sylvanas….." Jaina started, tensing up slightly, peering curiously over her shoulder. Sensing the topic was done for the night, another hum of concentration from Sylvanas, Jaina saw she was lost in her work, Jaina's fingernails dug deep into Sylvanas's thighs as she hit Jaina's ultra-tense spot in the middle of her spine. Jaina felt the tension in the air hover and grow thick, felt the fire in her belly burn slowly. She rolled her eyes, unable to bear Sylvanas's hands on her any longer without igniting something deep within her. Something she had tried to ignore for years. Something she thought had been buried along with the alive Sylvanas. She scoffed and spun in Sylvanas's arms, till Sylvanas was eye level with her breasts, Jaina knelt one knee on Sylvanas's thigh, lightly pinning her in place. Sylvanas's hands slid from Jaina's shoulders down to her hips, her fingertips tracing old and new scars.

Sylvanas could see the arcane glow in Jaina's eyes sizzle with a hunger that was all too familiar. She watched Jaina bite down on her lip playfully, Sylvanas groaned inwardly and gripped Jaina's chin gently, pulling her down to brush her own lips against her jaw line, "Jaina…" She breathed, the cool breath sent a chill down Jaina's spine, she shivered in absolute pleasure, goose bumps gracing her skin. Sylvanas grinned and nipped at Jaina's neck with her fangs, "This is a dangerous game Jaina…..Don't start something you can't finish. Not with me…." she whispered against her bare neck.

Jaina swallowed, almost gulping ad gasping for air as Sylvanas placed little tentative nips at her neck. Careful not to bruise her skin, "I…..I…don't…care…" She pulled back and cupped Sylvanas's face in her own hands gently. Holding Sylvanas's deep-seated, raging and starving gaze. Jaina bit her lip and Sylvanas's hand gripped her hip, hard. Pulling her forcefully up against her, closing the distance completely. Jaina was now straddling Sylvanas, the hand that dug into her hip travelling around to rest in her ass cheek, squeezing it every now and then. Jaina bit down on her lip unknowingly.

Sylvanas growled, watching the assault on that beautiful flushed pink bottom lip with a vigorous fire, "Bite that lip again Jaina…." Sylvanas threatened, pulling jaina's chin down. Jaina did what she was told and bit down on her lip while a grin twitched at the corners of her lips. Sylvanas couldn't contain herself anymore and her lips met Jaina's. Slow at first but as she let go and lost herself in Jaina, Sylvanas slipped her tongue along the lower lip she loved so much, begging for entrance. Jaina granted it, letting the conflagration soar between them and Sylvanas's hand that held her chin in place shot into Jaina's hair, deepening the kiss. Jaina groaned into Sylvanas's mouth and in that moment Sylvanas worshipped Jaina. Sylvanas was no stranger to coming undone and falling apart before her, but she had never felt so lonely and reckless as she had over the last few years. But Jaina looked better than she had ever did. She put Jaina up there like a relic. A ritual.

Sylvanas reluctantly pulled away after a long moment, giving Jaina a chance to catch her breath. Jaina looked down at her though half lidded eyes, her senses clouded with the smell of steal and flowers. Sylvanas darted for her neck, taking little nips, Jaina whimpered hotly. The sweet sound of her whimpers sent Sylvanas into a small frenzy, bruising Jaina's skin with her fangs. Both of their hands travelling to places on each other that were forbidden.

A horn sounded off in the distance, It took Sylvanas a few times to register the sound, distracted y the soft and pale flesh that pulsed beneath her fangs. Within a flash she was out of the water, leaving Jaina dumbfounded and bereft, clasping her armour back on impatiently, while growling angrily and cursing furiously in Thalassian.

"Sylvanas! Where are you going now?" Jaina cried, pulling herself out of the water and crossing over to her. "What does that sound mean?"

Sylvanas whirled and stormed passed a curious Jaina, "None of your concern Proudmoore!" So that was it, Jaina realised. Back to the second names. Jaina felt herself growing angry, finding it difficult to keep a lid on her temper. She grabbed her own robe, snatching it from the bench.

"I'm coming with you!" Jaina stood her ground, standing tall in front of Sylvanas, "I can help!"

A bark of laughter escaped Sylvanas, she eyed Jaina as she buckled her pauldrons back onto her shoulders, "More like hinder!"

Jaina tightened her robe and folded her arms in a huff, _" ___I'm your wife__, Sylvanas Windrunner!"

Sylvanas rounded on Jaina at that, already feeling the mages arcane crackle like lightening around her fingers as she pinned Jaina to the wall by the throat, Sylvanas hissed, "That you may be, but this does not concern you!" Jaina coughed as Sylvanas released her, but not before regarding her hungrily for a moment. "You need to be protected more than anything right now!" Sylvanas muttered under her breath, fastening her cloak.

Jaina rasped and rubbed at her neck while flat against the wall, "Protected from __what!?"__ she cried out, frustrated with Sylvanas's constant secrecy.

"I've said too much! Damn you Proudmoore!" Sylvanas snarled, trying to gather her shit together, "Belore above! Put your robe on before I lose my shit all together!"

"Fuck you Sylvanas!" Jaina huffed, tears stinging her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously as she fumbled with her robe.

Sylvanas turned her back for one moment, Jaina snarled and threw a bolt of ice at Sylvanas, which Sylvanas managed to dodge and before Jaina knew it she could hear the echo of Sylvanas dictating to Kalira to make sure Jaina didn't leave her rooms at any cost. Jaina felt like she had just had a knife to the heart, killing her slowly. However, she was still standing and what didn't kill her made her want Sylvanas more with these teasing moments. She debated teleporting and directly disobeying Sylvanas and breaking the contracts that kept her in bound in place. She felt angels roll their eyes, devils rolling the dice on her there and then, she loved Sylvanas, and wasn't it the worst thing you ever heard? Knowing where it led, watching them go around and around each time. Something glinted at her from across the room where the ghost of Sylvanas's armour lay but a moment ago. Jaina crossed over and picked up the fragile bracelet she had given Sylvanas all those years ago. How she felt like she was sneaking out of the garden gate to seal her fate with the Ranger General. Pained was never easy to slip away from.

"She kept it…." Jaina whispered, holding the bracelet to her chest.

She screamed for what it was worth.

Notes: Thank you for the love 3


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dalah'surfal

Notes: If anyone knows a good Thalassian translator or website with a tone of translations on it...let me know. Help a girl out T_T I tried...lol

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

_Jaina winced, the human priest healer not exactly being the gentlest of all healers. Jaina bit down on her lip and squeezed Sylvanas's hand tightly. Sylvanas remarked it was a good thing she was dead and couldn't feel Jaina's nails drawing ichor from her hand. Sylvanas was glad her ovaries didn't work at this rate._

_Sylvanas scoffed, "Can't you make this quick?" Sylvanas snapped openly. Jaina threw her a look of irritation. The healer from between Jaina's leg raised an eyebrow but refused to be irked by Sylvanas's snide comments. Sylvanas brushed strands of hair from Jaina's face from the beads of sweat breaking out. Sylvanas grimaced as the healer withdrew, throwing the swabs of cotton into vials. Shaking the vials vigorously, Sylvanas helped Jaina sort her robes out and sit up on their bed. Jaina swayed and murmured something about laying back down before she fell down. Sylvanas lowered her head gently back onto the pillow. Watching her wife turn whiter than her robes._

_"Well!?" Sylvanas snarled, standing and folding her arms while leaning her hip against the headboard of the bed. Tapping her foot impatiently._

_The healer peered over her shoulder at Sylvanas for a short moment and dryly hummed while waiting for the clear liquid to turn._

_"Sylvanas, stop…." Jaina whispered trying to push herself up on to one elbow, swaying again. She caught Sylvanas's warning glare and shrank back down into the pillows in defeat._

_The healer held the vial up to the light, watching the clear liquid swirl and a cloud of a strong royal, mage blue, bubble, "A very strong positive. Congratulations." The healer sighed, setting the vial down and crossing over to Jaina and Sylvanas, watching Jaina turn pale. More so than what she already was, "I would say you're at least 10 weeks maybe 12 at a push…." She pressed her hand gently onto Jaina's throbbing tummy. "Jaina you need more nutrients; it will help with the morning sickness. I can prescribe them and anti-sickness potions for the morning sickness you're suffering with, clearly. It should also help with the fainting." Jaina ignored Sylvanas's satisfied smirk of her never eating enough to keep herself going._

_"That is just the half of it…" Sylvanas grumbled, "Anything for the strange cravings as well? I don't think my champions can keep up with the amount of snowplums you have consumed during the last month, Dalah'surfal!" She side glanced at a groaning and whimpering Jaina, amusement glowing in her crimson eyes._

_"Snow plums and Dalaran sharp together with gherkins I presume? It is quite common for a pregnant mage…." the healer asked, sensing the amusement._

_Jaina's face instantly lit up, "There's gherkins and snow plums!? Oh Sylvanas! I could really go for some right now!", she wiggled her feet like an impatient child._

_Sylvanas sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, Jaina pouted and looked up at Sylvanas, "I don't know why you're looking so stressed Sylvanas! You put me in this position!" she crossed her arms and scowled like an irreverent child._

_"Actually, Proudmoore. Might I point out, that it was you that came up with this idea. To your dismay I don't have a magical dick that I can shove into your vagina." Sylvanas sneered._

_"Sylvanas! " Jaina gasped and gaped at her._

_Sylvanas splayed her hands innocently out Infront of her, "In my defence-"_

_Jaina threw a flurry of ice at Sylvanas, Sylvanas dodged and shot a look of challenge, longing and amusement at Jaina, "Don't look at me like that Sylvanas! That look is what got me into this predicament in the first place!" She huffed, blowing the tendrils of damned hair from her face." Remind me to reprimand Thalyssra for putting those ideas into your head in the first place!" _

_Sylvanas held her hands up in defeat and grinned smugly down at her handy work, "You weren't complaining when I was fuck-"._

_The healer laughed and interrupted, "By the sounds of Jaina's temperament it seems like you're more than likely having a girl." _

_Jaina stared blankly, blinking at the healer, Sylvanas paled to a lilac shade, "Fuck." Jaina groaned and buried her face into the pillow, screaming into it._

_Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "That's all I need, another mini Proudmoore!"_

_Jaina looked up from her pillow, her face the perfect picture of absolute horror, "Another mini Sylvanas!"_

_"Well shit a brick!" Sylvanas breathed, looking as if she was going to join a running Jaina into the bathroom to hurl herself. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in amusement. Looking at the healer expectantly. A satisfied smugness twitching in the corner of her lips. Sylvanas crossed their chambers, "Excuse me, I've a wife's hair to hold back." She sighed. Wasn't pregnancy supposed to be slightly enjoyable?_

_"I'll have the medicine sent over. Warchief, Jaina, in the meantime needs to cut out the coffee entirely unless she has decaff. It isn't healthy for the baby. Make sure she eats regularly. Every 2 to 3 hours, and don't let her pick at food and she gets plenty of rest. I have a feeling she's going to have a difficult pregnancy because of her first miscarriage scar tissue inside of her." The healer said, a concerned edge to her voice._

_Sylvanas nodded, and already started pulling off her gauntlets and disappeared into the bathroom, her heels clicking on the floor._

_Suddenly a scream, piercing and wild broke through the dream, cries of pain and anger swelled in Tyrande's ears as she felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into a black abys, the endless void wrapping its arms around her and pulling her under mercilessly. It was Jaina's scream and cries. _Tyrande jolted awake, the familiar and haunting clicking of heels echoing in her ears. She fumbled to sit up as she felt Thalyrssas's soft arms around her, trying to sooth her with hushed whispers and croons, brushing against her ears. She stared, not blinking and feeling the damp sweat break out on her brow, drenching her emerald hair. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her already shaky breathing. She leaned into Thalyrssas's protective arms.

"Tyrande, you were screaming in your sleep and thrashing around. Are you okay?" Thalyssra soothed with a small murmur to her ear.

Tyrande swallowed and nodded. After a long moment in Thalyrssas's arms she pulled away, standing awkwardly for being heavily pregnant with twins, she crossed the room to the open balcony, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and incestuously hot. She poured herself some water from a jug on the balcony and drank like she had been thirsty for days. She loosened the belt on her robe, letting the night air kiss her dark purple skin. She looked out over Darnassus with a twisted expression.

"You had a vision again didn't you." Thalyssra yawned, standing in the doorway of the balcony. Her robe loosely tied. Her eyes intently watching Tyrande, protectively.

"I don't know if it was a vision or just a dream." Tyrande sighed heavily, feeling suddenly overcome with an extreme tiredness. So much so she had to sit down on the small bench that sat on the balcony as she swayed.

"Tyrande that was a vision! You never sway and get so tired unless you have had one." Thalyssra reasoned, concerned, coming to sit down beside her on the bench. "What did you see?"

Tyrande dismissed her with a wave of the hand, "I saw Jaina and Sylvanas…."

Thalyssra raised an eyebrow, "Well that isn't unusual in this particular period…. We did see them get married after all. "

"Jaina was pregnant." Tyrande whispered, resting her chin on her fist while leaning forward surveying the treetops of Darnassus.

"Again? Or did you see her pregnant with Arthas's baby?" Thalyssra asked, trying to search Tyrande's deadpanned expression for an answer. She hated it when the Kaldorei priestess shut herself off from those she loved most when she had had a vision. She watched Tyrande poised in all her elegance, ponder. She waited. Tyrande would tell her when she was ready to. She commanded such enthral authority it was intimidating to be in the presence of her. And being pregnant only intensified that.

"They used magic like we did." Tyrande admitted, her hand resting on her heavy bump. "It's still a little foggy, but….one of them mentioned you."

"Me?" Thalyssra asked, pointing to herself, "But Sylvanas hasn't spoken to me since I announced Surramar would be leaving the horde and being neutral if needs be." She shrugged simply.

"I know. But the thing that gets me, is that Jaina and Sylvanas seemed…. happy to be pregnant. " Tyrande mused, "Like they were a perfect match for each other. Like they enjoyed each other's company" She raised a curious eyebrow in Thalyrssas's direction. Thalyssra noticed how Tyrande's expression changed at the mention of Sylvanas. She still wanted the dead elves' head impaled on a spike. Her lips twisted into a grimace and Tyrande's beautiful eyebrows turned into a dark frown. "That child ….I saw power. A lot of power. That child will be the end of them."

"Even if your vision does turn out to be eventually true, they have to seal their own fates." Thalyssra gently reminded Tyrande, Sylvanas was always a sensitive subject. "Don't get involved Tyrande." Now the off spring of Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore unnerved Tyrande. In the way she shifted on the bench, in the way shadows lurked behind her bright moon like eyes, shadows of fear. Thalyssra stroked at Tyrande's wild emerald hair, untangling the long strands with her fingers delicately.

"Deal with It when the time comes, or you'll worry yourself into an early grave." Thalyssra murmured, nuzzling her face into Tyrande's hair, running dancing fingertips along the priestess's exposed collarbone.

"Where's Mal?" Tyrande asked suddenly, looking over her shoulder into the darkness of the empty bedroom.

"Anduin requested Mal's presence immediately. Something about people disappearing? He didn't want to worry you and with you so close to giving birth, he thought it best if you stay here with me." Thalyssra reassured her.

"People disappearing?" Tyrande looked to her, her face a mask.

Thalyssra nodded and then shrugged effortlessly, tracing the stretch marks, through the transparent material of her dress, on Tyrande's swollen belly. Even in pregnancy Tyrande liked to be exposed, physically. She was proud of her figure and used it as a weapon. Tyrande was a woman who knew how to use what she had been dealt.

Tyrande grimaced, her hand instantly flying to her bump. She shifted and felt a 'pop!'.

"Tyrande?" Thalyssra asked cautiously, she watched Tyrande double over somewhat in pain clearly. Tyrande started to pant, trying to steady her feverous breaths into slow and deep.

Suddenly Tyrande felt a hot liquid gush between her legs, "Thal!" she cried out, more so in shock and surprise than in pain.

"SHIT!"

Anduin had just started to settle in for the night Infront of a roaring fire, stretching his limbs Infront of the warmth, he reached for the glass of whiskey warming on the mantel piece. It was times like this he missed Jaina the most. He remembered their times in Theramore, when she would steal a good bottle of whiskey from Boralus within one teleport and they'd get drunk and recount stories of their previous selves before the world could harm them and teach them valuable life lessons. It was times like these that he missed Jaina's counsel. He looked over his shoulder to the seat she would have usually sat in, Infront of the fire. Seeing her curled up, her alcoholic Boralus coffee in one hand, her chin balancing on her fist as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. Smiling up at him warmly. Offering her counsel, her thoughts on everything. He smiled as he would often watch her speak so passionately about peace between the two factions. Now the chair lay empty in the shadows of the dancing flames. The figure that once sat there, now a ghost of the past.

A young cough interrupted his thoughts, he pulled his face away from the flames, his blonde hair falling loose from its bobble.

"My lord, "The page bowed, a young teen male, not much past thirteen, looked at him waiting with wide eyes, "A letter from Thalyssra."

Anduin thanked the young male with a gold coin and a courteous nod, he watched the page bolt out of the room. He sighed, he hated his kingly presence at times, he broke the seal of Suramar's leader and scanned the letter. "Tyrande had her twins, two little girls. Serenity and Luna. " Anduin pondered aloud, taking a seat at his desk, setting the glass of whiskey to the side. Those were pretty names, he thought to himself. He lay the letter flat and continued to read, it was not without complications. Tyrande was a fair few thousand years old after all.

His doors burst open, his hand flew to the hilt of Shalamayne but instantly withdrew when he saw Alleria, pale and frantic standing in the doorway, looking around as if she had lost something,

"Anduin!" Alleria gasped, she sounded as if she had been running. She strode over to him in three quick strides, "Have you seen Vereesa?"

Anduin withdraw his hand from the hilt of his sword and leaned forward on his desk, fists pressed into the wood, "Not since a few days ago, why?" he asked curiously.

Alleria sighed, exasperated, "I went to her house in Dalaran to find the twins in their beds sleeping soundly, thank Belore! But Vereesa, she was gone! She wasn't anywhere to be found! Yet her bow was in the house!" She leaned forward on the opposite side of the desk, her own fists pressing into the wood. "Anduin, how many people close to Jaina have gone missing?" Alleria asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Too many," He affirmed, his expression changing from soft to a hard exterior. His shoulders tensed as he stared at the maps and added another mark to the tally chart in the corner. Staring at it, trying to wonder what on this earth could be doing this. Or _who_ could be doing this.

"I thought she might have been upset from her confrontation with Sylvanas." Alleria started, she felt startled at the fact Anduins eyes changed from warm to cold. His frown sending them into dark shadows. _He didn't know about their confrontation. Vereesa never told him_. "But Anduin, she would have taken the twins with her if she was going anywhere."

"There have been increased reports of naga activity off West Fall and now Darkshore. Malfurion informed me yesterday. Do you think they're linked to the missing people?" Anduin paused, considering the information.

Alleria shrugged, her hands held up in an exasperated attempt, "Maybe? Anduin do you think Sylvanas has had the same problems? No one has heard from her or Jaina. Have you had any word from any of them?"

Anduin shook his head, "I've sent countless messages through teleports. Through pages. Even through the seas. I was going to ask you the same thing."

Alleria raised a suspecting eyebrow, "Don't you think that's at least a little suspicious?" the fire danced across her face, sending the tattoos she had under her eyes into the shadows.

Anduin pondered, "What do you suppose we do? Apart from sending out parties to find Vereesa but even the champions sent out to find Genn, Khadgar and Kalec have all disappeared as well." He clenched the table, wood splintering underneath his rough fingertips. His jaw tightened.

"We _need_ to get into contact with Jaina or Sylvanas. Sylvanas won't come near me. Not after what she did to Vereesa, I swear Anduin ill have her throat cut by my arrows one day!" Alleria slammed her fist snarling onto the desk. Making the contents shake. Anduin looked up in question.

Anduin started scribbling onto parchment, Alleria trying to peer round instead of reading upside down.

"Think it will work?" Anduin asked Alleria.

Alleria nodded, "If it gets to Jaina…..."

* * *

Jaina sat on the stairs to the dungeon, she had managed to fool Kalira with a mirror image of herself along with luring the ranger guards away with the same spell. She knew it would keep them entertained for a long time, while she could figure out these runes or wards. Sylvanas had been away since their night in the bathing pool, when they kissed. Jaina shivered, remembering how Sylvanas's fangs nipped at her neck. She found herself lightly tracing where faint purple bruises were hidden behind her hair. And if she had been back then she never made her presence known to Jaina. Sylvanas had always been shrouded in a cloaked mist of secrecy but the dungeon was something she wouldn't budge on no matter how much prying Jaina tried.

She quickly started studying the runes, the swirls and patterns were unknown to her. She wondered who could have sealed these and what dark magic lay beneath them. More importantly who was Sylvanas so intent on keeping hidden behind them. She started drawing her own counter patterns into the solid metal doors.

"Hmph…" Jaina huffed when nothing happened. She found that suspicious. She inspected the runes closer, but not too close. Careful of any unsuspecting traps that Sylvanas was known for. "It's a puzzle….. missing piece of the puzzle…" Jaina lightly traced the outlines of the patterns, something clicked in her head. Like a candle that had been re lit. A light bulb moment.

"Proudmoore!"

Jaina jumped, a guilty squeal escaping her lips, she turned around slowly. Her guilty expression turning to a dangerous frown. A warning glare she took great pleasure in casting towards Nathanos's direction.

"I knew I would find you meddling in things that don't concern you Proudmoore." He sneered, cautiously stepping closer to her. Jaina stepped back, feeling the cold metal of the dungeon door sting her back. There was something about his voice that felt familiar, it felt like an old haunt. She shuddered. She felt her scripted scar on her arm tingle.

"I suggest you back up now, Nathanos!" Jaina hissed into his face. She had to give it to him he didn't even flinch at her anger, at the ball of ice swirling and crackling in her hand." Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

He smirked, "I think My Queen will finally be _done_ with you when she sees _this_!" He snatched the sketch book from her hands before she could even put up a fight. Catching her completely off guard. Jaina tried to entrap him in ice before he could bolt, but she was too slow, and he had bolted halfway down the hall. She didn't fear Nathanos or Sylvanas's wrath for that matter, but there were more private sketches in that notebook that made her bite her lip. She only hoped when she was dragged before The Dark Lady that she wouldn't flick through the back of the book.

Sylvanas strode into the throne room looking exhausted, pushing the doors open and near yanking them from the hinge. She frustratingly plucked at the clasp that kept her quiver and Death-whisper in place, throwing them to the side. She grimaced at the loud screeching and skidding sound the bow made as it slid and smacked into the wall. She sighed in agitation and punched the metal throne, and then flopped down into the plush velvet. She leant forward, resting her elbow on her knee, her chin on her fist.

_Another one dead…. fuck!_

It was very clear her messages were not reaching her alliance cubs. She wanted to keep Jaina out and away from this as much as possible. Where she could keep a carful watch on her. Not that she couldn't handle herself, but this magic…. this magic was old god worthy. It would even give Sylvanas's death magic a run for her money. She rubbed her temples, feeling a clouding headache rumble in her forehead.

_Shit….fuck…shit…FUCK_

Sylvanas leaned back in frustration, slinging her leg over the arm rest in her usual fashion, slouching to get comfy. She rested her head back and glared up into the ceiling with her crimson eyes glowing in rage. How many dead was that now? three? four? She had lost count. Her thoughts kept returning to Jaina. She had thought about nothing other than the pressing matters at hand and how Jaina's lips felt so soft against her own. How her freckles dusted the tip of her nose and cheek bones with every blush. How her body felt like fresh dough under her hands, so supple and bendable. How she looked betrayed in those sapphire pools for eyes when Sylvanas had to turn on her to protect her….

"My Queen!" Nathanos gasped, as if he had been running miles. The forsaken didn't need to breathe so he must have ran fast, she observed.

She cracked opened one eye, continuing to rub her temples free of the headache that was Jaina Proudmoore, "What Nathanos!? I have no time for your slander against Proudmoore!" She grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut from the migraine that was thundering in her head.

She heard Nathanos walk up and come to a direct stop Infront of the throne. She opened her eyes, agitated and narrowed them when he presented to her Jaina's leather bound notebook, she snatched it and stood from the throne her anger fuming in her eyes, "A book!? _That_ is what this is about!?" She roared, shaking the damned book Infront of his face. Sylvanas took the book and bashed him against the forehead with it in her anger, he didn't flinch.

Nathanos's wide and smug grin made her angrier and she stormed past him, to leave the throne room. Until Nathanos spoke, and when he spoke; his smugness dripped in the air and rippled through Sylvanas like water, "I caught Proudmoore trying to disable the wards and runes on your dungeon."

Sylvanas came to a stop and turned to him flicking through the notebook, taking in the incriminating evidence of her sketches, her puzzle solving, "She shouldn't have been near it! Where was Kalira!?" She hissed quickly, her gaze lowering back down to the page of notes, sensing something else she turned towards him, "And!?" She snapped, scanning through Jaina's messy handwriting.

"She failed as; _I _stopped her My Queen!" He mentioned, proudly. That was one thing Sylvanas despised about him, _his fucking pride_. "She means nothing but trouble My Queen, if you like, I can collar her and chain her up to stop her from meddling? I have a beautiful collar with her name on it. _Literally_."

Sylvanas scoffed and turned her back, flicking through right to the very back and freezing at what was drawn in it, " As much as what I would love to see Jain-Proudmoore collared and chained, I will deal with Proudmoore, Nathanos!" , Nathanos's mouth dropped, his face twisted into a sulk to match his bruised ego. She stormed off her cloak billowing in the breeze behind her, she pounded the concreate furiously, grumbling away to herself, almost snarling at every corner turned, the book still in hand. Careful to avoid Jaina at every angle she kept to the shadows and slipped into her sanctuary. She leaned against the door and sighed an extremely heavy sigh.

She crossed to the fireplace, unclasping her armour in the process and letting it scatter over the floor. She pulled a large oversized shirt from a draw and shrugged herself into it. The fire crackled and snapped as Sylvanas took a seat by it, reading every word and looking in depth at every picture Jaina had written down in the notebook. The mage was smarter than she gave her credit for most of the time, it seemed. After what seemed like an enjoyable eternity curled up in her seat, she reached the back of the book. She was always interested by jaina's theories. It captivated her how Jaina would often talk so passionately about the things that interested her. But as she reached the back of the book her smile dropped to a gape. She blinked at the page several times. Co-ordinates of where they had first met were scribbled and doodled all over the page around the doodle of herself, staring back up at her. She flicked to the next page, more doodles of her. When Jaina had been sat in the library and overlooked the training grounds to where she would be training her dark rangers. She snapped the book shut and paced back and forth.

Eventually she came to a stop by the window, that overlooked small gardens she had had built for Jaina. Even though Jaina didn't need to know that small detail. She would have to deal with Jaina eventually. But she worried that she wouldn't be able to deal with her in the way she should, as a Warchief, as a Queen. Jaina had grown on her even more. She had gotten used to the Mage's presence. Speaking of the pretty devil, Jaina walked into the gardens casually with Kalira by behind her. Sylvanas leaned back and flattened herself against the shadows of the stone walls, peering out. Jaina turned and looked up to the empty window, bit her lip and continued to cut the peacebloom down.

Sylvanas caught the sight of how Jaina laughed, how she smiled in the warm air of the still night in Orgrimmar. It casted her back to what seemed like a thousand years ago, to Quel'Thalas. The night Jaina drove her crazy. The night she couldn't help herself. Searching the embers of the memory with every non-existent heartbeat. This love was her obsession, her past possession.

_Sylvanas watched Jaina in the library, curled up on the coach, entranced at the book she had been reading. Sylvanas noticed that Jaina's golden hair was unbound and cascaded down her shoulders, stopping at her breasts. She wore nothing but an oversized white cotton shirt. Her smooth legs exposed, the shirt hung lose around her chest, exposing a soft curve of her breast. Sylvanas felt her breath hitch and a faint blush dust her tips of her ears. She cast her eyes to the book she was reading, grateful for the distraction._

_Sylvanas could see the shadow of the title in Thalassian cast from the flames of the fire Jaina sat in front of. It had been blistering hot during the day but freezing cold at night. It was late and she wondered why Jaina was wide awake at this time of night. Sylvanas eyed the Mage curiously, she had to admit at first, she was a pain in the ass and she damn well knew it. Yet over the last few weeks Jaina Proudmoore had become likeable. Kael had ordered Sylvanas, on her week off, to keep an eye on Jaina and made sure she wanted for nothing. Purely because she was his new conquest._

_"Dalah'surfal" Sylvanas mused from the bookshelves she leaned her hip against, "That's its title in Thalassian."_

_"Huh?" Jaina jumped, startled. Flushing a beautiful pink under her cheeks and across her nose. "Oh! I….I didn't mean to disturb you Ranger General!" she made to move hurriedly. Embarrassed at being caught._

_Sylvanas put a handout to stop her, ushering her back to the chair she had been curled up on, "It was my fault, lady Proudmoore. I shouldn't have been so bold as to sneak up on you like that. But I couldn't help but notice you understand Thalassian?" Sylvanas couldn't help but grin as she walked dover and knelt, leaning on the back of the chair. _

_Jaina kept her ever-colouring blush in her cheeks, she looked down at the book. Sylvanas knew she wished she could jump into it and hide from her, "Oh! I …sort of know a little. I'm trying to teach myself really. I think it's a beautiful language." She murmured softly. Stroking the spine of the book adoringly._

_"I can help you know. Although, you may not think it's such a 'beautiful language' once I teach you some swear words in it." Sylvanas chuckled. Jaina put a hand over her mouth to cover a giggle. That giggle was the sweetest and most innocent sound Sylvanas had heard. It floated through her ears like music. She smiled warmly and came around to sit beside Jaina, opening the book she started to read aloud in Thalassian, translating fnto common straight after._

_" So, in common this would translate to 'Dalah'surfal sat, a lovely vision of herself. I crossed over to her, memorised by her beauty. The way she glowed and had hair like the sun.' "Sylvanas started again after a translation interruption from a wide eyed Jaina. " ' she regarded him with her ocean blue eyes, he felt himself drown in her beauty. The alabaster skin dusted with freckles of youth….'"She took a breath, trying to steady her voice._

_"Oh, it sounds so beautiful!" Jaina remarked, her eyes eagerly scanning the words on the pages that Sylvanas held out to her, "But what does 'Dalah'surfal' mean?"_

_Sylvanas's grey-blue eyes shined. She looked at Jaina admiringly, "Yeah, she is…" she breathed, she sighed happily, almost dreamily, she blushed suddenly. "It means My love…."_

_Jaina's eyes widened and she looked up at Sylvanas at that moment. Sylvanas shook her head and snapped the book shut in a rush, feeling her ears swivel and droop, blushing a pale pink in the firelight. "I apologise Lady Proudmoore, it grows late." She swallowed awkwardly, getting up to bow. _

_She made a move to dash off, embarrassed and anxious. Jaina grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her gaze, "Ranger General…." She whispered, her eyes shining and pleading with her not to go._

_"Sylvanas, call me Sylvanas. I think ….errrrr…that we have spent too much time together for formalities." Sylvanas said shyly. She scratched the back of her head nervously._

_Jaina smiled warmly, her face lighting up, "Jaina then."_

_Sylvanas nodded, "Well…uhm…. good night Lady—Jaina."_

_"Wait!" Jaina managed to grab and tug at her sleeve as she walked around the back of the coach, Jaina knelt up on the coach, leaning over the back to look at Sylvanas. Sylvanas's eyes lingered at the soft swells of her breasts that the firelight illuminated. "Is there any old Thalassian formalities on a goodnight's kiss?"_

_Sylvanas gaped for a moment at Jaina's boldness, but then she was young and curious. Sylvanas leaned down and met Jaina's cheek with her lips, she brushed a quick peck on her cheek, she smelt of peacebloom and passion flowers. It was enticing. "Good Night, Jaina," She dared to run a quick thumb over Jaina's bottom lip. Dropping her hand, leaving Jaina bereft and turning to stalk away._

_Jaina pouted and yanked her back by the tunic, "That's not the good nights kiss I had in mind." She murmured, pulling Sylvanas down to her so they were but a hair's breadth from each other's face. __"I hear you have a little bit of a reputation, and I'm used to getting what I want."__ She traced Sylvanas's jaw line gently, playing in the end with the little crescent moon earing that dangled from Sylvanas's ear._

_Sylvanas cocked her head and mused how Jaina could be so easily amused by an earring and an elf ear, "And what does the lady Jaina Proudmoore want?" she breathed, seductively. Sylvanas's voice had a tinge of lust in it that made Jaina bite her lip._

_Sylvanas gripped Jaina's chin suddenly but gently, turning Jaina to face her, "Bite that bottom lip again Jaina and you know how this will end. " Sylvanas whispered, brushing her own lips against Jaina's plush pink ones._

_Jaina purposely bit down on her bottom lip. Her blonde eyebrow raising in a challenge to Sylvanas, "You. All of __you.__" Jaina whimpered ,desperatley, against her lips._

_Sylvanas pulled her chin fully forward and kissed Jaina on the lips, slow at first. Letting the little mage grow impatient. Sylvanas felt Jaina grasp fistfuls of her shirt, Sylvanas let her hands gently brush their way into Jaina's hair, gripping the back of her head at the base of the neck and deepening the kiss, letting Jaina hang on to every movement of their lips. Jaina's tongue making one swift motion across Sylvanas's lower lip, begging for permission. Sylvanas granted it and swept Jaina up bridal style, never breaking the kiss and carried Jaina to Sylvanas's bedroom._

Sylvanas sighed, the weight of Azeroth on her shoulders and folded her arms, watching Jaina intently from the window. She felt a ghost of the past come to visit her tonight, one she reached to for comfort. She felt like she had fallen on her knees, didn't feel as strong as what she had been. She was paying the price to just be. Jaina was now her existence, pulling at a part that remained deep within her dead soul. Pulling at the non-existent heart strings. Crawling at Jaina's feet, grieving for her own disease that was her love for Jaina Proudmoore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Boiling Point

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Chapter Text**

**Several years ago**

__Sylvanas tightened the ribbons on her masquerade mask and smoothed out her blood red dress. A slinky number that clung to every one of her well-preserved dead curves. She had made sure the neck was a halter neck, worried her scar would give her away like a dirty secret. She had made sure to choose a mask that was heavily decorated to distract from her actual features beneath it. The red eyes that she knew would betray her. The less she was recognised the better. She had come, to make sure a certain Mage was happy. She checked her lipstick and fluffed her hair up a little in the mirror one last time and stepped through the portal to Theramore that her forsaken mages had summoned. __

__Stepping out onto the damp grass on the outside of Theramore she took the sight of the large walls in, looming over her but their pristine white gleam winking in the moon light at her. She pulled her shawl tighter across her for a moment. She didn't feel warmth and was always cold. She felt her ears raise and flick towards the music that was coming from the winter veil ball at Theramore. She blended with the crowds that had gathered to walk through the grand wooden gates. Sylvanas could smell the salty air, and feel the damp wind through her hair, and felt the faint flake of snow flutter down and land on her nose. Sylvanas raised her face to the sky. This place was completely Jaina.__

__As she walked through the thrumming crowd, everyone masked and looking beautiful, she took in the bubbling fountain in the courtyard. Saw the fairy lights glitter around it and reflect in perfect rainbows into the water. She really did stare at it in complete awe, the tallest pine-fir tree she had ever seen, stood proudly in the middle; presents surrounding it at the bottom, stacked in neat piles, decorated with large blue and silver baubles, tinsel sparkling as it weaved itself in and out of it. A bright star shining on the tip of the tree. How Jaina had pulled this off she didn't know, yet she wasn't surprised. It, after all, was Jaina Proudmoore.__

__Remembering her place suddenly she quickly melted into the shadows of the crowds. Scanning the various faces for her mage. King Varian and Anduin shuffled along, they were masked but it was plain to see them as daylight. Anduin's glorious, golden hair gave him away. They mingled with various other leaders such as Tyrande Whisperand, the forever enthral vision of authority she was. Genn Greymane, silver strands creeping into his hair, it was strange to see the old mutt in his human form. Almost lost in her people watching, almost forgetting her crimson eyes were her most notable feature, she pulled the shawl over her head, holding it close to her. Scanning the crowds, pushing through the brazen Night elves and humans lurking in the shadows to fulfil their inner lusts by offering their services. Coming to the front of the keep, her lips twisting into bitter disappointment.__

__And then she heard it. That Laugh. It riveted through and danced in the air. It revived her inside. The winds of her memory had gone and faded, but Jaina Proudmoore had managed to unknowingly bring her back from the dead. She watched from behind a wall. Jaina was dressed in a royal, mage- blue ball gown, a princess cut that flowed out from her waist. It seemed to shine with flecks of silver scattered throughout the netting as she turned in the Moon light, A silver shawl gleaming with threaded sea pearls kept her bare arms and shoulders warm from the damp and nippy air. Her hair, those golden curls that Sylvanas had once held between her fingers were pinned up into variously intricate braids and weaved throughout the rest of her head, and then loose strands cascaded delicately down her back like small waterfalls. A crown of ice crystals sat, threaded through the braids. She was in that moment, every inch, The Lady of Theramore.__

__Jaina turned to great more guests, her glowing blue eyes doing nothing to hide her features behind the mask. Sylvanas could smell the passionflower floating through the air. Jaina carried herself and swayed naturally to and fro, She seemed happy, her pale skin glowing with youth and flushed at the neck with the colour of the night. How her voice rang through and gleamed with excitement. She felt a ghost of a smile twitch in the corner of her lips. Sylvanas was almost content to let go of holding onto nothing and leave Jaina be. Seeing her thriving, happy and healthy was enough to satisfy her. She lingered for hours, entranced by Jaina's small movements. __

__But she couldn't help herself. Smoothing her dress out she sashayed over and into Jaina's line of sight. She peered over her shoulder, flirtatiously hiding behind her shawl and her mask. Catching Jaina's eye, giving her that knee bending smile. Gaining her full attention, she could see the familiar pools of eyes on her, roaming over her body In curiosity. She knew Jaina recognised the shape. Jaina excused herself from the guests. __

__Sylvanas reading the intrigue and curiosity on her beautiful face made a move to disappear back into the shadows. Sylvanas slipped into the darkness of the docks, the ships shadows making it easy for her to take cover. She watched Jaina lift her skirts and follow out onto the docks, looking confused as she whirled around in every direction looking for Sylvanas. Question and surprise etching themselves onto her lovely face. Her chest panting up and down heavily, exposing the soft curves of her breasts in the moon light. __

__Sylvanas felt a sudden pain in her chest that wouldn't go away, she had Jaina before her now. She had seen her face in everywhere she went with her forsaken. She could have exposed herself to Jaina, felt Jaina say the words she wanted her to say, to welcome her back with open arms. No. Everything had changed yet hearing her voice was as exquisite as holding her in her arms. And for now, it would have to surface. Yet the pang now felt like a sharp knife to the chest, taking any breath she had left away. She clutched at her chest, over the scar that burned. __

__Jaina was happy without her….__

__She watched Jaina whirl continuously, a look of desperation on her face. She watched Anduin jog up to Jaina, concerned, "Jaina? Are you alright?" she watched him grip her arm and pull her to him in comfort.__

__Jaina glanced up at Anduin, but still continued to look around the docks, "Yeah, I…..I just thought I saw someone I knew from long ago…." She trailed off, realising it was hopeless and that she must have imagined it.__

__Anduin wrapped her in his cloak, "Come Jaina, its starting to snow more, you'll catch your death out here if you stay too long." He put a gentle hand on the small of her back and guided her away back to the party. The entire walk back Jaina never stopped looking over her shoulder.__

Sylvanas startled herself awake with a gasp, she kept straight and still as she felt the faint pang of heat in the curve of her arm. Felt hair move, the thrum of arcane beside her. She, in a dazzled haze, looked to her right. Jaina had curled herself up against her and at some point Sylvanas had crawled to their bed, exhausted without her missing bracelet, gaining nothing but a dream-disturbed -light rest. She shifted carefully and propped herself up onto one elbow, peering over Jaina, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, as her breathing fell in soft waves. Sylvanas mused quietly, at least she was sleeping soundly this time and not thrashing around in a nightmare. She brushed stray strands of hair from Jaina's face and then dropped her hand to close over Jaina's on her own hip. She looked for a distraction at the windows but couldn't help but lay her crimson eyes on Jaina. Always wondering back to her. It had never been anyone or anything else. __It had always been Jaina.__

Sylvanas thumbed gently over her mother's ring. Knowing her and Jaina had always walked a fragile line since she had died. However, she never thought she would technically live it out to see that line fray and eventually break. She knew what was coming. She knew if she locked Jaina out, that Jaina would react. Sylvanas's world would grow dark and quiet like it used to be before Jaina had come back into her life. Knowing she couldn't even trust the one person that she would have laid her life down for, once upon a time. Sylvanas knew that Jaina's reaction would drown them all, watching their downfall as the wave would wash over Jaina in a rush of realisation that Sylvanas was all but a massive mistake.

Sylvanas traced the pattern of veins on the back of Jaina's hand, watching her endlessly. If Sylvanas could breathe she would have held it, she could see the ice in Jaina's eyes burn into her, watching them grow cold as that wave hit. She couldn't breathe. Even if she could she felt like she couldn't trust anything now. She tried to push the thought from her head, she had something to lose and it lay beside her. But Jaina hadn't gone, just yet. She didn't want a repeat of how Jaina and herself shattered like broken glass. She had spent many of her years picking up the pieces of their relationship, trying to glue the pieces back together. Even if it meant they hated each other, they would still be with each other. And being close to Jaina was enough for Sylvanas. But for Jaina, she needed that tangible love. Something she could hold onto. And, Sylvanas realised that she couldn't give that to Jaina. That there would always be a wall she would hit.

Jaina kept hanging onto her, even though she knew it felt like holding onto nothing for Jaina. She could foresee the pain and betrayal in Jaina's eyes when they would have their falling apart, coming unravelled. Jaina thinking she would have had Sylvanas all figured out, to find something had gone horribly wrong, knowing Sylvanas was all Jaina ever wanted. That Jaina was haunted, having too many scars. Sylvanas drawled in her memories, her thoughts; until the sunlight started to rise over the mountains. She looked to the window, feeling as if she would turn back into a pumpkin. She stroked Jaina's cheek with the back of her knuckles and leaned down to gently kiss Jaina on the lips, a slow brush and then she was gone with the memory.

Jaina stirred, and lazily stretched. Somehow, she had rolled onto the side that Sylvanas had laid on. The usual pristine straight sheets were crumpled and had obvious signs of being slept in. Jaina felt her head swim in a daze. She blinked at the side she usually never rolled onto. Her dreams had been a fog, but she thought it strange to roll onto that side, since she had so sub-consciously avoided it for months. She wasn't too sure if it was her dream or the actual cool hands that brushed her cheek throughout the night. She coincided it was her dreams, Sylvanas barely entered their bedroom as it was. Sylvanas's lack of affection or equality had started to leave Jaina hollow inside. Sylvanas's nightmare had already begun.

Jaina bit her lip and leaned on her staff as Sylvanas carried out court. Or, Jaina thought to herself quietly, bored Sylvanas to death. She side glanced at Sylvanas; her usual lounged appearance forever present. She had a familiar bored expression painted onto her face while her eyes narrowed at Lorthremar. While he rambled about his and Jaina's work on the Sunwell. Jaina had presented formidable ideas in the evenings she had with Lorthremar, in fact despite her purge of Dalaran they had managed to come to some formidable agreement and alliance. He was funny and she appreciated that when all she got from Sylvanas was snarls and her cold shoulder.

She had spent her time wisely, avoiding Sylvanas as much as she could. She was nervous as Sylvanas hadn't brought up the sketch book, she felt regenerating the Sunwell with Lorthremar may put her back in the Warchief's good graces. She sighed blindly. Or Sylvanas avoided her, by locking herself away in affairs of state. Sylvanas had become ultra-secretive. Conversations coming to a sudden halt when Jaina stepped into the room. Sylvanas disappearing more frequently. She could feel Nathanos's eyes on her more and more. Wherever she looked he was there. In fact, Sylvanas holding court was the only time she encountered Jaina, feeling as if she was a disease that needed containing and quarantined off.

Jaina felt the old pang of dread sting in the chest. Their old haunting ways had resurfaced, and she felt her and Sylvanas going around and round until hour by hour brought her closer to breaking apart. She shifted uncomfortably at Sylvanas's quick flicker of a side glance. She watched Sylvanas's ears prick up. She caught Lorthremar's grin as Sylvanas's eyes seemed to linger on Jaina for a moment too long. She buckled under those smouldering eyes.

"That will be enough Lorthremar, take your grin and get out. Leave me in some peace." Sylvanas muttered dryly while waving him away with a flick of the wrist. "That goes for everyone in this hall."

Jaina made a move to step down from the side of the throne, picking up her robes a little to descend the small set of stairs. Intent on making her get away and no small talk with Sylvanas. She felt Sylvanas's eyes slash into her back.

_"___Apart from you, Proudmoore." __

Jaina couldn't help but shiver at her tone. It was sly, with a hint of amusement. She stopped dead, her eyes wondering to the set of doors in front of her. She could make a quick teleport escape. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning to face Sylvanas, a sweet and fake smile glued onto her lips. It was all she could muster and forced herself to stop thinking about Sylvanas's hands gripping her hips and sliding up her back and into her hair. Yet, Sylvanas remained poised, her posture changed she was now leaning her arm on the arm rest, her temple comfortably resting on her fist, she sat upright, her leg crossed over the other. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. Jaina blinked and the hard exterior was back.

Sylvanas waited until everyone, including her dark rangers filed out. She released her temple from her fist and tapped her nails on the throne, eying Jaina curiously. Wondering how to present the conversation to her. Sylvanas couldn't falter before Jaina. She stood and clasped her hands behind her back in formality. Sylvanas was an expert at formalities, something Jaina envied her for. Jaina chewed on the inside of her cheek. She held herself up straight and gripped her staff tightly for support. Jaina narrowed her eyes at Sylvanas.

"Proudmoore, how many times are you going to be a thorn in my side?" Sylvanas started, her tone with a swift edge to it.

Jaina huffed, "Not enough, it seems."

"Your arrogance isn't very becoming of a lady of your station. Of a consort to a Warchief might I remind you. " Sylvanas sniped, she couldn't resist the opportunity to take a swipe at the young mage when presented with one.

"Maybe I should have picked my poison better." Sylvanas drawled.

"I'm wounded, truly." Jaina retorted, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

Sylvanas's scrunched her face up in a sneer, she reached for a book that was on the table and stepped down from the dais, flicking through it, "Remarkable really." Sylvanas smirked, turning a page and scanning through it.

"What is?" Jaina asked, squaring her shoulders. Her eyebrow raising in suspicion. She chewed more on the inside of her cheek, she hoped Sylvanas wouldn't turn to the back of the book.

"I thought you would have figured out how to take the wards down sooner. Disappointing really." Sylvanas sneered, coming to a stop before Jaina.

"I have had distractions lately." Jaina remarked dryly. She eyed Sylvanas up and down, head to toe.

Jaina reached out to snatch the book from her hands but Sylvanas's cat like reflexes were too quick and she snapped the book shut with one hand and held it back from Jaina's reach. Sylvanas tutted, enjoying the little huff and whimper that escaped from jaina's lips, watching the pout those same cute lips formed into. She mockingly tsk'ed Jaina, waving a finger Infront of her, "Ah. Ah. Ahh, is that any way to ask for your book back? I think I will hold onto this a while longer." Sylvanas continued to hold the book from Jaina's reach but she leaned forward into Jaina's personal space, "It has…. interesting…sketches in it." Sylvanas grinned, a grin of fangs flashing in the fire light. She pulled back and watched Jaina colour furiously and look away hurriedly, trying to hide behind her braid in the shadows of the fire light dancing on the walls. "Quite the little artist you are, Proudmoore."

"It's….Personal…" Jaina mumbled defiantly, gritting her teeth. Her nails digging into the wood of the stave. The anchor around her neck glowing a faint blue.

"That may be so," Sylvanas turned on her heel, walking back up to the throne, her hips swaying to and fro. Her walk was of a seductive feline. Slow and agonising. She stopped on the second step, turning to glance over her shoulder, "But you should have thought about that __before__ you tried to bring down the wards on my dungeon!" Sylvanas snarled viciously.

Jaina opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut. A sarcastic and cutting remark on the tip of her tongue. Sylvanas turned and walked to the throne, sitting almost teasingly down onto it. The small icy crystals danced nervously around Jaina's staff. Jaina's lips twisted, biting her tongue, "I should punish you, Proudmoore." Sylvanas observed her tone that of a Warchief but had the edge of a lover.

"And you shouldn't disappear so often." Jaina muttered under her breath, pulling the hood of her cloak up to hide her distain.

Sylvanas frowned at the sight of Jaina covering her lovely hair, but she clenched her curled fist at Jaina's muttering. The Mage knew how sensitive elf ears were, even in death. "And you shouldn't be sticking that pretty, button nose of yours in affairs that don't concern you. " Sylvanas's jaw tightened, her hands rested on the book in her lap, their grip digging and leaving embedded nail marks into the soft leather.

"Oh, fuck it!" Jaina rolled her eyes and stuck her chin out defiantly, "It does concern me, Windrunner.

Have you ever considered the fact we __are married?" __Jaina smirked at pointing out the obvious, leaning casually against her staff.

"Ever considered just what a little shit you are Proudmoore?" Sylvanas snarled back quickly, slowly growing infuriated. Jaina could see it in her eyes, she decided to play with fire.

"Ever considered what an un-honourable bitch you are? "Jaina smiled sweetly, knowing how to push her buttons, giving her everything and getting nothing back, this mad love in all its entirety making Sylvanas come running to her again, "A real Warchief would live up to their word and treat their consort as an equal. And not disappear constantly when things get awkward. They wouldn't be so shrouded in secrecy."

Sylvanas went deadly quiet. Jaina couldn't even feel her energy anymore but could feel the crimson eyes cutting straight through her like one of her arrows. After what seemed like an age, Sylvanas spoke.

Her tone could have shattered glass, "Are you questioning my leadership?".

Nails tapped along wood.

Jaina shivered at the tense atmosphere that screamed in the shrouded silence.

Even the flames of the fire dared not crackle or move an inch.

Jaina sighed, exhausted by their constant back and forth, "Yes, Sylvanas." She announced, loud and clear, standing straight and tall in defiance "I have seen __better. __I have served alongside __better.__" It was then that Jaina decided to become cutting, if Sylvanas wasn't going to change why should she?

At that moment Nathanos stepped out from the shadows, his glowing orange eyes lusting with murder, vengeance and malice. His hands clasped behind his back, a thoughtful arrow twirling between his fingers. Sylvanas held up her hand straight away, almost sensing his actions before he even moved. He froze, surveying Proudmoore. Jaina observed black smoke curling up Sylvanas's raised arm. Her hand started to toy with the black wispy flames. Her face a porcelain mask, Jaina watched her ears completely flatten against her skull.

Jaina swallowed thickly, throwing a glare at Nathanos. Jaina's eyes glowed blue, taunting him to challenge her. Her scar on her arm tingled, if not stung. She couldn't wrap her head around that and pushed it to the back of her mind. Her vision focusing back on a furious Sylvanas.

"My Queen, Proudmoore has insulted your leadership! As your champion let me avenge you!" Nathanos hissed beside her. His eyes never leaving Jaina.

Sylvanas's grip tore scratch marks into the leather-bound book, still playing with the purple flames that danced in her hand, "Leave Nathanos! I didn't request your damned presence!" Sylvanas hissed, throwing him a raised eyebrow in warning. She turned her attention back to Jaina as he nodded reluctantly in acceptance and melted back into the shadows. But not before casting a long and hard steely stare at Jaina.

Jaina hissed, "Let me save you the breath. Oh, wait…. You can't even breathe! You can't even feel anything Sylvanas! __You are dead!__" Jaina muttered darkly at Sylvanas. "You strut around, acting as if you're Azeroth's god given gift! When, really, you are __nothing!__"

Jaina all but blinked, finding herself pinned to the wall by Sylvanas, her hand to her throat. Purple and black tendrils of smoke swirling and forming around her, Jaina rasped and winced feeling her ribs bruise by the impact of the wall. Her nails scratched into the wall, claw marks that resembled a desperate struggle, her magic crackled in her fingertips.

"Dare question my leadership again, Proudmoore, and you will not live to see a second more of this world! " Sylvanas spat deliriously. Jaina had never been afraid of Sylvanas but the glare in her eyes made fear trickle down her spine.

Jaina's hands flew to Sylvanas's hand around her throat, she didn't know where it came from but she matched Sylvanas's blazing eyes with her own flurry of iced over eyes, Sylvanas regarded for an age. Considering murdering Jaina there and then. Her human lungs closing and starving for air. But Sylvanas was clever and eventually loosened her grip.

"You're not worth it, Proudmoore." She muttered bitterly as she walked back to the throne. Jaina flattened herself against the wall, rasping and gulping for air. Her lungs heaving. She slid down the wall and crumbled as she hit the ground. Her eyes begged Sylvanas the question __why?__

Sylvanas looked away with no vacancy, whilst she retook her throne, scowling. She could answer it. She couldn't cast aside her stubbornness nor jaina's challenge of her leadership.

Jaina having regained her breath, stood shakily, "You, Sylvanas Windrunner, are a horrible being." And with ending on that note Jaina stepped out into the great unknown by giving her a flash of a bow, mocking her almost, a sweet smile that oozed distrust. She teleported out of the hold.

Nathanos hurriedly stepped forward, "Did she just do what I think she did!" His face lit up in absolute delight and Proudmoore possibly breaking the contract.

Sylvanas scowled furiously and launched the book at him, "How many times, this does not concern you! As for Proudmoore, I know where she went."

Jaina stumbled out from her portal and into their room. Furiously breaking the clasp on her cloak and throwing it onto the bed. Ripping the ribbons that bound her corset off and casting it hurriedly onto the ground while muttering curses. Shrugging and wriggling impatiently out from her robes, scooping them up and launching them at the mirror with a rough scream of rage. She flung her shoes into the room, not necessarily targeting anything but they bounced off the wall and skidded across Jaina's dresser and knocked everything crashing to the ground. Including the small trinket box that kept the bracelet she had found in Sylvanas's possession that night they kissed. The sapphire, no bigger than the size of a robins egg, that she had given her on her wedding day for something blue. She pulled like a rambunctious child at the binds of her braid, scattering pins that kept it in place all over the ground. Hoping Sylvanas would end up stepping on them if she ever dared come in. She used her magic to angrily fling open the door that lead to the bathing pool. It tore itself from the hinges. Storming through it, she commanded the water to attend her as she entered the pool. It rose up in swirls, wrapping her naked form in a body of steaming bright blues and greens, glittering and gleaming like crystal clear jewels in the candlelight.

Jaina smashed her firsts against the wall and let out a wild scream, staring wide eyed while gripping onto the ridge of the pool, her shoulder blades and muscles protruding from her skin as her shoulders trembled with pure rage. The cracks in the walls around her started to glow blue as ice slowly trickled like water down into them. Her breathing came in quick gasps, ice started to sprinkle like snow out from underneath her fingertips. She could hear the crackle and snap! As the frost wondered up the walls in her out of control anger. She closed her eyes, trying to summon the frost to retreat, to steady her breathing and put a lid on her rage. Sylvanas was just so infuriating! So ignorant, arrogant and just…...Jaina sighed, heaving the air from her lungs reluctantly.

Just so…Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas was a runaway train on a broken track. The persistent ticker on a mana bomb that she couldn't turn back. She always got away with absolutely everything and managed to still somehow be alive…even though she was dead. To escape justice. She would always be the last man standing as the dust and cloud cleared. Still alive. After everything, Derek, Teldrassil, Lordaeron…..She would look into those crimson eyes, seeing she was still alive inside as much as the outside.

Jaina heard the whistle of something light flying through the air, felt the light grazing of a feather brush in mid-flight against her arm. Her eyes snapped open to follow the trail of smoke in the air to her right. A purple glowing arrow, tipped with feathers thudded into the ground, striking true. It wobbled for a moment and Jaina stared at it stupidly. Jaina went to blink, went to try and move 20 feet but was caught mid spell and felt her wrists cuffed tightly in violet and black smoked chains. The water dropped back to its natural rhythm around Jaina's body, splashing her in the process. She coughed and tried to pull away but found herself being reeled back in by the chains attached to the arrow. Jaina tried to spark the slightest bit of arcane magic but found she couldn't even make a crackle sound with her magic.

__Magic muffling cuffs. Damn the fucking elf!__

"Are you done being a little brat?" Sylvanas bristled, twirling another arrow in her hand.

Jaina gritted her teeth, "No." she murmured quietly.

Sylvanas knelt by jaina's side, watching her struggle with the cuffs, amusement thrumming through her. Jaina glanced up suddenly, her eyes darkened sapphires sparked with arcane magic, " You surprise me Sylvanas…"Jaina drawled and grin on her lips, "I imagined you to be the type to treat me to dinner first before getting kinky."

"As much as I want to keep you like this, my little mage, I need you to be serious with me." Sylvanas's expression hardened, her crimson eyes becoming burning steal, "I mean it Proudmoore. You can't be sniffing around the dungeon." She reached out and started to lightly brush her knuckles against jaina's cheek.

"Why are you trying to protect me?" Jaina asked innocently, silently adoring Sylvanas when she had authority. She shivered. She was fully exposed to Sylvanas. "Or what are you trying to protect me from?" Jaina could hear her heartbeat in her ears, feel both of their magics thrum and vibrate through her. She watched Sylvanas look longingly at her, fighting with her reluctance to tell Jaina why.

For the first time Sylvanas had something to lose as she watched Jaina's thumb gently twist her mother's ring on her finger. Sylvanas tilted the bottom of Jaina's chin up, her eyes roaming over her naked form, completely delicious beneath the transparent water, she licked her lips. Gaining a small whimper from Jaina, "I can't tell you why Proudmoore, just…just listen to me! Stay away from the dungeon and we are all happy. Stay away from the dungeon and I won't have to put this arrow through your beautiful throat."

"But Sylvanas, I'm your__wife__. Whatever it is in there it can't be __that__ bad? I'm not some little girl that always needs protecting!", Jaina protested defensively.

Sylvanas watched her eyes move, something mischievous lurked behind them. She felt her own darken, being thrown into the shadow of her hood, "Proudmoore, I have business to attend to outside of Orgrimmar. I cannot have you causing my rangers any more trouble while I'm gone!"

Jaina huffed, seeing Sylvanas's evident annoyance, "wait, where are you going now? How long for!?" Jaina pouted.

Sylvanas replied, "Outside of Orgrimmar for now. I will be back in 3 days." She withdrew her hand and stood, towering over Jaina in all her armour. The Skulls on her pauldrons glaring disapprovingly at Jaina. She knew those skulls were the skulls of her enemies. It installed a feeling of dread in Jaina's chest.

"Sylvanas you can't keep just disappearing like this! If its official business I still deserve to know about it! " Jaina felt the heat of her anger rise and colour her cheeks, felt the pang of betrayal in her chest.

Sylvanas scoffed and scowled, folding her arms, "Don't worry your pretty, little head Proudmoore. It doesn't concern you." Sylvanas lied. It had everything to do with Jaina. But Jaina needed to be protected, leaving her was the greatest anxiety as it was.

Jaina's bottom lip trembled slightly, she could feel tears welling in her eyes, "What use is being married to you if I'm not your equal? If you won't tell me anything? If you won't even properly look at me !?" Jaina cried out defensively, a tantrum brewing in her eyes. Jaina could feel the knife in her chest, twist with every look Sylvanas didn't give her, for every shit excuse, for every dodge of Jaina's questions.

Jaina noticed Sylvanas visibly shaking, with what she didn't know. Her face was in the shadows of her hood again. Yet, Jaina kept poking her, "What have I done Sylvanas? That you can't even be in the same room as me without grimacing!? The confusing signals you give out, that I can actually touch and feel and then rob me of the next!?" Sylvanas's hands curled into fists, digging half-moons with her nails into her palms, drawing black ichor.

Jaina continued to be blinded by her own agony, "The fact you are constantly trying to protect me but will be the first one to hurt me! Sylvanas, I've never been able to work it out….You are just a total mind fuck!"

"Jaina…." She groaned, exhausted and fatigued, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jaina caught the flash of a pained look on her face as it briefly came into the light. She looked like she was bleeding from the inside out. But Jaina was too consumed in her own grief.

"Seriously Sylvanas! I don't know how much more I can take…...You always lock me out when I let you back in!"

"Jaina…don't…", Sylvanas looked to the ceiling, squeezing her own eyes shut tightly, trying to choke back the truth. Trembling harder.

"Please Jaina…"

The arrow between Sylvanas's fingers snapped and clunked to the ground.

Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, her chest starting to heave with sobs, "You are not the Sylvanas I remember! The Ranger General that would have done anything for me! That would have told me everything! I didn't belong in Quel'Thalas, but you still made sure I felt welcomed enough!" Jaina buried her face into her cuffed fists. "Why is it even bothering you that I took down a couple of your shitty, fucking, wards! Your dungeon is my dungeon too!"

"Jaina…..." Sylvanas's voice shook, it was tinged with unevenness. It became almost panicked, rising in volume and echoes. Jaina herd her swallow, "Just please…don't….", Sylvanas gritted her teeth, feeling her own tears biting into the cheeks they rolled down. She shook her head and turned her back on Jaina, ready to walk out.

"The Sylvanas that still saw everything I went through with Arthas when she died! It's like you just treat me as something that is under your shoe! __****Why Sylvanas!? WHY !?WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" ****__Jaina screamed at her, tear tracks visible and tears dripping from her chin, they glistened in the light.

Sylvanas whirled on Jaina then, "__Because Jaina!__" she cried out in indignity, tears searing her own face.

Sylvanas's eyes were a conflagration, the Smokey cuffs evaporated, leaving Jaina unbound and visibly racked with sobs, shaking hunched over the ride of the pool. Sylvanas hurriedly knelt and gripped Jaina's shoulders, shaking her roughly, her fingers slipping with the water, and digging back into her soft flesh. Jaina whimpered in defeat, wide eyed. She feared what was coming next, her hands splayed out on Sylvanas's chest armour.

Sylvanas could feel her own admission of guilt rising in her throat, trying to push it down with all her might. It wasn't enough. She already felt like she had lost Jaina all over again. And this time, she wasn't going to lose Jaina without putting up fight. She stared Jaina directly into her eyes. Both a broken and sniffling mess before each other. Jaina sobbing and whimpering, the betrayal in her eyes made Sylvanas's chest ache widely, her glass heart, caged in an ice shield of emotion, shattered. Feeling like she had been struck by Frostmourne all over again. It was the best of times and yet, the worst of crimes that Sylvanas was about to commit. This was tough love; they were both being given a lesson to learn. The match had been struck.

_**"**___****BECAUSE JAINA! I, FUCKING, LOVE YOU!"****__

I know it is really long. I wanted to cut it but couldn't. None the less if you are reading this now, you made it! congrats :D  
Thank you for the love, it means everything and I live for it 3

p.s a reader pointed out chapter 16 was the same as chapter 9, it should now hopefully be fixed. I don't know what happened as the documents were different in document manager and labelled correctly. Either way its now fixed, thanks 3


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Child's Play

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Chapter Text**

_**"**___****BECAUSE JAINA! I, FUCKING, LOVE YOU!",****__ Sylvanas screamed into Jaina's face. No, it wasn't the curling scream of a Banshee but the desperate cry of a lover. She had committed her greatest crime, Jaina blinked dumbfounded, absolutely stupefied. Sylvanas's tears felt like nails scraping down a chalkboard. The silence was deafening. She watched in mortification, watched Jaina slowly open her mouth. Watched it move. But no words came from those beautiful lips. Jaina froze like a statue under her fingertips. She knew Jaina felt her physical and emotional pain due to the binding spell, but it felt like Jaina's emotions had been cut off. Unless, she had none.

Sylvanas withdrew, releasing Jaina. She knew Jaina would never say the words back to her. She had unravelled and completely opened to Jaina, bearing her deepest, darkest secret to her. The trial by trial of every single year she had known Jaina laid bare before her. She felt like time had slowed as she kneeled back onto her heels, panting, hands trembling in fists in her lap as she looked longingly at Jaina.

"It's always been you…." Sylvanas whispered tenderly, yet fear etched her voice. Her face was pained.

She quickly scrambled to her feet at the sudden stab to her chest. Her face hidden by the hood of her cloak. All the better for Jaina to not see her at her weakest ever again. She could see Jaina's features range from a rainbow of emotions. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Jaina remained quiet and opened mouthed in shock. Sylvanas couldn't take the hurt anymore. The shame of opening up to her greatest love and fear. Fearing the retaliation, her feat moved before she could make the connection between her dead brain and body.

Jaina reached out in desperation, _**"**___****Wait!"****__

Jaina watched Sylvanas, her figure; frozen in time, her back turned to Jaina with her cloak billowing in the wind; drifting in through the shutters "I have affairs of state to attend to. I should never have come here." Sylvanas was never a quitter, oblivious to Jaina's life in her state of undeath. The fall from grace was her hardest defeat. When she was alive, they were innocent and young. Sylvanas thought herself a fool, to think they could ever rekindle the tangible love they once had. Yet she craved a little touch, a little tenderness from Jaina. For a second she thought for once, in the cards she had been dealt now that she could have won. The love she had cradled for Jaina and protected from the open for so long wore thin. But now she stood, there before Jaina. Realising she was __too late__. Feeling the knife stab, her in the back and twist continuously. Her sacrifice had sealed her fate.

"Sy-Sylvanas…." Jaina stammered trenching through the calm water to reach the steps.

_"___Jaina…...I can't…I'm sorry…." __Jaina ran to grab Sylvanas and as she reached out Sylvanas disappeared into a mist of black and purple smoke. Jaina Fell to the ground, her shoulder cracking on the hard concreate, hugging herself. She whimpered, ignoring the searing pain of her fractured shoulder, but succumbing to the pain of how Sylvanas had disappeared at her confession.

_"___I love you too, Sylvanas…."__ Jaina whispered exasperatedly into the ground.

Lorthremar wondered through their small camp to the Warchief's tent. Guarded by Velonara and Alina. He could see the small flicker of an orange flame behind the dark purple tent. Velonara was Sylvanas's most trusted Dark Ranger. Wherever the Queen went she followed. At times, Velonara was her only female friend. Lorthremar nodded at them both and followed Velonara into the tent. Sylvanas lounged on a fur furnished chair in front of a small hearth, watching the flames dance intensely.

Velonara coughed gently, earning the attention of the Queen. She turned in her seat and made a come-hither motion with her fingers at Lorthremar and gestured for him to take the seat opposite. He sat and leaned forward, watching the fire crackle at first then, his eyes floated to Sylvanas. She looked in shock, in fear, weighing a situation up. She hadn't been her usual confident ass hole self all day but remaining reserved and very, very, quiet. She had a glazed look in her eyes, the usual blaze a dull and diminished ash.

He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee, his pointed chin on his fist, "You summoned me, Warchief?" he said, his finger rubbing at his beard.

Sylvanas straightened in her chair, "Yes, I need the reports on the Naga encampment."

Lorthremar chuckled, "Sylvanas you have never been one for bull-shit." She raised an long eyebrow in his direction, "You didn't summon me to make small war talk on how to deal with the Naga camp your Rangers wiped out earlier. What is __really__ eating you up Sylvanas? __I know you.__"

Sylvanas grimaced, coming back to the present time, she tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, her thoughts running wild with a little mage. Where did she even begin? "Lor, you have known me for too long." She sighed, truly exhausted. She had taken her emotions out on an entire camp of Naga, yet she still couldn't help the rising bile in her throat as her words to Jaina echoed through her mind. Or the exhaustion at not having rested since she had lost the bracelet "Once you leave this tent, it never gets repeated." She growled.

Lorthremar noted the tone, that it was more of a command than a request, "As always Sylvanas. Let me guess, marriage troubles?"

Sylvanas chewed the inside of her jaw, grinding it harshly, "Something along those lines."

Lorthremar raised one of his spindly, bushy eyebrows at how Sylvanas shifted in her seat, sitting up straight and leaning forward, her chin resting on both fists. He watched her leg shake uncontrollably. He threw back his head in a deep chuckle, "Oh Sylvanas, what have you done now?"

"It's not exactly what __I __have __done__ but what __I __have __said__." She murmured, watching Velonara shift out of the corner of her eye, while Lorthremar took advantage and poured himself a scotch on the rocks. Handing one to Sylvanas too.

"There is a power in letting go, Sylvanas." He winked and sipped, "Let me guess, Kul 'Tiran whiskey? We all know how you came to possess that." He grinned while the brown liquid settled on his tongue.

Sylvanas drank gladly in one go, knocking it back without shame, "A wedding gift from Proudmoore. I __was__ saving it." She coughed slightly at the warmth that hit the back of her throat. She crushed the glass beneath her hands and threw the ash of crystals into the fire. The fire gave off a small explosion, the orange flame flashing blue until embers simmered down into the coal. Blue lightning illuminating the cracks in the coals.

"Well this will be interesting." Lorthremar presumed, his face lighting at the gossip.

Sylvanas's lip twisted and she winced as she recalled Jaina's stupefied reaction and how she bolted, "Proudmoore and I were arguing. She teleported out of the hold and into our private chambers, I went after her before Blight Caller could accuse her of breaking any contracts." Sylvanas heels rocked back and forth and she hid her face behind her clasped fists, "She just kept needling me. I couldn't take it anymore, Lor. She's right, I'm a horrible being. I've ignored her because I've been trying to protect her…"

Lorthremar gulped his whiskey back and poured another glass, " I feel like there is something more here…."

Sylvanas swallowed, for the first time in forever she felt her pale purple skin tinge lilac. It was the equivalent to a blush, "We may have…. Oh Lor, don't give me that look with your good eye. Yes, we kissed, twice. Not just any kiss but a very …. intense kiss. But that was before we argued…. She resents me for having to keep leaving her and not telling her why or where I'm going." Sylvanas rubbed her face and dragged her skin up and down with her hands. "If anymore mages keep turning up dead on our doorstep, I fear she will be next."

"So…. Maybe tell her? She's a badass powerful Mage and was leader of the kin Tor. You can't keep her locked away in your tower forever." He shrugged, leaning back into his chair comfortably and crossed his knee over the other.

"If I told her Lor, she would worry constantly. Or worse, she would try to help. Putting herself more at risk." Sylvanas rolled her shoulders, "Besides, she resents me enough as it is. She wants the old Ranger General Sylvanas back. And I can't give her that." Sylvanas, still leaned forward let her shoulders sag and her elbows rest on spread apart knees. Se rung her hands in front of herself.

"Sylvanas, you have to live with the cards you are dealt with. Treat Jaina as your equal like you first promised and she will come around. You must take risks. I get you have a …. __thing__…with Proudmoore but you can't keep her locked away forever. She's more than likely bored, taking down the wards on your dungeon was child's play for her." He sounded like some old textbook from jaina's shelf in their room.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Lor, I told her I loved her. _**'**___****I , fucking, love you'****__ I screamed at her in all honesty." She buried her head in her hands, wanting to claw at her skull for being so stupid and naive that Jaina would return the favour with her own words of endearment.

Lorthremar supressed a laugh, no matter how smart, cunning or even calculated Sylvanas had always been she still never understood love, "Sylvanas." He set his glass of whiskey on the ground by his chair and looked at her over the fire, "You actually said that? Your reputation runs before you, so sorry if I have any doubts." He stated formally.

"Lor, cut the fucking bullshit of formalities." She scratched at her uncloaked head, clawing and digging her nails into her scalp.

"What was her reaction?" he asked, leaning onto the arm rest, stroking his rough beard.

Sylvanas went deathly quiet.

Lorthremar watched her ears swivel and lay flat against her head, the tips drooping.

"Sylvanas, you did stick around for her reaction, right?" he asked, shifting in his seat and leaning his full weight forward. "Sylvanas!" his tone was scolding.

Sylvanas rose and paced the length of her tent in front of Lorthremar, crossing her arms over her chest in the process, avoiding his disapproving gaze.

He threw his head back in utter exasperation and frustration, he ran a hand down his face, his skin dragging down with the hand, "You bolted, didn't you?"

Sylvanas reluctantly and slowly nodded, coming to a stop.

"Fucking Belore above!" he started, "You have committed worse atrocities than this! Yet you couldn't even stick around long enough to hear what she had to say!"

"I couldn't bare the rejection for the last time! Lorthremar, you didn't see the betrayal in her eyes at my reluctance to treat her as anything but Jaina Proudmoore! " her fists balled under her arms. Her voice shook with regret.

"Sylvanas, for all you know she could have said it back! She's your wife, you are going to have arguments. You need to stop running from her and talk to her! Belore forbid you both actually listen to each other for once!" he muttered, his face an expression of frustration, his eyepatch full of diamonds winking at Sylvanas in the firelight.

Lorthremar knocked back his drink and grabbed Sylvanas by the wrist, dragging her with him towards the entrance of the tent, Sylvanas shot Velonara a glare to back down. Sylvanas dug her heels into the dry grass beneath her feet, "Where are we going!? Lor, remember I'm your Warchief!" She exclaimed, tugging her arm, trying to pry his fingers free in utter disgust.

He continued to walk, turning to grin at her over his shoulder, a grin full of sharp fangs and teeth, "We are going to make you work it out with Jaina!"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, scoffed and snarled as Lorthremar pushed her out of the tent and into the open air of the night.

Jaina rolled her shoulder and felt it as it popped back into its socket. She slid off the bed after thanking the healer on their way out. She looked around their room, everything was still a mess, the wake of destruction she had left in her anger. She huffed out a puff of air, blowing the stray hairs from her face. Folding her arms carefully she looked around for something to do or a book to read, scouring Sylvanas's small shelves over on her side of the room.

Crossing over to them, something cracked beneath her heel. She paused and looked down, lifting her foot she gaped. Kneeling she lifted the thin and fragile silver bracelet she had given Sylvanas all those years ago. Looking over her shoulder, making the connection in the destruction she had left. She thumbed over the cracks, its bright energy in the stone now faded to a dull and lifeless jewel. She frowned and put it into her pouch, making the mental note of repairing it.

She couldn't shrug off the feeling of it being a bad omen. Pulling herself up, her eyes fell to the spines, books she had read ten times or more over. As she approached, she heard a commotion outside and saw the glimpse of Lorthremar's blonde ponytail swishing in the small breeze of Sylvanas's Windrunner's burgundy cloak. She leaned out the window more to see Sylvanas and Lor walking into the hold.

__Strange, Sylvanas said she was away for 3 days…__

As Jaina pulled away from the window she felt the odd sensation of a small wind and the rustle of fabric graze her from behind. She whirled, the arcane sparking from her fingertips like lightening, catching the flash of dark red and a bright glowing green. She knew instantly who it was, she had had suspicions already. She silently cursed Anduin for never believing she could look after herself.

Jaina sighed heavily, "Valeera." No rustle, no movement, "I know you're there." Jaina's voice was gentle, she knew the biggest shame of a rogue was being seen and discovered. She waited patiently for Valeera to appear from the shadows, stepping slowly into the light. Her eyes downcast, her shoulders hung heavy and her head bowed in reverence and shame. She studied Valeera for a moment, her sapphire eyes springing to light with the thought that had just crossed through her mind. She had a use for Valeera. Put her fanatic skills into action. Valeera was smart but childlike with it. It often landed her in hot water.

"Jaina, don't be mad at Anduin. He just worries about you." She mumbled and looked up at Jaina then. Valeera was beautiful and full of spunk. She was energetic and most of all she was free. But she got bored easily. Valeera fidgeted under Jaina's gaze and pouted like a child caught with their hand in the candy jar.

Jaina chewed on the inside of her cheek and leaned her hip into the bed post. She wasn't entirely mad at Anduin, but annoyed that he couldn't just ask how she was? How she was feeling, was she okay? He hadn't even sent words her way. But there would be time to ask Valeera that later.

"I'm not mad, slightly frustrated but not mad. I know you have been following me and watching me…... I…. had the feeling…" Realization settling in made Jaina blush profusely, the memory of Sylvanas's cool lips against her neck making her shiver. Valeera discreetly averted her eyes, Jaina knew by the pink tips of her elf ears she had seen __everything__ " In fact, Valeera I may have a proposition for you." Jaina smiled wickedly.

Valeera could see a plan brewing across her face, in truth she was bored of following Jaina around when Anya had to be at Sylvanas's side on business. The Mage did nothing but read, scribble notes and read again. When she wasn't drooling over Sylvanas! Her own face lit with excitement, she stepped towards Jaina in curiosity, "It might concern a certain Blight Caller." Jaina said in a low voice, side glancing for spies.

Valeera mockingly curtsied, her eyes hopping about with amusement, her fanged grin; a sight for sore eyes, "Your wish-" she straightened, not ashamed at her grin or even attempting to hide her disdain for Nathanos, "- Is my command."

Jaina loitered around the hold, knowing Sylvanas was scrawling away on her throne and avoiding her as usual while her tea ran cold. Lorthremar was around somewhere but she wasn't concerned about him. His reactions were always slower than Sylvanas's and she could easily trap him in her ice. Although, she hoped he wouldn't interfere, he had grown on her. Jaina peered round a door, a muffle spell casted over her own self, knowing how sensitive Sylvanas's ears were. She watched those ears be still as she breathed loudly on purpose.

__Not even a twitch. Fantastic.__

She murmured a spell and pulled her cloak towards her as the mirror image of herself stared back at her. With a flick of her wrist and a swirl of blue sparkles sprinkled over the image of herself, the mirror image started walking towards the door and pausing as Sylvanas stopped scribbling and looked up pensively. Jaina watched from the shadows as Sylvanas's throne scraped along the ground as she pushed it back, hearing the clicking of her heals gain speed as the mirror image of Jaina started to quickly walk down the hall; blinking 20 feet continuously with Sylvanas struggling to keep up with her.

"Jaina! Jaina wait! I __need__ to talk to you!" Sylvanas shouted after the mirror image. But Jaina had programmed her mirror image well and made it have every single reaction as if it were her.  
Jaina was alone, Velonara and Anya jogging after Sylvanas. Jaina hummed to herself in amusement.

__That should keep them amused for a while….__

An explosion sound made her grin and melt into the walls at the shaking of the ground, the window shutter swinging open exposing the sight of Valeera jumping from roof to roof, taunting Nathanos who struggled to keep up with her, his arrows missing her quick and slick movements.

"Gods above! Come back here you bitch!" he scowled.

Jaina watched her jump from chimney to chimney as if she were a dancer, she moved so effortlessly so sassy with her reflexes, "Catch me if you can, Blight caller!" She teased leaping into the air. Jaina envied the elf, not only was she beautiful but she barely aged, her body fluid like water. Not aching and creaking like her own...

Jaina shook her head, remembering she had limited time picked up her robes and hurried through the darkness of the halls, down the steps coming to a sudden halt, almost skidding she quickly dived into a dark corner. Clapping a hand over her mouth, trying to still, her panting whilst using her back to become one with the wall. Two of the dark rangers stood guarding the door to the dungeon, Sylvanas wasn't going to make it easy for her this time. Jaina looked around quickly for something to use as a distraction.

Jaina saw the puddle of water that had dripped from the ceiling, frowning she wasn't sure if she could form anything from that. looking around the corner she held out her hand and started to manipulate the water, focusing her mana, letting it rise, bend and twist to her liking. Forming it like an artist with their clay into a water elemental. Jaina tried to still the arcane glow of her eyes, impressed with herself that she managed to make a beast from barely any water.

With a smirk, she waved the elemental off, trying not to giggle as it distracted the rangers and led them charging after it, giving the forsaken a run for their money as it shot spouts of water at them. Jaina found it funny the way the forsake ran, like their limbs didn't belong to them in a way. They were so stiff and skeleton like. Quite different to Sylvanas. How she moved so fluidly like a cat, still as graceful as her Ranger General days, straight and sharpened to the point like her arrows.

Jaina walked up to the doors, the scar on her arm giving her a warning sting. She winced and scratched it, irritated. She didn't have much time to get in, find out what Sylvanas was hiding from her and then back out. It was totally doable she told herself. She had managed to outsmart them like child's play. She had gotten this far and couldn't turn back. She withdrew a small piece of folded up parchment, roughly unwrapping it she started to draw into the door with her fingers, whispering harsh words of enchantment. Within one swift move the door whined and opened slightly. Never looking back Jaina pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. As Jaina flattened herself against the door, the cold metal soothing the ache in her shoulder she looked straight down what was a dark, damp and dreary corridor made of dark stone and metal. The metal of cell doors shined in the dim fire late that grazed in the small hearths that lined the corridor. Jaina felt a feeling of dread rush through her like a wave. She could hear the clunk and clank of metal chains, the pulling of restraints from the black stoned walls. Jaina swallowed, she wasn't sure what she was going to find in this dungeon, knowing Sylvanas, and kept her magic sparking and ready at her fingertips.

A small ball of fire burned in the palm of her hand, lighting her way; trying to see before her but her feet moved before she could command them too. She felt on edge as she moved through the hall, narrowing as she got deeper into the dungeon, she could feel it tilt her vision and perception of things. The anchor around her neck felt cold and unforgiving. She gently touched it; it burned a low blue from underneath her fingers.

Starved beings, unrecognisable stretched their arms between the gaps and tried to claw at Jaina's robes, she jumped and tried to move quicker, using her blinking every now and then when not on a cool down. She shuddered, the moans and groans, if not wailing instilled a fear in Jaina she had never felt before. Maybe a regret that she couldn't have helped these poor souls before Sylvanas had sentenced them. Or worse, tortured them. Jaina was no naive stranger to how Sylvanas ruled, she too had resorted to torture once. She shivered at the trickle of ice that slid down her spine. The foreboding screaming at her to turn back.

She came to a wall at the bottom. Feeling as if the walls were closing in on her, starving her of air; the gap between was that tight, it could have crushed her if it moved anymore. Jaina fixed her narrowed eyes onto the wall, it felt odd. Jaina couldn't shake off the itchy feeling of being duped. Jaina's arm burned furiously, her eyes a glow with arcane magic. She waved her hand and let ice trickle through the veins in the stone like a stream of water. Watching them intently, the veins crawled up the sides in a complexed pattern, leaving a large oval shaped gap in the middle. Enough for a person to walk through. Enough for a high undead elf to walk through. Jaina's nails tore at her arm, shredding it to flakes under her sleeve as she scratched the scar, her fingernails dampened with fresh blood. She placed a bloodied hand on the oval gap, half expecting her hand to go through to another side. But it didn't. It didn't do anything. But then it, blinking and she would have missed it, it produced small blue spark under the blood that had smudged onto it.

She stepped back in pensive thought, she had to think how Sylvanas would think. Well…. she assumed she could think. She shook her head; this was no time to grin like a baby over how Sylvanas's mind would work. She had to try and think how she would get under Sylvanas's skin; she knew the wall was warded or at least, protected by some sort of death or blood magic. Jaina looked down at her open palm quizzingly.

__Was it really that easy?__

__Surely Sylvanas was smarter than that! __

Jaina rolled her eyes, she had nothing to lose at this point.

She reached under her robes and withdrew a dagger from her thigh, and hastily slashed her palm, yelping at the fresh searing pain that burned in her palm. She gulped back the sting of tears in her throat. Resisting the urge to turn on her heel and bolt back to the safety of Sylvanas and the hold. She steadied herself and gave herself some strong words of courage and advice. __She had faced worse. __Dipping her fingers in her blood she firmly signed her name into the wall. The blood making her script less than elegant. The wall glowed a bright blue and started to shake as, brick by brick, it crumpled to the ground.

"Sylvanas really needs to get a better secure system down here." Jaina hummed, wiping the blood on her robes before she looked up.

Stepping forward, the bricks parting at her feet to let her pass. Entranced, she stood on the edge of a spiral staircase, leading down to a grand pit. She squinted; she could see two dots against the wall. Clinging to It, for any quick movements would have led them to fall off the ledge. She descended the staircase, careful where she placed her footing as the sides crumbled and broken rock tumbled off into an abyss. Banshee's greeted her like an old friend, letting her pass. She paused and stared up at them floating so blindly, high over her head. She shivered hard, regret curdling in her stomach; Sylvanas had once been like them.

She pressed on, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Walls of purple and black flames enclosed them in whatever this was. A void? Maybe. It was truly a sight to see and Sylvanas had created it. The sheer volume made Jaina admire her more. As Jaina came to the last few steps her scar on her arm seared with indescribable pain, she whimpered, holding her arm close and doubled over in pain. A trembling mess and racked with a sob, she staggered back and fell to a seat on the bottom, trying to collect herself through the daze of pain, her eyes squeezed shut to tight it hurt. Gasping for air.

"Well, isn't it nice to see __The Daughter of the Sea__….so alive and as beautiful as ever."

The dripping tone made Jaina whimper. Reliving the nightmare. Jaina's eyes snapped open, wide with shock and utter amazement. She slowly looked up to one of the chain figures clinging so tightly to the wall. Dishevelled and clearly starved, protruding ribs evident through the ripped admiral uniform that hung from her thin frame. Her cheek bones high and gaunt. Fresh and old wounds lay open on her torn skin, bruises dotted all over her body, her eyes bore the pain of torture, her jaw grinding hard. According to Sylvanas, she should have been dead on Thros.

_"___Mother!"__

Notes: Just a little filler in, sorry there isn't much fluff/angst etc. I really struggle to write action/ the build up to events so please be nice. I did go over this chapter a fair few times, unsure as to whether it was good enough as I still feel it lacked something that I can't put my finger on. Also, notice the last few tags? Good things are coming ..lol Thank you for all the love 3


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: My Wife

Notes: This is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. It has been read through repeatedly but I'm only human and may not have picked out all mistakes.  
3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Jaina wide eyed, looked like a deer caught in the headlights, stared at Katherine, not believing what she was seeing or hearing, "You-You…. Syl—Syl-vanas.." she stammered shockingly, pointing a finger at Katherine. "You should…be …...on Thros!"

Katherine raised a thin eyebrow, the corners of her lips snaking into a grin, "Clearly your __darling wife__ __lied to you."__

"But she….she has no reason to…..__lie__." Jaina trailed off, her lips parting in an 'oh'.

"Consider for a moment my naïve child, just who you're really married to." Katherine sneered "So sorry I missed the __happy __occasion.", Jaina looked away quickly, trying with her might not to give her mother the satisfaction of being right. Her eyes wondered to the prisoner next to Katherine. A naga sorceress. Chained in magic muffling cuffs. Jaina traced unknowingly, circles around her wrist where those cuffs had once been on her not too long ago. The sorceress seemed to be almost…. asleep? Resting? Jaina wasn't sure what to call it. It purred and dry tendrils kneaded the ground like a cat playing the piano. Jaina shuddered at the sight of the tentacles. Remembering her theory.

"I'm sure Sylvanas had a good reason to lie to me." Jaina raised her chin in defiance. But she still couldn't help but recoil against the stairs under Katherine's amused and smug glare.

"I'm sure she did child. I thought, however, a marriage was a mutual relationship of honesty, of trust." Katherine said, "Sylvanas Windrunner has __never __been one to be honest. Or one to trust wisely. Remember your brother."

Jaina clapped her hands over her ears, she could hear the echoes of her mother's disapproving words, her constant abuse ringing in her ears, her ability to get right into the centre Jaina's mind and plant the seeds of discord.

"Remember Teldrassil. Remember how they died in her fire, screaming for their lives. Jaina you ignored all the warning signs beforehand! You could have stopped her with just a single word. Remember how she raised your brother and tortured his mind against you, to kill you! Remember how she left you cold and alone and chose her own city over the love of her life…" That last note struck Jaina through the chest, going straight through to the other side. Jaina shook under Katherines hard and piercing gaze. Tears running down her sad face.

Suddenly Jaina felt like ice, felt the strange hands come down on her shoulders. The loose grip whispering to her to not be so hard on herself. She opened her eyes, her head swimming from the voices in her head, she was surrounded by Sylvanas's banshee's in a ring around her. She looked over to Katherine to see her gagged by purple and black smoke. The familiar tendrils wrapped around her neck, choking her in warning. Through blurred vision, tears stinging her eyes, Jaina caught the glimpse of something that almost winked at her. From what she could make out from squinting, a golden seashell rested around Katherine's neck, hidden by her clothing. Jaina had never recalled it before. Ever.

Jaina heard the crackle and a fast whipping sound of magic bringing her back to the present and whirled, her blurred vision resting on Sylvanas Windrunner at the top of the stairs, controlling the magic that contained Katherine effortlessly. Jaina choked back the rising lump in her throat. Sylvanas was angry, more furious than ever for she said nothing. Jaina could see the bright scarlet glow of Sylvanas's eyes, she was focused, intent on causing death with her Banshee form. Flames of black and purple engulfed Sylvanas's body. She could hear whispers of death swirling around Sylvanas's body, she could feel her mother's life draining in the air. She hiked up her robes and tried running up to Sylvanas, stumbling along the way.

"Sylvanas! STOP!" Jaina cried as she reached out for Sylvanas, pushing dangerously through the flames of death and gripping onto her arm. Her nails digging half-moons into her flesh. Ice entrapping her arm and freezing her magic. Breaking her concentration. Jaina gripped her wrists, stopping her from stepping back, "Sylvanas! Come back to me…" She watched those beaming red eyes turn into a smouldering glare. Jaina looked over her shoulder, seeing Katherine choking and rasping for air on the thin layer of ground. Still Chained to the wall. She sighed in relief.

"Proudmoore!" Sylvanas pulled her wrist from Jaina's grip and swiftly gripped Jaina's chin rather harshly, pulling Jaina towards her, Jaina winced and struggled under her vice like grip "You have some explaining to do, Mage!"

Jaina gripped Sylvanas's wrist, hard. Her fingers squeezing into the spikes of Sylvanas's gauntlet, drawing blood. She didn't wince but met Sylvanas's shadowy but burning gaze with her own flash of blue, seeing Sylvanas's nose wrinkle at the smell of her fresh blood made Jaina snarl, "Gladly, your Royal Highness." With her mocking tone she teleported them both to their private room.

Furious with Jaina, Sylvanas still gripping Jaina's chin pushed her onto the bed and before Jaina could react, with the quick and skilful moves of a sabre cat, Sylvanas was on top of Jaina and had her pinned by both wrists, her knee pinning her thigh down. Jaina tried to pull her wrists free but felt Sylvanas push down harder, she felt her wrists start to go numb. She looked up, her own blue eyes snarling in response to Sylvanas's own dark glare.

"Well!? I'm waiting!" Sylvanas spat.

Jaina gritted her teeth, trying to bite down the rising retort she had building. She felt like she had two sides sitting on her shoulders, the devil rolling the dice, saying __Fuck it! Start that argument! __The angel rolling its eyes telling her to be still, obedient and smile prettily.

Sylvanas hummed, breaking Jaina's thoughts, leaning down she was but a hair's breadth from Jaina's neck. Her nostrils becoming filled with the strong scent of passionflower and sea salt air, her hard features softened into a snarl, "Hmmmm, the great Jaina Proudmoore pinned to my bed."

She rolled her dice, not holding back seeing the smugness on Sylvanas's cool features, hearing the satisfaction of winning in Sylvanas's voice. There was no way Jaina would let that go. She didn't get to flirt and take full advantage of her like this. Jaina turned her face to meet Sylvanas's, cutting her off from her neck, "Why did __you lie__ to __me?" __

Sylvanas pulled back, admiring her handy work, she raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you?"

Jaina stared incredulously at her, "'What does it matter to you?' Are you fucking serious Sylvanas!?" A bark of hysterical laughter escaped from Jaina, "You're so fucking conceded Sylvanas! You lied to me! You…..__YOU LET ME HATE YOU!"__

Jaina couldn't fathom anything from Sylvanas's blank expression not from the melancholy in her eyes. She couldn't work out why Sylvanas lied to her, let her hate her, despise her on their wedding day for confessing she had left her mother to apparently die on Thros for her crimes against Jaina.

"__You let me hate you__ for no fucking old-god-damned reason!" Jaina screamed at Sylvanas, tears of anger running down her cheeks, her mouth in a snarl. She tried wriggling out from underneath her grip but Sylvanas held on tight, pressing down further. The physical pain, Jaina concluded, was nothing compared to the emotional pain of Sylvanas leaving a permanent tattoo of hate in Jaina.

Sylvanas lunged forward, she could feel Sylvanas seethe with anger in front of her face "I have my fucking reasons Proudmoore! I don't need to explain them to you after the little stunt you pulled! Did you think you were smart? Involving Valeera like that? Distracting me with a mirror image of you?" She lifted Jaina's wrists up and slammed them back into the bed, "You are too clever, magic wise, for your own, fucking, good!"

"It was Childs play Sylvanas! I was bored!" Jaina spat in retort, lifting her head up a little to meet Sylvanas's forehead, "And I would do it all over again! And I have every right to know your reasons! She's my mother!"

Sylvanas let out a low growl, "You are treading on dangerous ground, Proudmoore!"

"Besides, you weren't even supposed to be back till two fucking days from now!" Jaina gasped.

Sylvanas titled her head to the side and pressed her knee down, stopping Jaina from struggling further, leaning into Jaina, pressing their foreheads together, gritting her own teeth, "Oh, so it's __my __fault that I came back early to try to work things out with my god-damned __wife__!?"

"Yes, it is! I was doing just fine until you showed up!" Jaina grumbled low enough for Sylvanas to hear.

"You are fucking infuriating Jaina! I told you Katherine was dead to save you from your fucking self! There! Happy?" Sylvanas huffed, "I knew if you thought she was still alive you would try to save her from herself. When she is beyond saving. I've been trying to get information out of her as to who was behind your kidnapping as I believe others were involved." Sylvanas's grip relaxed in her sudden revelation. But She didn't let go completely, Jaina was secretly thankful. "I would rather you hate __me__ than hate __yourself__ forever…."

Jaina blinked at Sylvanas, "Save me from myself?" Jaina whispered. Quietly fuming at the revelation. Sylvanas obviously thought Jaina couldn't take care of herself, she signed the dotted line to be her wife not her child that she could babysit. "I'm not some rambunctious child you can baby sit Sylvanas!" Jaina hissed and stuck her bottom lip out in an angry pout. "You are treating me like I'm some sort of precious bird to be locked away in a cage!"

Sylvanas laughed, "Jaina, do you hear yourself when you speak?"

Jaina smiled sarcastically, "Do you?" They stared at each other for what was an age. The other not relenting in the slightest.

Sylvanas was the first to speak, but not breaking eye contact, "You broke my trust, Proudmoore. I specifically told you not to go into the dungeon. That broken trust cannot be easily forgotten nor forgiven."

Jaina sighed reluctantly, she knew Sylvanas was right and if she hadn't have come when she did Jaina would have been a wreck on the stairs, "Fine, I'll admit that one. But Sylvanas, I saw something when I was down there…with my mother."

Sylvanas looked at Jaina expectantly, amusement crossing behind those eyes, "Proudmoore, if this is another trick to distract me….."

"My mother is wearing a necklace I don't recognise. A seashell around her neck. I didn't exactly see what it was at first. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this. It reminded me of azurite it had that glow to it." Jaina said in a low voice, making sure they were alone.

Sylvanas tensed over Jaina, she knew what Jaina was going to ask next, "No. Jaina I forbid it! You are not going back down there!"

"Sylvanas let me get close enough to her to rip it off! I have a gut feeling about this!" Jaina tried to reason with Sylvanas, fluttering her eye lashes. Giving her the wide-eyed puppy look. She knew Sylvanas would eventually come around, she knew how to make Sylvanas relent if she really had to.

"Jaina no! Out of the question! I will keep you chained to this bed if I have to!" Sylvanas started to go off on Jaina, but as Sylvanas started to curse in Thalassian, lost in her anger she released one of Jaina's wrists. Jaina tenderly raised her hand and tugged her fully down to her, to cup Sylvanas's cheek and bring her back around with gentle strokes. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Sylvanas nose with her own. Cutting Sylvanas completely off and distracting her with her lips on hers.

Sylvanas snaked an arm around Jaina, her hand clasping her at the back head, deepening the kiss as Jaina's lips moved on hers. The soft hum that was stored at the back of Jaina's throat found release. Jaina found her own hand reaching behind Sylvanas's head, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Jaina was still pinned to the bed when Sylvanas's tongue begged for entrance, Jaina grinned inwardly. She secretly loved Sylvanas being the more dominant figure in their relationship, but she melted into Sylvanas completely when her tongue would sweep across the bottom lip, she knew Sylvanas loved so much it was warm. A heady growl rumbled low in Sylvanas's throat, hot and needy. Exciting and exhilarating. Sylvanas slid her hand along the length of Jaina's arm teasingly, coming to rest over her hand. Threading her fingers through the gaps in Jaina's hand she joined their hand as one and pinned their clasped hand to the bed. Squeezing gently as Jaina whimpered and exhaled into Sylvanas's mouth slowly, relaxed and at peace. They were both their saving grace.

For a flicker of a second Jaina felt like she had the Sylvanas she knew back. Jaina felt a heat burn in her stomach. As Sylvanas felt Jaina's hand tug playfully at her armour. Sylvanas's own hand released Jaina's hand and slid under her robe, feeling the soft silk of her leg, travelling up to tug at the thin line of material that kept Jaina's secret spot in place.

Sylvanas pulled away from a breathless Jaina rather quickly and rather roughly. Jaina whined desperately, feeling cold and alone as She felt Sylvanas's hand pull out from under her robe and rest firmly on her hip. Sylvanas adjusted herself and her loosened armour and leaned over Jaina, "Damn you Proudmoore!" She hissed into Jaina's ear, Jaina laughed and grinned easily. Sylvanas pulled back to see Jaina's face, flushed with colour, a needy glow in her eyes. She rested her forehead on Jaina's, nuzzling her nose in soft brushes, "I am loathed to admit it but I think your idea might have some merit to it. Belore above, knows I've tried to get as much information out of your mother as possible. But she is a tough one to crack."

"She married my father Sylvanas, of course she is She's a Proudmoore." Jaina breathed, a heated, needy and raspy breath. Sylvanas could feel Jaina's eyes roam her. This wasn't fair to Sylvanas, Jaina knew. But she couldn't help herself. She stole another kiss from Sylvanas, pulling her down by the clasp of her cloak. Unsuspecting, unprepared. A fast and deep kiss that left Sylvanas grumbling afterwards. Jaina, in Sylvanas's weakness, pushed her from her and stood, a wicked grin on her lips that flashed Sylvanas back to their time first time in the library. Jaina's words of "I get what I want" whispered in her ears.

Sylvanas stood with Jaina twirling stray strands of her hair around her fingers. "While your idea may have merit, Proudmoore, you are certainly not going in there on your own. I am going in there with you in case your mother tries anything." Sylvanas watched the strands of silver gleam in the light.

Jaina pouted and folded her arms looking up dramatically at Sylvanas, "Take it or leave it Proudmoore. That is my deal." Sylvanas said with an authoritative tone. She wasn't harsh but gentle as she continued to twirl curls of Jaina's hair with her fingers.

She watched Jaina chew on her bottom lip, Sylvanas's hand on her hip twitching with need, she could see Jaina contemplating her options, Jaina raised her gaze to meet Sylvanas's. Sylvanas knew she was being a tease to get her own way, and damn Belore above! Was it working on her!

Sylvanas could see the spark of mischief in Jaina's eyes, "Fine. I agree but let me do the talking. You have never been good at bargaining for peace." Jaina said, she wagged her finger at Sylvanas and prodded her in the ribs with it.

Sylvanas feigned pain and clutching her hand over her heart, "Ooof! I'm wounded. I bargained with Anduin for you did I not? Lead the way."

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, turned to leave, but as she touched the door handle she turned back to Sylvanas somewhat apprehensive, "Sylvanas, I never spoke of it before but….There were others. When I was put on that island. Your suspicions are right."

Sylvanas stepped close to Jaina and put a hand under her chin tilting it to look up at her, "Do you know who they were?" she asked her, a serious and protective glow in her eyes.

Jaina felt Sylvanas searching her own eyes, she had a strong feeling she knew one of them was Genn. Jaina held her breath looking at Sylvanas. But she couldn't have been certain. And she didn't want to infuriate Sylvanas and give her a reason to go after Genn for Anduin's sake. Jaina bit her lip and shook her head, "But I could place their voices. I know that doesn't help." Jaina murmured, taking Sylvanas's cold and upturned palm of her hand and placing a gentle and warm kiss into the centre of it, tracing the lines were her fingertip. Sylvanas reached up and tenderly wiped away Jaina's slow tears from the corners of her eyes and pulled Jaina close, pressing her lips to her forehead in a hug and held Jaina for as long as she needed. Jaina hadn't really talked about it, even with Anduin or Vereesa. She kept it hidden deep down inside.

"We need to work as a team Jaina and not against each other." Sylvanas whispered into her hair.

Jaina took the opportunity and teleported them to the top of the steps down to Katherine. Jaina turned to Sylvanas, "You really need a better security system." Jaina brushed past her shoulder playfully, grinning over her shoulder at the elf. "Remind me to look at it after this."

Sylvanas smacked Jaina on the ass and Jaina yelped, Sighing Sylvanas rolled her eyes walking in front of Jaina, "It's like you want me to fuck you ,Proudmoore." Sylvanas turned suddenly and pointed a long finger at Jaina, "Don't forget, I'm still mad at you."

It was hard to stay mad at Jaina for long.

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, cast your dirty talk and twitchy hands aside and Let's get on with this." Jaina threw Sylvanas a glare over her shoulder as she felt Sylvanas keep her eyes fully on her ass as she started to descend the stairs. Sylvanas grinned her fangs making Jaina shiver.

Jaina approached the bottom step, Katherine frowning deeply at Sylvanas behind her. Sylvanas, of course had a smug smile spread evenly across her face. A smile that screamed, "I just had your daughter in bed!" Her heels clicked on the ground with that arrogant sass and confidence. She leaned her hip against the wall of the steps, tucking her leg behind the other and folding her arms, watching Jaina studiously. Sylvanas could hear the gentle rhythm of the Naga sorceress by her foot, chained but purring as her wet tentacles had curled around her body. She looked almost like a sleeping cat, curled up into itself.

"Mother in law, so good to see you!" Sylvanas crooned. Jaina shot her a warning glare and she grumbled to herself.

"Well, this is a surprise. My absent daughter and her slut of an –"

Jaina held her hand up and silenced her mother. Taking Sylvanas by surprise, "You understand, Mother, that if you insult my wife that in turn, you insult me." Jaina affirmed. Her voice was hallowed and empty as she approached her mother. Katherine raised an eyebrow in her direction. Jaina took a note from Sylvanas's book and straightened, clasping her hands behind her back in formality and turned to Katherine, giving her an expectant look of acceptance.

"I will never accept Sylvanas Windrunner as a decent match for you." Katherine stated proudly.

"That is sad, because, she is here to stay." Jaina walked up to Katherine, raising her chin out into the air, "Mother, I'm going to cut the bullshit. I know you had help. Who were they?" Jaina's scar on her arm burned, she gripped her arm tightly behind her back to still the growing need to scratch it to shreds. Jaina regarded her mother, her heart sinking at how she looked so cold.

Katherine laughed devilishly, "And you expect me to oust them to you just like that?"

Jaina regarded Katherine with no feeling, she knew this wasn't her mother deep down. No matter how her mother and herself argued, she was never this cruel. She stepped cautiously closer, she could feel Sylvanas hard gaze on her back, ready to pull her away if shit hit the fan. She smiled slightly for once at the cute protective aura Sylvanas always had with her. It was nice to know. It gave her the confidence she needed with her mother.

Jaina held out her palm and sneered at Katherine trying to pull against the chains that kept her bound. Blue flames of ice danced in the palm of her hand, glancing at Katherine and then back to the flames, manipulating them into two small ice elementals with the arcane in her eyes. She commanded the first ice elemental to drive a sharp icicle through the other's core. It squealed like nails on a chalk board, flashing a small white light and flailed in jaina's hands. She waved the image away and blew the ash crystals at Katherine. And withdrew, knowing Katherine understood. Jaina was now her own woman, a very powerful mage with a strong other half standing behind her, Jaina knelt and could feel Sylvanas step closer towards her. Hovering just as a precaution. Reaching out and tracing the pattern of the seashell necklace in the air, "Understand, I will not hesitate." Jaina hissed, "To kill you if I have to. You are not my Mother. Nor will you ever be." She stood, looking down at the mess that was Katherine Proudmoore. Or was it?

"All I can reveal is that the two that helped me…..are close to either one of you." She muttered darkly. Jaina looked at Sylvanas over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, Sylvanas shrugged simply and nodded. Sylvanas with a flick of the wrist commanded her death magic to swirl around Katherine's body, pinning her directly in place. Stiff and rigid enough for Jaina to quickly reach out grab the seashell pendant from around her neck. It seared her palm, drawing fresh blood from the knife wound she had from earlier. She winced and screamed as her arm and hand burned. Wincing and whimpering she ripped it from Katherine's neck and let go of it dramatically, summoning ice for her hand. The pendant rolled, eventually stopped by the tip of Sylvanas's foot. It took Sylvanas and with every fibre of her being to become drunk on the smell of Jaina's blood.

Jaina paused grunting in pain, watching the crumpled figure of her mother shake violently. She rushed over to her, falling to her knees without a single thought and covered Katherine's trembling body with her own whilst whispering words of comfort. "Mom?"

"Jaina be careful." She could hear Sylvanas's warning from across the room. She could hear Sylvanas take a step forward but hesitated.

Panting, Katherine looked up at Jaina, her eyes were ones that Jaina recognised. The slight hint of warmth trickling back into them. Katherine shrugged Jaina off and slumped against the wall, exhausted, "Jaina…"

"Its me! Its your Jaina!" Jaina cried as she clung to her mother.

Tears sprung to Jaina's eyes, she gently took Katherine's hand in her own, trying to give her some strength in the warm glow of herself. Her eyes apprehensive, but hopeful. Sylvanas had to admire Jaina's pure heart. It was one of the qualities she could only find in Jaina. She watched as Jaina became more eager whilst trying not to hurt her mother, "Mom it's me it's your Jaina! I'm going to help you" she whined desperately, dropping her mother's hand to take her face in her own hands, tenderly and lovingly stroking the dirty strands of Katherines grey hair from her face.

Sylvanas let the necklace hang in the air, her magic keeping it floating and safe, she walked over to Jaina and set a firm hand down on her shoulder, "Jaina let my Rangers attend her. You will get your answers later. Your mother needs cleaned up and water."

Jaina looked at the hand that gripped her shoulder firmly, a comforting grip. She nodded and Velonara and Anya appeared out of nowhere while Jaina watched them carry Katherine up the stairs and off somewhere. Strangely, Jaina trusted Sylvanas completely and sensed she wouldn't do some back- handed trick under the table to hurt her. Jaina clasped her own hand over Sylvanas's absently, thumbing over her wedding ring. But Jaina couldn't push the burning pain from her mind, her palm felt scorched as she looked down and could see the wound, fresh and open. Angry like fire. Couldn't help but feel the thrumming of the seashell pendant, floating loosely in the air, encased in a an electric rib cage of purple lightening. Sometimes Sylvanas's death magic surprised her. Jaina knew Sylvanas felt her shudder, she could feel Sylvanas's hand slide down her back and rest along the small of her back. It seemed to be Sylvanas's favourite place to touch her, apart from the hair. In life or death. Sylvanas guided Jaina over to the necklace.

Jaina from the corner of her eye caught the slither and she whirled around, Sylvanas's arm still around her. Jaina spread her arms out in a impulsive reflex, trapping the Sorceress in an field of ice. The naga sorceress stood upright her large tail swishing left and right, Jaina felt hypnotized by the way it moved, the scales on her that radiated a kolidascope of colours into the ice. The sorceress stared, entranced by the seashell, as if it controlled her.

"That pendant is from my queen." She hissed; her voice reminded Jaina of a slithering snake. Jaina felt a protective arm around her tighten its grip, digging her claws in to Jaina's flesh unintentionally.

"What queen serpent fish?" Sylvanas snarled, shoving Jaina behind her. She lunged for the Sorceress, grabbing its throat and pressing her clawed thumbs into it's voice box.

The sorceress showed Sylvanas her cuffed wrists, Sylvanas thought long and hard for a moment and reluctantly let the rasping sorceress go. The clunk of the chains dragging along the ground as she sashayed the length, they'd permit her to, "I have no interest in your little one Windrunner. However, my queen might. She is a pretty thing. And such power….." Her voice was as smooth as silk, Jaina's head swam. She tried to focus on the skulls on Sylvanas's armour to stop her from swaying.

"I will not ask again, "Sylvanas stated clearly, her posture becoming agitated, "Who is your queen?" She knew the answer. She just needed to hear it. Jaina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut hoping the answer wouldn't be what she was thinking of.

"Azshara."

Sylvanas slung Jaina over her shoulder as they exited the dungeon, dragging her quickly to their private chambers with her. " Sylvanas wait! Ow!" Jaina squealed, trying to dig her heels in by pounding her fists on Sylvanas's back, "You will put me down this instant Sylvanas Windrunner! I am your wife! I demand justice for this!"

Sylvanas playfully bit into Jaina's ass cheek through her robes. Jaina yelped, "Sylvanas!"

"You'll get your justice, wife." Sylvanas muttered "But first we need to get you seen by a healer for that hand."

"I'm fine! If you just let me bandage it up I— ****WOAH!"****

. Suddenly she was tumbling over Sylvanas, sitting on her head in a daze. Someone had pulled themselves out from the shadows, sending Jaina flying forward and gripping Sylvanas as she went down.

Sylvanas, flat on her face heaved her shoulders up making Jaina squeal as she tumbled over her own head with a thud. Looking up to see who had appeared and about to give them the wrath of her Banshee scream when she faltered, staring up like an idiot, thunderstruck. Tyrande stood before her, looking down at her expectantly, her hands on her hips. Her figure regained quickly, Sylvanas observed. She still had her self-righteous and all enthral elegance about her, "Tyrande, what can we do for you?" Sylvanas sat back on her hands, a smug look about her face as she crossed her leg over the other. Jaina fumbled to get up, trying to fix her dishevelled braid and robes quickly.

Jaina gasped trying to straighten her braid out, "Tyrande? What! Oh! Tyrande, Hi!"

Notes: Thank you for the love, it keeps me going 3  
Updates will slow due to being back at work but from the 10th of February I'm off for a week ( yay me ^_^) so expect updates left right and centre again.  
However after this update today, I will be taking a short break to work on a big and upcoming chapter. I want it to be completely perfect for you guys and it involves a lot of editing and reviewing.  
I hate to make you guys wait but as i said i want it to be perfect 3


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Anything To Feel Less Alone.

Summary: finally...

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Jaina gasped trying to straighten her braid out, "Tyrande? What! Oh! Tyrande, Hi!"

Tyrande threw a quick smile in Jaina's direction, "Quaint."

Turning her gaze back to a now standing Sylvanas, brushing off the dust from her knees. "I need a word with both of you. In private." Tyrande stated coldly, Jaina threw Sylvanas a questioning arched eyebrow.

Sylvanas reached down and pulled Jaina up, "I haven't done anything Proudmoore. I haven't burned any trees this time. So, keep that smart-ass- mouth of yours zipped." Jaina threw her hands up in defeat and followed Sylvanas into the throne room.

Sylvanas sat on the throne and Jaina moved to stand beside her before Sylvanas reached out and tugged the back of her corset laces pulling her onto her lap, in front of Tyrande. Jaina froze and a pink blush crept into her cheeks. Jaina could see Tyrande's ears flicker in surprise, she raised one of her gracefully bushy eyebrows at her. Jaina gulped, feeling her face grow hot under Tyrande's accusing glare.

Jaina murmured into Sylvanas's hair, "Don't you think this is showing off now?" She knew they had to keep up appearances, but this was a little too much.

Sylvanas shrugged and looked smug and continued to stoke the back of Jaina's hair like she was a cat. Jaina even wanted to purr but wouldn't give Sylvanas the satisfaction. She heard Tyrande clear her throat, Jaina turned her attention to her. Sylvanas looked pleased with herself, like the cat that caught the canary. He red eyes gave Tyrande an expectant glow.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Sylvanas started, pointing to Tyrande's stomach. Jaina looked surprised and forgot Tyrande had been pregnant. In fact, she hadn't even been sent word on it. She looked in sudden realisation to Tyrande's flat stomach.

Tyrande folded her arms over her chest, "Cut the formality shit Windrunner. I'm here on business."

"So rude, and in the presence of my wife too. Your ally" Sylvanas drawled, Jaina could hear the distaste for Tyrande in her voice. She coloured at being dragged into the subject. As if sitting on Sylvanas's lap, trying not to relax into the gentle strokes of her hair wasn't enough of a distraction.

"If you could put your wife down for one second that would be fantastic." Tyrande growled, "It's about Thalyssra."

Jaina's head shot towards Tyrande at that and she slipped off Sylvanas's lap, Sylvanas's hand still gripping her hip as she leaned forward, "What of the First Arcanist?" Jaina asked, she had never been entirely close to Thalyssra but had enjoyed her conversations at counsel about all things mage and the arcane.

"Have you had strange disappearances Sylvanas? " Tyrande asked her curiously. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, tilting her head to the side expectantly.

Sylvanas tapped her nails on the throne, reluctantly growling out a "Yes." Avoiding Jaina's disapproving gaze.

"Mages turning up dead?" Tyrande asked, curious as to whether Jaina was playing dumb which was very unlike her. Sylvanas nodded and sighed heavily, "Your messages not reaching Anduin? " Sylvanas contemplated not providing an answer for a moment before she nodded again. Her grip tightening on Jaina.

Jaina coughed, "I'm sorry but I fail to see what this is about, plus what it has to do with the First Arcanist?"

Tyrande looked at Sylvanas, slightly surprised with the lift of her brows, "I'm surprised the Warchief has kept that secret from you Jaina. But at the same time, __it is__ Sylvanas Windrunner so __I'm __not surprised __neither should you__ be." Her folded arms tightened over her chest.

"Have you come to state your business or belittle me in front of my beloved, Tyrande?" Sylvanas bristled. Reminding her of where she was.

"Thalyssra is missing." Tyrande snapped, "Malfurion and me are beside ourselves with worry, she hasn't responded to any of our messages. I went to Surramar yesterday, not one of her subjects has seen her at all for the last few days." Tyrande shifted her weight, "I believe—"

"—That Jaina is next. " Sylvanas muttered, side glancing at Jaina and letting her eyes linger on the blushing mage.

"Jaina, have any of your messages, your letters been replied to by Anduin?" Tyrande asked.

Jaina shook her head, "No, in all honesty I've begun to worry."

"Jaina summon a portal to Stormwind, take me and Tyrande through it." Sylvanas commanded. Jaina gave Sylvanas a quick look of question. Sylvanas instantly understood, "I've commanded it Jaina." She flicked her hand Jaina's way, encouraging her to hurry up. Tyrande looked at Jaina, colouring herself in annoyance at how under Sylvanas's thumb she was.

As Jaina worked on summoning a portal to Stormwind she could hear the low whispers and hisses of Sylvanas and Tyrande. Trying to make her magic sound low as possible, she with twitching ears listened in carefully. Picking out what she could.

"No, I haven't told her!" Sylvanas hissed, "We have been having our own issues to deal with!"

"Well you better tell her soon Sylvanas!" Tyrande snapped harshly.

"I will tell her when you keep your nose out of our business!" Sylvanas retorted.

"Sylvanas, you can't keep her locked away in Orgrimmar forever!" Tyrande reasoned, "If anything, she is probably safer in Stormwind you fool!"

Sylvanas paused at that, Jaina bit her lip, "Save this discussion for later Tyrande, you sound exactly like Lor'themar!"

"Well, maybe you should take our dammed advice then! Or are you going to set that on fire too? " Tyrande couldn't resist poking Sylvanas.

Jaina could feel Sylvanas's anger bubble, "Low blow Tyrande. How many times do I have to repent to you for that!?" She could feel Sylvanas fold her arms and step closer to Tyrande.

"Not nearly enough as I would like Windrunner! Thank your lucky stars on Belore above -your- fucking- head that you married Jaina!" Jaina felt Tyrande jab Sylvanas in the ribs.

Jaina rolled her eyes and turned around to him in a dramatic fashion she put her hand son her hips and frowned, "If you two are done arguing I believe we have somewhere to be!" She raised her arms out in front of her and then gestured to the portal, exasperated. She thought her arguing with Sylvanas was exhausting.

Tyrande and Sylvanas glared at each other as they walked side by side, a flare of crimson red meeting a calm white. Jaina stepped through the portal followed by Sylvanas and Tyrande.

* * *

"Does someone want to tell me why little lion boy over there has been ignoring my messages? Is the game rigged now because I took your precious Mage away?" Sylvanas's heels clicked on the pristine tiles of Stormwind Keeps ground, the crowds of leaders gathered parted like the sea for her. Tyrande scowled into her back at the comment. She came to a standstill before Anduin on his throne, her hand on her hip; her right leg stretched far out, she stood straight and proud, holding herself up right with authority. Gasps and murmurs broke through the crowd. Jaina looked nervously at Tyrande beside her. Sylvanas's stance was a power play.

Anduin rose from his throne and Jaina felt a sudden rush of emotions, she shoved past Sylvanas, fighting her way to Anduin. Sylvanas glared protectively as Jaina lunged herself at Anduin and gripped Anduin into a tight hug. Burying her face into his shoulder. Sylvanas shooed the crowd of leaders away with her piercing red glare, some lingered in the corners of the throne room to give them privacy, everyone but Tyrande. Sylvanas raised her eyebrow, Tyrande matched her look of question with her own defiance. She was as much as involved as Sylvanas and Jaina.

Anduin Was the first to pull away, it felt like it was only him and Jaina in the room. Old haunts of past times; of them alone in counsel in this very room coming back to him in quick flashes. She felt so warm, sea salt and passionflower thick in the air under his nostrils. He felt her sniff into his shoulder, her tears of joy wet her cheeks and soak his tunic. He pulled her closer, holding her tighter. Almost squeezing her. Heaven knows he missed Jaina. To see her, his best friend, alive and well was everything to him.

Sylvanas's heels clicked on the tiles as she walked up to them and gently pried her wife's fingers and arms from Anduin, "Sorry to interrupt your little…..reunion but we have business to discuss." Jaina wiped her eyes hastily with her sleeve, miming a soft "Sorry" to Sylvanas. Sylvanas's hand protectively rested at the small of her wife's back. A gentle reminder of who she was now. Of __whom__ Jaina __belonged__ to.

Anduin nodded in recognition, slowly regarding Sylvanas for a long moment. Jaina rolled her eyes at Sylvanas's display of power. Tyrande twisted her face in a bitter display of disgust. Anduin extended an arm out, "Shall we?"

* * *

Jaina sat curled into the corner of the library in Stormwind. She had missed its extensive collection of books. Even if she had read every single one of them. Twice over. This was her spot to hide, to collect her thoughts and feelings from the day's heavy events. Cast into the shadow of the bookshelves, she knew she would be hard to find. Unless you were a certain lion king.

"Jaina?" Anduin asked quietly. Startled, she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

She sighed and shifted herself into the moonlight, closing her book and resting it on her knee. She tilted her head and smiled at him while patting the cushion beside her.

Anduin set the oil lamp on the nearest table and sat comfortably beside Jaina, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her into a gentle embrace of friendship and comfort. Jaina sighed peacefully, Anduin always had a presence to make anything better. No matter how many bricks Sylvanas threw at her, his hugs were always like a warm cup of tea

"You okay, Jaina?" He murmured kissing the top of her head.

Jaina stared into the distance somewhat before nodding, "I'll be okay." She smiled weakly. "Ever feel like the odds are rigged?"

" All the time. You are up terribly late. Where is Sylvanas?" He asked.

Jaina waved her hand absently, shrugging her shoulders, "She's around. She's in one of her sulks. I tend to stay away from her when she's like that, otherwise we just end up arguing." Anduin watched Jaina pull her knees up to her chin.

Anduin tapped his fingers on her shoulder,

"I'm sure you and Sylvanas will get through whatever it is that plagues you two. You know Jaina, she does care for you."

Jaina paused, her eyebrow raised in suspicion at the thought of his words, "What?" she asked looking up at him. Her eyes shining in the dim moonlight.

"She led the entire rescue mission to rescue you from that forsaken island. Jaina you never saw her face the entire way through. Even Alleria was shocked to a certain degree. It gave me hope that you two could work. That this peace could last."

"Anduin—I—I…."

"Sylvanas Windrunner is a difficult bitch. That much is true. She has done some heinous crimes. But, haven't we all? Haven't we all got blood stained hands? Her greatest crime of all Jaina, is falling in love with you. It seems, she has been head over heels with you for years. Be there for your wife. Her sister is missing in this whole mess." Anduin sighed, running a hasty hand through his hair.

Jaina considered his words long and hard, he was right. But she had tried to be sympathetic in the council chamber only to be scorned and flayed alive by those red eyes. She looked down into her lap, "We tried, you know, to send messages to you Anduin. Sylvanas had suspicions your messages were being intercepted. On both sides."

"I've spoken with the Warchief privately after the meeting. You are right, she can sulk for all Azeroth! Jaina, we have a massive problem on our hands. Azshara wants you out of the picture for a reason. Or to get to you in some way. Don't let her in. These disappearances must be her. I—I have sent every champion out to look for Vereesa I…" Anduin trailed off, like he had swallowed a burning lump in his throat.

Jaina half smiled, she could see Anduin's face displayed anger and worry, "We will find Vereesa Anduin, I can see you have begun to care deeply for her. As for Azshara, many have tried, including my Sylvanas, and failed."

Anduin looked at her then, grinning. Watching her blush at being caught in the sudden realisation of her heart's trap, "_'___my Sylvanas'?"__

"I… Oh! I hate you Anduin!" She swatted his chest playfully before giggling.

"Its good to hear you laugh again, Jaina."

* * *

Jaina mulled over her words with Anduin. His words echoed like a ghost in her ears. Her fingers danced along the warm stone of the walls as she crossed the halls of the keep to her rooms. Or she should say __their__ rooms now. Jaina and Sylvanas's private chambers. There was a certain ring to that, reminding Jaina it wasn't just her now but there was an us. Sylvanas, by bringing Jaina to Stormwind had proved it was worth the risk, not just for them but for that term that Jaina loved so much. __For us.__ All that Sylvanas had given, the way she talked, the way she moved so easily. Jaina could get used to it. If she hadn't already gotten used to it.

It had taken the longest time for them to get used to each other again, to re learn, but here it was now. She came to pause at a window, expecting to see Sylvanas in the training grounds, shooting arrows left right and centre or in the library scribbling away at the pieces of parchments. But no, Jaina raised her eyebrows in surprise and wrinkled her brow in wonder. She hadn't seen Sylvanas since the counsel meeting. Sylvanas had looked pained then at Tyrande's constant stream of accusations. Almost offended. But Jaina had come to her wife's defence, at the surprise of Sylvanas and in turn Tyrande turned on Jaina. Accusing Jaina of having a hand in all of this. Sending the council chamber or what was left of it into an all-out uproar. Resulting in chairs flying and magic crackling under palms. Tyrande accusing Jaina of betrayal, of being a traitor was the final straw that broke the camel's back. The game was rigged in every way according to Tyrande. Sylvanas stormed out, a trail of black smoke billowing in the wind of her cloak. With Anduin rushing after her, for everyone's lack of adult behaviour, leaving Jaina to furiously scowl at an arrogant Tyrande.

Sylvanas's expression was blank at the mention of Vereesa on the list of those missing. Jaina knew their relationship, especially since marrying her had always been strained. In an attempt of comfort and reassurance, Jaina put her hand on Sylvanas's leg, squeezing gently only to be swatted away like a pesky insect. She looked at Sylvanas, hurt and quietly scolded. Sylvanas side glanced at her while gripping the arms of her chair white knuckled. She looked as if she were on trial. It broke Jaina's heart. She leaned on the windowsill, remembering Sylvanas was still the hard and unforgiving figure she had been at the start of their relationship.

Watching stars high above twinkle back down at her she sighed and retreated to her room, rubbing her eyes. She saw how dark the sky was and concluded it was too late to be up and about, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. That Sylvanas would glare across the table at her as she sipped on her first coffee of the day in the morning. She pushed open the door to her—their sitting room. Groaning as she had to put effort into pushing it due to its stiffness of age. She yawned, eyes half lidded as she crossed the room lazily and flopped onto the sofa. Stretching, she felt at home here. She turned onto her side, hugging the cushion and nuzzling into it. She drifted off thinking of everything that had happened over the last few months, she made a lazy hum, "Hmmmm Sylvanas…"

* * *

Awakening to the soft crackle and snapping, in the warm and comforting heat Jaina yawned sleepily. Gone was her cushion she fell asleep hugging; she blinked her eyes open sluggishly. Half lidded and sedated she could feel her head lay on a cool lap, cool fingers had pulled her hair free from its braid and ran slowly through it. Jaina grinned into her lap, her eyes flicking open for a few seconds. She could see Sylvanas holding a crystal glass of brown liquid, watching it intently swirl and swish in the glass, "Drinking alone I see?" Jaina murmured into her lap, rolling over and nuzzling Sylvanas's belly.

Sylvanas paused, her eyes narrowing into the distance of their bedroom, she took a sip, savoured it and slowly swallowed, _"___Anything to feel less alone."__

Jaina turned onto her back, looking up at Sylvanas. She was as hard as a statue, her ears flattened-stuck to her skull. So still and rigid. Save for the hand that ran through her hair. Jaina pushed herself up and swivelled around and stood crossing over to the decanter and pouring herself a drink." She murmured, an eyebrow raised in invitation, her fingers stroking over the ridges in the crystal glass. "If you want…. Maybe you can walk me through It?"

"Its going to be a long night" Sylvanas grinned sheepishly from above the rim of the glass. "Only the young can run these days."

* * *

__4 hours later….__

Jaina collapsed into a fit of giggles, "Sylv—Oh my! I remember that!"

Sylvanas looked down at Jaina briefly, before erupting into the loudest laugh she had had in a long time, "You looked so stupid Jaina…. Vereesa had never been so embarrassed! And Kael! …. Belore, Jaina!" She was breathless by the time her stomach muscles tightened in protest.

Sylvanas extended her arm to trace the veins on Jaina's hand, in a state of relaxation, her eyes dancing with the fire light towards Jaina, Jaina exuded youth, glowing with the light of Belore himself, even if she was a little tipsy. Come to tell the truth, Sylvanas side glanced at the decanter, she too had had a lot to drink and was starting to feel the loose effects of it. She shrugged and continued to drink and watch Jaina in all her drunken excitement rave on about their days in Qual'Thalas, the mischief they had both gotten up to before Sylvanas burned Teldrassil, before the blight was released-Before it all went wrong.

She watched Jaina dance and glide across the floor like there were invisible stepping stones, jumping like a ballerina from one to another until she decided it would be a fantastic idea to climb onto the bed, and stand on it, jumping about on it awkwardly. Sylvanas in her drunken haze, dazzle by Jaina's glowing alabaster skin catching the light of the moon, relished in Jaina's delightful giggling. The way her smile lit up the room she was in, how she always tried to see the best in everyone despite their flaws.

In that moment Sylvanas remembered, in a sudden flood, all the nights her tears had burned her face as she cried herself into her rest. Pining after the mage was a weakness, she wanted to push away from herself. Hurting herself repeatedly, trying to heal Jaina's pain she never cared about her own. They never learned. Here they were, raw and bare. Sylvanas felt as if she was trapped in one of Jaina's ice traps, her feet wouldn't let her march away this time. She wanted to show Jaina, show the both a better love. She downed her glass. Walking over and drunkenly pouring herself another, she watched Jaina bounce around on the bed, the feathers of the comforter looking like snow as they floated through the air. She gazed at Jaina longingly, and then shook her head. Jaina flopped onto the bed, breathless in her drunken excitement.

"Oh loosen –HIC! —Up Sylvanas! HIC!" Jaina giggled turning her face to see Sylvanas in all her undead beauty, "You're so uptight! HIC!"

Sylvanas stumbled to the edge of the bed, drunkenly waving her arm around that still held the glass, "I'm sorry your highness! One of us-" another gulp of whiskey "- has to be the sensible one!"

Jaina dizzyingly sat up and folded her arms and pouted like a spoilt and rambunctious child, frowning and pouting her way through Sylvanas's mocking tone, "I am….HIC! …Sensi…..Sensib…."

"Sound it out little Mage." Sylvanas grinned wickedly.

It took Jaina a few attempts but she stood on the bed, towering over Sylvanas. She frowned down disapprovingly, swaying slightly due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She set her hands on her hips firmly to try and still herself, "I am not…. HIC!...A child!" She lazily wagged her finger in front of Sylvanas's face. Sylvanas playfully went to bite the finger that fed her. Her jaw snapping like a turtle.

Sylvanas watched Jaina sway again, feeling herself sway in return, "Could of fooled me." Sylvanas snorted and went to turn away.

"Now…See…. Here-" Jaina bristled, taking one large step, without thought, from the bed through the air. "-WHAAOOOAAAHHH!" Jaina screamed and tipped forward, tumbling onto Sylvanas as Sylvanas lunged to catch her and rolling with her in front of the fireplace. Sylvanas ended up beneath Jaina, pinned to the ground by her elbows, Jaina clutching onto Sylvanas for dear life. Jaina cracked one eye open, peaking up to see Sylvanas trying to still Jaina's trembling with soft and soothing strokes of her back and through her hair. In that moment Jaina lifted her face and looked down at Sylvanas. It was then that something had shifted between them. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel it. She was starting to sober up.

"Sylvanas, we have been so reckless I…. We…...We aren't strangers to falling apart…." Jaina breathed, her body sagging into Sylvanas's. "Please—Say you aren't too tired to fight for this."

Sylvanas felt bereft, even though Jaina was above her. She laced Jaina's hand in her own, lowering Jaina onto her body even more. Jaina looked down at the hand, it came into focus. She squeezed gently.

"Jaina, this isn't easy for me to confess." Sylvanas started, drawing a slow breath, stilling the echo in her voice, "But ever since I saw you after I died…even now after all my ire you're looking better than you ever did. When you gave me that eye, that look in the council chamber the first time at Garrosh's trial…. as you walked in-Our hands are stained with as much red as the other. If we want to change, we must do this ourselves. Only the young can run from their problems, we are not the young anymore."

"Sylvanas I'm not drunk enough for this yet…." Jaina said with a look of mischief about her presence. Sobering up.

"Let me finish…" Sylvanas rolled them, so she was hovering over Jaina. She lifted their intertwined hand and kissed her upturned palm, "I realised that you would be better off with someone who can give you everything Jaina. You have been a mess since you found me again. All I seem to do is cause you pain and hurt." She paused, giving her next words thought. Visibly trembling. Jaina braced herself for knife wound, frozen in time. "I wish you had never found me again, Jaina. I was scared we were doomed from the start, that you would see it. That day I first saw you—" she swallowed, "-Because, Jaina, this isn't new." Sylvanas stared down, her gaze empty and dark, "__This….." __Sylvanas moved her head, nodding between her and Jaina, "__This__ is a ritual between me and you. Where do I even begin?" Jaina stared open mouthed at Sylvanas, not knowing what to say, "I wanted for you to cast your feelings aside for me, I wanted you to stop pining after me. For you to let your feelings go. I wanted you to move on from me. It was- at least- what you deserved."

"Sylvanas…."

_"___I'm sorry Jaina."__

"For what?"

"For everything. For being a cold bitch to you lately, making you feel any less than what you're worth. You are my equal Jaina, and I promise I will start treating you like it." Sylvanas whispered fiercely, staring directly into Jaina's watering eyes. A small slipped out from the corner of Jaina's eye, Sylvanas caught it on her fingertip and marvelled at the purity. "__I love you__ Jaina Proudmoore, and I'm not afraid to admit that anymore. You have no idea of the depths I'm in with you. If it is my greatest crime then I would gladly serve time for it, repeatedly."

_"___I love you too, Sylvanas Windrunner."__

"I blew things out of proportion and locked you away in a dungeon for something you didn't do. You only returned __this love.__ I pinned your hands behind your back for no reason." Sylvanas held Jaina's gaze. Knowing this was a make or break moment. "I thought I had reason to attack you. After that letter you sent…. fighting with a true love is like playing with chemicals until the smoke rises and we ignite and there would be no us anymore." Sylvanas looked away, pain in her eyes. The blame was written on her face as clear as daylight, "I'm the one who tried to burn this down. Tried to hide behind a false god of an image. I didn't want to do it to you or lose what we had or even have, I know its on me. Don't go Jaina please. This midnight light burns, but it tells me this is worth the fight. The wrong ones won't be right anymore."

Jaina was speechless, she didn't know how to react. She blinked continuously, knowing Sylvanas was searching her face for answers. "I didn't want to break what I would die for. What I love so much." Sylvanas whispered against her forehead.

Jaina caught her gasp in the back of her throat, tears watering in her eyes and running down her cheeks as she felt the alcohol rush to her head. Sylvanas's words fully sobering her up. Jaina nuzzled Sylvanas's face softly, passionately. Agonisingly, "Sylvanas, I was a brat. After Garrosh's trial I felt like a lonely island. I punished you with scathing words that I never truly meant and then followed by a painful few years of Silence. __This__ is on me too. You are right. We are not young anymore. We can't run. Tell me we will be just fine. Tell me we will be okay, even when I lose my mind with your stupid games. Tell me I will be all that you'll ever want. Because, I__just want you.__"

"Its you Jaina." Sylvanas took a deep breath, letting the sound of her name linger on her tongue, she breathed, "It's __always__ been you."

Sylvanas, in the scarlet glow of the firelight, bent her neck and brushed her cool lips along Jaina's own. Jaina revelled in the icy feel of Sylvanas lips, it steadied her nerves but sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She felt Sylvanas thread their hands together, one hand sliding down her raised arm above her head and cupping her cheek thoughtfully as Jaina's mouth was coaxed into a kiss. Slowly, Sylvanas built momentum. Teasing Jaina with light nips from her fangs at her bottom lip. Earning a small set of whimpers caught in the back of Jaina's throat. She arched her back into Sylvanas, enough for Sylvanas to change her position and slide her hand down from her cheek to around Jaina and slide up her back and press her into a deeper and more meaningful kiss. Getting lost in the agony, feeling the passion that was growing like a spark to the tinder.

Jaina could feel the heat rise in her chest, could feel the flush of colour grace her cheeks. Breathless, she bent her head slowly back as Sylvanas traced the ghosts of bruises caused once by fangs. Remembering where they used to be. She felt Sylvanas place light kisses along her neck, Jaina gasped. She couldn't help but let a small moan escape from deep within her. In all Sylvanas's undeath, she was a fast learner and memorised Jaina like a map with lips and hands. Knowing where to bite down on her oh so sensitive spots. Knowing just where to touch her. Sylvanas's hand slipped from under Jaina to come around and thumbed over the thread of Jaina's robes. Seeking her permission silently, she pulled back from Jaina's neck. Her eyes were smouldering embers, glowing with the echoes of the past.

Jaina gulped, there was no going back after this. She could either drown in the deep depths of Sylvanas Windrunner or swim to the surface and escape with just a faded memory of what could have been. Jaina nodded her permission, gripping Sylvanas's tunic in fistfuls and pulling her as close as could be, until they seemed like one body. Deep in the flaming kiss, Sylvanas fumbled with the laces of Jaina's corset, cursing the buckles in Thalassian into Jaina's mouth. Casting the wretched piece of clothing aside without a second thought, Jaina's robes fell open, sliding off her shoulders as she pressed herself up on her elbows to match Sylvanas's needy kisses.

Jaina whined at the fact she was the only one half dressed, she tugged roughly at the bottom of Sylvanas's tunic. Eventually persuading Sylvanas with a flick of the tongue along the bottom lip to pull away just for a moment to pull her tunic over her head. Jaina found her hands roaming Sylvanas's body, her fingertips tracing over old scars and new ones, relearning Sylvanas entirely. She hesitantly let her fingers dance along the curves of Sylvanas's breasts, provoking the banshee to growl hungrily against her neck.

Jaina felt adventurous, a gentle flick of her finger against the hard bud of a nipple earned Jaina a small moan. Sylvanas's hand flew to grasp jaina's wrist and pinned her to the ground. It wasn't entirely rough and Jaina usually wouldn't have stood for it.

__But tides!__

Sylvanas could do it and she would be okay with it, would accept a little rough play. Jaina looked up expectantly, her chest heaving in quick rasps. Sylvanas's starved eyes drifted from Jaina's face, down to the plush pink nipples that reminded Sylvanas of rose buds before bloom. Jaina pushed herself up slightly to be nearer to Sylvanas's face, softly teasing the Dark Lady with her own lips tracing along her collar bone.

"Careful of the spark, Sylvanas. Too much wind to the tinder may blow the spark out…..." Jaina whispered. Laying back down, her hair pooling around her. Sylvanas raised a long eyebrow in challenge. Jaina smiled warmly back.

Sylvanas could see the small stream of sparkling sweat in the firelight that tricked down Jaina's chest, down her abs, stopping at her belly button. Sylvanas bent down and attacked Jaina's nipple with her tongue, making Jaina writhe and squirm beneath her touch. Her breathing came in quick gasps and rasps as if she had just run a marathon. Moans strangled Jaina's throat, whimpers lingered on the tip of her tongue. Teasing the other breast all the same, her fluid motions setting fire to Jaina.

Sylvanas had an un-holy gleam in her eye, an unrighteous burn to her touch. With a small whimper Jaina succumbed to the Inferno. She could feel Sylvanas placing light kisses along the hard line of her stomach. Jaina knew where this was going to lead, and she didn't care. She yielded her entire being to Sylvanas Windrunner. Losing herself in the conflagration. Losing her mind entirely. Being strummed slowly like a musical instrument, building slowly gaining pressure until she could hit the crescendo. Burning until she could feel that sweat heat of release. Where she was overcome with such emotion it sent her into a heavy daze. The slow burn of this -ultraviolet- morning -light caressing her skin. Desperate cries and moans absconded from their confinement in her throat. Years of pining and wishing finally coming to flourish. Coming down breathlessly, shaking violently. Her vision blurred

As if they had both been dazzled by the sun.

* * *

Notes: Sorry it has been two weeks! This was an absolute bitch and a half to write. And it is heavy in imagery.  
*sweats it out* Thank you for the love on this story 3  
I told you there would be some happy-ish moments :)


End file.
